Dragonborn's Adventure (Act One)
by Draco1997
Summary: (Complete Remake of the Dragonborn Comes to Berk) Complete and total war broke out all over Skyrim leaving (The Family) not much choice but to leave, leaving everything they know and love behind but in the midst of leaving they were attacked which caused them to separate losing someone in the process. Now Draco ends up landing on an island called Berk. (Read to find out more)
1. Chapter 1

**(This is a complete rewrite of the (Dragonborn Comes to Berk) story. A lot of the story has changed and plus some new and characters will show up within the story. A lot of Skyrim references will be mentioned throughout this story just a heads up. Also the way the chapters work is that they go by days, so every new chapter is another day. I'll update whenever I have the chance due to my work getting in a way.**

 **Now enough talking let's get on with the story! See you guys next time!**

 **(Dragonborn's Adventures: Act One)**

 **(Chapter One)**

Seven months ago, war broke out all over Skyrim living nothing but destruction and ruined lives. Draco and his family tried their best to stop the war but ended up making it worse. Both sides went after them with all they had forcing them to flee… but a couple stayed behind to give them time to escape.

However, it came with a price. Draco lost someone close in that war. He still thinks about her but didn't let it cloud his vison. After being forced to flee they've been flying to island after island even islands leading into the archipelago looking for their friends but had no luck. Now Galaxy (Draco's Skrill) and Draco are resting on a small island out in the middle of the sea "Where do you want to try next bud?" he asked looking at a map that he found on a merchant ship some months ago _"_ _Vosro unt por northeast do het, til los mul sahlon til, Zu'u lorot nii vust kos sahsun do eylok "_ he replied looking in the direction of the island "Ok, I guess we're heading northeast" I climbed onto Galaxy after placing the map back in my satchel as well making sure we had everything before we took off leaving the small island.

"How many days will it take to get there" Draco asked _"_ _Nii fend kos um ziin wah sed sul membrah mu kuz zogut graan "_ he replied with a dragon smile "Hmm… I guess we can take the extreme route, it's been a while since the last time we done it" smiling at his suggestion he leans forward until he was completely flat on the saddle, they slowly started to climb higher and higher until they disappeared into the clouds and with the sound of an electrical boom they were gone.

 **(Time Skip)**

They were now descending from the clouds but not low enough just encase they were right above any ships. They could see the island in the distance, it wasn't big but it also wasn't small either "Now that felt like old time" Draco sighed remembering all the good times he had back home on Helheim _"Nii drey nuz reminiscing nau ustiid won't dreh mii naan pruzah viilut nu, we'll siiv niin ahrk ruz mu vis wahl yun memory's"_ Draco smiles at his try at cheering him up but deep down he knows that won't happen since _everyone_ won't be there.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt Galaxy stop "What's wrong?" Galaxy didn't answer him so he looked in the direction of where he was looking and saw what his friend was looking at "Dragon raid" he sighed "Come on, let's go help out" he leaned forward but Galaxy didn't move "Galaxy, what's wrong?"

 _"_ _It's viking sahsun, waan nust koraav mii we'll definitely kos iidah nau fahmey, ahrk …"_ Galaxy trailed seeming to be thinking of something _"Zu'u don't laan hi wah ofaal ahraan, hi aal kos fos daar mudozaan faan dovahkiin nuz tol doesn't wahl hi nisal"_ he finished, he really was concerned "I know you're worried but I can handle myself and even if I did get into trouble you'll be there by my side" he smiled reassuring his friend that he'll be fine _._

Galaxy let out a sigh of his own before continuing on towards the island _"Zu'u hind hi mindok fos dreh"_

On the way to the island they could start making out the types of dragons and the people down in the village "Let's try to scare them, shall we?" Draco smiles as they ascended back into the clouds. Once they were hidden within the clouds Draco stood on top of Galaxy looking down at the silhouette of the island. He took in a deep breath then let out a loud shout that shook the sky _"STRUN BAH QO!"_ the clouds became dark, the clouds started to swirl, lighting, rain and thunder were raging around the island "Ok, lets help these people, Galaxy, chain lighting" Galaxy let out a loud roar followed by the sound of electrical crackling.

"Don't harm any of them, just scare them" Galaxy let out a couple of bolts of lightning at the dragons down below but made sure that they didn't harm any of them, some dragons could be heard letting out roars of retreat throughout the island, even some of the villagers could be heard screaming about retreating into a Great Hall (Whatever that is) so they could be protected from the storm "I guess that'll do it, we can now find a place to land then…" Draco was caught off guard when he felt something wrap around him pinning him on Galaxy and pinning Galaxies wings to his side causing him to drop out of the sky at a high speed "Oh Shit!" they both were now falling down to the earth below.

"Galaxy! Try to angle us towards the woods!" Galaxy did as he was told and tried his best to angle them in the direction of the forest "Brace for impact!" they both hit the ground with a loud thud knocking them unconscious.

About an hour or two Galaxy and Draco finally woke up from being knocked out from the fall "Galaxy, are you ok?" the dragon let out a small grunt letting him know that he was ok "How in the hell did this happen?" he examined the bola to see if there was a way to slip out of it but it seemed like it wrapped around them pretty good which wasn't going to be easy to get out of.

"I'm going to have to burn it" he sighed then took a deep breath _"YOL TOOR SHUL"_ a small fire ball flew out of his mouth and onto the ropes burning through them until they snapped releasing the two from their rope prison. Draco slide off Galaxy so he could stretch his arms and legs. He also wanted to check on their things just in case nothing fell out while they were falling.

Draco searched through the packs and his satchel making sure that nothing has fallen out "Good, everything's still here, what about you, are you ok?" he asked looking at his friend _"I'm faas ni, nii fon med tol bola truk broke dii vahlut viing, it's ni ahk volzah nuz mu won't bo pahkolos anytime das"_ Draco let's out a sigh "Are you going to be able to hunt on your own?" the dragon nods _"Geh, ful don't uful do zey, I'll kos flogah, nuz fos do hi, los hi ok?"_ Draco simply nodded.

He went over the things on his person to make sure his personal things plus his weapons were still on him. He let out a sigh of relief "Thank the gods, I still have everything on me" he placed his hand on the hilt of Kami (His katana which means 'Divine' in Japanese) before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath _"Druv dreh hi dreh tol? I've nun hi dreh tol us nuz Zu'u neh understood druv"_

"It helps me clear my mind" Galaxy didn't understand how that worked but didn't question it _"Dreh hi mein bo wah sahsun?"_ Draco nods "Yes, it might be a good thing to, we need to restock on supplies and it'll be a chance to map out the island, I might also make those blades just in case" Draco took out a map, a journal, and a pouch filled with coin and jewels then placed them all under his armor in a hidden slot "I'll be heading to the village now, I'll be back as soon as I can"

 _"_ _Kos ulaakei zeymah"_ Draco simply nodded before leaving for the village.

On the way towards the village Draco took in the scenery before him, the sounds of the forest were always calming for Draco, the sounds of wind blowing through the trees, bushes rustling, sounds of animals communicating with one another. All of it was so peaceful… well that was until he heard people talking 'I guess I wasn't that far from the village' he thought slowing down his pace.

He now could see the village past the trees also he can see some of the residents, they were bulky people, wore fur clothing probably to keep them warm "Yep, these are vikings alright" he sighed. He was now out in the open making his way to what seems to be the plaza of the village and from what he can see two people talking… well more like one is yelling at the other.

"Get him home, I have to clean up his mess" the taller man walked away from the shorter one. He wasn't that much smaller than me but still small **(A/N This is Hiccup from the Race to the Edge but he didn't shoot down the Night Fury, Yet)** he was also built small, smaller than anyone else on this island so far. Draco could now see that there were ones around his size but not as small as him. He was being escorted towards the house that stands at the top of a hill 'Wonder what that was about' he thought before turning his attention back to the plaza.

He was walking passed a couple of buildings taking in the scene of the small village, he noticed that there was a blacksmith, markets and a storage shed all right here 'That's not really the best layout' he thought while shrugging his shoulders. The people have started to notice Draco's presence and started to give him some courious eyes "Who's that?" "I've never seen him before" "Is he from another tribe?" the questions kept building up but no one bothered to walk up to him to ask.

'They make it look like they've never seen outsiders before' he thought ignoring all their stares. Draco made his way over to the blacksmith but when he got closer he noticed that the fire was out and no one was there "I guess no one's here" he turned around to walk away, instead he runs into a man with a missing arm and a missing leg, missing some of his teeth and has long blonde hair hanging just above his lips "Are you the blacksmith?" Draco asked the crippled man.

"Aye, who's asking?" Draco placed his right hand over his heart "My name's Draco Ryder, and I came here to see if you have anything that I could buy and get some answers as well some of my questions" the man rose a brow at Draco then shrugged his shoulders entering the forge "What are ya' looking for?" he opened up the shudders "Before I tell you, I want to know if it's possible for me to use your forge?" the man seemed taken back "I can lend you my forge but ya' know how to use it?" Draco nods "Then that's fine then, so what are ya looking fer'"

"I'm looking for some strong metal" the man was thinking over his requesting before he went further into the forge looking around "I only have iron and steel, would that do for ya'?" he called out from within the forge "That'll do fine" the man came back with a couple of iron ingots in hand "My I ask why you need to use me forge, I can do personal requests" the man placed the ingots in front of Draco so he can examine them.

"It's because I'm wanting to make me something that'll be quite complicated for those that don't have the blueprints for them" Draco examined the ingots to see if they were good to use on his little project "What kind of something is this?" Draco took out a small paper from under his chest piece then handed it to the blacksmith **(A/N It's assassin armor but without the hood and all black)** the blacksmith looked over the paper, his eyes became wide.

"What is this?" he asked shaking the paper "It's called hidden blades, you place them around your wrists which make them look like armor, I ran into someone with weapons like that back home and he showed me how they were made but never got around to make any of my own" Draco explained taking out his coin pouch "So, how much do I need to give you to use your forge as well to pay for these"

"Um, I don't charge people to use my forge but it'll be six silver coins for the iron" Draco looked through his pouch taking out two gold coins "Will these do?" the blacksmiths eyes looked like they were about to jump out "This is a bit much don't ya' think?" Draco shakes his head leaving the coins on the table "Not at all, now if you don't mind showing me where your forge is and also to give me back my blueprints" he held out his hand.

The blacksmith handed him the paper then walked away from the window letting Draco into the shop. Draco looked around the small shop noticing a lot of things were just scattered everywhere then he noticed something being covered by a sheet "What's that?" the blacksmith looked in the direction Draco was looking "Oh, my apprenticed made that, he likes to tinker with things" Draco then turned his attention to a door way being blocked by a sheet of cloth "And that?"

"That's where he works and stays most of the time" the blacksmith explained before he walked off and over to a wall with what looked to hold weapons and tools that he switches out with his fake hand "So, may I ask you why ya' come to Berk?" he asked trying to break the silence that was consuming the room. Draco picked up a couple of tools that he'll need then took the tongs and picked up the ingot with said tongs and hung them over the forge watching it slowly turn into a bright orange color.

"I got off course in a storm then beached on the other side of the island" he lied but the blacksmith didn't know that "So ya' was stuck in the storm a couple of hours ago?" Draco nodded "Yea, I was" he pulled the heated ingot away and placed it on the anvil next to him picking up a tool that cut the metal up into two parts without said tool melting.

"What do you plan to do while ya' here?" Draco shrugs his shoulders "Don't know yet, probably stay till my ship can get repaired or probably try to make a living here" the blacksmith looked over his shoulders "May I ask where you lived before you came to Berk?"

"It was a land far from here but it was in constant war, no one was safe so I decided to leave that place, I was supposed to have friends with me but they didn't show up when I left so I thought they got caught up in some trouble" it wasn't like all of it was false "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" he sounded sympathetic "It's ok, I grew up with war all around me so it's not that big of a deal besides…" Draco was cut off when he heard a voice entering the room "Gobber? Are you in there?" it was the man from earlier

"Aye, I am, how may I help you today?" the blacksmith walked over to the window "I've heard that someone new was on Berk, have you seen this new fellow?"

"His in here" the blacksmith moved to the side to let the other man see Draco for himself "Draco, come here lad" Draco placed the tools down on the anvil then made his way to the window just to meet a tall man with red hair, a massive beard, and green eyes "My name's Stoick the Vast, I'm the chief of Berk, what might your name be?"

"Draco Ryder, nice to meet you" Draco held out his hand, the chief took it, kindly shaking it "Nice to meet you to, now not to be rude by how did you come to be on Berk and why is it that you came from the woods?"

"I was shipwrecked from the storm a couple of hours ago and I beached on the other side of the island" he explained again knowing that the lie seems to be working "Sorry to hear that, luckily you weren't here when the raid hit" I watched as his eyes were scanning me they landed on Kami "You're a warrior?" he looked down at his sword then back up at him "I can use it if that's what you mean"

"Sorry if that's how it sounded" Draco just shook his head "So about the raid, how long has that been happening?" it seemed to be a sensitive subject because his eyes became cold and full of hate "For far too long" he simply put it "Those demons have caused this village so much pain and sorrow, families have been destroyed by them, including mine but this is the first time they've ever attacked in broad daylight" Draco hated when people called dragons demons but he understood the pain of losing someone (He completely ignored the broad daylight part).

"I understand how it feels to lose someone but being consumed by hate and vengeance won't bring them back, I should know" Stoick's eyes seemed to have soften and returned back losing all of the hate in them "I know it won't but at least I can get my revenge" Draco let out a sigh 'He's a stubborn one' he thought. He was about to say something but was cut off… again by another voice and this one sounded feminine. "Hey chief, are you here to talk to Gobber to?"

"No lass I was just checking on our new friend" he moved over to let the young women see who he was talking to. The young women wore a blue tunic with a reddish spiked skirt, her eyes were ocean blue and her hair was golden blond **(A/N She's the Astrid from Race to the Edge)** she scanned him over with one hand on her hip and her axe over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on his sword just like Stoick had "You're a fighter?" she seemed interested. Draco nodded "Maybe you would like to spar one day, it would be a nice change to fight an outsider" she turned her attention to the blacksmith.

"Hey Gobber, could you sharpen my axe for me?" the man named Gobber nodded his head "Sure thing lass" she hands him her axe and he takes it then takes it over to a grinding stone. Now it was just Draco, Stoick and the maiden "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to work, we'll talk again some other time" Draco nodded watching Stoick walk away leaving just him and the maiden.

"What kind of sword is that?" she asked bluntly "It's a katana, it's a sword made in the far east" she studied the sword before speaking again "It doesn't look strong enough to withstand in a fight, it's too thin" he placed his hand on the hilt "It's thin because the blade has been folded numerous times and it used in battle a lot in the east" she lets out a small hum.

The sound of grinding stopped and Gobber was now holding a fully sharpened axe "Here ya' go lass, you chipped it pretty bad" she nodded taking the axe from him "I know, I'm sorry I come by so often" she apologized "It's fine, just don't break it, ok?" he gave her a smile which she returned kindly.

As she walked away she looked over her shoulder "Come find me if you ever want to spar" Draco nodded sending her a small but noticeable smile. They watched as she walked away until she was nothing more than a silhouette in the distance. Draco pulled his attention away from her distance form so he can get back to his project "She seems interested in you" Draco sent Gobber a confused look 'How? She just met me?' he thought.

"Not like that son, she's interested in how you would fight" Draco let out a sigh of relief 'Oh, that's what he meant' he turned his attention back to his project "Why does it matter how I fight?" he hung the smaller piece of metal back over the forge letting it get hot again.

"Well, she likes a challenge because no one her age or even the adults can satisfy her lust to battle, she's been getting bored fighting the same people over and over "he explained "Don't you get visitors often?" Gobber shacks his head "Not really, we usually get traders that come in but none of them have the fighting spirt like her or she doesn't find them worthy enough to fight her"

Draco was about to comment on that but something caught his attention 'It's that young man from earlier, the one Stoick was yelling at' he turned to Gobber "Who's that?" Gobber turned to see who he was talking about "That, that's 'iccup, he's the son of our chief and my apprentice and it seems like he left the house… again" the man sighed

"Is he not aloud outside or something?" Draco asked watching the kid make his way from the forest and in the direction of his house "Not when he's in trouble but it seems like 'e didn't listen" Gobber took a step outside the shop "I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me but if someone needs something sharpen can you do that fer me?" Draco nodded.

Gobber left the shop in his care so that gave him some time to think 'Why was he leaving the woods? Did he see Galaxy? No… if he did Galaxy would've let out a single to let me know' his mind began to swirl with thoughts but it didn't stop him from his project.

 **(Time Skip)**

A couple of hours have passed and the skies have started to become dark as the sun began to set. Within those couple of hours Draco has finally finished his hidden blades and were now trying them out to see if he put it together right "Ok, so if I do this, it should come out" he flicked his wrist slightly which made a clicking noise revealing the blades from their hidden state "Now to hide it is wined this part" he turned his wrist around to where he could see the bottom of the braces and started spinning a part on the brace which started to pull the blades back into their hidden state.

He let out a sigh followed by a smile "That was more complicated than I thought" he looked outside of the shop noticing how let it was "I should get back to Galaxy" he cleaned up his mess which only took a couple of seconds then left the forge making his way back to forest but a voice stopped him from continuing "Hey Draco" he turned around to see that it was the chief "Hey Stoick, what are you doing out this late?"

"I'm doing my last patrol before heading home, what about you?"

"I was going back to my boat for the night" the chief's eyebrow rose "You're staying in your boat? You could stay in the guest hall if you want" Draco shook his head "No but thank you, I'll be camping out in the woods until I feel comfortable enough to stay in the village" the chief nodded slightly "Ok, but my offer still stands, if you need a place to stay just head to the guess hall right over there" he pointed Draco in the direction of the hall "I'll keep it in mind, goodnight Stoick" Draco sent Stoick a wave then made his way into the woods.

The night was cold and bliss, it was quite and calming as the sounds of crickets and owls could be heard all around him 'I wonder what Galaxy did all day' he wondered. He scanned around the forest trying to see through the darkness but it was becoming difficult. He let out a sigh but continued on walking through the forest.

Finally coming to a stop at the site where they crashed he noticed that Galaxy want here 'Where did he go' he wondered as he scanned the forest looking for his brother. His eyes stopped on some dragon tracks heading in the opposite direction of the village. He let out a sigh then followed the tracks that would lead him further into the forest.

The further he walked in the forest the more peaceful it became 'I wouldn't mind building a house all the way out here' he thought scanning the forest for potential building locations. His eyes landed on a massive cove that had a couple of fallen trees and a pond in the middle. He looked over the cove looking for his brother but instead he noticed that there was a cave on the other side 'Could that be where you're hiding' he thought jumping down into the cove.

He landed in the cove with a loud thud which slightly echoed, following that echo was a small growl _"Who's til?"_ Draco let out a sigh "I'm surprised that you didn't sense me" Galaxies head popped out of the cave _"It's ni dii tozein tol niist sahlon los ful pogaas muliik wey hin"_ Draco chuckles. Galaxy left the cave slowly and carefully walking up to his brother _"Fos kuz hi ful lingrah?"_ Draco held up his braces _"Fos los daar?"_

"It's the hidden blades that I tried to make back home"

 _"_ _Ful, hi geblaan niin?"_ Draco nodded dropping his arms to his sides "Why are you here?" Galaxy let out a sound that sounded like a sigh _"Mu lost diron"_ Draco's eyes narrowed.

 **(Now sorry if you can't understand Galaxy but he'll be talking in Dovah for the whole story so if you want translations I'll start posting the translations at the end of each chapter. See you guys around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter Two)**

 **(With the Gang) (Turdas 26** **th** **)**

The next morning the gang were hanging out in the Great Hall having breakfast before they went out to do their daily things "Have you guys seen that new guy around, my dad told me that there's been talk about someone new on the island, but I haven't seen him" Snotlout asked taking a bit of his bread "No, I don't think I've seen him" Fishlegs answered, the twins shook their heads.

"I've seen him" they all turned to Astrid "When?"

"Yesterday, he was in the blacksmith with Gobber, I didn't bother to ask why" they were all staring at her with interest "Do you think he'll be there again? I would like to ask him if he has dragons where he came from and what kind they are" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows, maybe, but he has a strange looking sword… I think he called it a katana or something like that" none of them seemed to know what that is… well the ones who were paying attention, the twins were arguing with each other "Never heard of a weapon like that but I bet I could find a book with mention of it"

"I bet it's just to make him look good, whenever we get visitors with weird looking weapons that say they know how to use them but when tested against me they lose automatically" Snotlout boasted making his ego grow "That's because you choose those that are weaker then you but this guy… he's different, he seems like a person who could be a challenging opponent, I even told him if he ever wanted to spar he could come find me"

Snotlout looked at her with narrowed eyes taking her excitement the other way 'This new guy is trying to steal my girl, I better find him and give him a warning' Snotlout thought, standing up "Well, I better get going, I need to do some training to keep this good-looking body" Astrid let out a gaging noise and Fishlegs just rolled his eyes but made sure that he didn't see him. The twins eventually stopped arguing and went off to probably go prank someone leaving just Astrid and Fishlegs by themselves.

Fishlegs cleared his throat "Hey Astrid, do you think you could introduce me to this guy?" she looked at him "Um… I don't know, I just met him yesterday, it wasn't even for long either and I don't even think I know his name or even told him mine but you want I guess I could" she shrugged her shoulders standing up, Fishlegs followed.

They left the hall in silence not really having much to say to one another since they usually don't walk together without the rest of the gang. They could see smoke coming from the smoke stack. They walked in silence as they were approaching the forge now being able to see a figure or two inside "Hey Gobber" Astrid called grabbing the blacksmiths attention "Hey lass, what brings you here, already dulled your axe again?" he laughed, she shook her head followed by a smile.

"Not this time, Fishlegs was wanting me to introduce him to the new guy that was here yesterday, he wants to ask him a couple of questions about dragons" Gobber stroked his mustache with his hook "I haven't seen him this morning, I think he went back…" he eyes trailed over to the forest as he caught eye of someone walking out of it "Oh… there he is" he pointed.

"Thank you Gobber" he waved them off, watching them make their way towards Draco.

 ** _(Couple of minutes Earlier)_**

 _"_ _Aanwo rund zey usliik dahsul"_ those words rang through his head all night and still do 'I wonder if that person told the village' he wondered deep in thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't know that he was already out of the woods and walking into the village. Draco didn't notice the two people that were heading in his direction until he heard someone call out towards him "Hey!" he looked to see who it was 'It's that maiden from yesterday'

"Hey" he greeted back tiredly. He looked next to her and saw a heavy-set guy with short blonde hair and a few stubs on his chin "How may I help you both?"

"Fishlegs here wanted to ask you a few questions" Draco eyed the man but notice that he's making him nervous so he looked back at the blonde maiden "What kind of questions?" She shrugged "Dragons probably, he studies about them and rights down any info that he finds in the dragon manual"

"I guess I could answer a few of those questions but I want to go get something to eat" he walked around them heading for the Great Hall to grab some grub "Is it ok if I come with you?" Fishlegs asked nervously. Draco motions to the man to follow continuing he way to the Great Hall. Fishlegs scurried away from Astrid catching up to Draco but stayed a couple of feet behind him. Fishlegs scanned the man from the side as he took in his features, armor and the weapon that Astrid called a Katana "So that's what a Katana looks like?" He whispered. Draco heard this "Yes, it is, it's common in a land far east of here, the blade is folded to make it thin but it can hold its own in battle" he explained.

Fishlegs then noticed the braces around his wrists "Those don't look like any normal braces" Draco looks over his shoulder "They're not but hold the questions after I eat something" Fishlegs quickly nodded not wanting to anger him even though he spoke calmly Fishlegs felt like he was annoying him.

As Draco entered the Great Hall he was greeted by some courious stares from the few people that were already here. He paid no attention to them as he made his way through the massive hall "Where do you grab the food?" Draco asked scanning the room.

"I'll go get it for you" Fishlegs scurried off to go grab his food before he could say anything 'He's a weird one' he thought as he went over to an empty table. He waited for about a minute before Fishlegs came back with a plate with bread, chicken and a cup of mead. Draco eyed the food then dug in eating the chicken first.

He swallowed the piece of chicken then spoke "So, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what kind of Dragons you have where you come from, if you have any that is" Draco took a bite of his bread then grabbed a small journal from underneath his robe placing it on the table "There are a couple of dragons from where I come from" he flipped through the pages until he landed on a drawing of a dragon flying in the clouds. On the sides of the drawing was stats. Size, what ability it has, strength, habitat etc. Fishlegs looked over the stats with excitement.

"The size on this thing is… it's huge, bigger than any dragon we've encounter so far, e-even the wingspan… it's big enough to cover up to five… no wait, six people" he stuttered. Draco just watched the man look at his book while he ate his food 'Raven could get along with this guy' he smiled hoping that one day he could see them. The man that sat in front of him was looking at him "Is 'Blood Dragon' the name of this species?" Draco nods

"They're common from where I come from but they're annoying to deal with"

"You've killed one before?"

"I've killed up to seven of them, like I said they're common but I didn't do it without help"

"How many of them have you killed, by yourself I mean?"

"Three" he bluntly replied taking a sip of his mead "The first one was the hardest since it was my first time fighting one, the second one was already injured, it's wings were torn so it couldn't fly, and the third was attacking a town I was visiting, it killed a few people I knew but I was able to help the rest"

"Did they come from a nest?" he shook his head "No, it would be complicated to explain" Fishlegs could tell that he doesn't want to talk about it so his going to drop it… for now, until he feels ready "Um…" he mentally facepalmed himself, he doesn't even know this guy's name, so stupid "Draco, my name is Draco Ryder" he could tell that this guy was trying to think of his name but remembered that he never told him or anyone else for that matter… well except for Gobber, now _he_ feels stupid "Oh… um, Draco, um… did you perhaps write down any of the other dragon species that you've run into?"

He takes the book from Fishleg's hands, flipped through a couple of pages until he landed on another page with a different looking dragon. He handed the book back to Fishlegs "That dragon is different from others, most dragons go by the name of their species but this one goes by a _name_ , like you and me. He goes by the name Alduin aka 'The World Eater' that's what his known"

"It was told that he was meant to bring the end of days to Midgard but a group of warriors chased him all the way up to the tallest mountain that's been named 'The Throat of the World' they fought the dragon with all they had but to their dislike he escaped. It took them days to find him again and when they did they had to fight their way through a horde of dragons. It took them about an hour or so before they reached him but this time he wasn't getting away. They made sure of it" Draco didn't notice that while he was telling his story people started to gather around.

He continued "They decided to trap Alduin. It took a couple of tries but eventually they did it, they trapped him. When he was trapped they surrounded him and attacked him with everything they had. Swing after swing, slash after slash they were cutting through his hide until one of them was able to slash his neck causing his blood to spill. He let out a painfilled roar before thrashing at them trying to shake them off but failed when his wing was cut straight off"

The crowd around him was so immersed with his story they didn't realize that the chief walked in "Alduin let out one more roar, shaking the ground under their feet before he fell going still. The life from his eyes faded and the warriors let out a victory cry knowing that Alduin's rein has ended" he finished taking one more gulp of his mead but froze when he noticed the others.

"Um… how may I help you?"

"Was that all true?" asked a viking with a bucket on his head. Draco scanned the crowed seeing that they're all waiting for him to answer, 'I guess it can't hurt to tell a little truth' "Yes it's true because my friends and I were _those_ warriors" the crowed was shocked.

"Wait… so you fought that… demon?" Draco nodded looking down at the picture "We almost lost our lives fighting that thing" he took the book the book away from Fishlegs which was disappointed "Where are you going?"

"I need to do what I came here to do" he eyes landed on Stoick "I came here to see if there was any way for me to get a message out"

"Johann will be arriving within a weeks' time. If you could wait till then, then you could give it to him" Johann is one of Berks common traders that came by every so often with info, long stories of his adventures and usually had some interesting goods from distant lands "I can wait" Draco stood up to take his leave. The hall was silent as they watched him leave but when the doors closed behind him murmurs started to spread like wild fire.

"Who is that guy?" "What is that weapon that he carries?" "Where is he from?" the questions kept building. Outside of the hall Draco was standing in front of the doors of the hall listening in on all of the commotion 'I guess I should've held back on my story a little bit' he shook his head. He looked over the village from the top of the stone stairs 'I can't get to attached to this place' he thought thinking of his old home.

"Hey you!" Draco pulled his attention away from his thoughts then to the person that was approaching him "You the new guy, right?" Draco only nods "Good" the man standing in front of him had an evil glint in his eyes "My name is Snotlout, the heir of Stoick the Vast and soon to be chief of Berk, I'm here to say hello and it's good to have you on Berk" Draco could tell that this Snotlout guy was just being an asshole but didn't comment on it and just let the guy keep talking.

"Also, I'm here to give you a slight warning" he leaned forward and spoke in a whispered tone "Astrid, she's my girl. We're kind of a thing so don't think that you could come here and take her from me" Ohhh… that's why his bugging him "Never planned to" he pushed past Snotlout without another word leaving him with a victorious smile 'That guy's an idiot' Draco thought letting a sigh.

He decided to head back to the forge to see if Gobber would know of any locations where he could find some moonstone or ebony ore. On his way to the forge he could hear the blacksmith talking to someone but no one was outside so who is he talking to?

"Hey Gobber" the big man turned with a smile "What you doing in town today? Did you need to finish up your projects?" he shook his head "No, I finished them last night"

"They work?"

"Yes" He held up his wrist flicking it. The blade quickly came out of its hiding place startling the blacksmith. His eyes widened in amazement "That's amazing, how d'ya make that"

"It's quite simple, it uses a couple of springs and a small crank" showing him the underside of the brace revealing the underside and the small symbol that works as the crank that pulls the weapon back "See" he spun the small symbol as the blade was slowly retracting into the brace. A couple of seconds later the blade was completely hidden "That's… quite impressive lad but isn't it kind of small for combat?"

"It's meant for stealth attacks and close quarter combat"

"Are they able to hold in battle?"

"Yes, but if someone hits them in the right spot they can snap the blade off of the hinge"

"So why do ya need them? You 'ave that sword of yers so why need those?"

"Just in case" he shrugged. The blacksmith eyed him but didn't push the subject "If they're done then why ya 'ere?"

"At first I came by to ask Stoick if there was anyone who could get a message out for me. He told me that a trader will be coming soon and told me to wait and now I'm here to ask _you_ if there were any locations where I could mine ebony or moonstone?" he groomed his mustache with his good hand thinking. The materials are rare and are not really found in places like this but it didn't hurt to ask.

"I've never heard of such materials, could you describe them for me?"

"Ebony is a rough blackish looking ore while moonstone is a smooth white ore" it was quite difficult to describe to someone who's never seen them before. He closed his eyes shaking his head "Sorry lad, I've never seen those kinds of materials but maybe Johann has, ask him when he comes in"

"Ok, thanks Gobber… oh before I go I was wondering to whom you were talking to before I got here?"

"I was talking to my apprentice, 'iccup! Come 'ere lad!" from the corner of his eye he could the cloth that covered the backroom start to shift revealing a thin man around his size but an inch shorter, auburn hair and emerald green eyes that carried so much life in them as well… sorrow? "'iccup this is Draco, his new here" Draco looked over the man then remembered what Galaxy told him last night _"It was a young man with bright emerald green eyes, with reddish hair as well had a small scar on his chin"_

So, it was him that found Galaxy. Draco held out a hand which Hiccup slowly took "N-Nice to meet you" his voice was shaky, filled with worry. Probably because he might have put two and two together as well saw the saddle on Galaxies back. He mentally slapped himself "I've heard you make some strange inventions, is that true?" Hiccup only nodded not really sure what to say.

"Cool, maybe someday you could show me some, I make small projects every now and again but only if they're necessary" he gestured to his brace showing him the underside of it "This is one of my few projects that I worked on yesterday, it's a hidden blade" Hiccup was examining the strange weapon slowly reaching out to touch it but stopped in mid reach when he remembered who he was talking to "H-How did you get that to work?"

"With a few small parts and…" an annoying voice cut him short "Hey useless, how's it hanging?" Snotlout… he is seriously getting annoying.

"O-Oh hey, S-Snotlout, what do you want?"

"I came to see my wonderful cousin, is that so wrong?" Draco watched the two carefully having a weird feeling that something is going to happen in the next couple of minutes "N-No I guess not but…" Snotlout placed an arm his neck putting him in a head lock "Come on useless, let's go have fun like we used to" the young man tensed up "You mean beating me to a pulp, yea that sounds fun" sarcasm dripped from his tongue.

"Ah good times" Snotlout was thinking back at all the times he has beaten Hiccup. Hiccup rolled his eyes pushing himself out of Snotlout's headlock "I've got work to do Snotlout so I can't 'play' with you today"

He let out a sigh "Well I guess that can't be helped, I'll see you later useless" that guys an asshole "Why do you let him treat you like that?" Draco asked staring at the young man "It's not like I do that on purpose or that I like that it's… it's because I can't fight, I'm not strong enough to make him back off"

"That's not an excuse, look at me I'm not that much bigger then you and I've taken people twice my size down, all you need is some training" Hiccup's eyes widened "W-What do you mean training, are you saying you're going t-to train me?" did it sound like that? Draco didn't think he made it sound like that, maybe he did but he knew deep down he couldn't get to close to these people.

"No, it's just a suggestion" he turned he shook his head turning his back on Hiccup "No one's going to teach me" he mumbled in a low tone looking at his feet. Draco sighed turning back around facing Hiccup "Meet me in the arena tomorrow morning and don't be late" Hiccup smiled quickly nodded. Gobber was smiling during that whole display "Which way is the arena?"

"Through there and over the bridge"

"Thanks, Gobber" he faced the direction of the arena 'This is not going as plan' he thought with a shake of his head. He didn't plan on staying long only long enough so Galaxy could heal up but he couldn't stand seeing someone get picked on for being weak or small 'I can't get attached to this place' he didn't hate the place but he needed to leave and find his friends.

 **(Time Skip)**

Upon his arrival at the arena he could make out the faint sound of voices coming from within. It sounded like kids along with a woman 'I didn't know they had held training here' he thought approaching the metal railings. He looked over the arena and saw a couple of adults looking down into the arena watching as the kids and their teach… it was that blonde girl from earlier "Ok kids, line up!" the kids did as they were told and quickly lined up trying to avoid knocking each other over.

"Today's lesson is all about teamwork. You'll be paired up in teams of two" the kids faced each other then faced her one of the kids, a young girl rose her hand "Yes?"

"Um… didn't we do this just yesterday?"

"Yes, but this time you'll be up against a dragon" the kid's eyes widen not with fear but with excitement "Really!? Do you mean it?!" the children were cheering and giving each other high fives "Yes, yes now calm down, I've watched you grow into the young warriors you are and I think it's about time to put you to the test"

"Now then, each one of you will have a bucket filled with water" she gestured to the buckets of water that were sitting near the edge of the arena "Why do we need buckets to fight a dragon?" a young boy asked, "The dragon you'll be facing is a Zippleback, you'll be using those buckets to soak the head that sparks the gas enabling it ignite"

'A two-headed dragon?' his never seen one before so this will quite an interesting site. One of the kids seemed to have noticed his presents but didn't do or say anything just kept taking glances every now and again. Draco ignored the glances and continued to watch the blonde girl teach her class "Now everyone pairs up, grab a bucket and get into positions" they scrambled to grab a bucket.

Each of them grabbed a bucket of water then went off to form into groups of two. She approaches a switch next to one of the doors that were holding the dragons "Um… miss, are you sure we're ready?"

"Yes, I'm sure and I'll be right here just in case" she gave the little girl a reassuring smile before pulling the switch. The doors flew open and green smoke flooded the arena "Remember, the head that sparks not the one that spits the gas" you could hear the blonde women from within the gas. The kids were still visible… barely.

 _"_ _Zu'u los GOING Wah Krii Hi!"_

 _"_ _Zu'u los GOING Wah Krii Hi!"_

The dragon can speak? Interesting… who knew other dragons could speak like the ones back home. The dragon wasn't showing itself but could be heard slithering around on the floor making gurgle noises. The other bystanders stood on their toes watching the kids with slight fear in their eyes.

It didn't feel right to teach kids this way… putting them in danger especially up against a dragon 'I was eighteen when I fought my first dragon but these… these are only kids, this isn't right' he kept his eyes on the kids just in case he must jump in and save them. The pairs were cautiously looking around trying to catch site of the dragon.

The pair that was the closes to the doors were the one that were panicking the most and was constantly spinning around 'The dragon is playing with them' he thought catching some movement from within the cloud of gas.

 _"_ _Zu'u los GOING Wah Krii Hi!"_

 _"_ _Zu'u los GOING Wah Krii Hi!"_

It repeated the same thing 'Something doesn't seem right about this dragon' he noticed that the dragon seemed to be more… brain dead or unable to think for itself unlike the dragons he knew and seen. One of the kids panicked when they heard it moving around them and threw the water into the air hitting… the air.

"Sorry…" he lowered the bucket but kept a look out for the dragon. Right now, the blonde viking has moved towards the main entrance of the arena just in case of needing to quickly get the kids out.

The silence carried on for about fifteen minutes before something happen. The dragon used its tail to swipe under their feet knocking over two of the kids making them vulnerable "Kids!" the kids were trying to get up on their feet but one of them was grabbed by one of their legs then dragged into the gas letting out a scream before running out of the gas toward the women near the gate.

All the kids started to panic and ran, dropping their buckets in the process. The kids hid behind their teacher while she held her axe up ready to defend the kids with her life 'Should I jump in?' he was contemplating but decided to hold off just a little bit longer. The dragon slithered out of the gas showing its two heads 'That's a weird dragon but I've seen weirder things in the past' the dragon was slowly closing in on the kids and the blonde woman.

She was pushing the kids back towards the entrance standing between the dragon and the kids. She hates to admit it but she was scared… scared for the safety of her kids and herself. For years she's been trained to fight dragons and she thought training the younger generations would be a piece of cake and at first it was until she _thought_ they were ready to take on a dragon 'What should I do' she wouldn't be so hesitant about charging for it but that would mean the kids would be left unsafe and if the dragon decided to… no don't think like that the kids will be fine I must stay calm and…

The dragon lunges forward with incredible speed. The blonde woman jumped a little weapon ready to defend 'Well I guess it's time for me to jump in' he thought slipping through the bars of the cage landing in between her and the dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

The dragon lunges forward with incredible speed. The blonde woman jumped a little weapon ready to defend 'Well I guess it's time for me to jump in' he thought slipping through the bars of the cage landing in between her and the dragon.

The dragon was startled by his sudden appearance but before it could attack again Draco lunged at the dragon unsheathing his sword at such an unhuman speed no one could see it. All they saw was the dragon lost one of its heads letting out a loud pained screech. Draco lunges forward again giving the dragon a finishing blow taking off its other head.

The dragons body stood for a couple of seconds before dropping to the stone floor going limp. Blood flowed out of its two dismembered heads 'I guess I over did it huh' he thought not wanting to turn to the people in the stands plus the blonde woman and the kids. Everyone that was in/around the arena was silent, it was so silent that you could hear a coin drop from within the stands.

He finally turned away from the dead dragon corpse and turning his attention towards the kids and the blonde women "Are you ok?" he asked. They stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding their heads "That's good, I'm sorry I had to jump in but I couldn't stand up there and watch" she shook her head "No, it's fine, it was my fault, I panicked and froze"

"You were just keeping the kid's safe" his face fell at the word 'safe' and she noticed that but didn't say anything about it. He looked at the kids "You did well but you let your fear get the best of you. Remember you're not alone, you got your brothers and sisters to aid you" they looked among each other before looking back up at him. He said nothing more and decided to walk pass them leaving the arena entrance.

Everyone watched Draco with curious eyes and heads full of questions, Astrid being one of them. She decided to end class early to let the kids rest and calm down while she went off after Draco.

Draco was on his way back to the village deep in thought 'That dragon seemed off. Its eyes were slits and the way it spoke was also off… like it was corrupted, could there be…' his thoughts were ruined when he heard his name being called "Hey!" it was the blonde maiden "Hey, you need something?"

"I just wanted to say thank you… I thought I had it under control but I guess I was wrong"

"Everyone has their days every now and again but don't let that get you down and continue with their training"

"Thanks again… um, I don't think I ever heard your name"

"It's Draco, Draco Ryder"

"That's an interesting name, my name is Astrid Hofferson" she gave him a small smile

"Divine beauty? That's a nice name" he saw a small blush form on her cheeks. He could only smile but it quickly fell when he remembered why he's here "Well… I guess I'll see you later Astrid" she noticed the quick change of expressions.

"Oh… ok, see you around" she watched him walk away leaving her alone in the plaza.

He didn't know what to do for the rest of the day so he decided to go to the Great Hall and sit there until he can think of something to do for the time being 'There's not a lot to do here, unless I want to work in the forge every now and again, I also could go adventuring around the island' he was thinking of things to do since he was going to be stuck here for a while.

A sigh escaped his mouth "I guess I'll think of something later" he entered the Great Hall to see no one there, only the sound of the fire flickering could be heard 'I guess everyone is busy with repair' he went over to an empty table that was the closet to the fire. Taking out his journal from under his robe placing it on the table, he let his mind wonder "I guess I should look at the letter from Geralt" he said aloud taking out said letter that was hidden within his journal.

Draco worked with Geralt for about a year or two helping him out with his contracts and what not. Fought some monsters, played some Gwent, had some drinks, went on many adventures and met some wonderful people… made some new friends. A small sad smile formed on his lips as he thought of all the good times he had back then.

He took a seat placing both hands on the table, unfolded the letter then started to read.

 _"_ _Hey. Was just… reminiscing, and realized – Damn, been two years since we last saw each other. You know me. Got a hard time staying put, though… Regis says I'm getting old – pff. Drops in with herbs for Triss sometimes… strange species I've ever seen."_

 _"_ _They grab Yennefer, lock themselves in her lab. Spend all day brewing. Wouldn't dare interrupt 'em… Not that I'm complaining. Gives me time to help the guys with their contracts, although… Can't shake the feeling they mainly take jobs nearby… as I said, find it hard to sit still, 'cept…"_

 _"_ _Things are good here, you know? I'm good. Everyone misses you and your band of friends, been told it's not the same without you guys around. Vasemir hopes that one day you'll come back and help swipe grapes from Anarietta's vineyard. Heh."_

 _"_ _Even though it was two years, been hell and high water, you and me. Fact is, you know me better'n anyone else does. Wouldn't still be alive if you didn't show up two years ago. Thanks for everything… and know we all miss you, old friend… So, it might be my birthday, but I say, "Here's to you and that group of yours" Now, tell us how you're doing"_

He finished reading the letter with a smile with a small chuckle "I'm not that old of a friend" he chuckles softly 'This was almost a year ago when I received this' a sigh could be heard from him "Maybe one day" he whispered folding the letter back up and placing it back into the envelope. He places the letter back into his journal.

After placing the letter back into the journal, he put the journal back under his robe. He looked around the hall and saw that it was still empty… well until just a second ago. Someone came into the hall, it was the blacksmith followed by the chief "There 'e is" they were looking for him?

"Stoick, Gobber, what brings you here?" they didn't look mad or anything so why were they looking for him "Draco, I was told that you saved the Hofferson lass as well her students by killing the dragon the were up against, is that true?"

"Yes, I did, is that a problem?" the chief shook his head "No, just wanting to make sure it was true since… um" he was gesturing to all of him. He rolled his eyes "Astrid is a good warrior but she wasn't going to take the chance to leave the kids open so I jumped in and saved them killing the dragon in the process, I was just doing what I thought was right"

"And you did do a good job, like I said I was just making sure "

"Also, I was wanting to find out if it's true that you'll be training my son to fight, is _that_ true?"

"Yes, it's true but if you have something against it…" he was cut by the chief "No, no I'm kind of glad that someone is willing to train him, it's just that…" he looked away for a second "That his different, right?"

"Right… ever since he was little he was just… different, always doing things different, making weird contraptions, looking for-for trolls" Gobber jumps in "Trolls exists, they steal ye' socks, but only the left ones, what's with that?" Draco was now interested "You have trolls here?" Stoick looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You believe him?" he gestured to the blacksmith which was looking smugly at the chief "Yea, where I'm from trolls are common but I wasn't expecting to find them here"

"See Stoick, I knew I wasn't crazy" Gobber was laughing.

"Do you have a drawing of these trolls?" Stoick asked ignoring the blacksmith. Draco nodded taking his journal back out. He flipped through the pages until he landed on a drawing of a frost troll "This is one of the few trolls that I've seen but they don't steal socks sadly, they kill and attack anything they see"

"Does your trolls look like this?" Gobber shook his head "No, it was late at night when it happened but I _know_ it was a troll" he was sure there were trolls here you could hear it in his voice "You got some interesting stories Draco, would you mind telling us more of your adventures someday?" Draco thought about it for a second "Sure but it'll have to wait until some other time, I already did what I had to do today and still have time to spar but right now I don't feel like telling any of my adventures right now since I've already had an interesting morning"

"Also, I've told you one of my stories earlier today" he finished as he places his journal back into his robe "Aye, you did, if you want something to do you could go help with repairs, we need more people to gather timber for the repairs, or you could go help hunt with Spitelout and some of the men, we're low on food from the last dragon raid and we're needing help to restock on food"

"Hunting would work with me"

"Great, Gobber can get you a bow and some arrows if needed"

"Good, because I don't have a bow of my own" He knows Galaxy would avoid being spotted while his gone so he's not all that worried but at the same time he was concerned for those that _do_ find him.

"Gobber, take him to get a bow and some arrows, Draco, you'll be meeting up with my brother at the west side of the village" he pointed to the side that was opposite of Galaxy 'Thank the gods' he thought as he followed Gobber outside.

"Sorry if I'm prying but why were you in there all by yourself?"

"I was clearing my head"

"You're a strange one Draco but in a good way, sometimes I think we need a little difference here and there so it doesn't get boring"

"Well I think that ships already sailed, some of the people I've seen so far seem bored to the point they do the same thing twice a day or more" he's talking about the twins his noticed that's been following him all day but haven't paid any attention to them.

Gobber seemed to notice this as well "Don't worry about those two mutton heads, they do this a lot when someone new comes along but if they don't want to be cleaning the stables for a month then they'll decide to leave you alone" and just like that the twins stopped following them.

"You noticed them to huh?"

"They're not 'ard to miss, well here we are" he opened up the door to what looks like to be the armory "Close the armory up when you're done, I'll see you later" he said as he hobbled away leaving Draco himself. Draco entered the armory scanning the room looking for the bows which were lying up against the wall just left of him along with some arrows hanging on some hooks right above them. He quickly grabs a bow and some arrows then leaves the armory closing it right behind him before he made his way to the west side of the island.

As he was making his way through the village he noticed that one of the kids that was at the arena was approaching him "Sir?" Draco looked at the kid noticing that she was nervous "Hey little one, how may I help you?"

"I-I wanted to say t-thank you for earlier, we would've died if you didn't show up"

"Even if I wasn't there you would've been ok, your teacher wouldn't let anything like that happen to you or any of your classmates" the little girl smiled "She's an amazing teacher but I don't think we're ready to fight dragons just yet" she lowered her head. He places a hand on her head "Don't worry, you'll do just fine as long you practice and do as you're told during class"

She lifts up her head with a smile "Thank you sir, that means a lot and I will continue to practice hard" she said taking off in the opposite direction. He just smiles 'I guess I should hurry up before someone stops me again.

What Draco didn't know was that a certain blonde girl was hiding behind a nearby building overhearing his conversation with the little girl.

Once he finally arrived at the west side of the village he could see a couple of men with bows and arrows "Well I take it you're Draco, my brother was telling me that you're willing to help us with hunting but are you sure that you'll be able to use that?" so this is Spitelout 'here we go again' he thought "You don't have to believe me, I'm just here to help" Spitelout shrugged his shoulders "Suit ye'self" he turned away from Draco.

"Alright! Now that everyone's 'ear let's go hunting" everyone excluding Draco let out a loud 'Yea!' everyone split off and went out on their own.

Back home Draco was a good hunter amongst his comrades but Sal and Raven were the best which is hard to believe. Right now, Draco is listening carefully for any sign of movements. Occasionally he would hear birds, the rustling of the trees and bushes along with the footsteps of the other hunters.

It was about three hours of searching before Draco heard footsteps that weren't one of the other hunters. He crouched down hiding behind some bushes. A couple of boar could be seen in an open field grazing 'These boars look kind of mean' he thought but wasn't going to back away for a chance like this. He took up his bow, grabbed an arrow from the quiver, took a deep breath to steady himself then let the arrow fly. The arrow the hit one of the boars that were the closes right above its left eye dropping the boar. The other boar saw this and took off running but Draco already had another arrow ready and flying for the next one hitting it in its right front leg, making it trip over itself.

Draco quickly left his hiding spot and walked over to the down, hurt boar. The boar tried to get up but the arrow did more than just hit its leg. Draco closed in on the down boar with his dagger in hand. He stood over the boar watching as it breaths its last breaths before dying before him.

He looks around the field to see if there were more boars around, but they were already gone 'I guess these two will do' he thought tying the boars together with a rope that he grabbed from the armory. He carried the boars on his back making his way back to towards the village to drop these two off. The trip back to the village was quiet, upon arriving back at the village was less so. He could see the other hunters walking through the plaza looking kind of down.

"We'll go back out there in an about an hour and we won't come back until we've caught something" the others nodded their heads "Has anyone seen the lad that was helping us?" they shook their heads, but one noticed and pointed right at him. The others turned around to see but were surprised to see him carrying two boars on his back.

"How in Thor's name did… you know?" he gestured to all of him. Draco didn't take notice to what he was trying to say, "Where do you want me to put these?" Spitelout points towards a shad next to the forge. He walks past them heading for the shed.

The sheds door was already open, he stepped in hanging the two boars from a raft above him. He left the shed closing the door behind him. He turns to see Gobber walking with Hiccup "Draco, how did the hunt go?"

"I killed two boars, but the others didn't seem to have caught anything"

"That's not a surprise, animals are becoming scarce due to the constant dragon raids we're having"

"Have they always been this constant?" he shook his head "No, they weren't always like this, they became more constant last year, almost like their nest is growing" it wasn't an impossibility but it's very unlikely "How close have you gotten to the nest?"

"Only as close as entering the fogbank"

"Hmm…" this caught Draco's attention 'I knew dragons had nests, but this doesn't sound like any ordinary nest' he thought "Something on your mind?" Gobber asked. He shook his head "No just a thought"

"Ok, well, what do you plan to do now? Are you going back out?" he shook his head "No, I think I'll just head back to my camp for today but first I'll need to grab a few things before I head out, I'll be back in tomorrow" he takes his leave making his way towards the market area. He heads over to a small stand with an older man standing there looking over his product.

He saw Draco approaching him "Hey, you're Draco, right?" Draco nods "You saved my son from that dragon in the arena, thank you" he gave Draco a huge smile "You're welcome" he returned a smile of his own "Now what can I do for you?" Draco looked around "I came by to see what you have in store, nothing more" the man's smile slightly fell "Well, if you find something you want don't hesitate to ask" the man walked away from his stand, entering the house next to it.

'There's not much here but I guess that's what happens when you got dragons always attacking you' he thought looking over the small amount of produce sitting on the counter. He scanned the items one more time over then stops on a strange looking object. It was a light blue crystal with what looks like a brace wrapping around it "Is anyone here?" the man comes out of his house "Yes, did you find something?" he nods pointing at the small gem "How much for this gem?" he asks holding up said gem "I had it for six gold but sense you helped my kid I'll give it to you for three gold" Draco took out a couple of gold coin handing it over to the man.

"By the way, where did you get this?" Draco asked putting the gem away in a pouch hanging from his side "I got it from Johann a month ago, but I didn't ask him where he got it, I thought it would be easy to sell but it seems like I was wrong"

"Gems like these are hard to find use for, but if you find the right people you would've made some good profit on them" the man stared at Draco "Do you have a use for it?" he asked out of curiosity "Not right now I don't but I'll hold on to it till I do, thank you for your time"

"Come again" the man smiled watching Draco walk away from his stand.

 **(With Astrid)**

Astrid was leaving the arena after finishing up her last class for the day and now was heading into town to have Gobber repair fro the second time this week "I should hold back on my throws" she said examining her chipped axe. She looked up and notice Ruffnut and Tuffnut standing behind a building holding a bucket filled with who knows what.

"What are you two doing?" she asked the twins. The twins turned around "We're going to try to prank the new guy" they turned back around to look at there target in question. She came up and stood behind Ruffnut "Do you think it's wise to prank him?" she asked even though she already knew the answer "No, but we're still going to do it" she sighed at their stupidity. She walks away from the two turning her back towards them and within a couple of seconds she heard Ruffnut yell out "Now!" then the sounds of something getting wet could be heard from behind her but when she turned around the twins were standing up soaked in whatever was in that bucket and Draco holding the once said bucket in his hand.

Draco did not look amused by their stunt but neither did he look angry for them trying "Do you guys always do this to outsiders?" he asked in a clam manner "Sometimes but most of the time we do it to ourselves and the other villagers"

"Well, I would like it if you two would stop" he tossed the bucket to the ground in front of them then walked away. They watched him walk away heading towards the woods "You know, you two are going to get hurt one day if you keep pranking everyone that you see"

"That's what so fun about it" she shook her head deciding it was time to go to the Great Hall to get something to eat then she'll go to the forge to get her axe repaired.

 **(With Draco)**

Instead of going back to camp as planned he decided to go explore the forest around his camp. Maybe he'll find some interesting locations for mining, building or probably even a hot spring if they have one here that is. He went off the route that he usually takes to get to camp and started to explore. Not much looked different except for the fact the ground started to become steep since he was getting closer to the mountain that's right in the middle of the island.

As he followed around the mountain he saw a couple of cave entrances that could be possible locations to start a mine and get some decent material "This would be number four" he counted out loud remembering the locations of the caves. He continued to follow the side of the mountain for about another hour before he decided that it was time to go back to camp.

He turned back around to go back the way he came but stopped when he noticed some mist coming from within the woods right of him "What's this" he said walking into the mist. He walked through the mist until it started to get thicker and warmer "This almost feels like…" he didn't finish since he came upon the source of where the steam was coming from.

"It's a hot spring" he didn't think that Berk would have any around. The hot springs had three layers, one layer at the very top which was somewhat small but not too small, a middle layer a little larger then the top but then the bottom layer that was big enough to have a dragon lay in it. He decided to take the time and take a dip since no one is around to disturb him.

He took off his clothing and armor pieces placing them on the ground along with the hidden blades and Kami lying on top. Once everything was off and placed in a safe location he climbed up to the top layer of the springs since it shouldn't be to hot for him.

He slowly lowered himself in taking a deep breath as the heat covered his body relieving any stress he had from these past several months "Now this is what I'm talking about" he whispered taking another deep breath. This is the first time in a while since he's been this relaxed and wishes that it could last forever. His eyes began to close until they fell shut falling asleep.

 **(Time Skip)**

Eight hours past since Draco fell asleep in the springs and now he was slowly waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember what happened "Oh yea, the hot springs, I fell asleep in the hot springs" he looked up at the sky noticing that it was dark "I guess it's time to get out and get back to camp" he tried to get up but instantly felt a sting of pain all over his lower half "Ouch!" he looked down and realized that he was burnt from the waist below .

"Damnit…" he whispered as he slowly got out of the springs. The pain wasn't that bad, but it still hurt to walk due to that everything below his waist was burned from being in the springs to long. After for what felt like hours he slowly got down the from the top layer, put his clothes back on as slow as possible and reattached his weapons and other things back to where they should be even though through all of that there was pain surging through him.

"This is so not cool…" this wasn't going to be an easy trip back to camp.

Most of the walk back was painful but he couldn't let that stop him and as he got closer to his camp the pain slowly went away but it was still there every now and again. He could see the cove in the distance "Finally" he whispered.

He was now standing over the cove looking down to see Galaxy was sleeping next to his tent like usual. He began to make his way down into the cove slowly, so he wouldn't bother Galaxy even though he knew Galaxy was already awake "I know you're awake" Galaxy popped his head up to look at Draco _"Kolost hi kosaan?"_ he asked examining his brother.

"I found a hot springs nearby, I took a dip in it then fell asleep for which seems to be about a couple of hours" Galaxy only laughed _"Zu'u nis korah hi mah enlaag ko frin vah"_ Draco ignored Galaxy, crawling into his tent "Yea, yea laugh it up you overgrown lizard" he said laying down on his back with his arms behind his head "I'll see you in the morning" he closed his eyes once again falling into another but slightly painful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter Four)**

 **(Fredas 27** **th** **)**

Like usual, Astrid was the first one up before anyone, so she can get in her early morning training for the day. She leaves her house with her axe over her shoulder heading into the forest to her usual training spot which only a couple of people know about. One of those people is her best friend Ruffnut and the other is… Snotlout. The only reason why he knows about it is because he followed her into the forest one day but when she caught him she chased him out with her axe.

She needs to change to a new spot, so he wouldn't come out to her spot while she trained and bug her with his constant flirting. It made her sick every time he would attempt to impress her. It didn't take her long to reach her spot since it was about an hour walk from her house. You can tell that she trains here often due to all the indications of an axe being thrown.

Before she begins her training, she starts out with some stretches, so she doesn't hurt herself. After done with her stretches she got into her throwing stance. Axe above her head. Pulls the axe back then she throws it with a war cry. She missed, and the axe was imbedded into the ground.

She huffed with annoyance pulling her axe out of the ground. She tried again with another war cry. She missed again and again and again. Every time she missed, she got angrier and frustrated. After countless misses she decided to call it for the day even though it's still early but she's just to frustrated to continue.

She was on her way back to the village when she tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground "Oof!" she falls landing on her hands with a few scratches "Thor's dammit!" she quickly got herself up, picked her axe off the ground then started chopping at the root in frustration. Within a couple of minutes, the root that was sticking out of the ground became nothing more then wood chips.

She stood there looking down at the pile of wood chips feeling a little bit better, but she jumped and threw her axe when someone startled her. The axe went into the tree next to the person who startled her. When she saw she threw it at she panicked. It was Draco that she threw her axe at and it was barely an inch from his face "Oh my Thor! I'm so sorry!" she ran over to retrieve her axe. Draco pulls the axe out of the tree with little to no effort holding it out for her to grab with one hand "No worries, it's not the first time someone threw an axe at me" it didn't bother him that she just threw her axe at him.

She took the axe from his hand "Still I'm sorry, you startled me"

"I'm sorry for startling you but my I ask why you're out here?" he asked looking past her at the pile of wood chips "and what happened there?"

"I was out training and for that, a root sticking out of the ground tripped me and since I was already frustrated I directed my frustration towards the root turning it into that" she points at the pile of wood chips. He found that somewhat amusing but didn't let it show since it might irritate her more then she already is.

"I guess that's one way to channel your frustration" he simply says then turns around heading for the village. She sprints to catch up with him "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why were in the woods this early in the morning?"

"I'm camping out here"

"Why are you camping way out here?"

"It's away from the village and it's peaceful"

"Why do you want to be away from the village? Don't like being around people?"

"I don't mind being around people but with some past experiences with outsiders it's hard to stick around them for to long"

"Well, you're an outsider to us but we don't mind you being around" she sounded a little offended, probably by the answer he gave her "I wonder how long that'll last, and besides I don't plan on staying long, until I can get a message out and my boat repaired I'll be staying but when I'm done I'm gone" the way he said it was kind of harsh but she was asking a lot of questions and it was annoying him.

She sensed that he was getting annoyed, so she stopped asking questions and walked behind him in silence. The silence only lasted about a couple of minutes before they being to hear people from the village ahead.

"I'm going to go on ahead, I'll see you around" Astrid took off past him leaving him by himself.

"I guess I'll go to the arena, I hope Hiccup didn't forget about his training, even though I don't know why I'm doing this" he said aloud. On his way through the village he noticed a couple of young lads probably around Astrid's age looking at him whispering to one another but didn't think nothing of it.

He noticed the chief was walking in his direction "Draco, you heading for the arena?" Draco nodded "Great, 'iccup's waiting in there for you" Draco was kind of surprised, but he didn't say anything and continued his way towards the arena.

It didn't take long before he was walking out of the village and walking over the bridge leading to the arena 'Why did I agree to train him?' he thought to himself but couldn't find an answer and pushed the thought to the side for now. He heads down for the arenas entrance and in the middle in the arena was Hiccup with a sword and shield in hand.

"You're hear earlier" Hiccup jumped quickly turning around to see it was and to his relief it was only Draco "O-Oh um… yea but I wasn't waiting long so you don't have to worry about me waiting" Hiccup was here a couple hours early but won't tell him that.

"Well then everything's good, now are you ready to begin?" Hiccup nodded

"From now on you'll do everything I say ok?" He nodded again. Draco went over to one of the weapons rack looking over the choice of weapons. Standard weapons like short swords, longswords, axe, mace, and a shield. He decided to go for the standard short sword.

Draco held up the sword to examine it and noticed that it was quickly made which would cause the durability to be low and break easily 'I guess I'll have to hold back a little' he thought swinging the sword a couple of times. To be honest Hiccup was afraid. Hiccup watches Draco stop a couple of feet in front of him sword lowered "I want you to come at me"

"W-What?"

"Come at me"

"O-Ok" Hiccup charges with his shield up and sword pointed out towards Draco. Draco moved to the side and let the sword pass him then he took the opportunity and grabbed Hiccup by the arm with his free hand and used the other hand knocking the sword out of Hiccup's hand. After letting go of his arm he back hands Hiccup's shield with enough force to knock him on his butt. Hiccup let out a groan "Ouch…" his looks at his shield and notices a little dint in the shield.

He looks up at Draco which had a disappointed look on his face "Tell me something, what hand do you fight with?"

"Right, why?"

"Get up and swing the sword" Hiccup did as he was told and stood up after picking up his sword. When he swung his sword, Draco could tell his was struggling to swing but something wasn't right. The way he swung didn't seem to fit right.

"Ok stop, take the shield off and swing with the other one" Hiccup dropped the shield replacing it with his sword. He began to swing the sword. Each swing was better then when he was using his right hand "Stop, what hand do you write with?"

"Left"

"Then that's your problem, you're using the wrong hand, use the hand that you write with to fight with"

"But my dad always told me that it's best to fight with your right and not your left, says that you can't put enough swing in your left arm unlike your right" Draco just sighed 'These vikings' he thought "That's not always the case, some people are able to adapt to that practice but that's mostly people that are right handed since it more common then people left handed, I'm left handed and I fight with my left"

"Now I want you to come at me again, but this time use your left hand and block with your right" Hiccup nodded his head and got into a battle stance but this one was different then the one before. He angled himself with his left foot out where his shield was protecting his front and was also hiding his sword. Draco and Hiccup began to circle each other.

Hiccup was the first to make a move and charged for Draco. Draco noticed that his sword was out yet but instead held his shield up a little too high leaving his stomach wide open. Draco waited till he got closer and grabbed the top of his shield yanking Hiccup towards him followed by a knee to the stomach. Hiccup dropped his sword and shield falling to his knees clutching his stomach.

Draco looked down at Hiccup "Get up and do it again" Hiccup was still clutching his stomach but looked up at Draco "C-Can I catch my breath" Draco shook his head "In real battle your enemy won't let you catch your breath"

"Again" Hiccup slowly got back up picking up his weapon and shield. He got back into the same stance he used just a couple of minutes ago. During the whole training session Hiccup would charge at Draco using the same tactic followed by a swing or a stab but failed over and over and over again and every time he did that Draco would just knock his sword out of his hand or punch and or kick him down.

To Draco's surprise Hiccup was determined and continued to get up and try again. Draco was kind of glad that he didn't give up, but he had to remind himself that he can't get attached to this place no matter what.

 **(Time Skip)**

Hiccups training session lasted for about five hours making it the middle of the day. Hiccup was lying on the ground panting, arms and legs flat out with his sword and shield a couple of feet away from him. He was covered in bruises and some minor cuts. Draco on the other hand was standing over him with nothing but a small tare on his robe.

Draco looked up in the stands above him and saw Stoick and a couple of bystanders watching them. He looks back down at Hiccup "We're done for today, go rest up and we'll continue your training the day after tomorrow, you'll need all the rest you can get" Draco leaves Hiccup on the ground while he goes over to the entrance of the arena.

Stoick was standing at the top of the ramp that enters the arena "So, how did it go?" Stoick asked "He was terrible at first but until I figured out that he was a little better with his other hand then his right he wasn't that terrible but still couldn't lay a hit on me in the end"

Stoick sighed "But I'm not going to quit training him, he just needs a little more work" Stoick was relieved "A little tough love wouldn't hurt him if he just tried harder"

"I don't think it's him that needs to try harder" with that he leaves making his way over the bridge. Draco heard his stomach growl 'I guess I'm going to the Great Hall' he thought exiting the bridge and into the plaza walking up the steps of the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall Draco looked around to see that there were a couple groups of people scattered throughout the hall one of those groups was made up of Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. Everyone in the hall noticed Draco but no one said anything to him. He walked over to where Fishlegs got his food yesterday.

The gang noticed Draco as he passed their table "I have to say that guy is very mysterious" Tuffnut stated "Yea, it's like, he has no reason to interact with anyone or something"

"I can't blame the guy, he's all alone here, I would be distant to if I was alone in a new place with new people" Fishlegs jumped in "From what he told me it's from past experiences that he keeps his distant from new people or what he calls outsiders" Astrid looked over her shoulder but turned back to her friends.

"He's the outsider not us"

"Yea that's true and I bet you that he knows that but we're strangers to him so he's going to keep his distant for a while until he gets used to being here"

"That depends on how long he'll be here"

"That's also true" all of them turned to look at him and noticed that he was reading something "I wonder if he wouldn't mind showing me more of the dragons from his land" Fishlegs was really interested in the dragons that he's seen in that journal of his and been wondering if there's more in it but doesn't have the courage to walk up and ask.

"He has dragons from his land too? Man, how far out do those demon go"

"In his journal he has drawings of the dragons from his land with their abilities, size, name and they're very detailed drawings to" Fishlegs started to remember the first picture he saw "I bet those dragons are small if he still alive"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, "I mean look at him, he's just as small as useless, I doubt he could handle a real dragon"

"Actually, the dragons from his land are twice the size of the dragons that attack us" everyone excluding Snotlout turned to Fishlegs "Are they as big as a mountain?" Tuff asked getting excited "Could you image fighting a dragon that big, there would be so much death and destruction" Ruffnut felt shivers go down her spine.

"No, they're not that big, but they are bigger than a Monstrous Nightmare, it's jaw strength is strong enough to crush a skull of one and the wingspan can cover up to sixteen people" While Fishlegs was rambling Draco was sitting in silence minding his own business. Draco sat there looking through his journal making it look like he was busy, so he wouldn't be bothered but that didn't seem to work since Gobber could be seen walking in his direction.

"Aye Draco, how did my apprentice do?" Gobber sat down in front of Draco. He closed his journal putting back under his robe "He was terrible but I'm not giving up on him, I'll continue to train him till I can leave or until I feel like he's good to go" Gobber let out a sigh "I've tried trainin' 'im before but he was just to… difficult, always training to do something different"

"What do you mean different?" Gobber was about to speak but got cut off by Spitelout "Different isn't what I would use, more like he would run and hide like a chicken would against a dragon, even though I think a chicken could handle a dragon more then useless could"

Gobber glared at Spitelout "If we gave 'im a chance…"

"Even if we gave 'im a chance he would still be a bad viking" Gobber hit slammed his fist on the table "He may be different from regular vikings but his a viking none the last" the hall became quiet, and everyone's attention were on the two adults.

It seems like they forgot about Draco and didn't notice that he left the hall "Spitelout, I will not let you talk about my apprentice like that and get away with it" Gobber stood up glaring at the man "Well, it's true even his own farther is disappointed in him and you know it" Gobber took a step forward but Stoick stepped in between the two "That's enough!" he pushed them away from each other.

"Now what's going on here?!" Stoick ordered staring Gobber and Spitelout down "Nothing…" Gobber walked away pushing past Spitelout leaving the hall. Stoick looked at his brother which only shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you think that was about?" Fishlegs asked

"I don't know but did you see how mad Gobber was? I wonder what made him get so mad"

"Whatever it was he'll get over it like he usually does" Snotlout said nonchalantly.

 **(With Draco)**

Draco was walking through the plaza deep in thought 'I don't really understand why vikings think that they're born a viking or you're not born a viking but that should mean that you need to treat someone like shit because you're not one' he knew that's how vikings thought but hearing a viking say it just made him angry, but he can't get involved or get too attached to this place. It's not like he hates the place or the people, yes, some of them are annoying but he doesn't hate it.

He looked up from looking at the ground and noticed that he was standing at the edge right behind the forge looking over the lower half of the village and the ocean. He lets a sigh "Rias, I hope you're safe" he said aloud. He felt someone's presence and quickly turns around just to see that it was Gobber.

"Aye lad, I noticed that you were standing behind my shop, something on you're mind lad?" Gobber asked

"Nothing to be worried about, I was just thinking"

"About your home?" Draco shook his head

"No, my family" Draco walks pass Gobber heading for the forest but Gobber stopped him "Hey Draco, why don't you come by the watch tower tomorrow night, I'll be there with Astrid, the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs and 'iccup, you could tell us some of your stories if you would like"

"Thanks, Gobber but I can't, I'll be staying at my camp tomorrow" Draco resumed to walk towards the woods.

On his way into the woods he could hear the sound of crickets chirping throughout the forest 'I guess it's around six, no wait…' he looked up at the sky and saw that there are a few stars in the sky 'probably getting close to seven' he finished his thought coming up to the cove where he could hear Galaxy moving around in the water. Draco looked down into the cove and saw that Galaxy was in the middle of catching fishing from the lake. Galaxy knew of Draco's presences and looked up at him watching Draco climb down into the cove _"Vir drey nii bo voth delah?"_

"Terrible, the way he swings a sword makes it seem like his never held one before, but I found out that was because he was using his off hand instead of his dominate hand"

 _"_ _Hi dreh ni mein nau giving vok nau mok los hi?"_ Galaxy watches his brother sit down in front of his tent "No, but I'll only train him as long as we're here or until I feel like he can handle his own" Draco took out his journal along with a charcoal pencil. He opened up the journal to a blank page and began to write something down. Galaxy walked out of the water and stood behind his brother looking over his shoulder _"Fos los peluth?"_

"I'm writing the notes to give to trader Johann" Draco replied finishing up the last sentence of the letter before closing the book and putting it away. He looked up at the sky one more time before crawling into the tent, laid down on the extra furs he had with him then closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter Five)**

 **(Loredas 28** **th** ) **(With Hiccup)**

Hiccup was still sore from his training session with Draco. His arms, back, torso, and legs ached and Gobber even told him that he could take the day off if he needed to but he's not one to lay around no matter how tired he was. He slowly got out of bed threw his clothes on and made his way to the front door. He began opening the door but then was stopped when he heard his fathers voice "Son?"

Hiccup slowly turns around to meet his dads gaze "Y-Yes, dad?"

"I saw a little of your training with Draco yesterday" his dad didn't sound happy "O-Oh, you did?" Stoick nods.

"Yes, and I wasn't impressed and when I talked to Draco he wasn't impressed either, but he says that it was due to you using your right hand instead of your left, and I have to say that was my fault" Hiccup didn't know if that was supposed to be an apology or not, so he stayed quiet.

"Are you going to the arena to train with him today?"

"No, he told me that I could take the day off to rest up but tomorrow I will"

"Ok, if he says that you can take the day off then that's fine, but you're needed in the forge so go there right away" Stoick turned around heading into the kitchen. Hiccup nods with a sigh then leaves the house. Closing the door behind him he makes his way towards the forge.

On his way to the forge he saw Astrid heading for the arena seeming to be deep in thought. He stared at her for a couple of minutes admiring her 'She would never look my way' he thought with a sad sigh. He stopped watching her just in case she turned around to look and continued walking to the forge. In the distance he could see Gobber hammering away humming a song "Hey Gobber" Hiccup greeted with a sad tone but tried to hide it "Ok, what's with the sad tone lad?" he failed.

"Just the same old same old" Hiccup grabs his apron then grabs the nearest sword and places it above the hot forge getting it hot, so he could re-bend it back into shape and whatever else needs to be done with it "Is it your dad?" Hiccup didn't say anything "I see" nothing else was said between the two for a while.

"How did ya' training go with Draco?" Gobber asked breaking the ice.

"It was brutal" Hiccup says taking the sword out of the forge red hot and ready to be re-shaped. He takes over to the anvil that Gobber has moved from "Was it as brutal when I tried to train you?" Hiccup shook his head "Not even close" Gobber laughed.

"That lad is something else"

"Gobber?!" Stoick's voice could be heard from outside the forge "In 'ere!" Gobber wobbles over to the window "Did 'iccup make it?" Hiccups rolls his eyes. Gobber nodded his head "He did, did you come to see him?" Stoick shook his head "No, I just came to make sure that he made it" Stoick didn't bat an eye towards his son as he left the forge. Gobber turned to look at Hiccup but saw that he had his back turned the whole time. He lets out a sigh _'This is going to be a long day'_ he thought.

 **(With Fishlegs)**

At this time Fishlegs is out by the docks with his dad helping out the fisherman that has returned with the catch of the week. Fishlegs was helping by taking baskets full of fish and taking them to the storage shed "Thanks for helping us out Fishlegs" Mulch thanked tossing Fishlegs another basket of fish. He hoisted the basket over his shoulder.

"It's my pleasure to help" Fishlegs began to make his way to the shed which was back in the plaza. He liked to help whenever they needed it, he has never said no to anyone that has asked for help… well except for Snotlout, whenever he asks for help with any of his scam he'll say no since they're never any good.

"Morning Fishlegs" Fishlegs turned to see who was speaking to him. It was the chief. Stoick was heading in his direction. Since it was a polite thing to do Fishlegs greeted him back "Morning chief, out doing your rounds I see?" Stoick nods.

"Yes, I was actually on my way to check out our storage" he looks at the two baskets Fishlegs was carrying "I see we got a get catch for this week?" Fishlegs nodded "We still have a couple of baskets on the ship"

"Wonderful, that fixes our food problem" Stoick pats Fishlegs on the back startling him a little bit "Thank you for helping out" Fishlegs shook his head "No need to thank, I'm just doing my part for the tribe since I don't want to fight I have to make myself useful somehow" Stoick laughs "You're doing just fine, but you know Fishlegs you'll have to fight at some point unless you want to die on the battlefield"

Fishlegs looks down at his feet "I know sir, but I'll try until that day comes"

Stoick patted his back one more time. They stopped at the doors to the storage shed "Let me get that for you" he opens the doors to the storage shed "Thank you" Fishlegs thanked and Stoick pokes his head into the shed.

"So far so good, I'll be leaving now, I got to go check on Sven's farm to see how the remaining animals are doing"

Stoick leaves Fishlegs to put the baskets of fish into the shed. After he places the fish down in the rightful place he leaves the shed and closes the door behind him. After closing the doors, he makes his way back to the docks to go help with the rest of the baskets of fish from the boat.

He quickly makes his way back to the docks and on his way, there he passed by some of the other fisherman carrying the other baskets of fish "Hey Fishlegs!" one of the fisherman that just walked passed him called out. Fishlegs snapped his head around "Yes?"

"Your dad said that he needs to see you real quick when you get back to the docks, he'll be waiting on the boat" Fishlegs nods. He could see his dad talking to Gobber as he got closer to the docks.

He walks up the plank onto the ship "Hey dad, I was told you needed to see me?" his dad turns around "Give me a second" he turns his attention back to Gobber "When do you think you can make the repairs?"

"Once you're done here I can get right on it"

"Thank you Gobber, we should be done unloading the fish in a couple of minutes" Gobber's nods "I'll be back in a couple of minutes with my tools" Gobber walks passed Fishlegs "Are you still going to meet up with us at the watch tower tonight?" Fishlegs nods "Yes" Gobber smiles "See ya' later then" Gobber walks off the boat.

Fishlegs turned to look at his dad "So, what did you need to see me for?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning on a fishing trip to try to give them a helping hand and was wanting to know if you would like to come along"

"I would like to" his dad smiles "Great and if you know anyone else that would be willing to help you can bring them too" Fishlegs nods "That's all I needed to say, we'll wrap it up from here" Fishlegs nods again before scurrying off.

 **(With Snotlout and Tuffnut)**

Snotlout, Dogsbreath and Tuffnut were walking through the plaza to go meet up with the rest of their little gang which were waiting at the watch tower for them to arrive. Right now, as they walked they were talking about what most men around their age talked about… women. Snotlout was boasting about how much Astrid 'loved' him.

"Dude, how can you say that she loves you if she beats you every time you try to touch her, I think she doesn't really love you dude" Dogsbreath stated. Snotlout only laughs "She beats me up because she does love me"

"Then she must love you a lot" Dogsbreath rolled his eyes.

"She just can't resist all of this" he flexes his arms. Tuffnut laughs but only to get Snotlout to glare at him shutting him up "She just doesn't like to show it ok, she's a warrior and having feelings is a weakness that's why we fit so well with each other" Tuffnut rolls his eyes but Dogsbreath just got an idea.

"Dude, you know what you should do, you should slap her ass the next time you see her, she'll like it" Snotlout seemed to let the thought go through his head. A smile grew on his lips "You know what, I'll do it" Tuffnut held in a snicker.

Coincidently Dogsbreath looked around and saw that Astrid was walking in their direction "Hey dude, here's your chance now" he points over to Astrid. Snotlout seemed to hesitate for a second before puffing out his chance and walks towards Astrid while Dogsbreath and Tuffnut stayed back and watch the show.

Astrid noticed Snotlout was walking in her direction. She tried to ignore his present, but he stepped in front of her "Hey babe" she walks passed him ignoring the 'babe' part but as she walked passed him she felt a hand slap her ass. She quickly turned around face red with anger. Snotlout took a step back but before he could turn around and run he felt someone grab his arm and with a loud snap she pops his arm.

"AHHH!" he yells then she flips him on his back with a loud thud. She looks down at axe only a couple of inches away from his face "You ever do another stunt like that again and I'll do a lot worse then what I just did to you" she storms off.

Dogsbreath and Tuffnut were laughing "That was awesome!" Dogsbreath laughed holding his stomach. Snotlout slowly got up off the ground with a smile "She can't resist me"

"Dude, is your arm ok?" Tuffnut asked gesturing to his hanging arm.

"Yea, I'll be fine, a true warrior doesn't worry about small things like broking limbs.

"If you say so, we should hurry up and meet up with the others if we want to do what we had planned early" Snotlout nods with agreement.

"So, how did it feel?"

"It was hard to tell since she had her armored skirt on, but I got a little feel and it felt awesome" Dogsbreath laughed again "Nice, so Snotlout, I've been hearing about a new guy in town and from what I've been hearing he has recently killed one of the dragons in the arena to save Astrid and some kids, is that true?"

"I doubt it, a weakling like him doesn't seem to have what it takes to kill a dragon, his just another useless"

"The adults that supposable saw it said that he killed it so fast that they didn't even see his weapon" Tuffnut jumps in "Yea, I've heard about that, from what I've heard is that the only thing they saw was the dragon's heads falling off and nothing else" Snotlout let out a huff.

"I call bull on that, there's no proof that he did suck a thing"

"What about the blood stain on the arena floor"

"Probably one of the kids got hurt"

"What about the body of a dragon that they skinned?"

"It probably died from starvation"

"It was missing its heads"

"They probably cut it off to hang as trophy's"

"Then…" Snotlout stops him right there "He didn't do it ok!? It's not possible for someone as weak as he is to do such a thing, no one that small can have the skills to kill a dragon" Snotlout was getting annoyed with the so-called proofs that Tuff and Dogsbreath was pointing out.

The rest of the walk to the meet up place was in silence since they didn't want to annoy him anymore then they have already.

 **(With Astrid)**

Astrid wasn't in a good mood already do to her early morning training in the woods went just as bad as yesterdays went and now with Snotlout talking to her and him having the nerves to slap her on her ass just made her day even worse but since she had a class this morning she can't let it get to her.

She took a deep breath entering the arena to see that her class was already here waiting for her. they noticed her as she enters the arena and runs up to greet her with smiles on their faces "Astrid!" they surrounded her and gave her tiny hugs which she returned with a smile of her own.

"You guys ready for class?"

"Yea!" she puts a hand on her hip flipping her extra hair behind her ear with the other.

"Great, now let's get class started" the kids ran into the middle of the arena and all got in a straight-line shoulder to shoulder. She stands in front of the kids "Ok, as you probably noticed that there are some weapon racks on the sides of the arena" the kids nodded.

"Well, we're going to use those to practice defense and counterattacks" she took a breath "I want you to go over to one of the weapon racks and choose a weapon of choice, also grab a shield" the weapon racks had different types of weapons on them like spears, short swords, long swords, maces, axes, etc.

The kids ran over to the weapon racks and grabbed a weapon of their choice and a shield. Once they got back in line she started to split them up in groups of two.

"Freydis and Gunnhild, you two will be paired up, Hilde and Sigrunn will be a paired, Tori and Om will be a paired, finally Dag and Garth will be paired up" Astrid watched as her kids paired up before she spoke.

"Now what I want you to do is for one of you get into a defense stance while the other gets into an attack stance" the kids talked amongst themselves to decided which one will do the defensive and the one to do the attack. While they were doing that Astrid watched them, but her eyes began to drift off towards the blood-stained floor. Every time she comes here that memory of that day comes back.

 _'_ _Why couldn't I react?'_ she thought to herself letting that day play throughout her head. The kids have noticed that their teacher was deep in thought and when they followed where her eyes were placed they knew what she was thinking about. That day still haunts them in their sleep, but they didn't want to disappoint their teacher by leaving or dropping out of class because of being scared.

Hilde decided to go over to her teacher and pull on her sleeve. She lightly pulled on her sleeve pulling Astrid from her thoughts. Astrid looks at her kids and saw that they were all looking at her "Sorry kids, got caught up with my thoughts, have you decided on who's doing what?" they nodded their heads.

"Ok then, get into positions" they did as they were told and got into their stances "Now I want the one defending to hold their shield up in front of their face" they did "Next the one attacking I want you to swing down on the shield but not to hard" they did.

"Next the one defending swing your sword at the attacker's side but don't hit them" they did "Now, I want you to practice doing that until I say you're done ok?" they nodded. She smiles "Now, begin" the kids repeatedly blocked, swung, then counterattacked in that order over and over.

As she watched her kids practice she couldn't help but remember all the times they were here when they were young, Gobber being their mentor training them how to fight dragons. He wasn't a bad teacher, but he always believed _'In learning on the job'_ Yea it wasn't the best way to learn but it was effective none the less. But... after that day with the dragon she's been doubting her abilities to teach. When Gobber trained he knew what to do in situations when they were in trouble but for her… she froze when her kids were in trouble. Gobber would have never froze if they were in trouble. She lets out a sigh before turning her attention back to the kids.

 **(With Ruffnut)**

Ruffnut was hanging out with a couple of her friends. Rivia was a short girl with short dirty blonde hair and a slim frame, then there's Ally, long brown hair, around Ruffnuts height with a slender frame and last was Philia, she had short auburn hair, a slender frame, and she stood an inch taller then Ruffnut.

"Hey Ruff, how come you decided to hang out with us today instead of your brother?" Philia asked, "He and the other guys had plans to do something today, so I thought I would hang out with you guys for a while"

The four girls were on their way to the Great Hall to grab some launch since they've been out doing their chores for the day and were exhausted from working so much. Even though their chores were just doing laundry or taking trash out.

"What do you guys want to do after we grab some launch?' Ally asked. She was leading the group as they climbed the stone steps to the Great Hall.

"I was thinking we could just hang out at the watch tower and talk" Rivia suggested "That's not a bad idea" Philia jumps in and says, "It is quite boring on Berk so finding something fun to do is quite scarce, so I'm good with just talking"

Ruffnut and Ally nodded in agreement even though deep down Ruffnut was hoping to do something fun, but she didn't mind talking occasionally since she's always with her brother most of the time she doesn't really get to talk about girl things.

They enter the hall and went over to their usual table but went to grab some food before seating. The launch for today had fish, bread, some vegetables along with some mead to drink. Ruffnut sat in fron of Philia, Ally sat next to Ruffnut and Rivia sat in front of Ally.

"So, have you heard about Hiccup the useless getting trained?" Rivia asked gaining the attention of the other girls "Wait, someone actually is putting the time to train useless?" Rivia nodded

"Yes, supposedly the new guy that's been seen in Berk is the one going to train him"

"Why would he do that?" Philia asked. Rivia shrugged "Who knows probably the guy feels sorry for useless or probably Stoick payed him to train his son"

"Probably but you couldn't pay me all the gold in the world to have me train him" the girls laughed "I agree, it would take a lot more then just gold to have me train him"

"What would it take for you to train him?" Ruffnut asked "I would need my own island and house and that's still probably not enough to have me train that guy, he's to pathetic to train" the other girls nodded their heads agreeing.

"Enough talking about useless, what about the guy training him, has anyone seen him" Rivia asked wanting to get off the subject of Hiccup. Ruffnut raises her hand "I have" the girls all looked at Ruffnut waiting for her to speak "Well, what does he look like, is he hot?" Ally asked.

"He's about a foot or two taller then me, silver hair that he has in a bun like style, his skinny but not useless skinny, more like he has muscles but with the kind of clothes/armor that he wears it's hard to tell how much muscle he has, his eyes are like blood red" the other girls tried to picture what he looks like but since she gave them vague description of him they can't fully picture it.

"My brother and I have tried to prank him twice but during both times he turned our pranks on us or avoided them" Ruffnut finished.

"What kind of weapons does he use, if he has any?" Philia asked, "It's a strange looking weapon, it's a sword but it's very thin"

"You mean a katana?" Rivia asked

"What's that?" Ally asked, "It's a weapon from the far east, I've only seen one other person to carry one when I went on a trading mission with my family a while back" Ruffnut shrugged "That could be what it is but his never pulled it out, so I don't know"

The girls continued to ask Ruffnut questions about Draco for about another hour until they decided it was time to leave. The hall was beginning to become crowded. The left the hall to go to the watch tower like they said they would do after they got something to eat.

 **(With Stoick)**

Stoick got finished with his rounds for the morning and now he was at the arena watching Astrid teach her class. He saw potential in this group of youngsters, he only wishes that his son had potential but thanks to Draco agreeing to train his son that might become a reality instead of just a dream.

"There ya' are Stoic'" it was Gobber.

"Hey Gobber, something the matter?" Gobber shook his head "Nah, was just wondering where ya' was at, I'll be heading to the Great Hall to get me somethin' to eat, wanna come with?" Stoick takes one more look down at the kids before turning his attention back to his friend.

"Sure, I'll take you up on that" Gobber took the lead and Stoick followed.

"How do you think the lass is doing with the children?" Gobber asks.

"She's doing well, and the parents agree, I think she'll make those kids into amazing warriors"

Gobber nods in agreement "Yes, I agree, she's one of our best and she has the ability and determination to make anyone into a warrior, she's even better than me and if I'm saying that, that has to mean somethin'" Stoick nodded "Only if my son could be like her" Gobber sends him a sideways glance.

"Do you think Draco's training will do any good for the lad?" Gobber asked.

"He seems like he knows what his doing but it's up to Hiccup if he really wants to learn on how to fight" Gobber doesn't like how his friend talks about his own son but he can't really say anything against him even though it's wrong to let him continue.

Gobber has always like the lad. Even though he can be a handful sometimes, but he always seen Hiccup as a son that his never had since he couldn't have one of his own. When hiccup was little Stoick would always send him to Gobber so that Gobber can watch over him while he did his chiefly duties. He didn't mind watching over the young lad, he even got the lad to want to help in the forge. Ever since then the lad has been his apprentice.

Once Hiccup turned ten Stoick wanted Gobber to train to become a warrior that he could be proud of. At first Gobber agreed but when it came to his training, Hiccup would complain and whine that it hurts. Ever since then he hasn't trained him and Stoick doesn't let him have a chance to show his worth. Gobber sees potential in the lad and hopefully Draco can bring out that potential.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think of that Draco fellow?"

"I don't know what to think, we don't know a lot about the lad or even where he lives, so I can't say much but I can say this, the lad does have something about him"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the air around him gives off this… it's hard to explain but something about him has given me hope, I don't know why but when I heard about what happened in the arena with the lass and the children I thought that him arriving might be a sign from the gods" Gobber gave him a questionable look.

 _'_ _What are you talking about Stoick?'_ he thought but didn't want to say it aloud. He let Stoick continue but tuned him out until they reached the hall. Once at the steps of the hall a voice called out to Stoick. Gobber turned his head to see that it Astrid's father, Solveig "Stoick, Gobber, how are you doing today?"

"We're doing good Solveig, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine sir, I was coming to the hall to get me a quick bit before I have to get back to work with some repairs"

"I thought we finished the repairs?" Stoick questioned "We did sir, but it's my wagon, it's wheel fell off and now I have to repair it"

"You need nails?" he nodded "I can help with that; just come by the forge and I can supply you with some"

"Thank you Gobber" the three men entered the hall to go enjoy themselves some good food. After grabbing some food, they went over to their table that they usual sit at when they come to the hall. As they sat there and eat their they sat in silence but every time to time they would have small talk about how their day going or how's the family.

After they were done eating they went off to go do their own things. Gobber went off with Solveig to get him some nails while Stoick went home to take a quick nap before his last patrol at the end of the day.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(With Gobber and the gang) (Later that day)**

Later that day Gobber was waiting at the watch tower for his old trainees to arrive. He even invited Hiccup to come hang out with them, but he insisted that he didn't want to and just wanted to go home and Gobber respected his wishes. After of couple of minutes of waiting he began to hear talking.

"Took you kiddos long enough, kept this old man waiting in the cold" he laughed as he watched the five take a seat on some logs surrounding a fire. He picks up a plate of chicken and hands it around so that everyone takes a piece. Once everyone had a piece they stuck a piece of wood in their chicken and held it above the fire.

"How was everyone's day?" Gobber asked looking among his ex-class. Everyone had a different answer but to him they were all saying good "Astrid, how did you class go?"

"It went well, had a little hiccups here and there but nothing that I couldn't be worked out" when Ruffnut heard the word hiccup a thought came to mind "Hey Gobber, is it true that the new guy is training useless?" that gained everyone's attention and they were all wondering the same thing.

Gobber ignored the part where she called him useless and answered her question "Yes, he is" Snotlout laughed "Wait, so the new useless is training the old useless, that's classic!" Astrid sent him a glare but didn't say anything.

"From what I've heard Hiccup's doing quite well" he lied.

"Really, useless doing well? That's priceless, there's no way he's doing well, he's not good enough to be a viking"

"Say's the one that hasn't killed a dragon yet" Astrid pointed out gaining a few eww's from the twins "She just burned you dude" Snotlout sends a nasty glare to them shutting them up "Neither have you two so I wouldn't be talking, and besides the next time a raid happens I'll be the first to kill a dragon" he puffed out his chest.

Fishlegs speaks up "Actually Astrid was the first to kill a dragon before any of us, so you can't be first, but you can be second" Snotlout glares at him "Shut up Fish no one asked you" Fishlegs shuts up backing away a little so he doesn't get hit if Snotlout decides to hit him.

"You might get a chance tonight" everyone turned to Gobber and he was looking over his shoulder.

"There's going to be a raid tonight?" Astrid asked.

"Highly but knowing when, is another thing" he took a bite of his chicken turning his attention back to the five sitting in front of him "Tonight is a good night for them to come, the wind is slow, the skies are clear and from what we've learned so far is that every three days they return for more"

"It's been three days…" Fishlegs says low but only low enough for them to hear it. Gobber nods "You'll get your chance Snotlout, if your man enough" Gobber joked laughing. Snotlout stands up with his chicken leg in hand "I'm man enough! I'll kill every dragon that'll show up tonight!" just on que the horns went off startling Snotlout.

They looked up to the sky and saw dark figures flying over them and there looked to be about a hundred or more "Battle stations everyone!" he ordered switching out his fake hand with a hooked hand. Everyone except for Fishlegs which was hiding behind a pillar grabbed their weapons that they placed behind them and ran down the watch tower going into town.

"Let's show these demons what we're made of!" Gobber yells running into battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N I'm sorry for the long awaited update, I've been having busy with working on others stories and my actually job outside of story writing. I'll be really busy in the upcoming weeks and i won't have a lot of time to work on them but when it starts to slow down I'll be able to work on them more and start updating early on. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **(Chapter Six)**

 **(With Draco)**

Draco was laying next to Galaxy looking up into the night sky remembering the times they flew high and next to the stars. He also remembers the times they hung out at the natural hot springs with Raven and Sal. Draco couldn't help but smile at the memories but at the same time a frown covered that smile as memories of the past seven months clouded his head.

Galaxy has noticed this and pushed his head up against his foot gaining Draco's attention "I'm sorry, I'm just deep in thought" Draco apologized rubbing the dragons head. Galaxy knew when something was bothering his brother and would try to bring him back when he gets like this but sometimes he looks look back the past to thinking of the good times they all had but with Rias gone he must be strong for his brother and help him whenever he needed it. That's what Rias would've wanted.

 _"_ _Hi dreh ni lost wah vodahmaan ustiid nuz hi can't vos hin ustiid naak hi, hi praag wah kos mul fah un zeymah ahrk briinah tol los tir til nahlii mul fah hi"_ Draco's hand stopped moving but stayed atop of the dragon's head. He let out a sigh before speaking "I know that but…" Draco spaced off trying to think of what to say to his scaly brother, but nothing came to him. In situations like this Galaxy was always right and always knew what to say whenever he's down or thinking of something. Draco lets out another sigh but said nothing and stayed quiet.

The silence between them lasted for a couple of minutes before it was interrupted with the sounds of a horn and the roars of dragons and people. Galaxy lifted his head up sniffing the air "What's going on bud?" Draco asked raising up a little bit _"Dovahro kuzol mun sahsun, til los do hir, nid, sok iidah sahsun nuz..."_ Galaxy trailed off for a second before finishing his sentence _"Til los likaan fraan ko su ahrk nii lost ni til erei nust genun vok"_ Draco kind of knew what he was talking about because he sensed the same air when he fought the two-headed dragon not too long ago.

Usually he would stay out of this since its none of his business and doesn't want to show to much of his skills but at the same time he knows that if this village burns down into the ground from all these dragons he won't have anymore supplies that he could get without having to look around for them. Also, the information about his friends would become a little harder to come by.

He stood up grabbing his sword that was lying up against Galaxy "I need to go help those people" Galaxy would usually go help him when the numbers are against his brother but in the state that he's in he doesn't want to be a burden to him. Galaxy nodded his head letting his brother go off into battle but said this before his brother left _"Waan hi praag zey, dreh ni sarein wah laan ahrk I'll dreh dii pruzaan wah hiif hi ko naanven Zu'u vis"_ Draco gives his brother a reassuring smile before taking off into the woods.

Galaxy watches as his brother disappears into the woods before he lays back down prying to whatever gods are out there to keep his brother safe.

 **(Back at the Village)**

This is the first time in three hundred years of living on Berk had the berkians ever had to deal with this many dragon. They thought the forces of dragons that's attacked them before was difficult but this… this is complete hell. Every available viking were doing their best to hold off the massive horde of dragons but with the sheer numbers it was proving difficult to hold out. Most of the vikings were broken up and spread out all over Berk trying to protect the more important things.

Stoick gave the young adults different tasks to help. Astrid was sent to protect the elders and the children at the Great Hall. She may have wanted to be out on the front lines helping with holding off the dragons, but she didn't argue with her chief and took the job with grace. Snotlout was stuck helping Silent Sven protect his farm. He thought he was going to be on the front lines killing dragons but no he gets stuck with protecting Sven's farm.

Fishlegs was helping with protecting the storage house. He didn't mind but he preferred to be somewhere safe and out of harms way but whenever the chief orders him to do something he can't refuse even though he doesn't like it. Fishlegs doesn't like having to hurt others even though they might want to hurt him. That's just his nature but deep down he knows he'll have to fight someday.

The twins were sent to help at the docks. Stoick hoped by doing that they'll not be able to destroy or cause any trouble but knowing the twins they'll find a way to mess something up. The twins weren't to thrill about being away from all the destruction, but they talked about it between themselves that they'll sneak off to watch the destruction when nobody is watching.

Hiccup was in the forge helping Gobber with repairing people's weapons when they come by and are in need of a fast weapon repair. Hiccup tried to argue with Gobber to let him out and let him try to take out a dragon but Gobber said no and put him on hammering duty.

"Stoick!" Stoick, along with Spitelout and four other men were busy attacking a Monstrous Nightmare in the middle in the plaza trying to keep it from attacking the Great Hall "Keep your guard up, this one is bigger then the usual ones we've faced!" Stoick yells.

"Stoick!" Stoick looked over to his brother which has been calling his name for the past couple of minutes "What is it Spitelout?!" he yelled annoyed with Spitelout distracting him from the dragon that's in front of them. Spitelout takes a swing at the dragon before pointing behind him. Stoick follows his figure and saw a horrific sight.

A young lass was being chassed by two Deadly Nadders. At this time the dragon has noticed that the men surrounding it was distracted and took this chance to use its tail to knock them back and make its escape. The men surrounding the dragon were knocked back a couple of feet landing on their backs. The dragon got away.

"Let it go! We need to find that girl!" the men that were already up off the ground nodded their heads taking off in the direction the little girl was last seen being chased. Stoick and Spitelout followed them into the ally way.

 **(With Astrid) (Couple of minutes before)**

Astrid was walking around the hall making sure that everyone is safe and present. So far everyone was present but that was until she looked over the currant children. She noticed that one of her kids were not here. She looked at the kids that were sitting next to the big fire trying to keep warm "Has any of you seen Merdria?" the kids looked amongst each other then back at Astrid shaking their heads. Astrid looked around the hall hoping to find her just among the other adults but no luck. She starts heading for the door but one of the others that were here protecting the elders and children called out to her "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" but Astrid doesn't stop, and pushes opens the doors ignoring the calls from the others.

The massive doors closed behind her with a loud thud, but it didn't match the sound of the roars from the dragons and the people defending their homes. She looked over her village watching house burn to the ground, people and animals getting taken away. At times like this she would run in to help but she had a mission and she is going to find her missing student.

As she looked over the burning village she heard Spitelout's voice yelling for Stoick. She looks fro where he was yelling from and found them attacking a massive Monstrous Nightmare. She could see that Spitelout was pointing at something. She followed where he was pointing at and what she saw made her heart jump. She saw her missing student being chased by two Deadly Nadders down an ally way. She couldn't stand here and let her student get killed so she bolted down the stone steps and took off running down another ally way hoping to cut them off before they got to the opening.

As she ran through the ally way she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't be able to make it in time to save her student, but she knew she shouldn't be thinking like that. She shook her head pushing those thoughts to the side and continued to run through the ally way. A loud scream could be heard coming from the end of the ally way. Once out of the ally way she saw the two Nadders closing in on the little girl.

Astrid stood there frozen.

She stood there watching the two Nadders close in on her student. She feared that if she moved the Nadders would end up hurting her student, but she knew if she continued to stand there her student would in up getting taken away or killed right in front of her. She slowly went for her axe that was hanging off her back and took it with both hands. She wanted to move but for some reason her legs didn't want to move.

Astrid was getting frustrated that her legs wouldn't move. She clenched onto her axe and grinded her teeth together _'Why won't legs move, she needs my help, but my legs won't move'_ she asked herself.

The two Nadders were now right on top of Merdria. She lets out a loud scream, closing her eyes yelling for help. Astrid was able to move but she would be too late before she could reach her. Astrid rose her axe up over her shoulder but as she was about to release it the dragon let out a loud roar of pain. Astrid watched as the dragon backed away from the girl shaking its head. She didn't notice it at first but there was something sticking out of the dragon's eye.

 _'_ _That wasn't there before, where did it come from?'_ she looked around the area to see if she could see who it was that threw it, but it was too dark. She took this chance to run for Merdria. The dragons noticed that and turned their attention towards Astrid. She stopped and held her axe in a battle stance. The dragon crouched getting to jump at Astrid but as it jumped towards her this time she saw another strange dagger pierce the dragons neck. It let out another loud screech of pain. Astrid looks over towards the woods and saw Draco walking calmly out of the woods. He looked over at Astrid "This is your chance!" he yelled. She nodded and ran towards the dragon axe ready to swing. Once she was in range she swung for the lower jaw of the dragon.

When the axe pierced the dragons jaw it let out a painful screech. The dragon began to yank her around. Draco on the other hand was making his way over to the little girl. He crouches down next to her and says, "Are you ok?" she nods tears falling down her face. He looks over to see that the other dragon was slowly creeping up on Astrid.

"Go hide in the bushes near the edge of the forest, once this is over Astrid will come and get you, ok?" she nods getting up off the ground then runs off towards the forest. Draco watched over the little girl until she was in the bushes safe. He now turns his attention towards the creeping dragon, taking out another dagger he throws it right for the dragon's head. The dagger barely missed the dragons eye piercing just right underneath the eye.

That gained the dragons attention and it wasn't happy. It charged for Draco with bloodlust in its eyes _"Hi fen dir mun!"_ the dragon cried out. Draco waited until it was arm's length before acting. He grabs the dragons front horn while grabbing his last dagger with his free hand. The dragon lifts him up off the ground trying to bite his legs, but Draco stands at the edge of its jaw and with his free hand with the dagger he begins to stab the dragon repeatedly.

After about a dozen or so stabs and cuts on the dragon's head he stabs the dragon in it's other eye causing it to cry out jerking its head around. With his hand free of weapons, he uses the palm of his hand and hits the back of the dagger with enough force to shove the dagger farther into the dragon's skull. The dragons stopped jerking around and fell to the ground.

Draco jumps of the collapsing dragon before it completely fell to the ground. Draco, covered in blood looked over the dead dragon looking for his daggers. He was only able to find the one dagger that was sticking out from underneath the dragons eye while the other one was lodged within the dragon's skull _'Well, there goes one dagger'_ he thought yanking out the dagger.

He looked over to see Astrid was doing but what he saw wasn't a surprise to him. The dragon was yanking her around trying its best to get rid of the girl hanging onto her axe which was still lodged within the dragon's lower jaw. Draco walks over to the dragon and the young maiden. He grabs her by the leg and yanks her down bringing the dragon down with them.

"What are you…" he grabs her axe handle "Hold on" with both of their strength they shoved the other head of the axe into the ground. With the axe lodged into the ground and in the dragons jaw it was trapped and could get up. Draco took the chance with the dragon stuck he took out his remaining eye shoving his last dagger into its other eye. The dragon tries to jerk back but being stuck with the axe lodged into the ground and its jaw it couldn't get away.

Draco did the same thing he did to the other one. He used enough strength to shove the dagger through its eye and into the skull. The dragon lets out one last screech before going limp. This time he was able to get the dagger out. Pulling the dagger out of both of it's eyes he places them back under his belt that's been hidden. He looks at Astrid watching her struggle trying to get her axe out of the ground and the dragons skull.

 _'_ _Is this really their best warrior?'_ he questioned. He moves over to where she was and pushes her out of the way "Hey…" she snapped as he pushed her out of the way. He grabs the handle of the axe and with a quick yank he pulls it out of the ground and the dragons skull. He takes a quick look over the axe before handing it back to Astrid "Here, go get the girl from that bush over there" he points over to said bush. She looks over there and saw the little girl poking her head out. She turns her attention back towards Draco, but he was already walking down the ally way going towards the plaza.

After exiting the ally way, he heads for the storage shed looking for a spare weapon that he could use. Luckily once inside the shed he saw a couple of swords still there. He takes one and places it on his side then takes another one carrying as his primary. He stood underneath the doorframe looking at all the chaos and destruction. Honestly, he didn't want to be part of his but seeing Astrid freeze up like that he feared that others would do the same and that would be bad if this village ended up being burned down due to freezing vikings.

He walked out of the shed and out in the open which doing that caught the attention of some of the dragons that were nearby. Most likely they sensed their dead brothers on him. The surrounding dragons were two Zipplebacks, one Monstrous Nightmare, a Nadder and three Gronckles. At first, they were all closing in on him but some of the vikings saw this and decided to jump in to help him out "We have your backs lad!" one of the men yelled tackling one of the Gronckles. The other men and women that followed either were pushing them back or holding them off leaving the Zippleback for Draco "First the arena now here, why do I get stuck with the weird ones?" he asked softly not expecting an answer.

The dragon lunges at Draco with no hesitation. Draco moved to the side getting out of the way of the two heads and when the went pass him he rose his sword up about to bring in down on the dragon's neck, but it jerks its head over the other one snapping at him making him move back. The dragon was keeping its distance close and barely giving him time to act but that didn't bother him much since compare to the dragons his dealt with before, this is nothing.

The dragon tried to use its tail to whip him when he wasn't paying attention but failed, when Draco saw the tail coming at him he acted by swing his sword at the incoming tail instead of the heads cutting a lot of the tail. The dragon lets out a screech then began to spew out the gas from its mouth. Draco ran out of the gas before it sparked it causing a big explosion.

Draco was surprised when he saw the dragon run through the fire running right for him _'This thing really wants me dead'_ he thought moving back a little bit more trying to make some space in between them. Draco then too a quick look around and realized that it has got him cornered between a house and the dragon before him. He had to give it props for cornering him, but it wasn't good enough.

Stoick on the other hand was busy helping the people take down the other dragons that were surrounding Draco but once they were taken care of he looked over to where Draco was cornered and saw that a Monstrous Nightmare was slithering down the side of the house sneaking up on Draco. Stoick began to run for Draco to help him but what he witnessed caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

The Zippleback lunged at Draco with all of it's strength but when it was in arm's length Draco moved over to the side and with a quick swing his cuts a huge gash on one of the dragon's neck, big enough to cause it to go dead and hang just barely off some of its skin. Draco then turns around to meet face to face with the Monstrous Nightmare. He then shoves his sword right between the dragon's skull killing it instantly.

He turns back around to see that the other dragon was trying to fly off but with its dead other half it was weighing it down, so it began to try to chew it off. The dragon couldn't do it in enough time because the vikings started to throw ropes over it pulling it back down, so they can finish it off. Once on the ground people began to stab their swords into its hide.

The dragon was letting out screeches of pain and help but the other dragons were leaving with what they had and retreating to where ever they came from. The Zippleback took its last breaths before dying. When everything was silent everyone heard Spitelout yell "WE DID IT!" everyone was cheering for their victory. Draco on the other hand turned his attention back to the dead dragon behind him. The dragon seemed like a relative of the dragons he once fought but these were smaller. He then looks at the sword that was lodged within its skull.

He takes a hold of the hilt and pulls on it, pulling it out. The sword was covered in blood. He then looks down at the second sword that he had on his side (Not his Katana) "I guess I only needed the one" he said aloud. He begins making his way for the storage shed so he could put the barrowed weapons back. At first, he thought he should clean the sword, but he had something to do real quick, so he'll hold it off till he feels like doing it or until he's done doing what he needs to do.

Once in the storage shed he places the two swords up against the wall where he found them. While placing them down on the ground he notices that his sleeve is covered with blood. He looked over the rest of himself and noticed that parts of his wears were covered blood as well. The smell of the blood was strong, but he's use to it by now. Its not as bad as the smell of blood from the dragons of Skyrim.

He leaves the shed to see that everyone has now stopped cheering and the chief was yelling about something "Those that are injured go to the Great Hall and get patched up, while the rest of you check out the damages of your homes, if you find any casualties report it to me" everyone nodded.

A thought just accrued to Draco _'I almost forgot'_ he turns the corner of the shed to go for the Great Hall but when he turned the corner he saw Astrid and the little girl walking towards him. Seeing Astrid made his fist clench, he couldn't let that get to him, but she needed to hear what he has to say. She noticed standing there, that made her stop in her tracks.

Astrid could sense that he had something to say to her but the feeling he was giving off wasn't a good one. Draco took a deep breath before speaking "Astrid, what the hell was that?" that startled Astrid. Not the way he asked but the tone he used while asking.

"What happened back there Astrid, why did you freeze?" his voice rose just a little bit. Astrid was taken back, no one talks to here like that "I was thinking of a way to gain there attention away from her" she argued back but that answer didn't sit well with Draco "Your thinking almost got her killed" he continued.

"Have you ever thought that acting is better then thinking?" he asked.

"There are times where thinking is better then acting" she argued. This argument has started to gain the attention of some of the villagers including the chief.

"Yes, but when something happens on the spot, thinking won't always be a choice, she was close to becoming dragon food if you continued to think"

"Well if I didn't think then we could've both died" he folded his arms over his chest "So, you were worried about your own skin?" that made her blood boil "No! her life was in danger and if I acted without thinking then who would've saved her?" everyone in the area has now gathered to watch to see how this would end.

"Stoick and Spitelout would've made it if you held them just a little bit they would've been there to help out" she seemed to be taken aback "How would you know that they would've made it in time?"

"Because I saw them show up as we finished off those two dragons, they came out of the ally way which took longer to get to where we were" she went silent "I'm surprised you didn't notice them" Stoick jumps in "We saw that you two had it handled so we decided to head back and help out in the plaza" Spitelout nodded to confirm that he was telling the truth.

She turns to look at them. Her face fell but she couldn't back down and let this guy win "Even so, I couldn't take on two dragons with her in the way" Draco's eyebrow rose "So, you're blaming here now?" she twitched a little. This guy was messing with her head and she knew it but whatever she says he has something to counter it.

The little girl pulled on Astrid's arm. Astrid almost forgot, looking down at her she says, "Go to the Great Hall and wait for me, ok?" the little girl nodded slowly before leaving Astrid's side "I'll make sure she makes it there" Spitelout lead the girl to the Great Hall. Astrid turned her focus back to Draco, but he had already turned his back on her.

"Draco, if you have some time would you help us with searching for any casualties?" Stoick asked. Draco nodded "I have some time but once I'm done searching I'm going back to my camp to get some rest, I haven't slept yet and I have to train your son in the morning" Stoick nodded understanding his reasoning.

"That's fine, and thank you again for training my son"

"No problem" he walks off to search for casualties leaving Astrid in defeat. Everyone splits off to do the same leaving just Astrid to think over what Draco said.

The rest of the night went without any problems, there were no other casualties just a lot of damaged houses and buildings. A lot of live stock was taken leaving Berk with so little food. Draco did as he was told. After going around not finding any casualties he headed back for his camp but instead of going straight back to camp he goes to the hot springs to wash off the blood and sweat plus to go by near the closets river to wash off the blood stains from his clothing.

No other raids happened that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter Seven)**

 **(Sundas 29** **th** **) (With Draco)**

Draco couldn't go back to sleep last night since his mind wouldn't stop replaying last night's events. Every time they replayed in his head he would feel annoyed at the thought of seeing Astrid standing there about to let the kid get killed. He lets out a huff sitting upright in his tent.

"I guess I should get ready" he whispered grabbing his things before leaving the tent. Once out of the tent he was face to face with Galaxy _"Didn't laag pruzah?"_ Draco shook his head "Not really but it doesn't matter" Draco walked around Galaxy and began his walk towards the village. While walking towards the village he began to wonder about the way the dragons were attacking yesterday.

 _'_ _Its strange, usually dragons would prefer fish then farm animals, let alone people, the ones back home attacked people because they thought that humans were meant to be destroyed but these ones act like they're under control…"_ his thought began to think of the possible ideas of why the dragons would act like this.

Back home the dragons he knew/fought were under somewhat of a control under Alduin, but he was more of a leader then a controller. The only thing he could think of, it would be another alpha or something else.

He pondered over the possible things that could be controlling them but it all came down to the only two options. He didn't like those options but those are what's its coming down two "Great, there's a possibility of another dragon that can control other dragons" honestly, he didn't want to have to deal with another one but if this one is going to start causing him trouble he'll have to jump in and do something about it. He pushed thoughts aside when he realized that he was entering the village. He looked around and saw that everyone was out working on the repairs from last nights raid. He could hear Gobber's hammer hammering away with a line of people lined up at his window. He could hear the people asking him to get them some more nails or hinges for the roofs and other parts of the house.

"Hold ya' horses, I'm only one person!" Gobber yelled. Draco felt kind of bad for the blacksmith, but he was busy right now and couldn't be bothered to help but that didn't stop people from asking him to help. Those who did only got a 'Sorry, but I'm busy' or 'I'm kind of busy' from him. His tone was kind of harsh but with the lack of sleep that he had he didn't care about how his tone sounded.

Making his way through the village he saw some of the young adults helping the adults except for those twins, they were just butting heads with each other. Honestly, he can't stand them, but they do remind him somewhat of what Raven and Sal a little bit. He really did miss them if he could see those two in these two idiots. He looks away from the two hoping that they won't notice him.

Next, he saw Fishlegs carrying some logs then handing them to what seems to be his father. He watched as he walked past the house but Fishlegs noticed him and called out to him "Hey Draco!" the hefty guy comes running over towards him. He hid his annoyance before speaking "Hey Fishlegs, you need something?" it seems like he didn't hide it well enough since he could hear it in his own voice.

"W-Well I was wondering if you could show more of that journal of yours, when you're free that is" Fishlegs caught on to his annoyance so he was worried that he did something to annoy him.

"After I'm done training Hiccup then we'll see" that caught Fishleg's attention "Wait, you're training Hiccup?" Draco nodded, and he had a weird feeling that he knew where this was going.

"When did this start happening?"

"Just a couple of days ago" Fishlegs let out a sigh of relief. This surprised Draco.

"I can't believe someone is finally giving him a chance, so far everyone who has tried to train him gave up on him to quick because of him being weak or looks weak, but look at me, I hate fighting but I'm a lot bigger and more viking like so everyone thinks of me as a viking more then him even though I rather stay inside and read while he's the one that wants to be out there fighting"

Draco stayed quite for a little bit before speaking "The people that gave up and abandoned him are the ones that are truly weak" that's all he had to say before continuing his way to the arena. Fishlegs watched Draco leave letting those words sink in.

Finally arriving at the bridge leading to the arena Draco thought he could finally get the day moving but as he walked over the bridge he noticed a group of kids walking towards him, but they didn't seem to have noticed him yet nut when they got closer to one another the girl that he saved from the dragons yesterday spoke up "Hey, it's you!" the kids looked in Draco's direction and ran up to him.

"Maria told us about what happened last night and said that you were so cool killing off those dragons" a young boy spoke first.

"Yea, she said that you threw a dagger at it's eye, was it true?"

"Yea, was it?" they continued to bombard him. He held his hand up causing them to hush "Ok, first off, yes it was true, I threw a dagger in his eye but that was to protect her and I wasn't trying to be cool, she was in some real danger that could've gotten her killed, in battle don't try to be the hero" the kids were just staring at him with blank stares but at least they didn't ask what he meant.

"Um… sir, thank you for saving me" the little girl named Maria spoke. Draco looked down at her and said "You're welcome but you shouldn't have been out in the raid like that, it was too dangerous for you to be out there like that" she lowered her head. He looked back up and his mood went from somewhat ok to back to annoyed. Astrid was standing there watching him and her kids.

He looks back down at the kids "Run along now" the kids noticed that there was tense and decided to do as he said and ran along towards the village. Draco looked back up towards Astrid. He could see that she was staring at him like she was wanting to say something to him, but he walks past her leaving her to herself. As he walked past her he thought he heard her mumble something, but he didn't hear.

Draco was still annoyed with her from yesterday's incident. He finally arrived at the arena to see that Hiccup was already waiting for him down in the arena with he sword and shield. This time he was using the hand that Draco told him that would work best for him. Hiccup notices Draco and gives him a shy smile.

Draco didn't return the smile. Hiccup's smile quickly disappeared when Draco entered the arena. Draco didn't say anything instead he went over to the weapons rack and grabbed a short sword then walked back over to stand in front of Hiccup. Before Hiccup could get a word out Draco bolted for him. Hiccup startled he backed away and tried to lift his shield to defend himself, but Draco was just a little bit faster then him.

Draco swings his sword for Hiccups shield knocking it down then he gets in a little closer and hits his gut with the hilt of his sword knocking the breath out of him. Hiccup falls on his butt, looking up at Draco he saw the point of the blade aimed in between his eyes.

Draco spoke "Your guard was down" Hiccup was confused and stunned. Draco pulled his sword away, so Hiccup could stand back up. Once he was back on his feet Hiccup was about to say something Draco bolts towards him again. This time Hiccup was able to pull his shield up, but Draco expected this and gabbed the top of his shield and yanked it. As Draco pulled on Hiccup's shield he thought he would take the chance to try to get a swing in.

Hiccup try to swing around his shield, but it was blocked by Draco's sword. Hiccup tried to pull away but Draco yanks one more time on his shield to the point where it hurt Hiccups arm and forced him to get rid of it. Once the shield was out of the way Draco tossed it to the side and lunged towards Hiccup. Hiccup's attention went to Draco's sword.

"Bad move" Draco simply said before landing a punch on Hiccups face knocking him to the ground. Hiccup dropped his sword when he landed and was met with the end of Draco's blade once again.

"Always pay attention to the warrior and not their weapon because they could change their tactic at anytime in a fight" he pulled his sword away from Hiccup's face. Hiccup sat there for a second thinking to himself.

Draco noticed that his expression began to falter to doubt.

 _"_ _He's beginning to doubt himself"_ Draco thought. He bends down in front of Hiccup. Hiccup looks at him "You plan on giving up?" Draco simply asks. Hiccup didn't say anything instead he looks away from Draco.

Draco stands up and points his sword at Hiccup "Now I can see why everyone gave up on you" Draco knew there was another way to go about this, but he doesn't have time to go the nice route. Hiccup's head snaps up to look at Draco "They gave up on you because you gave up on yourself" he continued "It's hard to teach someone that has no motivation"

Hiccup stares at Draco while he continues speaking "Back where I came from, people who have no motivation gets kicked out or killed" Draco points his sword at Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened "Now, pick up your sword or die a coward" Draco whispered. He hopes that this little push would give Hiccup what he needed. Hiccup continues to stare.

"I guess this is goodbye then" Draco raises his sword and brings it down. At that moment Hiccup's instincts kicked in and he grabbed his sword, holds it up blocking Draco's swing. The swords clashed, and Hiccup pushed his back.

Hiccup scrambles to his feet holding his sword with both hands and got into a defense stance. Draco smiled to see that his plan worked. He lunged towards Hiccup coming in with a right swing. Hiccup watches the sword again but then he realizes he made the same mistake. Draco comes in with a left hook hitting him in the jaw. Hiccup then fell on his side but quickly rolled away.

Draco watched Hiccup roll away not going after him, instead he waited till he stood up. When Hiccup stopped rolling he quickly stood up but stumbled still feeling the impacted on his jaw but with his blood rushing, so it wasn't bothering him that much. He got back into a defense stance "You need to attack sooner or later, you can't always wait till the enemy comes to you"

Hiccup looked at his sword for a second thinking it over and Draco took this chance to charge for him. Hiccup noticed this and took a swing at him missing him completely he then follows it with another swing which clashed with Draco's sword.

They stood their swords still locked in place, Hiccup using all the strength he had to hold it in place while Draco was barely using all his strength, but he had to act like he was. Draco took a step closer closing the gap "Come on, is this all you got" he pushes Hiccup back knocking him off balance. To Draco's surprise he was able to rebalance himself.

"Good now come at me"

 **(With Astrid and the gang)**

Astrid and her friends were hanging out at the Great Hall. They sat at their normal table in one of the corners of the hall. Like usual Fishlegs was talking about dragons "I just found out that the Speed Stingers alpha has a different look then it's other pack members, also I found out…" he was interrupted with the sound of Snotlout moaning.

"Ugh… stop boring us with your dragon knowledge, all we need to know is how to kill them" Snotlout can't stand listening to when Fishlegs starts talking about dragon but nobody can stand when Snotlout talks.

"Actually, we need this kind of knowledge to be able to kill them, so we _do_ need this knowledge" Snotlout just rolled his eyes. He then turned his attention to Astrid which was sitting across from him.

"Hey babe, I'll be mov…" he was cut off when she spoke "Not in the mood Snotlout" Snotlout backed off a little bit "Sorry, maybe some other time" Tuffnut started laughing "You just got turned down dude!" Snotlout punches him in the arm.

"No, I didn't, she just said that she wasn't in the mood, that's all"

"No, you got turned down" Ruffnut jumped in, laughing with her brother. Snotlout folded his arms over his chest. While the twins laughed Astrid was looking over to where her children were sitting. She could hear what they were talking about.

"Do you think you could ask him?" one of the boys asked Maria.

"I could ask but he's kind of scary to approach"

"He is kind of scary, but we'll be right behind you, so don't worry" one of the other girls reassured Maria placing a hand on her shoulder. The other kids were nodding. Astrid began to wonder what/who they were talking about even though deep down her gut is giving her a bad feeling.

Maria only smiled as she looked at her friends. Astrid was so focused on the what the kids were talking about she didn't realize that her friends have been trying to get her attention for the past two minutes. She felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her. She looked to see that it was Ruffnut "What?" She asked

"You were spacing out on us, we've been talking to you for the past minute, but you weren't saying anything" Fishlegs explained.

"Sorry, I was just over hearing what the kids were saying"

"Oh, you heard that to" Tuffnut jumped in "They were talking about asking that new guy, whatever his name, if he could show them how to throw knives like he did during that raid" Snotlout began to laugh "Throwing knives, that's not difficult, I could do that in my sleep, they don't need to go talk to that nobody they could just come ask me to help them" he got up from his seat looking around for the kids but when he felt Astrid's eyes on him, warning him that he better not he sat back down in his seat.

"No one is going to teach them to throw knives, especially not that guy" she looked over to where the kids are just to see that they were gone. She looked around the hall and saw the doors closing. She quickly got up from her seat to run after them, but a hand grabbed her arm. It was Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, what are you doing?"

"Calm down Astrid, his not going to tech them anything" he let go of her arm.

"How would you know that Fishlegs, you barely know the guy"

"I know because of the feel he gives off, it's hard to explain but whenever I talked to him last he gave off this feeling of… cold I guess you could say, he also doesn't seem like the kind of guy to put kids at risk, after hearing how he saved Maria I doubt he'll teach them anything dangerous" Astrid relaxed a little bit and Fishlegs lets go of her arm.

"You better be right Fishlegs, because if I find out that he taught them anything without my say so I'm going to beat him a pulp" she begins to walk for the doors "I'll see you guys later" everyone sat there and watch her walk out of the hall.

"Ever since that night of the raid she's been on edge, does any of you guys know why?" Fishlegs asked. The three idiots all shrugged their shoulders and Fishlegs lets out a sigh "I should've known"

"I always thought she was always on edge"

"Not like this, she just seems like she's been thrown off her game or something like that" Fishlegs explained.

"She seems fine to me" Snotlout jumps in taking a bite of his food. Fishlegs rolls his eyes "She seems fine to you because you don't pay attention, the only thing you pay attention is your muscles and your huge ego" Ruffnut and Tuffnut began to laugh out loud "Ohhh, Fishlegs grown some balls" Tuffnut laughs. Snotlout stares Fishlegs down.

"Are you picking a fight Fishlegs?" Snotlout stood up trying to make Fishlegs back off but it didn't work, instead Fishlegs stood up towering the small man "Fighting you would be a waste of time and I have better things to do" Fishlegs began to walk towards the halls doors.

Once he was outside he let out a heavy breath "Oh my Thor, why did I do that, what came over me?" he was questioning his actions realizing what his just done. He began to panic fearing what Snotlout is going to do to him when he gets out here.

"I need to go somewhere now before something happens" he ran down the stone steps trying to hurry up and get as far away from the hall as possible but as he was running he ran into Gobber who which was heading for the hall.

"Oof, Sorry Gobber" Fishlegs apologized

"What's the 'urry lad?" Gobber asked

"Nothing, I-I'm just late for something, late" Fishlegs hurries past Gobber. Gobber watches Fishlegs hurry through the plaza "What's gotten him so frightened?" his question was answered when he saw Snotlout walking down the stone steps.

 _'_ _Oh, that's why'_ he thought. Snotlout walks up to Gobber "Hey Gobber, have you seen Fishlegs, I need to have a little chat with the big lug" Snotlout asked trough gritted teeth and a fake smile _'I should probably lie'_ Gobber thought pointing towards the woods.

"He went into the woods" Snotlout thanked Gobber as he made his way towards the woods. Gobber could only shake his head "How did I survive teaching those five" he continues climbing the steps entering the Great Hall.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Back with Hiccup and Draco)**

It was almost afternoon, about an hour or two away from it turning dark. Hiccup was barely standing on his feet, breathing heavily, arms trembling and sweat fall from his fac while Draco on the other hand didn't seemed to be fazed one bit, the only thing you can see is a little bit of sweat and a couple of ripped cloth on his clothing.

"You've improved but just by a little, you still got a lot to learn" Draco walks over to the weapons wrack placing the sword back where he got it. As he placed it back he heard a thud. He turns around to see that Hiccup has fallen to his knees painting, sword next him.

"Be sure to rest up tomorrow, you'll need it" Hiccup could only nod falling flat on his back. Draco turns away heading for the entrance. At the entrance he saw that the little girl Maria and the other kids were standing there looking at him in awe.

"That was amazing" one of the boys said.

"What are you kids doing here?" he looks up to see that the sky was turning a beautiful color of orange. Then he continues "Isn't it about time for you to be home?" He turned his attention back to the kids.

"Yes, but we came to ask you something" Draco crouches down to their eye level.

"Ok, what do you want to ask?"

Maria looks at her friends then back to him "Could you teach us how to throw knives, like how you did when you saved me?" This surprised Draco. Throwing knives takes lots of practice to pull off especially how he throws them, but he doesn't plan to stay here long enough to train them that would take a couple of years to perfect.

"Sorry children, but I can't teacher you how to throw knives" they looked down at the ground with frowns but Draco continued "It's not because I don't want to, it's because I won't be here long enough to train you in something like throwing knives, I'll only be here long enough to get my boat fixed, also I'm waiting on a trader that supposedly that comes to Berk" they looked up with a less disappointing look but they were still sad about it.

"Then how come you're training useless?" the other boy asked looking behind Draco at the passed-out Hiccup.

"It's a favor for the chief, he'll help me get my boat repaired if I help train his son, that's why" the kids seemed to understand.

"Ok, now you need to run along and go home, it's getting late out, and I don't want you getting in trouble with your folks" the kids nodded their heads before running off. He looks over to the stands and saw Astrid standing there. His eyes narrowed but he had to keep his temper down.

"What is it?" he asked trying not to make it sound harsh. Her eyes narrowed as she approached him.

"What's the real reason of you training useless, you have skills, I admit but you don't seem to be the kind of person to train strangers for favors"

"What kind of person do you think I am then?" Draco asked looking down at the maiden.

"I see an egocentric prick that thinks he can roll in here and does whatever he feels like, now what's the real reason for you training useless and don't pull that 'doing it as a favor' crap on me" he didn't seem fazed on the outside but deep down all he wants to do is put her in her place.

"Fine, I'm only doing it because it'll help me waste time while I'm here" it isn't a total lie. As she looked him up and down trying to read him he was staring her down remember how different she acted just a couple of days ago and now she's become such a bitch just after him telling her off. Draco understands that some people will get mad at getting told off but seriously, the way he's seen her in battle so far of course he'll say something about it.

She places one hand on her hip "I'll take that answer for now but you're wasting your time, he'll never be one of us" she tries to turn around and walk away but he grabs her arm turning her back around.

"You know what, you say that I'm egocentric, and a prick then you're just as bad" she was taken aback and glared at Draco "What!" before she could say anything else he continued 'I knew vikings could be assholes sometimes but you are so much worse, you think because someone is weak they can't became one of you, you think someone can't hold a sword or axe, they're weaker then you, just because his not as big as everyone else he's weak, look at you for example, you not that much bigger then him but it's because you can fight and swing that axe around it makes up for your size, the only thing you are is a selfish bitch that only thinks of herself, I feel sorry for the parents that left their kids in your hands"

Draco pushes past her leaving an embarrassed and pissed Astrid.

On his way through the town Draco couldn't help but feel angered by her. At first, he didn't think that they would be that bad of people but after hearing how they talk about him, even the kids, he know remembers why he hates vikings, if you aren't big or able to fight you're weak or kicked out.

He shakes his head "I wish Galaxy could hurry up and heal so we can get out of this place" He whispered. He was now entering the woods letting the calming noise of the dark forest cloud his mind trying to calm his anger down. Usual during times like this he would rather be at the hot springs but today he just wants to get back to camp and go to sleep.

When he finally arrived at his camp he could see Galaxies figure laying next to his tent. Galaxy sensed his brothers anger and asked _"Fosro trun zeymah?"_

"The vikings, that's what's the matter" he sits down in front of his tent grabbing a piece of flint and steel to light the fire pit. After a couple of flicks the fire was once again lit "They think because you're small you're weak, they're nothing but one minded and think that brute strength is everything, this is why a can never stand vikings"

 _"_ _Tilro atruk zos wah nii los til?"_ Galaxy asked looking at his brother.

"I guess it still gets to me because that's how I used to be treated back in Skyrim, I was considered weak but that was before I went through years of training and growing" he looked at the fire for a little bit remembering something from back then. After the memory diapered he got up and said "I'm heading to bed, see you in the morning" he crawls into the tent disappearing behinds the flaps.

Galaxy lays his head back down closing his eyes _"Goodnight zeymah"_ Galaxy knew what he meant even though he didn't say it, he worried about his brother but he had a feeling that from this day forward things are going to start to get interesting.


	8. Chapter 8 (Re-upload)

**(A/N This is a re-upload pf chapter eight. the reason behind it was that I didn't like how I ended it and how I was going to make the next chapter the second part of chapter eight. So I decided to add them together into one chapter. But don't worry chapter nine will be uploaded this weekend. See you all in the next chapter!)**

 **(Chapter Eight)**

 **(With Astrid)**

Astrid woke up with a stir when she heard someone knocking on her door "Astrid honey, it's time to wake up" it was her mother. She turned over on her said and noticed a bit of sunlight entering her room. She slowly gets up rubbing her eyes _'What time is it?'_ she thought getting up and out of her bed walking over to the wooden shutters to her window.

She pulls her shutters open being met with the morning sunlight blinding her. She places a hand up to her eyes shielding her eyes from the sun. She looks down and over the plaza seeing that everyone was already up and out doing their own thing. She turns back to her room and heads over to the chest at the feet of her bed opening it revealing her usual everyday clothing.

She first took off her shirt that she slept in revealing her bare breast. Next was the pants that she slept in. she quickly took them off throwing them on the edge of her bed. She then takes the clothes from the chest and began to put them on but first she put on her breast bindings before putting on her shirt.

After a couple of minutes, she was in her normal everyday clothes, hair braided, and axe strapped to her back. She leaves her room closing her room door behind her. she makes her way down the stairs entering the dining room. She greets her parents and little brother "Morning everyone, what time is it?" Astrid asked taking a seat at the table next to her father.

"A little after eight, you were sound asleep, and I didn't think it was best to wake you" her mother answered. That kind of surprised Astrid. She doesn't usually sleep in no matter what. Then something hit her "Oh Thor, I almost forgot, I have to get ready to meet the kids at the arena, I got to go" she quickly took a couple bits of her food and taking a swig of her mead and took off leaving the house in a hurry.

Her mother and father looked at each other "You can see it, too right?" her mother asked her father. He nodded "Yes, somethings bothering her" they turned their attention back to the open door.

Once outside, Astrid took off towards the arena hoping that the children are keeping themselves busy training themselves over what she has taught them so far, at least how to wield a sword part not the dragon fighting part. Also, she'll have to think up of an excuse for being late, yea she could tell them the truth, but she doubts that they would believe her since she's always there before them and the last time she was late they thought she was on a date with Snotlout. Just thinking about that made her gag.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Snotlout was making his way over to her. she bumped right into him and when she was pulled away from her thoughts and realized who she bumped into her instincts kicked in and pushed him away from her followed with "Get out of my way, I'm late for my class"

"You were the one to run into me, I even called out your name a couple of times, but you seemed distracted, were you thinking about me?" He smiled, she gaged.

"Ah don't be like that, you don't have to hide your feelings towards me anymore" she felt like she was going to throw up, but she had to hold it down. She pushes past him not even noticing his friends that were standing behind him. She had to get out of there before she got sick from being just around him.

 **(With Snotlout)**

Snotlout and his two friends, Dogsbreath and Lugnut watched as Astrid walked away, mostly with the way how her hips sway side to side when she walks "Man, I would hate and envy the man that gets those pair of hips" Snotlout give Dogsbreath a questionable look.

"So, you hate and envy me?" Dogsbreath and Lugnut looked at him then back at each other then back at him. They broke out laughing hysterically. Snotlout sends them a dirty look.

"S-Sorry bro, b-but if you had that **(pointed at the fading Astrid)** then she's keeping that information from everyone on Berk" Dogsbreath said between laughter. Lugnut then jumps in saying "If she would tell anyone at all" Snotlout stood there glaring at them but then something popped into his head.

"As if you guys could have any better luck then me, if you did I would hurt you then congratulate you, but they will never happen, besides she's just playing hard to get like always and has a lot on her mind, so of course she would act like that" Snotlout's smile grew large thinking that he won. Dogsbreath and Lugnut began to laugh once again. Snotlout's smile fell.

Snotlout let out an annoyed huff before walking off followed by him saying "I'm getting something to eat" leaving his friends behind to laugh it up. It took them a minute or two to finally calm down and get their laughing under control and once they did they took off after their sour faced friend.

Snotlout didn't get far since he was pretty much stomping and pouting, so it was relatively easy to catch up to him "Sorry bro, lets change the subject" Dogsbreath suggested walking next to him on his right while Lugnut walked next to him on his left "How about the raid that recently happened, did any of you get to kill anything?" Snotlout lowered his head a little bit. He replied "I was close to killing one, but it was a coward and called in some help causing me to have to fall back"

"What kind of dragon was it?"

"A Nadder"

"Lucky, I was only able to kill a terror" Snotlout and Dogsbreath stared… more like glared at Lugnut. He seemed confused to why they were glaring at him "What?" he questioned.

"You at least got to kill a dragon while we didn't get to kill any, so don't go complaining about killing something as small as a terror" Snotlout snapped. Dogsbreath stayed quiet not wanting to say anything, but he was able to kill a dragon to, it was a Gronkle but if he were to tell them about his kill he wouldn't hear the end of it. So, he'll keep quiet for now until Snotlout is able to kill a dragon, if he can that is.

"I agree, at least you killed one, so be happy about it even if it was a terror" Lugnut looked at Dogsbreath like he was stupid. Dogsbreath shook his head mouthing him to not say anything. Lugnut would get him back for throwing him under the yak but he understands why he's doing this.

He rose his hands in defense "Ok, ok, you're right I should be happy to at least get to kill a dragon, hey look we're here" Lugnut stated changing the subject. Dogsbreath knew that it was for the best to change the subject because the longer this conversation goes on the sourer Snotlout gets.

"Thank thor, I'm starving" Lugnut pushed the doors open letting the fresh smell of bread and chicken fill their nose. They held in the smell trying to savor it, but they couldn't hold it for long.

"Man, how do I wish to be able to smell this every day, the morning food always smell better then the later food" Lugnut commented. The trio entered the hall looking over to see who's all here. Their eyes landed on Fishlegs which was sitting at one of the closer tables with a book in hand.

"Well if it isnt Guppylegs" Fishlegs jumped at the sound of hearing his name. He lowered his head hoping to be able to hide behind it, but he knew that it won't do him any good. Fishlegs could feel them hovering over him.

"Hey Fishface, how's it going?" Snotlout mocked sitting down next to his so-called friend. The other two sat across from them.

"Leave me alone Snotlout" he whimpered keeping his head low and his eyes on the page his on. Snotlout placed a 'friendly' hand on Fishleg's shoulder but the smirk on his face tells that his up to no good.

"Come on Fishlegs, we're friends aren't we, so how come you don't hang out with us?" Fishlegs slightly turned his gaze to Snotlout and answered "Because your version of hanging out is picking on people and I don't want any part of it" Snotlout acted offended placing a hand over his chest.

"Picking on people? That was in the past, I'm an adult now and I must start acting like one" Fishlegs rolled his eyes behind his book and asked, "Then how come you still pick on Hiccup?" Snotlout's face became serious upon hearing that name.

"I'm not picking on him, I'm showing him his place in this society where the strong stand above the weak, he needs to learn to accept that he'll never be one of us" that's still picking on people Fishlegs thought.

"And why does it matter to you, you left him to come hang with us when we got older, you even said 'That I can't be around you anymore' remember?" Fishlegs didn't say anything. Snotlout wasn't getting anywhere with this guy. He let out a sigh "Come on guys lets go get our food and Fishlegs, we'll finish our talk later" Snotlout, Lugnut and Dogsbreath stood up and made their way over to grab their food before it's not fresh anymore.

Fishlegs took this chance and grabbed his things then quickly left the hall.

 **(With Fishlegs)**

He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him down the stone steps trying not to trip but he wants to go as far away as he can so Snotlout can't find him, for a little bit at least. He ran around a building to catch his breath. His face fell 'His right though' Fishlegs was Hiccup's only friend and he betrayed him just, so he wouldn't get picked on.

He regrets what he did all those years ago and knew he couldn't go back and fix the past. Even if he were to try to become friends with Hiccup again he doubts that Hiccup would want to be friends with him again.

"Fishlegs, what are you doing boy?" the voice startled Fishlegs. He turns around to see that it was only Gobber.

"Gobber, its just you" Fishlegs held onto his chest trying to calm his beating heart.

"Who else would it be?" Gobber hobbles over to Fishlegs. He smells like he just came from the forge. The smell of molted metal, mostly iron surrounds the man.

"No one, you just startled me is all"

"Sorry about that lad, but what were you doing hiding here?"

"Just hiding from Snotlout and his gang" Gobber knew about how Snotlout likes to pick on him and Hiccup but since Fishlegs stopped being Hiccup's friend Snotlout stopped picking on him, not completely though. Gobber was still disappointed in the lad for falling under pressure but Fishlegs has always been a soft spot and can be easily pressured under a lot of stress or fear which he used both on the lad.

"You're going to need to stand up for yourself someday or they'll never stop" Gobber hobbled away heading back towards the forge. Fishlegs ran up to catch up with him "So, Gobber, what were you doing out here?"

"I was asked to bring some nails to your dad"

"So, who's watching the forge?"

"No one why?"

"Just courious" Gobber glanced over at Fishlegs giving him a questioning look. Gobber has a small idea of why the lad was asking him who was watching the forge "Lad, what's this all about?" Fishlegs knew that he would've caught on, but he didn't know how long it would've taken. It was quicker then he expected.

"I wanted to know if Hiccup was there" Gobber gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you interested in to where Hiccup is at?"

"Because I wanted to try to apologies to him for all the years that his been alone because I was a coward and didn't want to be picked on" Gobber couldn't help to be a little upset because it took him this long to realize his mistake, but he couldn't be mad at the boy for what he did.

"'iccup isn't one to hold a grudge over anyone, no matter how badly they treated him, his too kind hearted to hate others, I think that it's the reason why everyone continues to pick on him because they know that 'e won't do anything"

"But…" Fishlegs looked at Gobber and saw that the man seemed to have spaced out. Fishlegs began to wave his hand in front of the old smith but what brought him back wasn't Fishlegs. It was the sound of explosions.

"AHHH!" Fishlegs screamed ducking down. Gobber looked up to see that there were hundreds, no thousands of dragons flying over Berk, enough to cast a shadow over Berk. He was dumbstruck. Dragons didn't attack during the middle of the day let alone be this aggressive.

This was going to be the first massive raid they've had in over 300 years.

Everyone was in a panic, scattering to grab any kind of weapon or anything they can use to protect themselves. This is the first time in the time they've lived on Berk that the dragons have ever attacked during the day and nobody was prepared since they were always on a routine to when the dragons would attack. But this time it's different.

The dragons are not going after the food this time but they're slaughtering people as if they've had enough and wanted to finally wipe the vikings off Berk. Most of the people that were already carrying their weapons were fighting off as long as they can while the others helped with the evacuation.

"We need to hurry! We won't be able to hold them off fo- AHHHH!" the viking that was yelling was picked up by a Nadder from his shoulders lifting him up in the air just to stop and drop him killing the viking on impact. Those that witness the death began to group up hoping that they won't be much of an easy picking if they have all sides watched.

"Watch your backs! These demons don't seem to be playing around anymore!" Spitelout yelled grouping up with Astrid's father and a couple of the other viking men that were around the area.

 **(With Gobber)**

Gobber and Fishlegs were running for the forge so that Gobber could grab his hammer and join in on the fight. While they were running they had to dodge a couple of stray fire balls and falling debris "Come on Fishlegs! Run inside!" Gobber yelled out the heavy boy. The forge was just a couple more feet and Fishlegs took off faster then he ever did but was screaming the whole time until he jumped through the door to the forge.

Gobber entered right after him. He went over to the wall with all his different appendages and grabbed the one with his hammer. He switched it out with the tongs he had "Fishlegs, you stay here and watch over the forge and if 'iccup comes here keep him inside at all cost, you got it?!" Gobber yelled over the chaos that was going on outside.

Fishlegs nodded while getting under a table to hide him from the dragons outside. Gobber rolled his eyes and began to regret what he just did but he doesn't have much time to do things right. He took off outside hammer at the ready. He looked around and saw some fellow vikings fighting off a black and blue Monstrous Nightmare. He began to run over to it but was cut off by a red and white Deadly Nadder.

The Nadder looked Gobber dead in the eyes as if he was thinking of what to think of this man. It wasn't long until it charged at Gobber at full speed mouth wide open. Gobber got his hammer ready and when the Nadder got close he swung it at the dragon's head knocking it off to the side changing the direction of its charge. It wasn't long before it regains its footing and charged at Gobber once again. Gobber wasn't fast enough and the Nadder headbutts Gobber in the stomach but instead of falling back Gobber grabbed a hold of its horn and swung his hammer at its head once again. The dragon let out a screech and shook him off to the side. Gobber landed on his butt with a thud.

The dragon seemed a little dazed but could still see where Gobber was. Gobber on the other hand was getting up as fast as he could. Even though its still a little dazed the dragon charged at Gobber again, but this time stopped when it was at a good distance from the old smith and shot its spines at him. Lucky for Gobber with the dragon still a little dazed it missed piercing the wall behind him but one of the spines was about an inch away from getting his shoulder "That was a close one" Gobber said aloud. The dragon shook his head to shake the daze off and when it could see properly it let out a loud screech at Gobber.

"Oh, you're challenging me huh, well let's see what you got" Gobber said to the dragon but what Gobber didn't know was that the screech wasn't a call to challenge the man but instead it was a call for backup. The dragon began to circle Gobber and Gobber followed circling in the same direction both keeping their eyes on one another.

The dragon came to a stop and let out another screech and Gobber did the same and let out a war cry charging at the dragon before him. What Gobber wasn't aware of was that the dragon was getting him into position for the dragon that snuck up coming from between two houses. The screech was for the other dragon to charge when it charged.

Gobber was able to get another hit on the dragon in front knocking it onto its side but he wasn't aware of the other dragon charging from behind him. He turned around as fast as he could but before he was fully turned around the other dragon was already in front of Gobber mouth wide open filling up with gas. Gobber closed his eyes preparing himself for the burn but the burn didn't come instead he heard the dragon let out a painful screech.

Gobber opened his eyes to see that it was the twins with their spears piercing the dragon's sides. Gobber would've had something to say but right now they have a dragon to finish. Gobber swung his hammer down onto the dragons' head dropping it to the floor with a lout thud the twins spears are still pierced in the dragon's sides.

"Peirce your spears through its head!" he ordered the twins which they actually followed. They pulled their spears out of the dragon's sides then pierced it in the eyes. It let out another painful screech. Gobber on the other hand began to bash the dragon's skull in until it stopped moving.

After one more bash to the head to make sure that it was dead he looked up at the twins and said "I'm surprise to see you two joining in on the fight, I would've thought you would be watching the chaos from a rooftop" the twins shrugged their shoulders.

"That's what we thought we were going to do at first but…" Ruffnut finished "We decided it would've been more chaotic if we joined in" the twins began to laugh evilly. Gobber couldn't do anything but rub the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not surprised" Gobber sighed with annoyance before walking away from the twins that began to argue about who killed the dragon even though it was Gobber who actually killed it.

 **(With the Twins)**

"My spear went in further" Tuffnut argued.

"No, mine did, you can even tell by how far it's in" Ruffnut argued back pointing at the spears which showed no actual difference to show which one was pushed in further.

"No mine did because mine pierced the brain before yours"

"We pierced it at the same time dumbass"

"Mine went in a few seconds before yours went in" Tuffnut continued the argument. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at the stupidity that her brother shows but that's what makes him fun to be with even though they get on each other's nerves.

"You know what this is- "a loud thud halted the argument between the twins. They both turned to see that it was that same dragon that Gobber fought before they showed up. The dragon stared at the two while the two stood still hoping that it can't see them.

"God you smell like rotten fish" Ruffnut held her nose pushing her brother away from her. Tuffnut pushes back and says "You smell worse then I do" he argued. The twins almost forgot about the dragon standing in front of them until it let out a screech. The twins took off running and the dragon charged after them.

They ran through the plaza dodging other skirmish fights between other dragons and people while also dodging debris lying on the ground while still being chased by the dragon.

"How long do you think it'll chase us for!?" Tuffnut yelled over to his sister.

"I don't know, why don't you ask it!?" Tuffnut looks back at the dragon that was only a couple of feet behind them.

"Um… no I'm good!" they continued to run but their legs are becoming tired and they began to slow down. They were now running through two rows of housing but as the dragon was close enough to almost bite them something grabbed the twins by the collars of their tunics. The dragon runs right pass them but then quickly turned around.

"Hey, what was that for?" Tuffnut asked looking at the person who grabbed them. It was Astrid "What were you two doing and why is a dragon chasing you?" she asked

"We were just having a friendly race with our new friend red" Tuffnut answered sarcastically. The dragon eventually found them due to the sound of Tuffnut's voice echoing from the alley way. The dragon looks down the alley way spotting its targets plus a new one. It began to claw and headbutt trying to get to them, but the houses were building out of strong oak wood that can withstand a couple of headbutts from dragons.

Astrid glared at Tuffnut.

"Ugh, fine, it was chasing us because it saw us kill its buddy, with the help of Gobber"

"It's the other way around" Ruffnut corrected. Astrid was a little surprised to hear that they were able to kill a dragon even though they had help but it was still surprising, but she was going to tell them that.

"Well, we're going to have to find a way to lose that 'friend' of yours' before we can escape." Astrid explained keeping her eyes on the dragon that was still clawing at the building. Astrid surprised that it hasn't used its fire yet.

"Well, do you have an idea on how we're going to do that?" Tuffnut asked.

"As of right now no but we can't stay here so we'll have to wing it for now" she answers as she walked down the alley way in the opposite direction of the dragon. The twins followed close behind her. the alley way wasn't long, so they were already near the opening just within a minute or two of walking.

"So, this is the part where you're going to wing it?"

"'We' and yes this is when 'we' are going to wing it" Astrid answers looking out into the open making sure the coast was clear.

"Ok, 'we', how are we going to wing it?"

"I'll head out and if it's there I'll distract it as long as I can and that's when you two looks for some weapons that you can use, then join me into taking down the dragon" Astrid explained.

"Sounds like a good plan, lets go"

Astrid takes a quick look outside to see the dragon no where in sight. She steps out first just like she said she would. She continued to look around to try to get an eye on the dragon, but she didn't see it anywhere. That was until she looked on top the roof of the house behind her. It stood up there looking down at her. the dragon jumps down from the roof flaring its wings at her.

The dragon was trying to scare her, but it wasn't going to work on her. She got into her battle stance, both hands on her axe stationing it in front of her ready to strike. The dragon lowered down getting ready to charge but before they could even attack one another a loud roar could be hear from the other side of the village. The Nadder flew off into the air flying in the direction of the roar. It wasn't just the Nadder, all the dragons flew in the direction of the roar.

Everyone on the ground was confused about what's happening, so they decided to follow the sound of the roar as well.

"Astrid!" it was Fishlegs followed by Snotlout.

"What's going on Fishlegs?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but from the sound of that roar, the dragon that made it is a big one" Astrid began making her way in the direction of where the roar came from. Everyone else followed.

Eventually the group got caught up in the crowed that was migrating to the same place. Astrid could tell by now that they were heading outside of the village and heading for the edge of the forest.

The crowed eventually came to a stop and the dragons above were just hovering over a certain spot looking down at something. Astrid couldn't see what was going on, so she pushed her way through the crowed, the others followed close behind her.

The group began to hear whispers from the crowd.

"Look at that thing"

"It's massive"

"What kind of dragon is that?"

"What is doing with him?" that caught her attention and now she's really wanting to see what's happening.

"Astrid slowdown" Fishlegs called out but she didn't want to wait, she had to get up to the front. When she broke through the crowd, now standing in the front the only thing she saw was fire burning the ground in front of them. The fire was so intense that it made a wall tall enough for it to be hard to see what's happening. The only thing they can hear is the dragon roaring at someone.

The fire began to die down and it was becoming visible to see what was happening. By now the others have reached the front standing next to Astrid. Once the fires died down completely they were amazed and terrified at the beast that made that roar.

It was a giant Monstrous Nightmare. Twice the size of a normal one, scales that were black and purple and shined like crystals "No way, it can't be" Fishlegs whispered but Astrid heard him "What are you talking about, do you know what it is?"

He looks down at Astrid "That dragon is a rare evolution for dragons, one that has lived for year and years and eventually went through some sort of process which I don't know and, in the end, becoming what they call titan wings" Fishlegs explained.

"Wait, so, you're saying all dragons can turn out like that?" Fishlegs nods

"Yes, but it's super rare for it to happen but what is one doing here and who's figh- "he stops in mid-sentence when he saw who it was that was fighting it. Astrid and others followed Fishlegs gaze and they were all surprised to see who it was. It was Draco and he didn't look to happy.

"What the hell, why is he getting to fight that thing?" Snotlout was angry at the fact that this stranger gets to fight this beast and not him. Why did the dragon choose him and not a real warrior like him?

"He did something to piss it off" Tuffnut snickered

"I think it's the other way around" Fishlegs corrected. To most it looks like the dragon was the one to piss Draco off but to the rest Draco was the one to piss the dragon off. the two stood there staring each other down.

 **(With Draco)**

Actually, the way it went was that the dragon flew into their camp to find and kill Galaxy due to the fact that another alpha dragon even though he doesn't control other dragons. Draco wasn't going to let that happen. So, Draco challenged the dragon and who ever wins has to leave or in Galaxies and Draco's case they die if he lost. The fight began in the woods then they fought all the way out into the open. Now they're here.

 _"_ _Zu'u kent onvok, Zu'u lost eldraag wah siiv tir tol hi vust mindoraan dii tinvok"_ the dragon spoke but to the vikings it was a roar. Dragon couldn't really answer the dragon since he doesn't want to look crazy for talking to it, so he kept quiet.

The dragon didn't like his silence and got ready for another attack _"bo wah dir het"_ the dragon stated. Draco on the other hand had to barrow a sword from a dead body. He'll have to give it to someone after this is over. He could hear from the crowd people wondering why his using one their swords and not his. It's not like he doesn't want to use it but with the way the sword was made they wouldn't be able to handle it and he would have to explain from the beginning.

The dragon was the first to attack and charged for Draco. He dashes to the side getting out of the way of the path of the dragon's charge but was still close enough that he was able to land a hit on it but when the sword collided with the scales it bounced off.

'Just like I thought, the scales are almost like the ones on the dragons back home… almost' he thought. What he was talking about was that the dragons back home had the same toughness of scales on the underbelly just like the ones on their backs. This one on the other hand has a tough hide while the underbelly is still somewhat soft and can still be penetrated.

The dragon quickly turned around charging for Draco once more. This time, instead of moving out of the way Draco charged at the dragon. When they were merely a couple of feet away from each other the dragon stopped its charge and went to try to bite Draco, but he was a little bit faster than the overgrown lizard and dashed underneath the dragon. Once he was under the dragon he was able to get two strikes on the dragon's underbelly. It let out a loud roar of pain, pushing itself away making some room away from Draco.

Draco did the same and jumped back a couple of feet. As Draco thought the dragon's underbelly was still soft but also tough. He took a look at the sword and it doesn't look like it'll handle another hit on the dragon's scales. He then turns his attention back to the dragon which was just sitting there growling at him.

'It looks like he went on the defense' Draco thought but the dragon instead lit itself on fire and went in for another charge. It being on fire was going to make this a little difficult for Draco since his holding back as much as he can because of the people standing around watching them.

Draco took off running to the right leading the dragons charge in a different direction which would slow it down just a little bit. The dragon seemed to see what he was doing and stopped its charge to switch to breathing fire. Draco was now having to change tactics. He led the dragon and its fire in a giant circle into the dragon ran out which also put out the fire over the dragons hide.

Draco stopped for a moment to check over himself and at the crowd since he knows that he was hit by the fire. The armor Draco wears is laced with a very thin layer of dragon hide giving it fire and cold resistance but only to a certain degree. A little bit of the clock was singed but nothing to major and the crowd doesn't seem to have notice anything.

Draco looked back at the dragon and saw that it went back on the defense since its keeping its distance this time with its wings blocking a little bit of its front to try and protect its underbelly.

The crowd was standing on their toes by this point watching the intense battle between the stranger and a giant dragon.

"I can't believe it, he's actually able to hold his own against that demon"

"He even was able to get a strike or two on it and actually causing it damage" the murmurs continued but Draco ignored them. He has nothing to prove to these people and he wasn't planning to make a show out of this. He was actually hoping that he would've been able to finish this by now but with the people of the village here it's making it difficult since he can't go full out on the dragon.

He took another look at the sword and saw that it chipped a little bit from the fire heating it up. Draco looked over his shoulder looking at the vikings behind him while keeping an eye on the dragon.

"Can I use your hammer?" he asked the random viking. He didn't argue with him and handed over his hammer. Draco took the hammer into his hand feeling how light it was 'The hammers at home weighed more then this but it'll have to do, I'll just have to put more impact in the swing' he thought taking a couple of swings to get a feel of the hammer. He straps the damaged sword to his waist.

His attention now back on the dragon which was still in a defensive form Draco knew it wasn't going to make a move until he was close enough to it, so he'll do just that and charged at the dragon. the dragon saw him coming and tried to knock Draco away with the impact of its wing, but his winged lowered Draco was gone. Then at that same moment the dragon felt an excruciating pain to its stomach and the sounds of bones cracking could be heard only by the dragon and Draco.

When the dragon used its wing to try to hit Draco, he went over to the left moving out of the way of its wing then diving under the dragon and with that he put a little bit more of his strength that his holding back into these swings. He was able to get about three swings at the dragons' stomach before it started to squirm. Draco then aim for one of its wings and with the same amount of strength he used on the underbelly he used on the wing breaking it in two.

The dragon let out another painfilled roar before dropping to the floor. Draco barely made it out from under the dragon before it fell.

He looked over the dragon and saw that it wasn't even trying to get up. He turned away from the dragon and began making his way back to his camp. As he walked pass the viking that he barrowed the hammer from he handed it over to him and randomly handed the damage sword to someone near him. Before he entered the forest, someone yelled at him.

"What about the dragon!?" they didn't get an answer. Instead he disappeared into the forest as if nothing happened.

Everyone around began to whisper while some looked up to the sky where the dragons were hovering and saw that they weren't there anymore.

 **(With Stoick)**

Stoick couldn't believe his eyes. He watched the whole thing from start to finish but he still couldn't believe it. He would've never thought he would see the day to see someone so small take on something three times bigger then him and win. Watching that gave him hope that as long as Draco continues to train his son then maybe, just maybe he would be the son that his been wanting and wouldn't have to hide his face from his people anymore.

But then the hope that Stoick gained quickly disappeared since he just remembered that Draco wasn't planning to stay long. He than thought that maybe in the time he's here his son would've at least learned how to defend himself by the time he leaves. This gave him a little bit of hope again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone from the crowd yelling "So, who's going to get the honor to finish this thing off?" Spitelout speaks up "I think my son deserves to get to kill the beast, since it should've been him to fight the thing in the first place" Astrid's farther then jumped in.

"You only want your son to be the one to kill it because your boy hasn't been able to kill a dragon yet"

"That's because those demons are cowards, so whenever he runs into one they take off fearing that they'll be killed" Spitelout spoke highly of his son. Everyone rolled their eyes, but Astrid's dad said what everyone was thinking.

"That's a load of yak shit, your son just isnt a strong enough warrior to be able to kill a dragon, especially that beast" gesturing to the giant dragon on the ground. Spitelout didn't like that and got up in his face.

"You want to repeat that, I didn't hear you" Spitelout challenged. Her father steps up and repeats what he said.

"I said, your son is just isnt a strong enough warrior" he repeated. Spitelouts face turns into a scowl, hands turning into fists. He gets ready to throw a punch but Gobber interrupted them by yelling "Neither of your kids are going to get to kill the dragon" he was standing over the giant dragon.

"What are you talking about Gobber?" Spitelout yells fist lowering. Gobber starts to poke the beast "Because it's already dead" everyone looked over the dragon and saw that the stomach has swelled, and blood was flowing out its mouth, it couldn't breath due to the blood building up inside. Everyone was shocked. Spitelout didn't believe it.

"How could it have died, he didn't take the head off or took out its heart" Gobber couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do you see it breathing or do you not see the puddle of blood right here?" gesturing to the puddle. Spitelout looks at it and wasn't happy. One because the dragon died, second because he didn't kill it like a 'real' warrior. At first Spitelout didn't think so much about him and even had him help out with the hunting but now his view of Draco has changed and believed that he'll become a thorn in his side down the road. He stomps away in defeat.

"So, what do we do with the body?" someone from within the crowed called out. That was a good question and no could really think of an answer. Then Fishlegs spoke out which was the first "I think we could do something with scales and turn them into something and give it to Draco for his victory" he suggested. Everyone thought about it for a minute or two before Stoick was the one to say something.

"That's not a bad idea Fishlegs but you got to remember, he's not a hooligan, neither a viking and he also doesn't seem to be interested in having any kind of trophy, as you can see from him just leaving it there and let it die on its own" Fishlegs spoke again.

"I know that, but I think it would be a good idea because I feel like if we do this it would make him less tense and actually feel like his welcome here, haven't you noticed that every time that he comes into the village he always has this air around him, giving off a 'cold' feel if you know what I mean" now that he mentioned it Stoick and a couple of people noticed it to. Yes, he would talk to them when they talk to him first or whenever he asks for something, but it always feel like he's distant and has no interest to get along with him.

Gobber speaks up "I get wha' you sayin' lad, but from what I've learned from him just by talking to him, which wasn't a lot, he has no interest to be here or even get along with others, he's putting on a mask, he's stuck here and the world he comes from is completely different from ours" he continues "If I were in he's shoes I would think the same way, so the idea of giving him something that came from us wouldn't do any good, he'll most likely take it and not think anything of it"

The people that were still around understood Fishlegs intention but Gobber was right someone like him wouldn't think anything of it if they were to do something nice for him. But Fishlegs wasn't giving up "We should at least try to make it less ridged for him while he's here at least, because I think you would all agree that his cold air is making us tense whenever his around" they nodded.

Stoick then speaks up "Ok Fishlegs, we'll talk it over at the Great Hall later, once we're done cleaning up" Fishlegs nodded and went to look for the injured and a couple of the others joined in with the search while the rest went to clean up the debris.

"Stoick!" a random viking came running to Stoick. He turns to the man "Yes, what is it?"

"I got some news" this got Stoick's attention.

 **(With Draco and Galaxy)**

Draco was back at his camp looking into the fire deep in thought. He was trying to make sense of these dragon attacks. He may not have been here as long as they have to know the pattern that they use to have but things are changing to fast.

Galaxy was staring at his brother sensing his confusion. He crawls closer to his brother nudging his leg gaining his attention. Usually Rias would know what to do in situations like this but she's not here, so he'll have to try his best to help his brother.

"Sorry, I was just stuck in thought" Draco apologized placing a hand on the top of his head. Galaxy has a feeling that he knows what's going on in his head, but he'll have to ask in a way to make in not to serious.

 _"_ _Lost kuzol ofanjiik ganog fah hi?"_ Galaxy joked. Draco shook his head "That's not it, it's just that I can't make sense of these raids, I know we haven't been here as long as them but with what I've heard they were on a routine of some kind but then they became more frequent then now they turned violent, at least a lot more violent"

Draco only had a few ideas why they would be changing routines. One being that they acted on their own. Two someone has disturbed the nest which is unlikely and three is the worst possible case, at least Galaxy thinks so. The queen is about to lay an egg.

The only reason he can't see that as a possibility is because there can only be one queen per nest so it laying an egg sounds impossible unless…. He turns and looks down to his brother "Hey bud, what happens when the current queen dies? How is another one chosen?"

He thought over the question trying to think of a way to explain it but its hard to explain but he'll give it a shot _"borii jud los unadaan ahst kiindah"_ that's the easiest way he could put it.

"Then how is one born, if there can only be one queen in each nest?"

 _"_ _Zu'u honestly dreh ni mindok nuz nii nunon koros mindin sed hundred, oo…"_ He know understands what his brother was getting at and it wasn't good.

"This is going to be a long couple of months" Draco stated looking up at the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N Another weekend with another chapter. Before we get into this chapter I wanted to let you guys know that I'm already done with chapter 10 and already working on chapter 11 so that I won't (possibly) be behind on uploading chapters over the weekend. That's all I have to say so lets get on with this chapter! See you guys next week!)**

 **(Chapter Nine)**

 **(Tirdas 31** **st** **) (With Galaxy)**

Galaxy was the first one up, like usual and like usual he uses this time to think of ways on how he's going to wake up his brother. This time he had an idea that he hasn't done yet and it's going to be funny. At least to Galaxy it will be. He crawls over to the to the tent slowly poking his head making sure that Draco was still asleep but instead he saw a wide-awake Draco.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked his scaly brother. Galaxy just gave him his own version of a smile and slowly pulled his head out of the tent. Draco was confused but at the same time knew what he was going to do.

After a couple of minutes Draco left the tent in his usually wears with his katana strapped to his waist and bag on the other side "I'll be heading into the village today, we're out of food and we can't keep eating fish for the next couple of months… well I can't at least" he corrected himself. Draco walks over to the coves exit and begins to climb up 'I'm going to have to find another way up and down besides just constantly climbing up and down.

Once at the top he turns back around to look at Galaxy "I'll be back later so don't do anything that would get you caught" Galaxy sticks out is snake like tongue. Draco turns away and walks into the forest. When Galaxy couldn't see him anymore he tried to raise himself up off the ground.

Not even half way a sharp intense pain shoot throughout his damaged wing. He dropped back to the ground with a thud. Galaxy's been doing this for the past couple days hoping that if he can at least get off the ground he can be able to be of some use to his brother. He slammed his good wing onto the ground angry that he couldn't do it, again.

 _'_ _Damn the gods, why did it have to be my wing? Why couldn't it have been my leg, even having some of my spines broken would've been better then this'_ he thought getting angry with himself. Galaxy couldn't help but feel like his nothing but a burden to his brother. He couldn't do anything when that dragon from yesterday attacked him just because it had the sky as an advantage.

They're trapped there because of him getting hurt.

Draco could've gone ahead and gotten a boat to go on ahead and left him here but no, he stayed with him. He stayed with him knowing that he'll have to deal with the vikings for a couple of months, but he still stayed with him. He even turned down a chance to stay at one of the guest homes in the village, but he turned it down and made a camp in the cove with him not leaving his side.

Galaxy couldn't ask for a better brother then that, even though they're two different species. Draco won't ever give up on him, so now he couldn't give up on himself _'I can't give up now'_ he thought to himself going at it again one more time.

He slowly rose himself up off the ground putting little bit of pressure on the damaged wing. It's not hurting yet _'So far so good'_ he continued to go slowly but when he reached the half way mark the intense pain came back. He drops back down to the ground.

 _'_ _Damnit'_ he cursed.

 **(With Draco)**

Draco stood at the edge of the forest looking over what's left of the village. Most of the buildings still stand but were badly damaged. He's only been here for about a week and only seen two raids and last night was his second raid. The one from last night was different from the one before. It was more violent. They didn't even go after the food, only the people.

He continued looking over the village and saw that there were people already up, repairing their homes. He was hesitant to go any closer since he fears that people would ask him to help with the repairs, but he doesn't have much of choice. He could try to go around the back but there is a lot of open space from where he stands to the back of the village.

He sighed "I guess there's no way around this" he began walking across the open field into the village.

As he entered the village he could already feel gazes of the people that's noticed him, but they said nothing. He was somewhat relieved that they haven't asked for his help yet but that won't last for long. Right on cue, he saw Stoick walking in his direction.

'Not even ten minutes in the village' he thought, keeping his gaze from looking at Stoick hoping that if he didn't look at him he'll be left alone but nope, it didn't work. Stoick called out to Draco "Draco, you're quite early"

"I came to get a few things before heading over to the arena" he knows that his tone isnt the nicest tone right now, but he didn't want to be bothered today since he's still annoyed with the dragon that attacked them in the forest yesterday.

"Then it's a good thing you came early, I have some good news for you" this caught Draco's interest.

"You know that trader I told you about remember?" Draco nodded.

"Well, I was informed by one of our scouts and said they saw him heading to the neighboring village yesterday and if it's the village I'm thinking of then he should be here tomorrow later in the day" this was more then good news. It was the best news he's heard yet.

"That's great to hear, thank you for telling me" Stoick held up a hand "Don't mention it, well, I don't want to keep you any longer, see you later, if not then tomorrow" Stoick walks passed Draco not giving him a second glance.

At first, he thought it would've been a bad day, like it has been, but for once something good came out of it but he knows that it won't last long and that something is going to ruin his somewhat good mood. Throughout the rest of the walk through the village no one bothered him, got a couple of threatening glares but that didn't bother him. Other then that he was left alone which somewhat surprised him.

Exiting the village, he saw the bridge to the arena coming into sight as well as the kids that he's seen a couple of times. But if they're here then _she'll_ be right behind them. He turned his attention to the kids that seemed to have noticed him already and were running to him.

"Draco!" a couple of them yelled as they ran to him. He greeted them with a slight smile "Hey kids, you just getting done with class?" they nodded.

"Yes, we did, this time we had to spar against each other to see what everyone's good with"

"Do you mean what weapons are best for you?"

"Yes, and so far, some of us are good with swords but the rest haven't been able to find anything that suits them" said kids seemed disappointed.

"Everyone's good with something, it's just a matter of finding what it is" they looked at his sword.

"Like how you're good with… uh" one of the boys gestured to the katana strapped to his waist. He tapped on the sword softly "Katana, that's what the sword is called and, not really since it's a sword just designed differently"

"It's also how the wielder uses it, everyone has a different style of fighting" he finished. The kids took what he just told them into thought. Draco turned his attention away from the kids for a second and realized that the Hofferson girl isnt here yet.

"Where's your teacher?" he asked the children.

"She said that she had some business with um…"

"Useless" one of the boys finished. Draco got a bad feeling about this "I got to get going, I'll see you kids around" they waved him goodbye as he walked around them. She's becoming a real pain in his side. The first time they met he already had a feeling that she would be trouble but didn't think it would be soon, but they are vikings after all and he's already had bad experience with them in the past, so he shouldn't be surprised.

The arena came into view but as he got closer he began to hear the Hofferson girl's voice. She didn't sound happy. He walked over to the side of the arena looking down to see Hofferson girl cornering Hiccup into the corner with her axe up against his throat.

"… you won't ever become one of us, got it?" Hiccup nodded, hands raised as if he was surrendering to his captor.

"I may hate the guy, but I feel sorry that he's stuck training you and whatever your father did to get him to train you had to be worth training you"

"Was it money?" Hiccup shook his head "Was he given free rein to do whatever he wants?" Hiccup shook his head again. She pushes the axe closer to his throat "Was I that…" she was interrupted by the sound of Draco's voice "What the hell is going on here?" he didn't have any tone in the question. She turned around to see him standing there at the entrance of the arena.

He stood there waiting for her to answer but she said nothing, so he asked again "I'll ask again, what the hell is going on here?" tone still hasn't change. She pulls away from Hiccup, after she pushed him into the wall.

Hiccup lowered his hands feeling relieved that Draco came in before she killed him. Astrid kept her eyes to the ground not wanting to make eye contact knowing that if she does she might have something to say to him. As she walked passed Draco she heard him whisper something to her.

"If you continue to be a thorn in my side I'll cut you down from that pedal stool of yours and show the people of your village that you're nothing but all bark and no bite" she stopped for a second wanting to say something, but she bit her tongue for now and left without a word.

Draco stood there waiting to hear her footsteps falter in the distance. He wouldn't really do anything thing like that since he doesn't want to get any more involved with this village even though it seems like that won't be possible since he's already in too deep.

About a minute of listening he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. He turned his attention to Hiccup which was still up against the wall holding his breath fearing if he breathed she would come back.

"She's gone" Hiccup lets out the breath that he was holding, grabs his sword and shield that he had on him until Astrid threatened him. Then he makes his way over to where Draco was standing.

"Today you're going to learn on how to control your stamina, for the past couple of times you've trained I've noticed that after a couple of swings your stamina runs out and that will get you killed if you don't learn to control it" he explains. Draco continues "First I want you to stand in the center of the arena" Hiccup seemed a little confused.

"Why in the center can't I just…" Draco interrupts him "It's because the sun will be on you at all times and it's part of the training since you'll be swinging that sword of yours until I tell you to stop and the sun is to help with tiring you out, if you can handle that then we'll be able to move on, if not then you'll do it again next time" Hiccup nodded understanding the training.

Hiccup walks over to the center of the arena and stood where he was told. Draco was right, the sun was going to be on him at all times. The was no sign of shade anywhere near him expect near the walls of the arena.

"As I said, you'll be swinging that sword until I tell you to stop, got it?" Hiccup nods.

"Great, now start swinging" Hiccup did just that and began to swing. He swung diagonally which wasn't the best choice to start with, but it'll do for now. Not even within a couple of swings he already looks tired and his arms were shaking 'Is he serious' Draco thought. He knows why he ran out so fast, but he hopped that he wouldn't have done that at the start.

"Ok stop, you already failed" Hiccup stopped swinging trying to catch his breath.

"First off you should've chosen an easy swinging pattern for you to start out with, Second, you shouldn't have started out swinging so hard, that's what wears out stamina faster"

"But you said…" Draco interrupts him.

"I didn't say anything about swinging as hard as you can, you can start off at the pace that you see fit" Hiccup thought over his words and he was right, he didn't say anything about how hard he should swing.

"We're going to try it again but since you're already out of stamina go sit in the shade and regain your stamina" he pointed over to the shaded area. Hiccup did as he was told and went over into the shadowed area. He sat down on the ground and took small breaths. Draco looked at Hiccup and walked over to him.

"Do you eat any fruit or anything that's healthy for you, your eating habits is also another factor into controlling your stamina, if you eat healthier you'll have more energy when you fight" Draco went from asking a question into lecturing him.

"We don't have anything like that" Hiccup simply answered. Draco couldn't believe it but at the same time he could believe it. He opened up his bag and took out a red apple and handed it to Hiccup.

"Here, this is an apple, its healthy so eat up and be ready to get back to training when you're done" Draco went back to the center of the arena. For now, he had to find something to do. He looked around the arena and saw a couple of training dummies in the other corner of the arena. He walks over to them "Would it be alright if I use these?" Hiccup nodded but Draco couldn't see it. He turns around and sees that Hiccup was biting down on the apple "I'll take that as a yes" he took the training dummies and places them around the arena.

When he finished placing the dummies he went over to the weapons rack and examined over the weapons that he currently sees. There were two axes, four swords, a mace, and two hammers. Next to them were two shields 'Not much in weapon choice' he thought looking over the weapons. Upon taking a closer look he notices that the weapons look like that they haven't been kept in shape for a long while.

"Will it be ok if I uses these as well?" Hiccup nodded his head again.

He grabs one sword in one hand and in the other an axe. They were light and unbalanced, but he guesses that since they're for training they don't need to be perfect or not. If Frey were here she would've lost it and took everyone of these and re-forged them even if they are just training weapons.

Draco goes and stands in the center of the arena taking one last look at the weapons once again. He looks over to Hiccup and asks, "Would it be a problem if I broke these?" gesturing to the dummies and weapons. Hiccup shook his head.

Knowing that its ok to do what he planned to do he turns his attention back to the dummies in front of him. he takes a couple of seconds to think over some of the ways he wants to about this. Once he chose one he got into a simple stance which wasn't really much of a stance since it just looks like his about to run at them.

He takes one more second to look over the dummies then he runs for the one on his right. At close range he done a horizontal slash cutting it enough to hit the stand inside of it. Next, he turns around and throws the axe at the one to his left, upon impacted the dummy was knocked back a couple of feet before falling to the floor.

He then charges for the one that was behind that one and stabs right through it. A snap could be heard throughout the arena. After pulling it out he runs over to the last one and goes for a headshot cutting the head right off the dummy.

The whole time Hiccup watched as Draco did his 'training' and the whole thing was impressive and scary at the same time. He was fast and deadly showing that he has skills to back him up in a fight. Draco looked at the sword and saw that the tip snapped off.

He looks over to the impressed Hiccup "Are you ready to get back to training?" Hiccup nodded his head, quickly standing up and runs for the center of the arena.

"Begin" Hiccup began to swing his sword again but this time he wasn't putting so much strength in his swings instead it was slow and light.

 **(5 Hours later)**

About five hours have passed and Hiccup was still swinging the sword around. Hiccup looked like he was about to kill over. His arms were shaking along with his legs, he was sweating arrows, and his breathing became shaky. Draco decided that he had enough "Stop" once Hiccup heard that word he dropped his sword and shield onto the floor, dropping to his knees and laying on the ground. His breathing became heavy.

Draco stood over the breathless boy and said "It was a bad start, but you did well, next time though we're going to do it again, I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me but if I were you I would go home and get some rest" Draco left the arena leaving Hiccup there by himself.

Away from the arena Draco felt like he kind of went over bored with the five hours of none stop swinging but that's how he trained the others and that's also how he was trained but he forgot that Hiccup is different from them.

'Maybe next time I'll shorten the time' He thought.

He couldn't help but think that things are happening to fast here. He arrives to Berk, a dragon raid is happening, next he gets shot down and Galaxy gets badly hurt. Then he ended up having to save a couple of kids and the Hofferson girl. Decides to train Hiccup. Another raid then happens where he had to kill another dragon. Then the dragons attack during the day. None of it is adding up and is happening to fast to make any kind of sense out of it.

'If this is the queen dragons doing then something has to be done about her soon. The only thing that wasn't her doing was Galaxy getting hurt and training Hiccup. Everything else though it's mostly her.

'If Galaxy wasn't hurt we could've gone over there and checked things out then come up with a plan to deal with her but I guess for now all we can do is deal with the raids here until Galaxy is ready to go' he thought. Deep down he wished that he didn't have to help these vikings out, but some aren't so bad and have more brains, then there's the others that remind him why he hates them but if he didn't help out Rias would've been disappointed if she found out.

'This is so troubling' he thought. Eventually he came out of his thoughts then realized that he was already climbing up the stone steps to the Great Hall.

Reaching the doors, he could already hear people talking and it sounded like a lot of people. He pushed the doors open and everyone's attention all turned on him. He stood there for a second before walking over to the empty table in the farthest corner of the hall.

He sat down at the table trying to ignore the gazes of the people around him, so he took out his journal from his bag and laid it onto the table. He opens up his journal to the page where he was holding the letters that he's going to give to the trader when he arrives tomorrow.

One of the letters was already complete and it's the one for the trader now he has to finish the one that needs to reach a certain someone that could possibly be of some help. He took out a charcoal and began to write down the letter.

The whole time he was writing the letter he continuously felt the gazes of the people of the room and it was beginning to bug him, but he doesn't want to start anything that would be a waste of time. So, he just kept his head into the letter and continued to write but his writing was interrupted when he heard Gobber's voice calling his name.

"Aye Draco, I take it that 'iccup's training is over for the day?" Draco nodded not looking away from the letter in front of him.

"How did 'e do?" Gobber asked trying to start a conversation.

"He did terrible at first but once I explained his training better he did ok the second time" Gobber could only nod. Then he thought of something to say, "What was his training this time?"

Draco looked up at the old smith knowing what his trying to do but it probably won't hurt to tell him since this is the man that's been good to the lad for most of his life "I was training him on how to control his stamina"

"Really?" Gobber sounded interested "How did that go?"

"Like I said before, it started out bad since he started out with putting all his strength into his swings"

"Swings, what do you mean by that?"

"I had him swing his sword until I told him to stop, that's how I was trained to be able to control my stamina and that's how I trained my friends into controlling their stamina, so I did it to him since it's been working so far" Draco explains still writing the letter.

"That's um… different, I wouldn't have thought of doing something like that when I use to train"

"It's because not everyone does it since it tires people out to quickly and they give up" Gobber understood what he meant since it does happen even if he didn't train the same way as Draco does but how he used to train wasn't easy either.

"You said that it was ok the second time?"

"Because I explained it that he didn't have to put a lot of strength into his swings for the first time and that he could swing how he wants to swing and at his own pace, even though that may not seem too difficult, that's why I made him stand in the middle where the sun would always be on him and had him do it for five hours no stop" Gobber was impressed. If Draco had stopped when he said about him doing it at his own pace he didn't think that was going to make any progress but when he finished explaining it sounded more difficult then it first sounded.

Gobber noticed that the lad hasn't looked up once since he's sat down. Gobber thought of something that could probably get this guy to loosen up a little. He stood up from his seat and said "I'll be right back" Gobber hobbled away from the table leaving Draco to his writing 'At least I have a little bit of alone time till he comes back' he thought.

A couple of minutes passed and Gobber was hobbling back over to the table Draco was sitting at. Gobber placed two mugs of mead, one for Draco and one for Gobber. Draco looked up just a little bit "What is this?" he asked looking at the smith.

"It'll help you loosen up a little, you're bringing the room down" Draco's eyebrow rose in a questioning manner "That's not my problem" He simply stated looking back down at the letter. Gobber wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Come on lad, it won't kill ya' to loosen up a bit" Draco's attention went back to Gobber. This was strange and its not that Gobber was talking to him, but it was because the way people were watching them. It felt like they were waiting for something.

"What's your game Gobber?"

"I 'ave no game, I'm just trying to get you to loosen up a little bit and enjoy yourself, you'll be here for a while, right? Well why not enjoy it" Gobber was smiling the whole time he said that. It's not hard for Draco to loosen up but that's only when he's around his friends but he's stuck here until Galaxy is healed and able to fly again. That's one reason why he can't loosen up since they're stuck on an island of dragon killers. Two because they're vikings and he has bad blood with vikings. Lastly with the raids happening he can't relax.

Draco stopped writing and rose his head to look Gobber in the eyes "Tell me something Gobber, how can you be relaxed when you know you could be attacked at anytime knowing there's a possibility of dying the next day?" he placed his charcoal next to the letter.

"You just said it, it's _because_ we could die tomorrow is how we can be relaxed, you need to enjoy the days that you had left because whose knows when you're going to die" Draco couldn't help but think 'Raven would say the same thing' but he can't just relax. With his brother hurt and being a dragon how can he be relaxed. Also, he doesn't want to lower his guard around vikings.

"You may be right Gobber but I'm not someone who can just relax…" he was interrupted by Gobber speaking "Lad, I can tell that you have something against us, vikings I mean, and I may not know the reason why but no one is going to hurt you here, and even if they tried they would be punished, you're a guest here and needs to be treated like such"

He continued "Yes, there may be some people here that doesn't like strangers but they're going to have to get over it" Draco looked down at the mug and thought about what his friends would do if they were in this situation. Most of what he can think of is that they'll take the drink and have fun but that's because they don't have to worry about a dragon living in the forest not to far from here but…

He sighed in defeat and took the mug into his hand "I'm going to just say this once Gobber, I'm not going to get drunk so easily" Gobber couldn't help but smile at his win "Oh, this one will" Draco saw something mischiefs in his eyes but rose the cup up to his lips. Before taking a drink, he took a sniff of it. there was something different but familiar.

He held up his mug "We'll see about that" Gobber accepted it with holding his mug up bumping them together. Draco and Gobber began to chug their mead down like water. They finished their mugs and placed them back onto the table.

"Another round?" Draco pushed his mug to the side accepting it "Bring us another pair!" he yelled across the room. After a couple of minutes passed another pair of mugs with mead in the were placed in front of them. They took the mugs and chug those down. The challenge has begun.

One pair after another they chugged their mead down and each one Gobber was slowly beginning to feel fuzzy while Draco isnt even feeling a buzz yet. Around their ninth pair Gobber began to slur his words "H-ho' you feelin' laaad?"

"I feel fine, what about you?" Everyone around were cheering them on, most of them were cheering for Draco while the others were thinking that his cheating somehow.

"I-I-I feeeel finnne" he slurred his words.

"Ok, another round over here!" Draco called out since Gobber couldn't. After another three pairs Draco could tell that Gobber was about to pass out and he wasn't even buzzed yet 'At least he tried' Draco thought chugging the rest of his mead down before standing up. Everyone in the hall went quiet and Draco looks down at the swaying smith.

"W-Whaat's wrooonggg' laaad'?" Gobber asked trying to sound like he could keep going but Draco knew that probably one more pair would make him pass out.

"I should've told you this from the start" Draco grabbed his things and placed them in his bag then he continued "I'm immune to alcohol, there's only a couple of alcohols that can affect me but mead isnt one of them even if you spiked it" Gobber was shocked.

"Y-yyyyooouuu kneeeewww?" Draco nodded "I've dealt with that herb before because one of my friend's messes with herbs to make medicine and over time we've become immune to the herb but nice try" he patted the smith on the back and left for the exit. About a couple of seconds after Draco left Gobber passed out on the table.

"Should we-"the random viking was cut off by another one "No, we should leave him be" after the contest was over they all left for their homes to crash for the night.

 **(With Draco)**

He didn't know that it has already become night but he couldn't help but look up at the starry sky above him 'If Raven and Sal were here they would've called out and said that it wasn't fair for me to go against someone that isnt immune to alcohol like us' he thought and couldn't help but smile at the thought but he then realized that he was thinking of a time if they decided to stay here and that's one thing he _doesn't_ want to do.

The walk through the slowly restoring village was quiet and empty. He couldn't help but look around since no one would be around and he doesn't have to worry about anyone… He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the person in front of him. It was Astrid. The one person he wished he didn't have to see twice in one day.

She was standing there staring him down, Draco did the same, but no words were exchanged. They just stood there until Draco was the first to move. He walked passed the girl not giving her a second glance as he left the village heading to the forest. H can tell that she was walking away as well since he can hear her footprints in the distance until he couldn't hear them anymore.

Making his way down the path that was slowly being made as he continuously walks back and forth from the cove to the village. Very soon there will be a path all the way through the forest if he keeps this up 'I wonder what Galaxy did all day' he wondered, pushing the thought of how annoying Astrid is becoming away.

He could think only a small bit of things a downed dragon can do in its free time. None of it sounded fun.

The sound of the chirping crickets pulled him from his thoughts. He enjoyed nature just as much as his friends but there's times where he can't stand it. It mostly depends on where he's at and what time of year it is. He went back to listening to sounds of the forest and in the distance, he can hear what could be Galaxy messing around in the water.

As he got closer to the cove the quiet the surrounding area got 'I guess it's due to Galaxy being here' he thought. Standing at the edge of the cove he saw Galaxy laying in the water, head barely above the surface. He was still awake from what he can see at least.

"Galaxy" he spoke up gaining his brothers attention.

 _"_ _Ful, vir drey nii bo?"_ Galaxy asked watching his brother climb down into the cove. Draco answered, "It went well, I've got good news" Galaxy rose his head up with interest.

 _"_ _Oo, fos los daar pruzah yunrot?"_

"The chief came up to me and informed me that the trader that he mention was going to be arriving tomorrow afternoon" Draco went over to the camp fire and threw a small ball of fire at it igniting the fire.

 _"_ _Tol los pruzah yunrot"_ Galaxy couldn't help but feel happy to finally hear some good news ever since they got here. Draco sat down in front of the fire with his katana laying next to him and Galaxy on the other "But it'll be a while before anything happens and if the letters even reach their destinations" that's the one thing that Draco's worried about.

 _"_ _dreh ni avok lorot nii, it'll kos flogah ahrk we'll kos zek voth un fahdon das"_ Draco places a hand on his brother's head "You're right but I just can't help it, these waters aren't the safest waters and who knows if the traders ship gets attacked and the letters never reaching their destinations"

"But, you're right, I shouldn't over think it" he laid down on the ground looking up at the stars until they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N Here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!)**

 **(Chapter Ten)**

 **(Middas 1** **st** **) (With Stoick)**

The morning was a blissful one. It's not as cold as it usually is, and he enjoys days like this. He was out doing his rounds as chief checking up on how everything is looking before everyone begins to wake up and get their days started. Walking around the village for about an hour he saw that everything was going well but he fears that it's not going to last since the dragons have gone out of the usually routine and now they don't know when they'll attack again.

After going around the village once he decided that he should go get something to eat since he didn't eat anything while he was at home before leaving. He made his way to the Great Hall since the cooks should already be there and he could get some fresh food before everyone arrives a little bit later taking all the fresh food.

On the way up, he could already smell the smell of fresh bread and boar. He couldn't help but take in a huge whiff taking in as much of the smell of the food as he can but something else caught his nose. It wasn't a strong smell, but it is a familiar smell. The smell of mead.

Upon opening the doors his nose was drawn to the source of the smell. His eyes landed on a passed out Gobber laying on the floor smelling of mead and iron 'What happened here?' he wondered walking over to his passed-out friend. Something else caught his eyes. It was twenty-four mugs twelve on each side 'Was there a drinking contest?' he wondered eyes landing back on his friend.

Stoick began to tap hiim lightly with his foot "Gobber, it's time to wake up" Gobber didn't move or made any kind of sound. He lightly kicks him again "Gobber" he said a little louder. This time twitched at the sound of his name. Stoick then kicks a little harder yelling his name louder.

"Gobber!" Gobber groaned, head aching and the feeling of throw up was slowly creeping up his throat. His eyes flickered open and looked up to see Stoick standing over him with his hands on his waist.

"Stoick… don' be so loud when a man 'is havin' a hangover" Gobber whined sitting up instantly regretting it. He quickly grabbed the closes empty barrel and threw up his insides into it. Stoick backed up a little bit and asked, "What happened last night?"

Once Gobber finished with throwing up last nights dinner and his insides he began to explain what happened "I 'ad a drinking contest with Draco and I 'ave to say, he knows how to hold 'is liquor" Stoick thought Gobber was the only one to be able to hold his liquor longer then anyone but hearing that Draco bested him in it. he just can't see it.

"You sure Gobber, I didn't see him wasted in the streets or alley ways and I don't see him here, all I found was you on the floor" Gobber slowly climbed up onto the bench and lowered his head over the barrel just in case he's going to puke his insides out again.

"It's cause the lad wasn't even buzzed after he left the hall last night, I even spiked 'is drink with that herb that Gothi uses to help with easing the pain, but that didn't work, not at all"

"You're saying that he's able to withstand the effects of that herb, I don't believe it, I can't even handle it" Stoick continued "Gobber, I know that his strong, I've acknowledge that after seeing what his done, I know he's from a whole other world then us but I can't believe that he was able to withstand the effects of that herb, nobody can" Gobber looked up at his friend.

"Stoick, think about it, someone his size being stronger then ten vikings, not even using his sword but uses our own and breaks them, he took down that demon two days ago with just a hammer and sword, he's faster then I have ever seen" Gobber took a breath then continued.

"I know it's hard to believe but we know nothing about him or what he can do or handle, we got to remember that, he's not like us, Stoick"

"I know that Gobber but he's human and from what Gothi has said no one can withstand the effect of the herb and we know that first hand, so you are telling me that it didn't affect him then something must have gone wrong" Gobber shook his head remembering what Draco said last night,

"Last night the lad told me that his friend likes to mess with herbs to make medicine and he said that over time they became immune to it, that herb must be common where he comes from but that makes me wonder 'ow did Gothi get them, She never explained where she gets them" Stoick was wondering that as well when he was first introduced to the herb but he never was told where she gets it. he just knows this much that it doesn't grow on Berk.

"Are you saying that Gothi gets it from where he's from, how could she if she never leaves Berk also we only have seen about three traders the whole time we've lived here" Gobber shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know Stoick, but she's always been a mystery to us, so who knows, she could 'ave sources where the traders secretly bring it here and sells it to her" Stoick can't be able to see Gothi doing something like that.

"Gobber, I just can't Gothi doing something like that, also I think you were just thinking that he was able to handle it, you did drink a lot, so he could've…"

"I know what I saw and what I heard, you can ask any of the people that were there last night, and they would tell you the same thing, we all saw it" Gobber interrupted. Stoick could only let out a sigh.

"Ok Gobber lets agree to disagree, I don't want to hear anymore of your drunk stories, it's too early for this" Gobber glared at his friend but said nothing more. Out of all of the things Stoick doesn't believe is someone being able to withstand a simple herb because he can't handle it. being able to drink Gobber under the table he'll believe but being immune to that herb, no.

Gobber felt his insides coming up again then right into the barrel. This was normal amongst the berkians so it's not really a surprise to see this happening, but it doesn't mean it still isnt disgusting. Stoick couldn't help but want to hold his nose to block out the smell.

"I'll let you get back to your morning and when you get a chance I need to speak to you, after you're done throwing your insides into that barrel, which I'll have to get someone to clean out" Stoick walked away from his drunk friend, over to the cooks.

Gobber waved him away hanging his head over the barrel.

"You look like shit" a familiar voice catches his attention. He looks up and sees that it's Draco. He doesn't look like his hurting neither does he look like his had a rough night. Gobber couldn't help but grumble "Thanks"

Draco sat down across from him even though he didn't like the smell coming from the barrel, but he wasn't going to walk away due to it. besides his smelled a lot worse before.

"What are ya' doing 'ere so early, the trader won't be in till later today" Gobber questioned. Draco pulled out his journal from his bag. Moved over some of the mugs and placed it on the table "I know, but I had something to do today before he showed, also I wanted to grab me something to eat while I'm here" he got up and went over to grab his food leaving his journal in front of Gobber. Gobber was a respectful man but his curiosity was slowly getting the best of him.

He went and looked at the cover of the journal and saw strange symbols on the cover **_"_** ** _Memories ahrk Frahzogin do Keizaal_** ** _"_** Gobber's never seen this writing before and his curiosity was getting stronger. He noticed that there was more writing near the bottom but before he could see it Draco sat back down with a plat of bread, a boar's leg and some water in a mug.

Gobber looked Draco over and noticed that he was tense again as if last night had no affect on him. Draco noticed this and looked up at Gobber "What?" he questioned taking a bite of bread.

"Lad, what did I tell you last night, you need to loosen up"

"And I did, just for last night, I didn't agree that I was always going to be loosened up" Draco continued as he opened his journal "Gobber, I know that you're trying to help but I don't care how people feel or what they think about me, if my ship wasn't damaged I wouldn't still be here"

"You could've asked if you could take one of our ships, I don't think Stoick would mind" Draco shook his head "I don't want to have to owe anyone anything later on, also the place I was heading would've attacked me due to it being a vikings ship, they're not a big fan of vikings" Gobber now understood a little bit more and it also answered a question that's been bugging him.

"Then it would've caused more trouble then good" Draco nodded his head taking another bite of his bread. The place he was heading wouldn't have actually attacked him if he took one of their ships. He just had to keep up with the story until Galaxy was done healing.

Gobber watched as Draco wrote something down in that same language that was on the cover "Hey lad, may I ask what kind of language is that, I've never seen it before?" he asked. Draco stopped writing for a second then went back to it "It's the language from my home, but only a few people can understand and write it" he answered.

"Oh, is it rare for people to use that language?" Draco nodded his head 'That's because the only ones that actually understand and use this language are the dragons' he thought. After that Gobber decided to leave him to his work and went back to hanging his head over the barrel.

"Why don't you drink some water, it'll make you feel better?" Draco suggested. Gobber glared at him "I don't plan to get drunk this early" Gobber retorted.

 **(With Astrid and Ruffnut)**

Today the girls decided to hangout a little bit for once. Since they're always busy (Mostly Astrid) they don't get a lot of time to themselves. Usually three other girls would be with them, but they were busy today so its just Ruffnut and Astrid. The two girls was walking through the plaza not really going anywhere specific, they were just walking and talking.

"Man, it sucks that the others couldn't join us today" Ruffnut commented. Astrid would have to agree with her but sometimes she's not really in the mood to deal with them. They may be here friends but even friends get on each other's nerves.

"Yea, it does, but you know, I've noticed that you're a completely different person when you're not with your brother" Ruffnut gave her a questioning look.

"You just now realized that, man and I thought I was the clueless one" Astrid glared at her. Ruffnut threw an arm around her shoulder and said "Astrid, I may act stupid when I'm around my brother but I'm quite smart for a Thorston, I just show it around my brother or he'll never let it down"

"But you've said semi smart things when you're around him before so how is this any different?"

"It's a twin thing, you wouldn't understand" Ruffnut wanted to change the subject. She looks around looking for something to get them off this subject. Her eyes landed on Snotlout, Lugnut, and Dogsbreath. It could've been a better subject, but this will have to do.

"You know, I've been wondering something, if you had to choose any of the guys here who would you go for?" Astrid gave her a confused look and asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question" Astrid didn't know what she was doing or why she brought something like that up, but it won't hurt her.

"Honestly, out of all of the guys here, I would choose Hiccup over any of the other guys our age" Ruffnut was surprised. She wasn't expecting that "So, you would Hiccup over that Draco guy, that's actually not what I was expecting" Astrid stumbled a little bit but played it off to where Ruffnut didn't notice.

"You said anyone here, I thought you meant anyone in the village, I didn't think you were talking about the whole island" Ruffnut slowly nodded still trying to wrap her head around Astrid's response. This then changes her answer "Well, if that's the case I guess I would've chosen Draco over anyone but that won't happen, that guy annoys the hell out of me, he thinks he knows everything-"Ruffnut interrupted.

"How does he think that, from what I've heard, he doesn't actually want to be here and if I was in his shoes I wouldn't have any reason to help people that I don't know"

"That's the thing, he's helped out a couple of times already, so if he didn't actually want to help any of us then why does he do it?" Astrid questioned her friend expecting a simple answer of how he probably feels like he has too or something like that. Instead she got a different answer.

"Well, I guess the reason I would help would be because this is right now the only source where I could get food and whatever else I would need, that's if I was in his shoes so I wouldn't really know why and from how he looks at people, even though he won't physically show it but he doesn't like anyone here, he may act like he does but if it means to make things easier then he'll do it, you should've known that when he got mad at you for the lack of protection to that one little girl" It was Astrid's turn to be surprise. This was totally not what she was expecting to hear from her.

"I-I guess that would make some since, but he still annoys me"

"Who doesn't annoy you?" Ruffnut joked. Astrid rolled her eyes but while doing that she caught something in the corner of her eye. She turns her head to look at the sea. In the distance was a single ship and it was heading to Berk.

"Isn't Johann supposed to come in later?"

"Yes, why?" Ruffnut turns her head to look at what her friend was looking at. She then asked, "Is that a ship?" Astrid nodded her head.

"If that's Johann then how come he's here a lot earlier then we heard?"

"Well, this is Johann we're talking about so, I wouldn't be surprise if he got chased out of the last island he was visiting because of his stories or scamming people of their money" Ruffnut commented.

"Scamming people? What do you mean?" Astrid asked not really sure what she means. She's never known Johann to be a scammer of any kind, at least to Berk he hasn't scammed anyone. She thinks.

"I mean have you seen the things he's had in the past and the prices that they costed, I swear I could find that stuff cheaper then what he sells it for"

"How would you know if those weren't a scam for sell, like you said you could find it cheaper, but wouldn't that mean something isnt right about them or that they are broken or useless in some way?"

"Hmm… you got a point but then we could be getting scammed by everyone, even our own people could be scamming us"

"Really? You really think our own people would be scamming us, Stoick is the one that had the prices approved so they can't be scamming us" Sometimes Astrid wonders what goes through that girl's head.

The sounds of a loud horn went off indicating that a ship was approaching. Everyone that was already up stopped what they were doing and rushed for the docks while the ones that were still in their homes, they came running out of their homes and rushed for the docks.

"Come on Astrid lets get ahead before we get stuck in the back" Ruffnut ran after the crowd, Astrid close behind her.

 **(At the Docks)**

Everyone was gathered at the dock watching Johann's ship getting closer and closer that they could see his form coming into view and it looks like he's waving to them from his ship. Some of the people questioned why he's here earlier then they thought while others didn't care why, they only care about what he has.

Astrid and Ruffnut were able to get to the front before everyone arrived but they weren't the first one's there. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Dogsbreath, and Lugnut were standing in front of the girls, at least they haven't noticed them yet. They could hear the guys talking about what they might buy "Do you plan to buy that mace you saw last time?"

"Yea, if it's still there that is, I've been saving up for the past couple of months and if I remember right, which I do, that the price was about one-hundred and fifty silver" Snotlout took out the coin bag from his pocket showing it off. He shook it to show it off.

"I'm surprised that you were able to save up that much" Ruffnut spoke up gaining the attention of the four guys standing in front of them. Astrid glared at her thinking 'Why did you do that?' it seemed that Ruffnut knew what she was thinking and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well look who it is, you here to buy something as well, probably some new clothes how about som…" he was cut off with Astrid punching Dogsbreath in the nose "Say anymore and I'll break your nose" She threatened. Dogsbreath held his nose.

"Wow, Snot, your lady is a feisty one" Snotlout eyes widened then he looked over to Astrid. Astrid was glaring daggers at him "What have you been saying to them?" She asked in a warning tone.

"I haven't said anything I…" Lugnut jumps in interrupting Snotlout's defense.

"He said that you're just playing hard to get and…" he was interrupted when he got punch in the gut by Snotlout. Then Snotlout got punched by Astrid.

"I'm not playing hard to get, got it, I'll never fall for a man like you so get it through your thick skull" She stared Snotlout down. He quickly turned back around along with Lugnut and Dogsbreath which were still holding onto where they just got punched. Astrid could hear Dogsbreath mumble something, but she didn't hear it.

Johann's ship was now being pulled into the dock by two random vikings. When it was next to the dock they tied the ship to some posts on the docks. Johann pushes a wooden ramp over the side of his ship landing on the dock with a smack.

"Hello Berk, how's my favorite village doing?" Some people actually answered while others stayed quiet. Johann was a little disappointed "Tough crowd" he joked stepping aside for the vikings to be able to reach his ship.

"Before I let you on my ship I want to…" his words began to faulter as he attention was somewhere else and not on the people in front of him. The people that were already on the docks followed his eyes to see what he was staring at. It was Stoick, Gobber, and Draco. Draco stared back at Johann with a semi shocked expression.

"Master Draco is that really you?" Johann asked over the crowd of people.

"Who else would it be Johann" he made his way through the crowd with Gobber and Stoick right behind him, once up to the front he passed by Astrid and Ruffnut. Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'These two know each other?' she thought and she's not the only one thinking the same thing. Even Gobber and Stoick thought the same thing. Who would've thought that Johann would know Draco.

"I can't believe my eyes, it is you, I wouldn't have thought I would ever see you in the archipelago, what brings you to Berk?" Johann was happy to see a familiar face. Then he's eyes widened and began to look around and behind Draco.

"She's not her is she, that sassy friend of yours?" Draco shook his head.

"No, she's not but I'll explain everything to you later but right now it looks like you're busy and I don't want to hold you up" Johann almost forgot about the people behind Draco. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Um… Right, Ok back too what I was about to say, the way we're going to do this, were going to do this by groups of five, each group will have fifteen minutes then you'll switch out with the next group, the first five up front will go first" he gestures to the five in the front which contain Astrid, Ruffnut, Lugnut, Snotlout, and Dogsbreath. They make their way onto Johann's ship passing Stoick, Gobber and Draco.

Johann's attention went back onto Draco "Now they should be able to do the rest on their own, so what brings you to Berk Master Draco?"

"Stop calling me mater, it sounds weird and for the reason why, I ran aground when a storm hit"

"Sorry to hear that, are you the only one here?" Draco nodded.

"Yes, but that's why I came to see you even though I didn't know it was going to be you, but this will just make it easier, I came here to give you these" Draco opened up his bag and took out two different letters. He handed them over to Johann.

"One of the letters is for you and the other is for someone that you might remember" Johann took a look at the two letters. One was quite simple looking, no seal, no words, a pretty simple letter while the other had a seal that resembled a wolf. Johann remembers this seal.

"Ah, yes I remember, but I must let you know that it might take a while till I can give it to him, I got three more islands to go to then I'll make my way there" Draco understood, he won't force Johann to stop doing his job.

"That's ok Johann, I'm not going to stop you from doing your job I just needed to give those to you" Draco turns his back on Johann and makes he way back into the village, but he stopped for a brief moment taking a glance at Johann.

"Come by the Great Hall when you're done, we can catch up and I can fill you in on what's happened from the last time we saw each other" he then continues his walk back into the village.

After Draco was out of sight Johann opened up the letter that was meant for him. as he looked over the paper he noticed that it had names and descriptions of what could be his friends. He didn't realize that he had so many, he only remembered four of them but eighteen, he's been busy. After looking over the names he folds the paper back up and put it back into the envelope then into his pocket.

He then realized that Gobber and Stoick have been staring at him the whole time. He coughed to clear his throat again "It's nice to see you Stoick, have you come to look at my wears?"

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(At the Great Hall)**

A couple of hours have passed Draco was already waiting in the Great Hall for Johann to get done with what he's doing. He wasn't the only one there though, a couple villagers were in there two actually not a couple, a pretty good number of villagers were in here. Since they're here that means he should be done by now.

Draco wasn't in a rush though, he had his journal, reading a couple of pages of certain creatures he and his friends discovered in the past. The sound of the doors opening again for the eleventh time so far which still caught his attention. He looked up from his journal and saw that it was Johann entering the hall followed by Stoick and Gobber.

'He probably said something to them, I'm not surprised though this is Johann I'm talking about' he thought putting down his journal. Johann seemed to have noticed him since he was walking over towards him.

"Sorry it took so long, but I'm here now, so how's it been since the last time we met?" Johann hasn't even sat down, and he already began to ask questions.

"Slow down Johann, we got some time, so why not start with how've you been, it's been a couple of years now hasn't it?"

"Two years and seven months to be exact, and for how I've been doing, I guess it's the same as always, running into deadly tribes, massive sea creatures, terribly storms but my stories would bore you compare to the stories you tell" Draco couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You haven't changed one bit"

"And it looks like you've changed a lot, I take it a lot has happened since then?" Draco nodded.

"More then you can imagine, the last time we met we were in the Skellige isles, you were there making a trade route with the locals, right?" Johann nodded.

"I was but it didn't turn out to well, after we last saw each other I went to another local village to sell some of my wears, but they were hostile to foreigners and began to throw axes and other things at me, after that I left the isles, what about you, what happened after I left?"

"Its quite a story"

"I can handle it, I've heard some of your stories before remember and those were 'quite' a story" Johann smiled as if he was challenging Draco. Draco couldn't help but take on his challenge even if it wasn't, Draco can't help exchanging stories with this man even though most of them sound impossible, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"Ok but remember you got to be quite as I tell it"

"I remember"

"Ok then, let's see, I guess we can start with when you have already left…" Draco began to tell his story.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 **** _After seeing Johann off Raven, Sal, Draco, Nima, and Frey decided that it was time for them to move on as well and head back home. They needed to get back to Novigrad to do that though since they don't trust any of the people here._

 _"_ _Man, that guy talks a lot, and I mean a lot, I didn't know someone could talk so much" Raven commented. Sal, Draco, Nima and Frey all looked at her with questioning looks._

 _"_ _I don't talk that much"_

 _"_ _You do actually, probably more then him" Sal commented then received a punch in the shoulder from Raven. It didn't hurt him, but he would end up getting a bruise later "Come one Raven, we're just playing with you" Frey jumps in slowing down so she can be beside Raven._

 _"_ _I know that, I can tell when people are playing or not"_

 _"_ _So, Draco, I know that we are heading back to Novigrad then we're going home, but don't you think we should tell Geralt that we'll be leaving?" Sal questioned._

 _"_ _Before he left I made sure to tell him that we'll be leaving once we came back from Skellige, also he said he had a contract, so he wouldn't be there even if we were to head back to say our goodbyes"_

 _"_ _That sucks I was kind of hoping to get some more of that wine" Frey wined._

 _Nima wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. Her mind was focused on all of the strange smells going on here and what she'll do when she gets back home. She's thinking of going to Whiterun hoping to find some skooma from the caravans that are usually ther. She knows that it's illegal, but she's always loved the taste ever since Frey gave her some for the first time._

 _"_ _Way ahead of you Frey, I had some stored on our ship before we came here so just in case we weren't going back" Frey couldn't help but be excited._

 _"_ _Awesome, we're going to have so much fun when we get back home" she throws her arm around Draco's shoulders. Draco on the other hand was worried on the 'fun' that Frey's talking about. He brushes her off and says "If it's what I'm thinking you better think again"_

 _"_ _Oh, come on, you got to least try and have fun"_

 _"_ _Your definition of fun is different from mine, and I don't want to have regrets later down the road"_

 _"_ _You won't have any regrets, I know I won't" she winked at him he just rolled his eyes. Frey is never going to give that up no matter what he does or say to her 'I'm surprised that she's still trying even after giving her a taste of her own medicine even though it somewhat bit me in the butt in the end' he thought._

 _"_ _Hey guys, Raven's not here with us" Nima spoke up. Frey Sal and Draco began to look around for her but couldn't find her within the crowd of people._

 _"_ _Nima, can you tell which way her scent is coming from?" Draco asked. She began to sniff the air "Yes but there's another smell masking it as if someone is right on top of her or something like that" Nima wasn't the brightest of the group but she's one of them and they wouldn't switch her for anyone else._

 _"_ _Can you lead the way?" She nodded pushing her way through the crowd with Frey, Draco and Sal close behind._

 _They finally came out on the other side of the crowd where there was a path leading outside of the village "Which way does that go?" Draco asked Sal and he said "There's a couple of villages in that direction but one of them was the village that we were warned about"_

 _"_ _Damnit come one lets hurry before they do anything to her" They took off running not wasting anytime._

 _"_ _Are we going to have a plan or wing it?" Sal asked._

 _"_ _We're going to wing it"_

 _"_ _I was going to wing it from the beginning" Frey commented, and Draco said "I know that's why we're going to wing it since a plan wouldn't work if you wing it"_

 _"_ _Her smell is getting a lot stronger" Nima called out. They were warned of a village that likes to take women and children to sell as slaves or worse, but they would do as they please before selling them._

 _"_ _I want to make one thing clear only kill those that would try to stop us"_

 _"_ _What if that's everyone in the village?" Frey asked hoping to hear a good answer and she got her wish. Draco simply said "Slaughter them all" she couldn't be any happier. She already had her weapons drawn and ready to kill._

 _"_ _Just right over this hill" Nima called out. As they go over the hill the houses came into view as well as people standing at the gate weapons drawn ready for a fight._

 _"_ _I guess they knew we would come"_

 _"_ _Yep, but who cares, they won't be able to stop us anyways" Frey ran ahead of Nima and the rest right for the people at the gate. They didn't even have time to run at her because she was already in front of them. she stood in front of three of them and with one swing she cut them open followed by slicing their necks._

 _The others that were there was going to try to attack her from the back but Nima jumped onto two of them and smashed in their skulls while the one behind her she kicks his leg snapping it in two._

 _Draco and Sal ran past the two girls keeping those guys busy while they entered the village and like the entrance there were people waiting for them weapons at the ready "I guess we're killing them all?" Sal questioned but didn't get anything from Draco. He took that as a yes._

 _The two split up and broke the crowd up in half hoping to make it easy for them to fight when there's not so many attacking them all at the same time. Draco looked like he had about thirty-two while Sal had twenty-three. Draco has fought stronger opponents before, so these guys won't be too hard. It's just because they have numbers that's what's going to slow them down._

 _He's already cut down a couple of them before they circled him in but on the other side he could see Nima and Frey run passed them cutting down anyone else that would try to stop them from finding Raven. he trusts them to find her so knowing that they're looking for her he can focus on the enemies in front of him._

 _"_ _How are you holding up Sal?" he called out over the sounds of swords clashing and people yelling._

 _"_ _I'm holding up just fine, how about you?" he called back._

 _"_ _I'm good over here, Frey and Nima has already started looking for Raven now we just have to hold these a**wholes off for a little bit until they find her"_

 _"_ _Can do" the two began to pick up the pace cutting them down a little bit faster trying to clean this battle up, so they can jump in and help find Raven, but they just keep coming. Even though they're able to hold them off but with their numbers growing they're getting closer in reach._

 _'_ _Ok, I might be biting off more then I can chew' he thought swinging at another enemy that got close cutting his arm off then sliced his head off. After about fifth teen minutes of fighting and swinging Sal was beginning to get tired as well as Draco but he'll be able to endure it a little longer._

 _'_ _Where are th…' before he can even finish his thought three men were shot down by arrows and the sound of clashing could be heard on the other side of the crowd. It was Frey and Nima joining in on the fight "Did you find her?" He called out to Frey._

 _"_ _Yea, we found her now can we finish this up I'm getting bored, these guys aren't even a challenge" she was cutting them down faster then he was luckily no more were coming out of the woodworks. They just now need to finish these guys off._

 _While the four fought them in close combat Raven was firing three arrows at a time making this go a little faster. As she was about to fire another set of three she heard rustling behind her. she turns around and saw that it was the guy that took her. He came running at her sword high in the air. What he doesn't know is that Raven had blades added at the ends of her bow for situations like this._

 _When he got within arm's length she swung the end of her bow at the guys stomach cutting him just a little she then follows it was a stab then an upwards slash. But that didn't kill him due to the blades being small. The enemy backed up a little bit regained his balance and got ready for another charge, but they then realize that everything went quiet._

 _He looks passed her and saw that all of his people were slaughtered laying on the ground in their own pools of blood. What he also noticed is that the four others weren't there anymore. He began to slowly back up, but he bumped into something behind him. When he turned around he saw that it was Frey covered in blood of his fellow men with a sadistic grin his ever seen._

 _"_ _Are you the one that took our sister?" She asked in a calming tone, but the smile was giving off such bloodlust. He didn't say anything, so she took that as a yes. She grabbed him by his beard and kneed him in the nose breaking it with a loud crack. She then follows it by throwing him head first into one of the building breaking the door down._

 _"_ _Are you ok?" Draco asked Raven. She wasn't fazed about being kidnapped so she said "Yea, I'm fine I just wish I could be the one teaching him a lesson, but I think the lesson she'll teach him would be his last" they heard a loud scream come from within the building until it died. They stood there for a second and Frey came out with a satisfied smile._

 _"_ _He won't be kidnapping people anymore, or any of them for that matter" she gestured at all the dead bodies staining the ground with their blood._

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

"…After that we burned down the village and burned the bodies to make sure that none of them were still alive" he finished his story. Even though some of it was altered but they wouldn't know. Johann stood there trying to think of what he was going to say. While he was doing that Draco noticed that everyone around including Stoick and Gobber heard it the room became tense. Draco knew that he was bringing more attention to him which also sounded like he was saying that he'll kill anyone that messes with him and his friends but if that's what it'll take to have them leave him alone then so be it.

"Well… um, I don't know what to say but that was an interesting story and that explains why it was like that when I was last there a year ago" This interested Draco "So you saw the village?" Johann nodded.

"Yes, I saw but when I asked around they didn't know what happened they just said that one day they were there the next poof they're all dead and houses destroyed"

"Told you it was quiet a story"

"Yea, it was, you got anymore stories that you might want to tell?" Johann asked interested to hear more. Draco looked over to the big doors and noticed that one of them was slightly open revealing that the sky was an orange color turning black.

"I can't say I can, but I can say that about a year ago I got married" Johann jumped up with excitement "Whoa, this girl must have been special to catch your attention, I remember that friend um… Frey, she looks like a goddess, but you keep turning he away so if you got married this girl had to be special" Draco nodded.

"She was, I'm sorry I didn't send you an invitation" Draco apologized. Johann shook his head "Don't worry about it, I was busy, so I wouldn't have been able to make it even if I wanted to, but I can say congratulations, I hope that one day I could meet this woman of yours"

"One day…" he spaced out for a second then quickly regain himself. He stood up grabbing his journal putting it in his bag "It was good catching up with you Johann, the next time we see each other and you're not busy I'll tell you more stories then" Johann gave him a warm smile.

"That would be wonderful, Master Draco"

"What did I tell you about calling me master, it sounds weird to me, but I'll see you off tomorrow" he said the last part as he was walking out of the Great Hall. Everyone began to talk about what they just heard. Stoick and Gobber stood up and walked over to where Johann was still sitting.

"Johann, did you really see the village that he talked about?" Johann nodded.

"Yes, I did, and it was a horrifying sight, the way he told the story was just a mild version of it, the real deal was a lot worse then what he just told" Johann stood up getting ready to head to the guest house to get some sleep before he leaves tomorrow.

"Johann, you said you met some of his friends, are they like him?" Johann got closer to Stoick so that he can only hear it.

"Stoick, I can't say anymore then what you've heard from him, when he feels like talking he'll talk, it may take time, but he'll loosen up so ask him about them then, but… I do want to say is that you watch over him, not like protecting him more like protecting your people from him"

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked confused.

"You heard the story, he said that he took on thirty-two people on his own and he said it was easy, also if you didn't know, the Skellige people are vikings of the region, they took on a village of vikings and slaughtered them all, just five people took a whole clan and whipped them out" he took a breath then continued.

"That's pretty much saying that vikings are easy to them, also if you think about it that's probably why he doesn't talk so much to you and your people, you're vikings and vikings were what took his friend, they don't like vikings especially him, the look in his eyes as he spoke about the part with them, he had hate in his eyes, what I'm really trying to say is make sure your people be careful around him and his friends if they arrive to Berk, do not give him a reason to slaughter your people too" he walked passed Stoick leaving Stoick to think about his words.

 **(With Draco)**

Draco knew it was a stupid idea to tell them that story and it might make them back off or even hate and fear him, but he doesn't care about what they think of him. At least they now know they he's serious and if they were smart enough to understand why he doesn't like them, but Johann would've explained that to them if they didn't get it.

He never could really keep his mouth shut especially if someone of higher power told him to speak. Draco was glad that it was a trader he knew instead of someone else. He trusts Johann to do this for him and he's glad about that.

Draco then remembered that he has to train Hiccup tomorrow. He began to think that maybe after the training he'll go to the hot springs and relax for a while before he does anything else.

 _"_ _Tilro malmindok sahlon nau por, wo los nii?"_ Galaxy asked. Draco didn't even realize that he was already in the cove.

"It's Johann, he's the trader that I was talking about"

 _"_ _jul tol hi saag tol tinvaak kung?"_ Draco nodded. He took off his bag and unstrapped his sword placing both inside of the tent. Galaxy gave off a sound like a groan of annoyance. Draco couldn't agree more with that groan but he's better than anyone else.

 _"_ _Zu'u aal lost neh hon mok tinvaak nuz nol vir hi guys tinvaak do mok rok honaat motag"_ Draco laughed.

"At least you didn't have to deal with him, but he'll be gone tomorrow and then we'll just have to wait for the time being, so till, then we'll have to find something to do to waste the time" Draco crawled into his tent after he took off his armored robe.

 _"_ _Dreh hi lost naan zaak ko hah?"_ Galaxy asked laying right next to his tent.

"I do but for now I think finding out what's going on with these raids needs to come first, they're becoming a pain and causing trouble to me and the villagers and now that they know you're also another alpha we don't know when you'll get targeted again" Draco explained laying back using his arms as a pillow.

Galaxy had nothing to say to that, but he was thinking that his brother is going to get himself hurt if he does that. Without him Draco won't be able to take down that beast. He rose his head up about to say something, but he sensed that his brother has already fallen asleep. He laid his head back down and followed his brothers lead.

 **(A/N The countdown begins!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N Here's another chapter enjoy! See you guys next time!)**

 **(Chapter Eleven)**

 **(Turdas 2** **nd** **) (** **With Hiccup)**

Hiccup is on his way to see if Gobber needs any help in the forge before he has to go to meet Draco in the arena for his training. On his way there he could see Gobbers figure standing next to the forge holding what looks to be an axe in the fire of the forge. Hiccup's always thought that Gobber was lucky that he didn't feel any of the pain on his hands while he held it, while Hiccup gets burned by popping charcoal.

Getting closer to the forge he noticed that there was another figure in the forge with Gobber, talking about something that Hiccup couldn't hear from the distance he's at. A couple of feet away from reaching the forge Gobber noticed Hiccup making his way in the direction of the forge. He placed the axe down while it still heated up and went over to the window to greet Hiccup.

"Aye lad, what brings you to the forge today, aren't you supposed to be heading to the arena to meet up with Draco?" Hiccup nodded and said "Yes I am but he isnt usually there until an hour from now, I wanted to come by really quick to see if you needed any help before he arrives"

"Lad, you don't need to be working at the forge when you have to be somewhere within an hour from now, nothing would've gotten done, also you'll need all what strength you got to be able to train like what you've been going through, I've also heard on what kind of training you did the last time and you _will_ need your strength" Gobber placed more emphasize on the 'will' word as if he knows what he'll be trained in today.

Gobber continued "Also, I don't really have much work today, so I don't really need help today, sorry lad" he apologized. Hiccup shook his head "Don't worry about it, also I noticed that the was another figure in there with you, is anyone else in there?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, yea, Astrid's in here, I'm just fixing her axe up for the ninth time this week" He looks over to said person that Hiccup can't see since she's off around the corner probably leaning against the wall.

"I already told you that I'm sorry, I can't help it if I train a lot and cheap my axe" Hiccup could her Astrid apologized from within the forge. Hiccup's cheeks turned a little red. He slowly turns around and says "O-Oh ok, well I'll be heading to the arena then, see you later Gobber" he then quickly took off to the arena.

Gobber heads back over to the fire pit where he left her axe and continued on working on it. Astrid was actually sitting in a chair next to a table that had pieces of weapons laid out on it. She picks up one of said pieces which was a handle for a sword and turned it around examining it.

"Why did Draco start training him?" she asked out of the blue. Gobber stopped hammering and looked over to Astrid with a questioning look on his face. She noticed this and looked back at him with the handle piece in her hand.

"What do you mean lass?" Gobber asked. She replied "I mean, did Stoick do something or give him something to get him train Hiccup" Gobber couldn't believe what he was hearing. That lad hasn't been here for two weeks and she's already thinking that he's doing this for something, and to also think so lowly of her chief.

"Lass, you shouldn't think so low of our chief like that, 'e wouldn't be happy 'earing that" Gobber went back to hammering but Astrid wasn't done speaking.

"Do you really think that someone like him would actually train someone so much weaker then him, the only thing I could think of the only way anyone got him to trai…" Gobber interrupted her.

"Lass, I wouldn't go there, we've 'ad this conversation before, also answer me this, from what I recall I over heard you saying that you can't stand the guy, so why are you bringing him up as if it's bothering you seeing him training 'iccup?" Gobber questioned the girl.

"Yes, I may find him annoying, but I also don't think he should be wasting his time training someone that doesn't want to learn"

"How do ya' know that Hiccup doesn't want to learn? Did he tell you that or are you just thinking that?"

"How do we not know, you've trained him, Stoick's tried to train him, and anyone else that has tried to train him gave up because he's too weak and doesn't want to learn" Astrid retorted now standing up.

"I gave up on the lad to easily like everyone else we should've tried harder but with 'im being so different, I didn't think it would do any good if we trained him like we train others, so, when Draco offered, if you can call it that, to train 'iccup, I thought this might be someone that could help the lad to learn to be a warrior, it's like fighting fire with fire but with different and different"

"Come on Gobber, he couldn't have just offered to help, he doesn't know how we do things here, how could Hiccup become a warrior if he doesn't learn the same way we do?"

"Lass, I've seen one of their training seasons before, I suspected that Draco knew that I was there but he didn't let Hiccup know since it would've probably throw him off, and the training Draco is putting him through I don't think I would be able to do it for as long as he did, even though he probably went easy on the lad" Gobber was talking about one of their sparing sessions he watched.

"Come on Gobber, his training can't be that difficult even if he was going easy on him" he put her axe's head in a barrel of water to cool it down then pulled it out expecting over his work.

"Lass, that lad isnt like the rest of us, he was trained under a different group of people from a different land, when I watched their spar for the first time, it was like he knew where to actually hit someone to make them drop their weapon"

"Well, I don't think that would be easy if it was someone else" Gobber shook his head.

"You just wouldn't understand unless you see it, hope about after we're done here I can show you what I'm talking about" he began grinding her axe on a sharping stone.

"Maybe next time Gobber, but I have to meet up with my mom in the Great Hall, she said she needed to talk to me about something" Gobber took another look at her axe and said as he was handing her axe to her.

"Ok, but if you do ever get a chance go see one of his sessions and then come back and tell me what you think about it" Astrid took her axe in her and swung it a little to get a feel of the weight.

"It feels just right, and I'll do that when I get some time, again thank you Gobber" he waved her off.

"Just… try not to chip it as bad as you did this time"

"I'll try" she left the forge strapping her axe on her back. Gobber watched as she left shaking his head "She's not going to do it" he said going back to fixing up the other weapons he was ordered to do.

 **(With Astrid)**

After leaving the forge Astrid did what she said she was going to do and meet up with her mom in the Great Hall. She's been wondering what her mom wanted to tell her, but she wouldn't tell her, she just kept sayin that she'll tell her later. The last time her mom told her to meet her somewhere and that she had something she had to tell her, it was that Snotlout was asking her parents if he could marry their daughter but luckily, they said no.

It still doesn't mean that her parents would say no to everyone though. Her parents told her that they want her to get marry at some point before they pass but she keeps telling them that until someone actually can beat her in a fair fight then she'll marry but only to the one that bests her.

"Hey Astrid!" a familiar voice was calling out her name. It was Ruffnut along with her brother Tuffnut.

"Hey Ruffnut, Tuffnut, sorry but I don't have a lot of time to talk right now, I'm meeting my mom in the Great Hall, she has something to tell me" she explained.

"I know we saw her as she went to the Great Hall, along with your father" Astrid doesn't remember her mother saying that her father was going to be there too. Hearing this made Astrid start to think of the worst-case scenario, but she had to stay positive. She shook her head.

"Thank you, I'll see you guys later" the twins went on their way and Astrid went hers.

Climbing up the steps of the Great Hall she saw Stoick leaving the hall heading down the steps passing her. she greeted her chief "Hey chief, how are you today?"

"Hello Astrid, I'm doing good, just on my way to see Gobber, I take it you're going to see your mother?" She nodded.

"Do you know anything about what she wants to tell me?" Stoick shook his head and said "Sorry lass, I don't, it's not my business to ask especially if it's something to do with women" Astrid found it funny that women are one of the few things that scares Stoick, but she won't say it out loud.

"Oh, was my father in there to?" Stoick nodded his head "Yea, he's in there, he's sitting with your mother" Astrid nodded her head. This is starting to sound bad.

"Thank you chief, I'll be going now" she walked pass Stoick heading inside the hall. As she walked in she instantly saw her parents at the closes table near the door. She walks over to them putting on a smile.

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asked bluntly. Her mother nodded and said "Sit down honey, then we'll get to the point of this meeting" Astrid didn't like the sound of that, but she did it anyways. She sat down hesitantly shifted between her mom and dad.

"First off, we would like to make it clear that it has nothing with any marriage contracts or anything of that sort" Astrid felt all of the pressure raise off her shoulders.

"Well, not all of it" her father jumped in. All the weight came back. Her mother glared daggers at her father as if he said something wrong.

Her mother took a deep breath "Like your father said, not all of it but right now we came to talk about how you've been acting, you haven't been yourself as of late and we're wanting to ask you why?" is that really the reason she had brought her.

"I don't know what you mean?" she really didn't know what she meant but at the same time she has a strange feeling that she does know but can't put her finger on it.

"You've been sleeping in longer then usually, you space out, even your throws seem to be off, that's what I mean" now Astrid understood. She's somewhat have noticed the same but didn't really think to much on it until now. Honestly, she doesn't know why.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it, I've noticed that my throws have been off, but I thought I was just overthinking" she explained to her parents. The only thing that's been bothering her is that Draco guy. He just gets on her nerves, even just see…

It then hit her like she was getting talked by a boar. Her parents seemed to have noticed that something has popped into her head "What is it dear?" her mother asked.

"It's nothing" her mother gave her the 'I know you're lying' look.

"I'm serious, it's nothing it was just a thought, but it's nothing to do with why I'm what you guys are calling 'acting weird'" she snapped getting annoyed with this conversation already. Her parents know when to quit but that doesn't mean they won't ask again some other time.

"Ok, we'll drop the subject, for now so let's get on with the other thing we wanted to talk to you about" Astrid wasn't wanting to talk about this even though she knows her parents will tell her that they refused, probably.

"We got another marriage contract from Snotlout, but he was the only one we got" This was making Astrid's stomach turn.

"We turned them down remembering about what you said, that's not the only thing we wanted to say though, we wanted to say that your father and I are worried that no one will be able to beat you so we came to a conclusion, if no one can best you within a year, we'll accept anyone who asks for your hand" This really made Astrid's stomach turn as well it made her angry no wait furious.

"Now I see why you wanted to tell me here" she looked around the room trying to hold her tongue and keep her anger under control.

"Yes, and we're sorry we had to tell you like this, but this was the only way to tell you without you bursting out" her father commented. Astrid was really wanting to say something, but she knew that her parents were right as well, it doesn't still make her angry though. She stood up and took her leave not saying a thing.

Leaving the hall, she could hear her mother calling for her, but she ignored them and took the chances of being scolded when she gets home that night. She had to go let out some of this anger.

 **(With The Twins)**

The twins were hiding behind a building waiting for Draco to come by, so they put their prank into action. What they did was they tied a couple of fishing wire to the shed where they keep the captured boars so when he walks by it opens the door which also opens the pen that held the boars causing the boar to charge out, knock over the barrels in front spilling some fish which in the process knocking him down into the fish leaving him smell like fish and getting trampled by boars.

They watched him for a couple of days since the first prank failed and they've noticed that he took the same path everyday whenever he comes into town. The path he takes is down between two rows of homes that lead into the village's plaza so placing the wire wasn't going to be difficult, what was difficult was making sure that no one else would set it off ruining the prank. Even though it would've been funny whoever did it, but he was the main target.

They had this trap ready a couple of hours earlier knowing that he wouldn't come into town until this time but so far, they haven't seen him yet.

"Where do you think he's at?" Tuffnut whispered.

"I don't know but he should've been here already"

"Did he decided to stay in the woods?"

"No, at least I don't think so"

"What are you two doing?" a familiar voice startled the twins. When they turned around they saw that it was Draco with an unamused look. They quickly got up on their feet putting on some innocent smiles.

"Um… We um… we were just…"

"We were on our way to go see to see Johann off" Ruffnut quickly came up with an excuse. Draco's expression didn't change since he knows what they were up too from the start. The twin found this to be the time to leave so they took off running in the direction of their prank that they forgot about and triggered it.

The doors flew up, boars came running out knocking over the barrels of fish around the twins and the boars knocking them down in the fish. Draco couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing watching their prank turn on them, but he couldn't waste any more time and continued his way to the docks to go see Johann off before he leaves today.

The twins on the other hand were hurting all over from being trampled by the boars as well the smell of fish wasn't any better.

"Ugh… this fish stinks" Ruffnut complained throwing some fish off her hitting Tuffnut in the face knocking his helmet off.

"What are you two doing?" the twins looked up and saw Snotlout standing over them.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're taking a fish bath" Snotlout laughs. Ruffnut looks over at her brother and smiled evilly knowing what she's thinking. They both grabbed him and pulled him down into the fish.

"Oh, come on! Now I'm going to smell like fish for a week" Snotlout complained.

"Stop your complaining, you're not the only one going to smell like fish for a week"

"That doesn't make me feel any better, besides how did you guys end up like this anyways?" Snotlout asked getting up on his feet. The twins were able to get onto their feet after they finished throwing fish at one another.

"We tried to pull a prank on that Draco guy, but it backfired and yea… you can see how that turned out" Tuffnut explained.

"I guess I don't mind helping you with pranking this guy" he made it sound like he was annoyed but he actually wanted to, so he could humiliate that guy. Ever since he's been here that's all who everyone talks about. Snotlout believes that he should be the talk of the town, but it seems like that guy keeps getting in the way of his glory.

The twins busted out laughing "S-Sorry Snotlout but we don't think we'll need the help of an amateur you would just ruin the prank" Snotlout grabs Tuffnut by the collar.

"You want to say that again?" he threatened. Tuffnut raises his hands in defense.

"Ok, if you want to help then come up with a plan that would work on this guy" Ruffnut challenged Snotlout knowing that he'll take it but Ruffnut knows that he'll think of something that they would've thought of back then, it'll be to childish.

Snotlout lets go of her brother "I'll come up with the greatest prank that Berk will ever see" Snotlout began to start thinking of ideas that they could use on Draco. The twins rolled their eyes but let him continue spitting out his ideas he was coming up with on the spot. None of them were good though, at least in the twin's mind.

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with Astrid so why don't you (pushing her brother closer to Snotlout) go help Snotlout think up some pranks" the two guys looked at each other.

"Hel yea, together we'll come up with the best prank ever" Tuffnut says with enthusiasm. Snotlout does the same "Oh Yea, lets go to the Great Hall and start writing down our ideas, I got some many of the right now" the guys took off leaving Ruffnut to go look for Astrid and see what she's up to.

 **(With Fishlegs)**

Fishlegs was sitting in the Great Hall reading one of his new books that he bought from Johann yesterday and ever since he's been reading it none stop. He's almost done with the book with only a couple of pages left. The books about some adventurer in the west that sailed over the whole world learning all he could about them. The writer even added some of the things this 'adventurer' learned over the time he sailed.

He was mostly intrigued in the part about how he went to a place called Rome. A city that's more advance then most of the world and army's lager then all the tribes combined. Reading about them kind of scared Fishlegs since he's heard that it's still standing strong from the last trader that came to Berk.

While he was reading he didn't noticed that Stoick was walking in his direction. The only time he noticed was when Stoick was standing behind him casting a light shadow. Fishlegs startled by the shadow he turns around in a quick motion. He calmed down when he saw that it was just the chief.

"H-Hey chief, I didn't see you there" Fishlegs stuttered turning all of his attention to his chief.

"It's alright Fishlegs my boy, I just came to see how you were doing and from the looks of it you seem to be busy reading a book, you buy that from Johann?" Fishlegs nods his head.

"Is it as good as the others?" He nods his head again. He's confused at what's going on right now. Stoick isnt usually like this even on his good days.

"Um… Sir, not to sound mean but why are you here?"

"Is it a bad thing to come by and see how my people are doing?" he questioned Fishlegs with a raised eyebrow. Fishlegs shook his head.

"No sir, it's just strange to see you asking questions like that"

"I guess you're right, I actually did come here to ask if you could help me out to spread the news that we'll be having a meeting in the hall later today around sundown, I would've asked the twins and Snotlout, but you know how they are" Fishlegs couldn't agree more. he wouldn't trust them with, well with anything actually.

"I guess I could do that, but may I ask what this meeting's going to be about?"

"I'll explain it all during the meeting and thank you for doing this, I can't do it since I have to be at silent Finns farm in a couple of minutes, supposable something happened during the night and now his yaks are out of their pens" Stoick explains.

"O-Oh ok, well I won't let you down sir" Stoick pats Fishlegs on the back taking his leave. After Stoick left the hall Fishlegs grabbed his book and placed it in his bag leaving his seat to head to the doors to leave the hall but he stopped when he heard Snotlout and Tuffnut's voices getting closer. He quickly slammed himself against the wall hiding himself behind the door when it opens.

"Dude that could actually work, once we get down the list of things we'll need we'll go show Ruffnut…" their voices began fading as they went in farther into the hall. He slides out of the hall door closing behind him without being seen.

Fishlegs begins walking down the stone steps and everyone that passed him as he walked down he would tell them about the upcoming meeting later that day. He passed about six people before reaching the ends of the steps and now being in the plaza he saw a lot of people roaming around. He was still a shy lad but Stoick asked him to do this and he's going to go through with it even if it scares him.

The first place he goes is the market stands since its around the time they would be ready for people and it would also mean that there'll be a lot of people there which is going to make it a little easier on him. Reaching the stands the woman working at said stand noticed Fishlegs and greeted him.

"Hello Fishlegs, what brings you here today?"

"Hello, I'm here with news that there'll be a meeting in the Great Hall later today around sundown and he told me to spread the news" Fishlegs explained to the women.

"I bet you that it's about attacking the dragons nest again, with all of the rising raids we barely have enough time to rebuild, now he wants us to leave to head to the nest knowing that we might not come back (sigh) but he's our chief so, we'll be there" everyone near the stand and that overheard her ranting, murmured that they'll be there as well.

"Thank you, see you all at the meeting" he took off to find some more people.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(2 hours later)**

Two hours have passed since Fishlegs went out telling everyone about the meeting. So far, he thinks he's gotten everyone, he even went to go tell Dogsbreath and Lugnut about it, but it didn't end well. The only person he can think of is Draco and Hiccup that he hasn't told but he doesn't know if he should bother Draco with something like this. Fishlegs sees Draco as the kind of guy that wouldn't want to get involved with meetings dragging him into their affairs even if its affecting him, in a small way.

Fishlegs was now on his way to the arena to go tell Hiccup and maybe ask Draco if he would like to be there. He can't hear anything like sword fighting and neither can he hear anyone talking 'Are they still there?' he wondered.

Reaching the end of the bridge he could see that there wasn't anyone in the stands, but he was now beginning to hear something that sounds like swinging. He quietly walks up to the cage above the arena not wanting to disturb them while they were training. Quietly looking down into the arena he could only see Hiccup standing in the middle of it swinging his sword repeatedly, but he couldn't see Draco.

He sticks his head through one of the openings of the cage and looked below him to see if he was there, but he didn't see him there 'Where is Draco?' he wondered pulling his head out. He turns around coming face to face with Draco standing in front of him scaring the daylights out of him. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

"Don't (gasp) do (gasp) that" he had his hand over his heart making sure that it won't jump out.

"What are you doing here Fishlegs?" Draco asked the heavy-set boy taking a seat down in one of the stone seats of the stands.

"I came her to tell Hiccup that we'll be having a meeting in the Great Hall later today around sundown" Fishlegs explained. Draco sat there for a second then spoke when he had something come to mind.

"What would this meeting be about?"

"Probably about Stoick taking another trip to the dragon's nest but most of the ships never come back" this could be something he could get behind. He's been wondering about this nest for a while now and now that a chance to go is opening up he's going to take it.

"I'll go to this meeting to" Fishlegs looked surprised.

"Are you sure? I didn't think you would be interested in something like that" Draco got up from sitting and began to walk back to the entrance of the arena.

"Usually I wouldn't, but these raids are causing me some issues as well so if there's a way to get to their nest I'm going to take that chance" did Fishlegs hear that right 'Did he just say if there's a way to get to their nest he'll take that chance?' he replayed his words in his head before clicking.

"So, you plan to go on that death voyage?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Fishlegs shook his head and said "Not at all, at least I don't think it is, I guess you can find out when the meeting starts" Draco nodded.

"Thank you Fishlegs, I'll relay it to Hiccup, so you can get back to do what you were doing, and we'll see you later" he thanked Fishlegs entering the arena.

After Fishlegs couldn't see Draco anymore he let go of the breath that he didn't know he was holding in the whole time they were talking. Even though Draco's been here for almost two weeks now but Fishlegs is still a little afraid of him.

He turns away from the arena and heads back to the village, so he can get him something to eat at the Hall as well tell Stoick that he's done with telling everyone, if he's still there that is. Walking over the bridge he could see Astrid and Ruffnut walking through the plaza and from the looks of it Astrid seems to be mad about something.

 **(With Ruffnut and Astrid)**

Ruffnut found Astrid an hour ago out in the forest killing trees which she only does when she's mad which is most of the time now these days. Being the good friend Ruffnut is she asked Astrid what was wrong and now she's beginning to regret asking. Astrid's been ranting about her parents bringing up marriage and how they would take any takers by a certain time if she doesn't find anyone within that time frame.

"I still can't believe that my parents would do that to me, I told them that I wanted to grow up and be a war maiden and they told me that I could, so all my life so far I've trained and trained ever since I got my first axe but now all of that could be ruined by some stupid time frame that my parents put on me, which means if Snotlout would ask them at that time they would say yes, it makes me sick just thinking about it (gagging noise) why couldn't I have been born a Bob Burgler" she sighed.

The whole time she was ranting Ruffnut spaced out for most of it but heard a good portion of it, at least the beginning she heard and the ending bit. She places a hand on her friends' shoulder and said "Sister, you got to think about it like this, you have a whole year before that happens and anything could happen within a year, so don't get your underwear in a bunch"

Astrid shoots daggers at her friend "You wouldn't understand since your parents aren't planning to sell you off within a year"

"That may be true but at least you'll be married, I doubt I'm going to ever get married"

"I would consider that being lucky, at least you wouldn't be sold off so easily"

This isnt getting them anywhere now Ruffnut is going to have to find something to talk about or do something to get this off her mind and also so she doesn't annoy Ruffnut any longer. She looks around and instantly saw Fishlegs thanking the gods that he showed up.

"Hey look, it's Fishlegs" Ruffnut calls out. Fishlegs heard his name and looked over to where he heard it seeing Ruffnut and Astrid coming his way.

"Hey Ruffnut, Astrid, what are you two doing?"

"We're just having a girl talk, well 'were' having a girl talk, but what about you, why were you coming from the arena?" Ruffnut asked trying to make conversation so that Astrid could get on a different topic.

"I just came back from telling Draco about the meeting later on today" Fishlegs explained.

"Why would you tell him that? He doesn't need to be getting involved with our problems" Astrid really didn't want to have to deal with him today.

"Actually, he said that the raids we're having are causing him some issues, he also pretty much said that he'll go with them on the attack on the nest if that's what the meetings actually about"

"What kind of issues are these raids causing him to the point for him to go to attack the nest?" Astrid questioned. Ruffnut didn't think this was the best topic to be on but it's better than hearing her rant.

"I don't know, I didn't ask since it's none of my business"

"And this isnt any of his business" she snapped at Fishlegs.

"Why are you against him going?"

"I'm not against him going, it's just that it's our problem not his" Astrid honestly didn't know why he was getting under her skin or even know why she's getting angered by knowing that he'll be at the meeting. Probably because he'll take all the glory for himself? Maybe because he's an outsider?

No, it's because he got mad and yelled at her for not protecting one her children during that raid a couple of days ago. He doesn't understand the kind of life they live, she's had to watch families get ruined and homes burned because of these raids. Also, it's the way he acts, during the raids he didn't care about their safety or what happened to their homes as if they weren't anything to him.

Then she remembers what Ruffnut said about if she were in his shoes. He may just be doing this for benefited purposes, but he could at least show some heart. That's why he angers her, but at the same time she shouldn't be angry at him for just doing what she thinks anyone would do in his shoes.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs could see that she was deep in thought so Ruffnut placed her hands on her shoulders and began to shake her pulling her out of her head "Astrid! Are you there?" Ruffnut calls out as if she was far away.

Astrid pushes her away and snaps "Yes I'm here, I was just thinking of what we should do for the time being until the meeting" Fishlegs and Ruffnut exchanged looks then back to her. Astrid looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"That was a quick change of subject" Ruffnut pointed out.

"Yea, so, this conversation is pissing me off, so of course I'm going to change it" Astrid said with a matter of a fact tone.

"Um… Ok, well what did you come up with?"

"Up with what?"

"You said you were thinking of something to do to past the time"

"Oh, right, well I thought that we could…. Um…" she actually didn't think of anything for them to do. Ruffnut knows what she really was thinking about, but she won't call her out.

"We could go… um…"

"How about this, we could go hang out at the old watch tower like old times, Fishlegs, go get dumb and dumber and bring them to the watch tower, they're in the Great Hall I think" Fishlegs was going to protest but Ruffnut and Astrid were already walking away heading to the watch tower.

"What are we going to do at the watch tower that we can't do anywhere else?" Astrid questioned.

"Like I just said, we're going to go there and hang out like old times" Astrid gave a confused, questioning look but knew if she were to ask again she would probably just say the same thing again which wouldn't give her a real answer.

 **(At the Old Watch Tower)**

After Fishlegs found Tuffnut and Snotlout they made their way to the old watch tower that Fishlegs mentioned when he told them about how they're all going to meet up there like old time.

It didn't take long before they reached the watch tower and not even a minute longer when they reached the top. Ruffnut and Astrid were already there waiting with the fire lit and some sticks with chicken legs on them. This was like old times, it reminded them of the day where Gobber told them about how he lost his arm and leg by a dragon called the BoneNapper.

The BoneNapper is just a legend though since no one has really seen one in person. The three guys took their seats across from the girls grabbing the legs and hung them over the fire to heat them up to their liking.

They sat there for a little bit in silence until Snotlout was the first to say something "So why are we here again? Fishface told us that it's just to hang out like old times but is that all we're going to do?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that this won't really make time go by faster that's all"

"Well, there's not a lot to do on this island if you haven't noticed, it's not like we can just leave Berk to go on an adventure" Ruffnut commented making a good point. There isnt really much of anything to do on this island. Ever since the raids have increased they haven't been able to have fun like they did back then but they had dragon training to pass the time back then.

"That's because we don't have the time to think of anything fun to do, if those demons would just die off then we could probably get on with our lives without any worries of dragons attacking" everyone couldn't help but agree with Snotlout.

"That may be true but how long do you think it would take for that day to come? It's not like it'll happen overnight"

"Actually, if anyone else has noticed that we hadn't had any dragon raid ever since the last one with the titan wing" Fishlegs reminded everyone of that day and they still can't believe that a dragon like that exists, they've read it in the book of dragons but never thought that they would see one since it say's it's very rare for one to be born.

"No that you mention it, they haven't come by and raid us for a couple of days, I wonder if we scared them off or something"

"I think it was when Draco killed that titan winged dragon that's why the dragons haven't raided us yet, that was probably the leader and since it's dead they flew off, they didn't stay after it fell" Fishlegs explained.

"I still don't believe that he killed it, like did you see him take it's head off or rip it's heart out, no so it had to die from something else" Everyone looked at Snotlout like he grew two heads.

"Snotlout you were there like the rest of us and you saw what he did to that dragon, he may have done it the way most vikings would do it, but he killed it from the inside, breaking it's bones, which punched some organs or its heart killing it"

"No, it was still breathing when he left so he couldn't have killed it and besides that dragon couldn't have been killed by someone as small as him" Ruffnut looks over to Fishlegs and said "Just stop trying, he'll never admit that it die by that guys hands since he's not one of us"

"You have to admit that it was cool to watch though" Tuffnut jumps in the conversation.

"Yea, it was cool, but it would've been cooler if I had fought the dragon" The others are beginning to regret bringing him along. Astrid on the other hand doesn't want to hear anything about the guy.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Yea, talking about this guy is getting boring" Snotlout adds

"Would you shut up?" Ruffnut snapped, already getting tired of his annoying comments.

"What?!"

"Your comments are getting on my nerves"

Snotlout didn't understand why she's getting annoyed with facts "What, I'm just stating the facts"

"No, you're just being annoying" Ruffnut argues.

"I'm just agreeing with Astrid, she's getting tired of hearing about it, you can see that"

"Yea, that's why you're getting annoying" Snotlout didn't understand her reasoning but before he could say something else Astrid jumps in and said "Just shut up Snotlout" he went quiet but still mumbled something that they couldn't understand.

Fishlegs spoke "Ok, how about we talk about how your trainees are going Astrid?" he suggested.

"They're doing fine but they're still not being able to work together, at least in a group, in pairs they're fine but all together not so much"

"It takes time Astrid just look at how long it took us, everyone has different preferences of weapon and fighting style and not all of them work together but if they tried a couple of strategies they might be able to work around that" Fishlegs explains.

"Yea, remember, we had to find a way to work with Snotlout and look how it turned out" Snotlout was offended "Hey!"

Ruffnut continues "and we were able to pull it off, somehow"

"I guess I could try that with them tomorrow" Tuffnut jumps in and adds.

"If we're still alive till then" Everyone was now looking at him with looks that said 'Really?'

Minutes becomes hours and this conversation of theirs lasted longer then they thought it would to where by the time they realized it the sun has began to dip down behind the ocean. Fishlegs was the first to realize this and pointed it out to the rest reminding them where they have to be in a couple of minutes.

They left the watch tower in a hurry, so they make it to the meeting before it starts. On their way there, in the distance they saw that everyone was already entering the Great Hall which will very crowded when they get there "Dang, we'll be stuck in the back" Ruffnut complains.

"You and Tuffnut don't usually pay attention in these meetings so why does it matter if we're in the back or not?" Fishlegs questioned.

"We may not pay attention during these meetings, but it doesn't mean we like being the only ones left out of anything if it means that there might be a chance that we could get involved" that didn't make any sense but Fishlegs or anyone wasn't going to say anything.

Walking up the steps they ran into the other girls that Ruffnut and Astrid hand out with every no and again. The girls noticed them "Hey Ruffnut, Astrid, boys, how are you guys up too?" A girl named Rivia greeted.

"Hello Rivia, Ally, Maria, Philia, you guys going to the meeting too?" the four girls nodded.

"Fishlegs told us a while ago, at first we were thinking about not going but then we saw someone go in there a few seconds ago, that changed our minds" Philia gained a couple of questioning looks from the other group.

"Who was it that you saw that made you change your minds?" Astrid asked. The answer she got wasn't one that she wanted to hear.

"It was that guy that's not from here, names Draco right, yea it was, we saw him go in followed by useless, so we thought this might be actually fun" Rivia explained with the other three girls agreeing.

"Seriously, useless is going to be there too, ah man, this is going to end in disaster" Snotlout commented.

"That may happen but with Draco watching him and all I doubt he'll let him off if he does something stupid" Maria chipped in.

"That would be cool to see, remember that time that he actually threw the kid over his shoulder during their so-called training" Rivia was talking about the time they saw Draco in the arena with Hiccup seeing if Hiccup could hit Draco which didn't end too well because when Draco noticed them he told them to leave but not with words. The way he looked at them told them to leave which they did.

"I wish we could've stayed longer to watch and see if useless got thrown around some more but with him staring at us like that, I don't think I could've handled that any longer" Ally added.

"What do you mean?" Ruffnut asked. While they were talking they didn't realize that they were entering the hall. It was until they heard everyone chatting.

"That'll have to wait" Astrid jumped in stopping the conversation.

Stoick was at the front of the large stone table in the middle of the hall waiting for everyone to get inside. After a minute of the doors not opening anymore he be to speak, well more like yelled.

"Now that everyone's here we can get on with the meeting!" everyone in the hall goes quiet. Stoick continues.

"All of you may already know why I called of you here" most of the people in the room nodded their heads. Those that already could guess what this was about weren't going to take the risk to go on this suicide run.

"Then you all may know that due to these raids we're losing a lot of our resources constantly repairing our homes and shops" everyone nodded again. This is how most of the meetings start when he's about to talk about going after the nest.

"Then you all know that we must act and go after the nest and end this war once and for all" groans could be heard throughout the hall. One person spoke up saying everything that everyone is thinking.

"Those ships never come back from your suicide missions, we'll just be using more of our resources if we go about this" it was Fishleg's mother that spoke up. Everyone agreed with her.

"If we don't act we'll be wiped out" he argues but it didn't waver anyone's mind.

"And what if we get attacked, we would be pretty much near undefended and won't be able to survive the attack and when you come back if that actually happens you'll come back to a ruined village" she was making a lot of good points and it is possible that the village could be wiped out if the dragons attacked while they're gone but there is something that they could do or at least try before going on this suicide run.

This thought has bothered Draco for a while now and it's the fact they he hasn't heard any weaknesses of any of these dragons only that they're 'extremely dangerous' and 'kill on sight' everything has a weakness even he has one, the dragons he's fought had weaknesses, so these ones have to have weaknesses.

The room went into an uproar while Draco was in his thoughts and now seemed to be the time to say something. He looks back at Hiccup and asked, "Do you know if these dragons have any weaknesses that may not be written down?" he needed to make sure that he didn't miss something.

"N-Not that I know of, we haven't been able to find any except for their shot limits, why?" Draco didn't say anything instead he pushes his way through to the front while Hiccup stayed where he is.

"Stoick" Draco called out not loud but it was loud enough to quiet the people around him and the others followed when they noticed people going quiet. Stoick heard Draco's voice but didn't see him through the crowd of people.

"May I say something?" he asked politely. He knows that he should wait till they settle this on their own but this isnt getting no where since everyone is beginning to go against the idea of going to this nest. He usually wouldn't mind going but since Galaxy is not capable of flying he doesn't trust going on his own leaving his brother with a whole village of vikings.

Stoick could now see from which direction Draco was coming from "You got something to add?" he questioned.

Finally reaching the front Draco began to speak "Actually, it's more of a question and if I get the answer I'm hoping for then I might have something to add" Stoick couldn't help but think that since this guy is from a different world then he might know something that could help them but whatever the question is he doesn't know if he'll know the answer too.

"Ask away" Draco nodded stepping up closer to the stone table.

"It's a question for everyone actually, I want to know one thing" the people waited for his questioned.

He continues "Has there ever been any kind of sign that these dragons have some sort of weaknesses of some kind, the dragons I grew up fighting had weaknesses that only so few people knew about, and if I'm also correct these dragons might have a weakness as well" everyone began to look at one another thinking if they have heard, seen, or found any sign of weakness but no one answered which didn't help Draco.

One person spoke up and it was Snotlout's dad "Why does it matter if they have weaknesses, they're killable ad it's not like it'll change anything if they did" Draco couldn't believe how hard headed this guy is but most vikings are like this and being the father of Snotlout he now can see where he gets it from.

"Actually, it does matter because if they have weakness then it will be easier to deal with them and might be able to rid them" which isnt actually possible but they don't know that since they believe going and destroying the nest would do anything.

"Well we haven't found any weaknesses if we did we wouldn't be constantly raided by the demons"

"Then you guys haven't been paying attention then" Stoick looked at the lad with a questioning stare.

"What are you saying lad?" Draco looks over to Stoick and begins to explain what he's learned "I've only been here for about two weeks, been in three raids and I've learned more in that time then you have any generations, if you were to pay attention then you would've noticed that the dragons eyes are clouded, but the big one that came with the latest raid, it's eyes wasn't, now why would that be?" no one knew how to answer that and stayed quiet.

Draco sighed hoping at least one person or a couple of people knew what that meant 'I guess I'm going to have to explain' he thought.

"That means something is controlling them"

"What are you talking about, these things are not being controlled because if they were they would've wiped us out a long time ago" Spitelout argued. No one believed that they were being controlled either and Draco could see that.

"Then tell me this, why haven't people been able to find the nest, but dragons are able to get back to it with no problem, explain that to me" everyone started to quiet down again even Spitelout didn't have anything to say. Draco has made his point.

"What are ya getting at?" this time it was Gobber that spoke.

"What I'm getting at is maybe the reason why no one can find a weakness its because whatever is controlling them is forcing them to ignore their weaknesses which could hurt or even kill them" some people began to think about it and it doesn't sound impossible but there's not a lot to prove it.

Draco can see that he'll have to say more "Ok, how about this, when the big dragon fell why did all of the other dragons flee" he questioned.

That's actually been on some peoples minds ever since that day, but they didn't really know what to think of it or why they fled but hearing Draco explain his theory it started to make a little bit of sense. Even Stoick began to think about it and he remembers at one time when the feeders came back from feeding the caged dragons a couple of months ago they came back to report that they fed them but every so often they would just find eels left inside.

"I think I have something that we could try but it'll have to wait till morning, but it might be some use to us" Stoick brought to Draco's attention.

"Ok, then I would suggested that before you decided to go out and head for the nest, wait until we know more because like what that women said it would be leaving you defenseless and you would more likely come back to a burned down village" he looks over the people in front of him seeing that they have nothing to say about this. He continues "It may be none of my business to get involved with your war against the dragons but they're already causing me trouble so I'm being forced to get involved in this war of yours"

'Is he saying that…' he finished his thought by asking "Are you saying that you'll help us fight against the dragons?" Draco nods and says "Yes" even though he's only doing this for his own gain. He'll get to save his only source of supplies and also gets to see this queen that Galaxy talked about.

The rest of the meeting ended with them deciding to wait till tomorrow to see what Stoick has to show then decided on the next step they should take. Everyone left to go to their homes for the night. Stoick and Gobber stayed in the Hall after to get a couple of drinks before heading home. They tried to get Draco and a couple of other to stay and drink with them, but they said they had things to do in the morning and Draco wanted to just go back to his camp.

Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for everyone, and even a busier day for a specific someone so it would be best that everyone headed to bed, so they be ready for tomorrow's surprises.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N Here's another chapter for you! I also wanted to apologize that I didn't update it last weekend I was sick and didn't have the motivation to want to get out of bed to work but now I'm all good and back in the game. See you all next Weekend!**

 **(Chapter Twelve)**

 **(Fredas 3** **rd** **)** **(With Stoick)**

Last night was rough for Stoick, which isnt new, the first problem was the headache that he woke up to due to him over drinking yesterday before heading home, second was being paranoid all-night waiting for a dragon raid like every night, lastly, he couldn't stop thinking about what he thinks could be a weakness to the demons and if it is they'll be able to use that to their advantage.

He was already out walking through his village with the light cold breeze hitting his face which didn't help with his headache. He's already went to the docks to see the fisherman off, then went through the plaza greeting the people that were also up this early. The normal day of the chief of Berk.

Well, today actually might be not so normal since today he'll probably finally find a weakness for those demons. This isnt how he usually would do things but if this is going to be the chance to up one those demons then he's going to take it.

If what he knows is really a weakness they can use on the dragons, then maybe they'll have a chance and probably end this war.

Stoick is on his way to the forge to check up on how Gobbers doing if he actually made it home that is. Upon reaching the forge he could hear a hammer banging away but he couldn't see if it was Gobber or not since the shudders were closed. He knocks on the shudders and the hammer banging stopped. A voice could be heard from inside "'ho is it?" it was Gobber.

"Gobber, it's me" Stoick could hear the sound of Gobber placing the hammer down. He opens the shudders greeting his friend with a groggy voice "Ah Stoick, you up early as usually"

"It's the chief's job, I've told you this before" Gobber waves it off saying "I know, I know, I'm not that old"

"I'm not saying you are"

"Whatever, but on to business, what do you plan to do?" Gobber asked hobbling back over to he's hammer and anvil to continue on with his work. Stoick enters the forge and speaks his mind "I plan to do what I said I'll do, we're going to go and see why the dragons aren't eating the eels and hope that it's a weakness that would could use against them"

"Do you really think eels would be a weakness for big bad dragons, come one Stoick, if they don't fear men then they surely don't fear eels"

"We at least got to try Gobber" Stoick picks up an unfinished sword examining it.

"And that's fine, if were to find something that would ward them off or something that could hurt them then I know that you'll use that knowledge wisely, but we don't have a lot of time to try every little thing and see if it works on those beasts"

"I'm not planning to try every little thing I'm just seeing if what I remember could be a way to help us against the dragons"

"What if it doesn't work?" Gobber questioned holding his hammer in place.

"Then we'll go back to the original plan and go after the nest" he said it like it was simple. Gobber kind of figured that he would say that, but he also was hoping that he would just decided not to do that and just keep doing what they've been doing and defend the village during the raids. It may not be the best for them but that's all they can do right now.

The two men stood in silence for a second not knowing what to say next, but a familiar voice breaks the silence gaining the two men's attentions to look at the opened shudders. It was Draco and he's actually wearing something different, well different to them. It was the clothes that he wears when wearing the armored robe plus when he's training.

"You're a little early don't you think?" Gobber asked knowing that he usually wouldn't be in the village this early, at least that he knows of.

"Not really but I do have something that I want to do today so that's why I came in to see if it's possible to do this now, I would understand if you can't, I'll just do what I was wanting to do later if that's the case" he explained.

"Um… that would be fine, but we would have to hurry because the young ones will be having class within the hour"

"It shouldn't take long, so, where are we going to get some eels?" Draco actually would like to hurry up and do this, so he can get on with what he was planning to do today. Most of it being research on the dragons that they know about so far then later go to the hot springs if possible.

"We'll need to get them at the docks then we-" Draco stops him raising a hand up "I'll go get it just meet me at the arena and have a couple of men with you just in case something goes wrong" before Stoick could get another word in Draco was already leaving for the docks.

"Is it just me or is he in a hurry?" Gobber asked.

"It's not just you, I can see it to"

"Whatever he plans to do today it must be important" Gobber added going back to hammering away. Stoick leaves the forge but not without telling his friend Goodbye "See you later Gobber, if you have time come by the arena" Gobber waved him off.

"Once I'm done I'll head that way" he's not really busy right now, this is just one of his ways when he's thinking.

 **(With Gobber)**

Once he was alone he began to wrap up his little project that he was working on while he was thinking place the heated blade into the water to cool it down before pulling it out again, have it looked over then decided if it's ready. This one seems to be ready and probably the best one he's done so far.

"I'll probably give this to 'iccup for when 'e's training with Draco" he said aloud connecting the blade to the handle that Stoick had picked up earlier. Once connected he looked over the new sword he just made to make sure if he ahs to do some adjustment, but it seems to be perfect for now.

He places the sword down on the table next to him, douse the fire in the forge, closed the shudders then hobble his way out to head over to the arena to meet up with Stoick. Within a couple of steps, he heard someone call his name. He looks for the source of the name calling and saw that it was Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs lad, what're you doin' up so early?" this is the first time he's ever seen Fishlegs up this early.

"Because I came to see if what Stoick thinks could be a weakness to the dragons I want to be there to document it down for the book of dragons" Gobber should've known. Whenever it has to do with dragons or learning about them he'll be all up about it.

"Ok lad let's get going before they start without us" The two began walking (Hobbling Gobber case) through the plaza then onwards to the arena.

While they were walking to the arena they noticed that there were more people heading in the same direction as then which means they're not going to be the only ones there like they thought.

The closer they got the more people they noticed was going to be there. It was about two to three dozen people heading to the arena to watch how this plays out. This wasn't meant to be a show but to see if the dragons have any weaknesses. This was one of the things that annoy Gobber every now and again. If it was meant to be a show, then it's fine but when it's not then there shouldn't be this many people showing up.

"Why is there so many people here?" Fishlegs asked taking the thought right of Gobbers head.

"They think it's going to be a show if it doesn't end well"

"How is it going to end badly?"

"Think about it, if this doesn't work then the dragon they're going to release will attack whoever is going to be in the arena at the time, which will most likely be Draco or Stoick" Gobber explained.

"Well, they're going to be disappointed" Gobber couldn't agree more. Both Stoick and Draco can handle themselves, so this will probably bore everyone.

The two went to the front row so they could get a good view for when they begin to test what Stoick thinks could be a weakness for the dragons. Fishlegs took out his notebook grabbing a charcoal as well getting ready to write down anything they find out.

Gobber looked around for Stoick and saw him waiting over at the entrance of the arena but he didn't see Draco 'He's probably still grabbing those eels' he thought.

It was about ten minutes before Draco has finally shown up to the arena and he was carrying a basket of eels, luging it over his shoulder like it's nothing. Everyone noticed his arrival and watched him walk around the outside of the stand over to the entrance to meet Stoick.

"Hello again Draco, I see you got the eels"

"Yea and I see that we have an audience" he looked at said audience. He wasn't fond of having this many people watching him but if they can do this quick he won't have to deal with them for too long.

"Sorry about that" Draco shook his head walking passed Stoick heading into the arena while adding "Don't worry about it, let's just get started" Stoick followed closely behind him entering the arena with Draco. Everyone was watching them closely not wanting to miss this for one second since this is the most entertainment they had in a while.

Draco drops the basket of eels in the center of the arena, Stoick on one side of the basket and Draco on the other side. He takes the lid off and took out an eel holding it in his hand Stoick looked at him, but Draco was doing the same.

"Take one" Stoick was confused but took one anyways. Right now, he's putting a lot of hope into this and he's really hoping that it'll work.

"Are the people you brought up there?" Stoick nodded and said "They're were the ones standing at the entrance with me"

"Tell them to close the gate" this caught Stoick off guard. He couldn't help but question him "Why, the dragons won't be able to leave with us and the ones outside of the entrance waiting"

"We're going to be using two dragons, that's why I say to tell them to close the gate" did Stoick hear him right. Did he say two dragons "Did you say two dragons?" he questioned. Draco nods.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"A little, the only two dragons that we have that could be useful is a Deadly Nadder and a Gronkle, having both of them out could be a problem for us being in a small space like this" he explains but it seems to not change Draco's mind.

"You know I'm putting a lot of trust in you?" Draco nods then commented "If you trust me then you should have them close the gate, if we leave the gate open it won't just be us in danger of the dragons" Stoick couldn't argue with that because it's true.

If they were to leave the gate open he would be putting everyone here in danger. Stoick let out a groan thinking 'The people comes first' he looks at the men waiting at the gate and said "Close the gate" the men were hesitant when they heard this order.

"I said close the gate" he repeated. This time they did what he said and closed the arena gate leaving them with no exit if things go wrong. Everyone was questioning this, and some even wanted to protest the idea but it's already too late so now all they can do is watch.

They waited for a second before they heard Draco speak again "Open the pens" Stoick looks up to the men that he had stationed at the levers for the pens and nodded his head. Just like the others they hesitated but after a minute or two they saw that he was serious and pulled the levers releasing the two dragons.

The dragons come busting out of their pens full of rage ready to fight. When their eyes landed on the two humans in the middle they charged for them. Stoick was about to get ready to fight back Draco on the other hand didn't move. After the dragons reached a certain amount of feet from them Draco rose up the eel hoping that this works.

To his and Stoick's surprised it did. The two dragons backed off in fear hissing and roaring at the humans. Stoick or anyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Seeing dragons back away from something like eels this couldn't be true but it's right n front of them.

Stoick followed Draco's lead and held up the eel pushing the dragons further back until they backed themselves back into their pens. Draco looks up at the people at the levers that were as shock as everyone else and yelled "Close the pens!" the men snapped out of their shocked state and did as he said closed the pens.

Once the pens were fully closed Draco and Stoick lowered their hands down and threw the eels back into the basket. Draco looks at Stoick with not even a surprised look and simply said "It looks like remembering that small little detail was useful" Stoick was still kind of shocked but was also very glad that this worked.

Stoick looks at Draco and says "Now that we know that eels work on them we can start placing them around Berk and that should start keeping them away"

"Don't get too far ahead, the problem is that we're going to need a lot of eels to pull that off and instead of putting them all over Berk what if we were to use those massive torches and replace the wood with eels the smell alone should be able to work, dragons having a strong scenes of smell a large amount would keep them a good couple of miles or even forever away from Berk, with the winds blowing the smell around in the air it would force them to go somewhere they can't smell it" Draco explained as well as suggested.

Stoick couldn't believe what he just heard. This outsider that has only been here for nearly about two weeks has found a way to ward off dragons away from their village and probably keep them away for good when they had generations living on this island and never once knew this kind of information.

Gobber on the other hand looked like his eyes were about to pop out, also began to question on his past teachings. Fishlegs began to jot everything he just saw down into his journal freaking out about this big discovery.

"I'm glad that Stoick didn't listen to me this time" Gobber commented still trying to wrap his head around this.

"This is big, and I mean really big, this could change everything for the better, we just found a way to ward dragons away from Berk probably for good making it where we can begin to rebuild and strengthen our defenses for in case they become immune to the smell but if that were to even happen we would already be ready for them, Ohhh, this is big" Fishlegs continued to repeat.

Everyone in the stands were chatting amongst one another not knowing what to think about it but a lot of them were glad that now they have something to scare dragons off and began to think of the future that could be if this fully works like they're thinking.

Draco was the first to walk out of the arena, Stoick wasn't far behind "We're going to start putting this knowledge to use starting tomorrow, we'll send our fishing ships out to gather as many eels as they can then we'll do as you said, replace the wood with eels and raise them up letting the smell travel keeping the dragons away from Berk" Stoick couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"There is still the problem of the amount you'll need to pull this off, it's going to tak-" Stoick cuts Draco off and says "Don't worry about that, we'll be able to get that huge amount within a week or two"

'It's not going to be that easy' Draco thought but knew if he were to say that it'll just go in one ear and out the other. Draco's just going to let him have his moment and get going "I'm going to get going, I'll see you around" he then took his leave.

Stoick didn't know why he suddenly wanted to leave after finding out that eels worked but he won't stop him. He remembers that he said he had things he wanted to do today, but he could have at least stayed and talk about the future of Berk.

Gobber could see that his friend was excited, but it seems that he forgot one thing "Well, it seems like not listening to me actually was a good thing" Stoick turns to his friend and said "Yea, it seems like, but now knowing this information this will benefit Berk strongly and maybe-" Gobber stopped him for a second.

"I know you're excited Stoick, but you got to remember that it was with Draco's help that we were able to pull this off, I doubt we would've learned this on our own" Stoick knew this and he wasn't planning to take the credit for this "I know that Gobber"

"Then you should know that we'll have to start coming up with these things ourselves once he leaves" Gobber reminded.

Stoick knew this as well "I know Gobber, but we'll manage like we have been" with that said Stoick left his friend to go back to the village to go report to the elders of their discovery. Gobber stood there for a second before following Stoick's lead and headed back to return to the forge.

 **(With Hiccup)**

Usually Hiccup would've stayed home and rested like Draco instructed him too, but he couldn't. He wanted to see the test that they were going to try on the dragons today and he wanted to be there to witness this but when he got there he was amazed at what he saw.

Draco and his dad standing in the arena by themselves holding eels in their hands scaring the dragons back into their pens. He still can't believe but he was there and watched it happen. Now he doesn't know what to think anymore and if what all Draco said at the meeting was or could be true then they could finally end this war for good and for the dragons being controlled that means they're probably not the mindless beast they think they are. At least that's what he hopes.

After it was all done and over he had to wait until everyone has left the arena. A couple of minutes pass and he couldn't hear anyone anymore now taking this chance to head back home but instead he heard someone call out his name. Luckily it was a voice he knew.

"H-Hey, Fishlegs, how's it going?" he asked awkwardly. He wasn't expecting anyone to still be here but seeing that Fishlegs was here he could guess he got caught up with writing down something making him forget that everyone left being the last one to leave.

"Hiccup, did you see what happened in the arena?" he asked excitedly running over to Hiccup like a maniac. Hiccup backed up a little nodding his head.

"What did you think of it?"

"I-I thought that i-it was amazing, who would've guessed that huh?"

"I know right! None of us would've guessed that eels would work on dragons!" Hiccup's never seen Fishlegs this excited before and honestly, it's quite terrifying.

"This is a big discovery, one that's going to change everything"

"Um I think you're over exaggerating things there Fishlegs, I don't think it'll change _Everything,_ but it is going to be very useful for the future of Berk"

"You're right, well I got to get going I have to go write this down in the book of dragons, see around" Fishlegs took off leaving only Hiccup at the arena, or at least that's what he thought. He was just about to leave as well but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I thought you would've been home resting" Hiccup startled he turns around and see's Draco standing there, arms folded.

"H-How long have y-you been there?" he stuttered.

"Not long"

"Well-Um well, I-I'll get going then" before he could move Draco stopped him.

"Hold on" Hiccup turns around.

"Tell me something, what do you think the odds are of this plan actually working?" this was out of the blue.

"Um… I can't really say, it's new to us and probably everyone else but from what I've seen it seems possible that it'll work"

"Well, I'm just going to say this now, I didn't want to have to tell your Stoick just yet, but this plan won't work on every dragon you'll encounter" this caught Hiccup's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean not all dragons are afraid of eels, some actually eat them and if those were to come here that plan would've been for nothing"

"Why didn't you tell my father this yet?" Hiccup questioned.

"Because he needs to learn that he'll just one idea won't always work" Draco explained.

"I think my dad already knows that"

"Yes, he may already know but that doesn't mean that he'll want to learn anything else until the first plan stops working" Hiccup now understood where he was getting at.

"So, you're saying that we'll need to try other things soon before that happens, right?" he nods.

"Yes, and the reason is because the first idea or plan never goes well, there's always something that will get in the way and ruin it so it's better to have a back up plan under your sleeve" that's actually not always true but he won't say anything about it.

Draco lowered his arms walking pass Hiccup, so he can get back with what he plan to do today but before he goes he turns around and said "You might want to get back home before your father finds out you're not there" he suggested leaving only Hiccup at the arena.

 **(With Fishlegs)**

Fishlegs couldn't stop thinking of all the new things that they could do with this information that he was blind and didn't see Astrid walking bumping into her. He felt this bringing his attention away from his thoughts.

He looks down and saw Astrid on the ground glaring daggers up at him "I-I'm sorry Astrid, I wasn't paying attention" he apologized holding out a helping hand. She pushed it away and got up on her feet on her own.

"I can see, what are you so preoccupied that you weren't paying attention to where you was going?" she has a feeling that she's going to regret asking that and her feeling was right because he started back up on the discovery.

"Oh Astrid, you should've seen it, at the arena Stoick and Draco were able to find a new way to ward off the dragons, they brought eels into the arena and used them on the dragons scaring them back into their pens, they even used two dragons" yep she regrets it.

"Come on Fishlegs, dragons scared of eels, those things aren't scared of anything especially as small as eels"

"Didn't you hear me, Stoick was in there along with Draco so Stoick actually witnessed this and couldn't believe his own eyes"

Astrid sighed "Ok Fishlegs, if the eels really work then what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure but I heard Stoick talking about sending all our fishing ships out to collect as many eels as they can, don't know why but whatever it was it could've been what Draco said to him when they were in the arena"

"What did they talk about?" she asked.

Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know I couldn't hear but he had to be something to give Stoick that idea"

"Whatever it was I hope it doesn't make things worse for us" she went on her passing Fishlegs heading for the arena, so she can start her class for the morning. Fishlegs thought about stopping her to see what's wrong but he decided not to and went on his way to go grab the book of dragons from Stoick.

Speed walking through the plaza he heard Stoick's booming voice coming from the direction of the Great Hall. Heading to the Great Hall he saw Stoick, Gobber arguing with Spitelout "Are you serious Stoick, eels scaring dragons, if that was true then how come we haven't seen this before?"

"Hold your tongue Spitelout, you know as much as the rest of us that we're not one's too learn about everything we see, so of course we wouldn't 'ave find out about this" Gobber snapped.

"I'm just saying for over three-hundred generations of living on Berk we haven't found out about this information until just now, it's only because that Draco follow brought up the idea to try it out during the meeting which he shouldn't 'ave been part of in the first place" Spitelout argued.

"He had every right to be there as much as the rest of us, 'e was just able to think of something that we didn't, remember he's not from here" Stoick commented.

"He was only able to think of that because you brought it up"

"Don't go blaming this all on me Spitelout, I may have brought this up but what I think that it was for the best because now we have a way to ward those demons away from Berk"

"Stoick, a little bit of slimy eels won't keep those demons away, not even the giant torches are doing any good" gesturing to the massive torches that they would use during the night raids, so they could see their flying foes.

"This will work and those who saw it will tell you the same" said people nodded their heads agreeing with their chief. Spitelout could see that he wasn't going to change his mind "Ok, we'll go with this plan but if this doesn't work you have to send Draco off Berk"

Stoick glared daggers at his brother "Why would I do that, he's not causing us any trouble and it wouldn't do anything if I did"

"Actually, he is causing trouble, you may not see it but he's slowly changing Berk, leading us away from our normal ways of doing things and if he was sent off Berk things would go back to normal" what he's really talking about is Hiccup going back to being the runt like he is so that his son can keep his statues as heir, but he won't ever tell Stoick that.

Stoick knew what he was talking about but the guys not doing it on purpose so he can't just rid of the guy for something like that but to keep things peaceful he agreed "Fine Spitelout, you can have it your way but if this works at keeping the dragons away then whenever something that seems new comes up you have no say in it" everyone's attention was now on Spitelout which had a big grin.

"So be it Stoick, but I can say that this will just end badly" Spitelout walks away followed by some of the people that follow him more than they do Stoick. Everyone else went on with their day leaving Stoick, Gobber and Fishlegs the only ones left.

Stoick noticed Fishlegs and said "Lad, I need you to do me a favor and have your day gather his men and head out to collect as much eels as they can right now" Fishlegs wasn't going to protest even though he should say something about that he should wait until tomorrow just in case the dragons attack tonight.

Fishlegs took off towards the docks knowing that's where his dad would be at this time of day.

 **(With Snotlout)**

Snotlout, Lugnut, and Dogsbreath were hanging around the outside the Great Hall when they saw Stoick and Spitelout argue about something, but they couldn't hear what it was about, so they didn't care to much. Snotlout was watching Fishlegs run for the docks after Stoick told him something.

"I wonder what Stoick told Guppylegs to make him run that fast?" Snotlout wondered out loud. Lugnut and Dogsbreath both heard this "Probably told him to go do something or just scared him off, Guppylegs is easy to scare" Dogsbreath commented.

"Yea, Hey why don't we go mess with him, I have an idea that we try on him" Lugnut jumps in jumping to his feet. Dogsbreath and Snotlout stood up as well stretching their arms and backs.

"What's this idea of yours?" Snotlout asked quite interested to hear what Lugnut had.

Lugnut began to explain "First we're going to need a dragon's head, next we'll put said dragon's head into the storage room have one of us stay there and hide with the dragons head while the other two bring him into said storage said and when the signal goes off the two close the door while the other jumps out ands scares him using the dragons head" he began to laugh thinking of the face that they'll see.

The two joined in on the laughing thinking of the same face also the reaction that they'll get out of him "M-Man that sounds awesome" Dogsbreath comment.

"I know right, so what do you say?"

"Yea let's do it, I have a spar drag-" Dogsbreath was interrupted when Snotlout began to speak.

"Hold on, I got a better target" Dogsbreath and Lugnut looked to see who he was looking at and saw Draco walking through the plaza. The three boys were all thinking of the same thing and thought that this would be so much better then using this idea on Fishlegs.

"Let's go" all three boys headed down the slope entering the plaza. On the way down Dogsbreath went on ahead and went to go pick up the dragons head then meet up with them at the storage shed.

Lucky for them he stopped at one of the markets to get something. Getting closer Snotlout called out to him "Hey Draco!" Draco's shoulders dropped telling them that he just sighed. Draco turns his head to look at the two boys with a blank look on his face.

"What do you want?" you could tell by his tone that he was not up to deal with these two right now.

"Aw don't be like that, we were just going to ask for your help, we're trying to get something from the storage shed and we need a third hand" Draco could smell something fishy about this but went along with it for now.

"Fine, I'll help" the two boys smiled leading their target towards the shed. Draco on the other hand could already tell that something was off since that Dogsbreath character wasn't with them and them asking him to help them with something that just made it clear that they're planning something.

On the way to the shed Snotlout could tell that Dogsbreath was already in there since the shed is open but he can't see him. That's a good sign "We need your help lifting something" the two boys walked in a little bit trying to bring him into the shed before jumping back closing the shed doors on him.

Instead what happened was that the shed doors has been closed on them followed by a click indicating that he just locked them inside. Both Lugnut and Snotlout began to bang on the door trying to get someone to open up the doors but they forgot one thing. A loud clanging noise could be heard followed by a terrible sounding roar.

"RAAAAR!" Lugnut and Snotlout just stood there looking at him with blank expressions. Dogsbreath pulled the head away from his face seeing that it wasn't who he thought it was. Confused Dogsbreath looked between the two and asked.

"Where's Draco?"

"He tricked us and switched the prank on us which honestly it wasn't that scary since we're on the receiving end" Lugnut replied. Snotlout nodded "Yea, it wasn't that scary but right now we have to find a way to get out of here" they began to look around to see if they could see some other way out.

"We should've stuck with Fishlegs" Lugnut commented.

 **(With Tuffnut and Ruffnut)**

The twins were on the ground laughing their heads off after they just watched Draco lock Snotlout, Lugnut and Dogsbreath inside the shed as if he already knew what their plan was and just used it against them. after that he walked off in the directions of the forest.

"Oh, my thor! How could they be so dumb!" Ruffnut busted out.

"Yea! What's funnier is that was one of the idea's I thought of but found it that it wouldn't have been good enough! I'm just surprised one of them had the same idea" Tuffnut laughed

"I wonder who thought it up" Ruffnut commented. Tuffnut shrugs his shoulders and says "I don't know but whoever it was they didn't think it fully through"

"What was the flaw in the plan besides them just being idiots?"

"What you saw just there, from the past couple of temps we both know that it's difficult to get this guy, they're not ones to be able to pull off something like this without screwing it up that's why it's flawed" Tuffnut explains but to Ruffnut it wasn't much of an explanation.

"Ok, so have you come up with any ideas so far?" Tuffnut nodded his head.

"Yes, but they all seem to have the same flaw, and it's him not trusting anyone, unlike everyone else we've lokied they trusted us but with him, you can see he doesn't trust anyone and that's why it's difficult to think of an actually plan that'll work"

"Well then I guess we're going to have to get him to trust us somehow to be able to pull off the best prank ever, but for now we'll have to keep trying" Ruffnut reassured her brother even though she has a strange feeling that all the attempts are going to fail but they can at least try.

They could still hear the banging coming from the shed "Should we go let them out?"

"Let me sleep on it" Tuffnut laughed. The twins noticed that Gobber was leaving the forge heading for the shed.

"It looks like he got them"

"Yea, so, what should we do now?" Watching the three idiots were the highlight of their day and now that it's become boring but now they're bored once again.

"I don't know, we've done pretty much everything we could think of and done it to pretty much everyone we know, even the traders and other tribes that would come here sometimes" Ruffnut couldn't agree more with that answer. It has become boring doing the same thing to the same people and now with someone new they thought it would've become fun again but he's not an easy target that they'll be able to get.

"I guess we could go watch Astrid's students beat on each other, that is if they're working on that today" Tuffnut didn't object.

The twins left their hiding place and began to make their way to the arena to see if anything interesting was going on.

On their way they were talking amongst each other throwing possible ideas for new pranks that they could try but everyone of these 'new' ideas they all ended with the same outcome and the possibility of the target falling for it is low since most if not all of their fellow tribesmen don't really trust them much anymore so pranking people is not easy like they use to be.

 **(With Astrid)**

It's almost the end of class for today but before she fully ends it she needs to give them some advice, actually more like homework "Before I end class for the day I want you guys to look over the book of dragons for tomorrow, we'll be having a test to see who knows their dragons" the kids groaned.

"Don't wine, you need to learn this stuff, who knows, it might help you when you run into one on your own" Astrid handed one of the kids a copy of the book of dragons.

"Class is now over, remember to look over the book" with their heads low with disappointment the children make their way out of the arena to go on home. A couple of the parents were there to pick their kids up.

As she watched the children leave she couldn't help but think that something was off. It has nothing to do with the kids but the raids. Astrid's noticed that there hasn't been a raid ever since that last one with the big dragon.

'What's going on?' she wondered.

After seeing that everyone but her has left the arena she went on ahead and headed for home. She didn't have any other plans for the day, so she decided to just head on home after class. Usually she would head over to the great hall to see if her friends were there or she'll go to the forest to train or she'll go to the forge to repair her axe, but it didn't need repair, her friends wouldn't be in the great hall at this time and she doesn't feel like training today.

Then she remembered something. She remembers the conversation that she had with her parents earlier the other day. She hopes that her parents aren't at home or at least not right now so that she could be in her room before they return.

While on her way home she saw the twins walking across the bridge leading to the arena and it looks like they're walking in her direction "Hey Astrid" Ruffnut calls out.

"Hey Ruffnut, Tuffnut, what are you guys doing her?" Astrid asked curiously.

"We came to watch the kids beat on each other" Tuffnut responded but got punched in the shoulder by Ruffnut "What?" he winced.

"Sorry but I ended class a little early also they weren't doing any fighting today, so you would've come all the way to end up being bored"

"Aw man, we were hoping to see something interesting like what we saw earlier"

"What happened earlier?" she asked.

"You should've seen it, Snotlout and the other two idiots tried to prank that Draco guy, but he turned it around on them and locked them in the storage shed and just left them" The twins laughed at the memory.

Astrid kind of found that funny "They should've known from how your attempts haven't worked on him so why would theirs"

"Don't know but it was funny to watch him turn it on them, I bet he would be good at it if he would actually try" Tuffnut nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea, maybe we should ask him to give us some ideas, he might have some that we haven't thought of before" Astrid shook her head and said "I doubt he would have any ideas on how to prank anyone"

"How would you know?"

"I don't but from how he acts I highly doubt it" Astrid walks passed the twins continuing on her way home, but the twins were now following her.

"So, what do you plan to do now Astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'm heading home, I didn't have any plans for the rest of the day, so I thought it would be nice to stay home for once"

"Well, if you don't have anything to do then why not come hang out with us?" Ruffnut suggested.

"Do you guys have something planned or were you going to figure something out as the day goes on?"

"Not sure but we had one idea to go see where that Draco guy goes off too when he goes into the woods" Astrid didn't think that they would go this far just because they're bored.

"That's a stupid idea, he only goes back to his camp where ever it's located"

"That's why we thought it would be neat to go find out, aren't you a little bit courious about where's he's been staying?" Astrid has never really been interested in the thought since it would be invading his privacy.

"No, besides it would be invading his privacy if you were to do that" the twins looked at her with disappointment.

"Buzz kill" Ruffnut commented.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(With Draco)**

At the cove Draco along with Galaxy were going over a copy of the book of dragons that he obtained by asking Gobber. Gobber was gracious enough to let him barrow the book as long as he doesn't ruin it in any kind of way.

The two have been at this for about two hours looking over every detail along with writing it all down in his journal so that he'll be able to look over them whenever he wants without asking anyone for a copy of the book. Galaxy wasn't really interested in the information since the only thing he's noticing is that each and every page is saying _'Extremely Dangerous, kill on sight'_ not all of those dragons are that dangerous, a good majority yes but only when they need to be.

 _"_ _Los til naan voz ko tol dey tol dreh ni krii nau koraav?"_ Galaxy asked looking over Draco's shoulders.

"So far, no, it's like they believe all these dragons are dangerous and have to be killed on sight, yea some of them are dangerous just from the looks of them but I can't judge that and from I understand is that most of these dragons don't seem to be to keen on eating people" Draco took a breath then continued.

"Like you for example, you like fish more then anything but you're a lot bigger for you to look like you just eat fish and from what these status are saying most of these dragons are quite big as well but I doubt that they would eat anything other then fish, right now the only thing I could think of is that it's the queen that's needing the food and not them but we can't be sure for certain until I see it for myself" he looks back at Galaxy's damaged wing.

"That be a while though unless I could find a way to get a boat or go on the next raid with them but for now with Stoick wanting to put the eel idea to work he will be too focused on that then going out on a raid to the nest" during the time he was talking he has finished writing down all the details of each dragon that was in that book which in his opinion it wasn't a lot, maybe to the vikings though.

Closing his journal and placing it back inside of his tent but only for a brief time until he was back out again. The two sat there in silence not knowing what to do or say to one another. Draco was too occupied thinking to even want to talk while Galaxy was thinking about how he can be helpful to his brother in the stat he's in.

Being stuck on Berk has been hard for the both of them from having to hide Galaxy from the vikings, Galaxy having a damaged wing, Draco getting too involved with these vikings which he should've backed away from the beginning, and not being able to do anything with his spar time. The only thing that he would spend his time would be just being it the hot springs that he found. Both Galaxy and Draco have enjoyed staying in that hot springs to where most of the time now that's where they would go so they can relax.

Draco's mind began to drift towards going to the hot springs but when he heard thunder in the far distant he thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to be in water during a storm. The storm is about a couple of hours away and it sounded like a big one due to him being able to hear it himself.

"I guess we're going to have to get prepared for the oncoming storm" he got up on his feet and began to tear down his tent as well gathered up his things.

When everything was packed he looked over at Galaxy and asked, "Are you ok with us staying in the cave for the night or at least till the storm blows over?" Galaxy nodded his head.

"Ok, then lets move the things into the cave" Draco tossed the bags over his shoulders, sword on his side, and rolled up tent under his arm while Galaxy was already limping his way to the cave.

Galaxy found this cave a while back about the time they arrived on Berk. It was quite big, and it looks like it was almost man made as if at one point the berkians were going to turn this place into a mining area. The cave didn't go to far back but far enough for them to not be affected by the storm.

Once they were inside they went to the back of the cave. Once there Draco began to set up the tent again, but he'll have to get some wood so that he'll be able to see or at least stay warm. He may have a little bit of dragons blood in him, but it doesn't make him resistant to the cold.

"I'm going to head back out for a second to get some wood so that we don't freeze to death" Galaxy found that funny.

 _"_ _Dreh ni hi seik hi?"_ Draco didn't comment on that remark leaving the cave.

Upon leaving the cave he began to hear the thunder a little bit louder than before but that wasn't the only thing he heard. He looked around hoping that it wasn't what it was, but it got closer and louder. It was Hiccup.

'Why is he coming here?' he wondered not happy about the upcoming situation. He still hasn't forgotten that he found out about Galaxy but haven't brought it up just yet until it becomes necessary which might just be today.

"Hey Draco!" Draco looks up and sees Hiccup standing at the edge of the cove looking down at Draco.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked with a sharp tongue.

Hiccup flinched a little at the sound of his tone which was telling him that Draco isnt happy that he's there "U-Um, I came h-here to see if you wanted to stay a-at the guest house due to a storm approaching, it'll be here soon"

"No, I'll be fine but thank you, now you can go" Draco tried waving him off, but Hiccup still stood there.

"What are you still doing here?"

"W-well I was told by my father that if you said something along those lines then he would wish for you to come to the village to at least show that you've survived" Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Fine, I'll come by around mid-day or whenever the storm stops which ever comes first" Hiccup nodded his head taking that answer then ran back off into the direction of the village.

"Well, at least he didn't bring up Galaxy" he said to himself. He went over to the entrance to the cove and began to climb it to go gather some wood for a fire.

 **(With Galaxy)**

Galaxy heard the whole thing and was relieved that he didn't say anything about him because he knows what Draco would've done if he did. He laid down on the cold cave floor which was that comfortable, but it'll have to do for now until the storm ends.

Galaxy wouldn't have mind staying out in the storm, after all he is a Skrill, that can fire out lighting and channel it through his body, but Draco wouldn't leave him out there even if he told him it was ok. Galaxy began to wonder if that streak of stubbornness will get him into some sort of trouble in the future which honestly wouldn't surprise him.

Another thunder clap could be heard from outside the cave and Galaxy could tell that it was getting closer. He watches the entrance of the cave and saw that it was slowly becoming dark _'Where is that idiot?'_ he wondered.

He's not really that worried about him since this wouldn't be the first time they've been in a storm, but it doesn't mean that he can't be cautious. Another thunder clap could be heard from outside.

 _'_ _I couldn't have already been a couple of hours already, can it?'_ Galaxy wondered. Lately they've noticed that time seems to go by a lot quicker here on Berk, but it doesn't make sense on why, it didn't go this fast back home.

 _'_ _Maybe the storm was closer then we thought?'_ he questioned himself.

The sound of familiar footsteps entering the cave caught Galaxy's attention. He looked and saw that it was Draco carrying some firewood in his arms. From what it looks like it was beginning to rain since some of his armor looks shiny.

"Coming all the way out here to ask if I wanted to stay at the guest house, really? They know I wouldn't do it but still they send him to come see if I wanted to stay at the guest house" he was speaking mostly to himself, but Galaxy couldn't help but speak.

 _"_ _Nii wouldn't kos volzah zaak waan hi drey, nol fos I've ahmin los tol ofaal jos ahrk jos laag causing hi wah ofaal zos motag alun ruzun we've fey laag nau golt"_

"It's not the first time that we've slept on the ground and for the irritation that's normal" Draco commented.

 _"_ _Mu haven't slept nau golt ol lingrah ol we've dreh ful gut, niidro ni pruzah fah hi ahrk I'm unt wah fus hi, I'm nunon sahgaat tol hi fend ahst jok lorot do nii"_

Draco knows that he was only looking out for him but living on an island full of dragon killers he won't take the chance to leave his brother alone. He doesn't trust these vikings, some aren't that bad but that doesn't mean they wouldn't still try to kill him if they got the chance.

"I'll think about it the next time they bring it up but for now I don't plan on doing that" Galaxy knew that he'll have to take that as the only response he'll get from this situation.

After Draco was done setting the wood in place he lightly snaps his fingers lighting a small fire at thee tips of his fingers throwing it on the wood lighting a fire. This spell of his has been useful so far but he still can't use it around people even if it called for it. Hiding his magic and skills are becoming a little troublesome but he's going to have to push through.

The two sat around the fire listening to the now rain pouring down outside of the cave followed by thunder and lightning "Now that I think about it, I wonder how their winters here are like, are they as bad as ours or worse" Draco wondered flopping on his back hands behind his head.

Galaxy followed laying his head down on the ground closing his eyes. Draco stayed awake a little bit longer thinking about a couple of things that he'll probably end up have to do soon.

'Galaxy's right, maybe we do need a better place to sleep' as he was thinking of ways he could do that he didn't notice that his eyes were closing falling asleep due to the sound of the storm.

The storm carried on throughout the rest of the day trapping people in their homes and from what they can see so far it doesn't seem like it'll be letting up anytime soon.

Night eventually came, and the storm continued to rage on. Everyone now can tell that it's pretty much over for today and all decided to just call it a night and went on to bad knowing that it'll probably be tomorrow that the storm will let up then they can go back and finish what everyone was doing or planning to do for that afternoon. Hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N I'm sorry for another late update, with a Expo coming up on the thirteenth I've been pre occupied getting ready, also my work schedule has changed leaving me with less days to work on my stories but that won't be permanent. It'll be back to normal around January. Until then enjoy this chapter!)**

 **(Chapter Thirteen)**

 **(Loredas 4** **th** **)** **(With the Gang)**

The storm raged on throughout the whole night thunder clapping that shook most of Berk keeping a huge majority of Berk's residents up. Lighting that jumped around in the clouds rained down striking a couple of buildings forcing some people to go out into the storm to put out the fire.

After a horrible night the raging storm eventually ended around what should be between eleven and twelve, but it continued to rain a little after and now that it's a new day everyone did to do their daily jobs but with the lack of sleep everyone is cranky yelling at anyone that came to bother them. Gobber included.

Astrid had to cancel her class for today due to the storm, rain, and the lack of sleep. She's barely keeping herself up, but she's not the only one trying to stay up. The whole gang is doing all they can to stay up by being in the Great Hall hoping that talking would do the trick, but it seems to be making it worse because Snotlout has already passed out on the table.

It's understandable though since the only thing they've been able to talk about was how their night was. They were pretty much the same.

"How much longer do you think it'll be till it stops raining?" Ruffnut wined.

"Don't know but hopefully soon, it's soooo boring"

"You're always bored, the only time you're not bored is when you're pranking someone" Astrid commented clearly bored as well.

"I'm not bored" Fishlegs jumps in. the whole time they've been talking Fishlegs has been reading the book that he got from Johann.

"Haven't you already read that?" Astrid questions.

"Yes, but it's such a good book that I had to read it again and with it raining and all I thought it would be a good way to pass the time" it wasn't a bad idea but they're not really ones to read when bored.

Fishlegs stops reading realizing something "Hey, do you think Draco was alright being out there in the forest during that storm?"

"Does it matter?" Astrid questioned.

"Not really but I was just worried, that storm was bad, and he stayed at his camp all night long during it"

"Don't worry Fish, he's fine" Ruffnut reassured Fishlegs.

"How do you know?" Fishlegs questioned. Ruffnut points in the direction of another table showing Fishlegs that Draco was sitting at the table eating some bread and drinking some mead. He was also doing something in his journal.

"He was already here when we entered the hall"

"How did we not see him?" Fishlegs questioned. Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know but it's probably because he doesn't stand out as much"

"I think you got that mixed up Ruff, he stand out a lot" Astrid corrected.

"No, I think I got it right, he may stick out a lot but there is times where he doesn't stick out at all and we should know since he somehow pops up behind us without making a sound"

"There's a difference from being quiet and being hidden"

"Then he was really well hidden" Ruffnut states. Astrid just shook her head then turned her attention back to Fishlegs but then sees that he wasn't there no more. She looked around for the heavy man then when she found him, she found him sitting at the table that Draco's sitting at talking to him.

"Man, that guy can move, maybe one day he'll end up being as good at hiding like Draco" Ruffnut commented. Astrid glared at her but Ruffnut didn't acknowledged it. The three could slightly hear what they were talking about but not enough to know any of the details

 **(Draco's table)**

Draco was surprised when he saw that Fishlegs has sat down in front of him as if they were friends. Draco looks up at Fishlegs and asks, "May I help you?"

"I came to ask how you were doing after last night, with the storm I mean?"

"I was fine thank you, but you don't have to worry about me, where I come from storms there are a lot worse then what we had last night" Draco didn't really mind the storm too much, but he did have a rough night of sleeping.

"Here we get blizzards that traps up inside for days or weeks, so I guess you can say that last nights storm was mild"

"Are thunderstorm are a lot worse, it rains down so hard that you wouldn't be able to see anything a couple of feet in front of you" this seems like it's becoming an argument, at least that's what it seemed like.

"If we got rain like that I don't think there would be a Berk to live on" Draco wasn't going to be able to get rid of this guy is he. He closes his journal and places it under his armor.

"Ok, it seems like you came over here to talk about more then just seeing how I was doing" Draco doesn't like when people beat around the bush it's irritating when they do.

"That's all, I didn't have any other motive" he made it obvious that he's lying.

"Fishlegs, I know you're lying so you might as well spill it"

Fishlegs sighed and said "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me some more about your home" Draco say this coming.

"I don't know what else to tell you, my home is at war, has a lot of tombs and abandoned structures scattered everywhere, we have bandits and thugs, have our share of dragons, there's not really much different from anywhere else in the world" most of that was true but if they knew about all of the magic and undead then it would be a lot more to say.

"Tombs sound interesting, what are those?" Draco looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"You don't know what tombs are?" Fishlegs shook his head.

"Tombs are resting places" Fishlegs quickly went from interested to uninterested.

"You mean the dead?" Draco nodded.

"Why in the world would you go into a tomb if its for the dead?"

"We were sent there to retrieve something for someone" Draco could see where this might be going.

"What did you have to go retrieve? And what do you mean by we? You weren't alone?" Draco shook his head.

"No, I was with three others, Sal, Raven and Nima and for what we had to retrieve was a necklace that some raiders stole and used this tomb as a hideout" that was pretty much a huge lie, but they don't know that.

"Were you able to get the necklace back?" Draco nodded.

"Yes, we did but getting there was a pain with all the traps and all"

"W-Would it be alright if I can ask to hear the story?" he was afraid of this, but he asked for it for answering his questions. Fishlegs isnt a bad guy so he thought it would be alright to tell him, but he was hoping that he didn't want to hear it due to it being tombs since he's pretty scared of things like that.

"I guess it wouldn't be to much but it's quiet a gruesome story" he was hoping by saying that he'll change his mind.

"I-I'll try to handle the details"

Draco sighed then said "Ok, you'll have to be quite and wait till the end to ask questions, ok?" Fishlegs nodded his head.

Draco took a deep breath and began to tell their story…

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Draco along with Raven, Sal, and Nima were sent to retrieve a family necklace that was stolen by a group of bandits. The bandits are hiding out at 'Ironbind Barrow' the tomb was a little bit north of Heljarchen. They've passed by the tomb a couple of times in the past but never went through it since there was no reason to but now they have a reason._

 _The four of them stood under a stone archway with stone stairs leading up to the tombs entrance. It was a cold night when they arrived which made it a little bit creepy from where they stood. With no torches or any light source, it made it kind of hard to tell if anyone was around._

 _"_ _Are we sure that they're here?" Raven asked holding her fur coat tighter trying to keep herself warm from the harsh winter air._

 _"_ _From what the farmer said he saw them head in this direction but that's all he knew" Sal commented._

 _"_ _That doesn't mean that they came here" Raven snaps._

 _"_ _We may not know everything, but we have to check it out just in case, if they're not here then we'll leave and check the surrounding areas" Draco comments. Raven wasn't complaining about going into the tomb but more of how cold it is and when it's this cold out the tombs will have a constant breeze flowing through._

 _"_ _Fine but can we hurry up and get inside, I'm freezing out here" Raven took the lead walking ahead of the others._

 _Draco noticed that Nima hasn't said anything as of late "Something wrong?" He turns around looking at Nima. She shakes her head and says "No, I'm just keeping an ear out for any sign of bandits and so far, I'm not hearing much except birds, wind, and deer"_

 _Sal then spoke "Draco, look" Draco turns back to the front and saw an entrance to a cave._

 _"_ _This is the tomb?" Raven questioned._

 _"_ _The tomb is most likely inside the cave, like Blackreach"_

 _"_ _Man, I hate those kind, close quarters are not my strong suit" Raven complains._

 _"_ _We're going to have to get you trained in swordplay" Draco stats like it's a guarantee that'll it happen after this. Raven didn't really care for swordplay but with places like these or just inside small quarters she'll have to learn something else eventually._

 _The four enters the cave, upon entering the cave Draco stepped on something in front of him. looking down to see that it was a body of one of the bandits "Looks like we're in the right place" Draco comments pulling out his sword ready for anything._

 _"_ _There's something up ahead" Nima calls out. Everyone else followed Draco's lead and took out their weapons._

 _"_ _What is it?" Sal questions._

 _"_ _It sounds like…" she pauses._

 _Before she could resume his questioned was answered when everyone else began to hear the sound of crawling. This sound Gave Sal and Raven goosebumps knowing too well what that sound means._

 _"_ _Why does it have to be frostbite spiders" she falls back behind Sal bow at the ready._

 _As the sound got closer it began to sound like there was more than one…_

"What's a frostbite spider?" Fishlegs interrupts. Draco looks at him with a look saying 'really?' Fishlegs shuts his mouth and lets Draco continue.

 _Coming from around the corner came two giant frostbite spiders which spotted the four and attacked them jumping for Sal and Draco. The two held up their swords in front of them blocking the spiders attacks._

 _"_ _Raven fire your bow at the eyes" Draco ordered. She hesitated at first since she's not a big fan of these things, but she released her bow letting the arrow fly right into the spider's eye knocking it back._

 _Draco turns his attention over to the other one that Sal was having a hard time pushing back and slashed at it cutting it down from the side._

 _"_ _Thanks" Sal thanked but the other spider recovered and spat some webs at Sal trapping him._

 _"_ _Raven, Nima, get Sal out of there, I'll hold this thing off" Draco charges for the spider while the girls unwrapped Sal._

 _When the spider saw Draco charging it jumped back and shot some webbing at him, but he dashed over to the side dodging the web but almost hitting the wall in the process. He charges for the spider again and this time the spider jumped at him. that was a bad move on the spiders part. While in the air Draco ducks under it and once under the spider he stabs his sword right under the spiders head killing it instantly. The spiders body fell on top of Draco which gave him the shivers._

 _"_ _Ok, can someone help me out?" he asked. Nima was the one to answer his call and helped him push the thing off of him._

 _"_ _I hate those things" Draco comments getting up off the ground wiping the spiders blood somewhat off him._

 _"_ _Now so do I" Sal agrees finally free of the webs._

 _"_ _Do we really have to continue?" Raven asked._

 _"_ _Yes, but we'll need to be on watch from here on out" Raven groaned but followed Draco and the others as they go further into the cave._

 _Walking down a slope not fa from where they entered they came up to a small chamber with webs hanging everywhere as well as dead bodies of both frostbite spiders and bandits._

 _"_ _Looks like the bandits did the job us" Raven comments sounding relieved._

 _"_ _Yea but that then leaves us with the bandits" the four slowly walks through the webbed chamber keeping an eye out for any other signs of frostbite spiders._

 _Going down further into the cave leaving the first chamber they came up to a short icy hallway leading into another chamber where they can see another corpse of a dead frostbite spider lying on the ground but this time there was no bandit body laying along with it. this chamber was also filled with webs but that wasn't the only thing in here, there was a small pillar with a bowl with fire burning from it._

 _"_ _They've been through here alright" Sal comments._

 _"_ _They're not far up ahead either" Nima stats. The four continued on passing the dead frostbite spider but not without getting chills from just looking at the thing._

 _Walking through another icy hallway they eventually came out into another chamber, but this was much bigger then the first two. This one also had a stone structure built within the chamber._

 _"_ _That's the tomb" Sal looks over to Raven which glared at him._

 _They stood there to look over the chamber and saw a couple of lit candles on what looks like candle stands "Have you ever wondered why they bring these in places like these and just leave them here?" Sal questioned. No one answered._

 _"_ _Can you hear anything Nima?" Draco asks._

 _"_ _Yes, they're just right passed the entrance, but the sound is fading, they're going further down into the tomb" she says._

 _"_ _If that's the case we need to hurry up before they go to far" they made their way over to the stone steps that led up into the stone tombs entrance._

 _Upon reaching the top, they saw that the door was already open. They looked down the stone hallway with stone steps going further down but it ends in what looks like a room. More candles were already lit as they walked down the steps._

 _"_ _What do you think they're doing here?" Sal asked._

 _"_ _From what the farmer says, they're using it as a hideout but from it looks like they're just now getting here"_

 _"_ _So, you think that somethings up?" Draco shook his head._

 _"_ _No, that's because the ones he's probably seen were the scouts, he never really did get close enough to see if they were using it as a camp or not"_

 _"_ _He was just assuming pretty much?" Raven comments. Draco nodded his head "Yep"_

 _The four entered the room at the end of the steps and from the state of the room the bandits were already here, and it wasn't too long ago. In the middle of the room was a trap door with on the ground that was still closed._

 _"_ _Be careful and don't stop on the door" Draco warned._

 _Looking around the room a little bit more they could see a couple of stone coffins doors on the floor and the bodies in them were on the ground as well. There were also a couple of tables with some busted bottles of wine._

 _"_ _Man, what a waste" Raven comments looking at the broken wine bottles._

 _At the far top end corner was another door leading into a hallway. Draco was the first to enter the hallway, on the right was a dead end and on the left the hall continues but goes around a corner._

 _Draco turns the corner and sees that the hallway leads to another set of steps "Hey guys, the tomb goes further down" he calls out looking back into the first room. The other three dropped what they're doing and catches up with Draco as he continues down the new hall._

 _Going down the new set of steps they saw a dead skeever laying down on the ground in it's own pool of blood and further ahead was a small room with a chest on a stone table, but it was already opened and looted._

 _"_ _Damn, was kind of hoping to find something good in here" Sal cursed closing the chest._

 _"_ _We'll find something, it just takes patience of finding it" Draco turns down another hallway that went down_ _ **another**_ _set of steps which the hall turns to the right._

 _The next room they entered was much bigger with a small stone bridge leading to the other side of the room that had a couple of stone shelves with a couple of items. Raven runs over the bridge to go check out the items with Sal not far behind her while Draco and Nima walk down a wooden ramp that reaches the bottom floor with another open door._

 _"_ _How far are they?" Draco asks Nima._

 _"_ _Not far, we've been on their heels for a while now but from the sound of it the tomb is coming closer to an end since their voices are echoing back" she replies._

 _"_ _Then that's where we'll get them" Draco and Nima continue to move on ahead leaving both Sal and Raven to what they're doing._

 _The hallway they walked was smaller then the others entering another chamber with a big fire pit lit. Within the room besides the fire pit was a couple of stone coffins and more shelves with more items laid out on them and this time he could see said items._

 _Some of the items were a couple of bottles, burnt books, erns, and coin purses. He walks over to the shelves and takes the bottles and coin purses leaving the other things._

 _"_ _Hey Draco, they're just up ahead" Nima was standing in front of two big wooden doors that were wide open. Draco heads over and stands next to her._

 _When looking down the hall he could see the light from torches flickering at the other side of the hall. Though at the end of the hall they also could see a dead bandit pierced with metal spikes through his body._

 _"_ _At least we don't have to worry about that" Raven speaks from behind Draco._

 _"_ _What did you guys find?" he asks._

 _"_ _Not much just a dagger and a couple of coin purses but that's pretty much it" Sal answers as he enters the room._

 _"_ _Maybe you'll find more within the next room"_

 _"_ _Are we getting closer?" Sal asks._

 _"_ _Yes, from what Nima says that the hall ends at some point and we're getting closer to the end"_

 _"_ _Well, what are we waiting for, lets get this over with" Raven said a little too excitedly and begins to walk down the hall bow in hand. The others follow close on her heels._

 _At the end of the hall which led into another small hall leading into a massive chamber. Within the chamber was four massive pillars in the middle of the room separated by a couple of feet. There were also stone steps leading down into the bottom layer of the room and at the other side of the room was a stone throne with two things connected to the back of the throne._

 _Looking down to the lower floor below them they saw the bandits that they were looking for. There were only five bandits left and they look like they're looking for something, but they won't find it because Raven lets two arrows fly hitting two bandits that were standing close to each other knocking them back then falls to the floor at the feet of the other bandits._

 _The remaining bandits saw the four and pulls out their weapons two holding sword and shield and the other was clad in armor and carrying a heavy silver hammer. Draco, Sal, and Nima runs down the steps engaging the bandits in a fight._

 _While swords were clashing Raven was shooting arrows from the top of the steps. She was able to hit one but with here other friends in the way she couldn't hit the others._

 _Nima and Sal were fighting the last sword and shield bandit leaving Draco with the cladded armored bandit._

 _"_ _You're going to die here with your friends" the bandit threatens Draco, but Draco didn't take him seriously and says "How, you're the only one left alive" he comments. The bandit while holding Draco back with his hammer and Draco's sword pushing each other back and looks around and sees that all of his men was dead, and Draco's friends were the only ones alive._

 _Before the bandit could look back at Draco an arrow pierced right through his head killing him instantly. The body of the bandit falls down onto the floor with a thud._

 _"_ _Well, I guess the only thing left is to get the necklace and get out of here" Raven says._

 _"_ _Don't you want to loot the bodies and look around the room?" Draco questions. From the look on her face it seems like she forgot._

 _"_ _You're right" she bolts over to the other side of the room with the throne while Draco, Sal and Nima stayed down below._

 _"_ _Hey Draco, looks like there's another door" Sal points out._

 _The three looks at the door to see that it was still closed "I guess we stopped them before they could go through the door" Draco comments walking over to the door._

 _Upon opening the door revealed a set of stone steps leading up to a spiral wooden stair case "Hey Sal! Come help me for a second" Raven calls out. Sal looks at Draco and he nodded._

 _Draco and Nima went on ahead and went up the stone steps then the wooden spiral stair case. While they walked up Draco began to wondered why Nima hasn't said much since they've been here._

 _"_ _Nima, is something wrong?" he asks stopping he ascend. She stops, looking passed him._

 _"_ _No, I'm just thinking" the way she answered Draco could tell that something else is up. He turns to look at her._

 _"_ _Nima you can tell me, if somethings wrong you can…"_

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

Draco stopped his story remembering what happened afterwards and thinks that he shouldn't tell him… well now them, about what happened. While telling his story Gobber, the twins, Hiccup, Stoick, and some more of the villagers have gathered around to hear his story.

"What 'appened next lad?" Gobber asks.

"You can pretty much guess, we went back to the farmer and gave him back the necklace and as for the reward we got five hundred gold splits between the four of us" he skipped a lot more of that story, but he couldn't tell anymore without more questions coming up.

"Five 'aundred, that's quite a lot of gold" some of the people around especially the twins looked like they were lost in their own thoughts, probably thinking of all the things that they could do with that kind of gold.

"Well, that wasn't the only thing we gained, we found some goodies as we walked through that tomb, especially when Raven found a chest next to the throne and within it was around six thousand worth of gold items, we sold most of it while we kept the others since they were gear and weapons" that's when everyone's jaws dropped, figuratively.

"Lad, with that much gold you could by a large plot of land" Draco didn't seem surprised since this part of the world doesn't get to see a lot of gold so using other means of trade and money are the only thing that they know.

One of the villagers that sat across from him came out and asked, "What's the most amount of gold have you seen or had when you were still home?"

He knows that this is going to make them loose their minds but went ahead and said "The most we've had was seventy-eight thousand four hundred and sixty-three gold and that was just me alone, all together it was a lot more, but I won't say what it was"

Nobody could believe what they were hearing even if he may not have proof but just hearing that amount of gold was a lot to hear. Gobber on the other hand took a huge swig from his mug and said "Lad, if you had all of that gold with you, you could…"

"You could by all of Berk and even be chief and still have gold left over" Stoick finishes Gobber's sentence.

"That's kind of the same thing we were told back home but we didn't want anything like that and just kept to the home we had" Draco took a quick second to listen to the sounds from outside. It was quiet but there was sounds of crickets.

"Sorry for changing the subject but I think it's time for me to go, it seems like me telling the story time flew by and now its time for me to get some actually good sleep since it stopped raining" from the looks on some of their faces they didn't notice any of that.

"You're right, we all should head on home and get some good rest, then we can resume working on getting Berk repaired as well as getting ready to sail out" Draco stood up grabbing his things.

"Where are you sailing too?" Draco asks.

"Well, not me but the fishermen, they were going to head out today but with the storm from last night some of the boats got damaged and set us back" Stoick answers.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow, oh and Hiccup" he looks at said boy and says, "Be at the arena tomorrow at sunrise, your training was going to be today, but we got caught up" Hiccup nods.

Draco had nothing else to say heading over to the doors leaving the hall.

"Who knew someone could 'ave that much gold, I wouldn't even know what to do with that much" Gobber comments finishing off his mug.

"Neither would I but it would be useful to anyone to have that much" Gobber couldn't agree more "Yea, it could last a village a life time on that kind of gold"

Stoick began to think up something but that was quickly interrupted by Gobber speaking again "I wonder, should we try that old mine shaft again, maybe we missed something" the mine shaft Gobber's talking about is an old one about thirty years ago until they stopped using it when an accident with one of the villagers happened but when he came back he never spoke about it, so he decided to shut it down.

"I think we should go check it out, we didn't the first time but now I think we should" Gobber suggests.

Stoick didn't have anything to say to his friend leaving his friends side walking out of the hall. Gobber sat there knowing that Stoick will over think it but this is right now the only way to hold him back with making the fishermen head out to sea.

He's worried of that because the dragons haven't attacked for a while now and it was beginning to make him worry that something big is going to happen or it's probably just paranoia getting to him.

He shook his head clearing his head of his thoughts and decided to head on home to get some sleep for tomorrow.

 **(A/N One more thing. Sometime in the near future I'll be having ten openings for new characters which are from the different tribes within the archipelago and I'm giving you the readers a chance to have your own character show up, so if you have any character idea that you want to go with PM me and we'll talk over the details. I'll remind you guys when it comes about time. See you guys next time!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N I'm back and with another chapter but it might be a little while to get another one up since my work is getting busy and I'm loosing more free time to work on my stories but it won't be very long probably as long as this one took to get uploaded. Till next time enjoy the chapter!)**

 **(Chapter Fourteen)**

 **(Sundas 5** **th** **)** **(With Hiccup)**

Hiccup was up a lot earlier then usual, already waiting at the arena for Draco to arrive. While he waited he looked over the sword and shield that he's been using ever since he started training and noticed that they'll need to be fixed up when he gets a chance. Done looking over his weapon and shield he decided to take a seat up against one of the arenas walls. The spot he chose was shaded from the sun.

Sitting down in the shade he places both sword and shield next to him. He decided since it's going to be a while before Draco shows he'll take this time and draw in his little book. He takes out his book from under his tunic and began to draw.

While drawing a couple of lines he realized that he doesn't really know what to draw. He's already drawn a couple of dragons that he's seen, some contraption designs and even a drawing of Astrid which he's still too embarrassed to show anyone… well besides Gobber.

Speak of the devil Hiccup saw a wobbling figure in the corner of his eyes, turning to see that it was Gobber. Gobber usually isnt up this early so that only means he has something to say, which isnt a good sign.

"'ey 'iccup, you're quite early don't ya think?" he asks standing over Hiccup. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and said "Yea but it's giving me a chance to draw in peace"

"Lad, is there anything that you haven't drawn in that book of yours? You've been drawing in that book ever since you were a wee lad" Gobber uses his good hand to show Hiccup how tall he was back then.

"Yea, and yes to your question, the one thing that I haven't drawn is the things outside of the archipelago" Gobber's eyes rose.

"Lad, I hope you not saying what I think ya sayin'" Hiccup stays quite. Gobber sighs.

"'iccup, do ya know why we don't leave the archipelago?" Gobber asks.

"Because…" Gobber cuts him off before he could even answer.

"It's because of people like Draco, not saying that he's like everyone outside the archipelago, what I'm to get at is the difference of… pretty much everything from smarts to strength and Draco has shown that, we don't know what kind of people or creatures are out there but one thing's for sure is that they're nothing like us" Gobber explains.

Hiccup knows what he's talking about, but it still doesn't matter, he wants to go see the world outside the archipelago and maybe someday he'll be able to get off this rock and leave to see it.

"I understand Gobber" he says looking down at his journal.

"Good, now onto business for why I came here, I came here to see one of your sessions with Draco and see if you have been improving for me self" Hiccup wasn't all that surprise but he's sure he'll disappoint Gobber.

"But don't you have to work at the forge?" Gobber waved it off and said "Na, they'll be fine without me for a little bit, now where is that lad at?" Gobber wonders. The two then heard someone cough coming from behind Gobber. Gobber turns around and sees that it's Draco in leather armor but without his robe and carrying a wooden sword.

"Ah, there ya are, you take your time getting here" Gobber jokes.

"Not really, you just get here too early (Turns to Hiccup) Hiccup, you have what I told you to bring?" Hiccup nods. Hiccup gets off the ground grabbing both sword and shield but after putting away his journal.

"Good, now go stand over there in the middle of the arena and Gobber, if you plan on staying go sit in the stands" Gobber only nodded and did as he was told. Hiccup goes over and stands in the middle of the arena or at least close to the middle.

Draco heads over and stands on the other side across from Hiccup about ten feet apart. He waits until he sees Gobber sit down before he begins. After seeing Gobber sit down he turns his attention back to Hiccup and begins to explain todays lesson.

"Today you're going to attack me with that sword of yours" Hiccup wasn't sure if that's a good idea since he sees that Draco's only holding a wooden sword in hand and not his real sword but then thinking about it he shouldn't be worried since this is Draco after all.

Hiccup gets into his fighting stance that he and Draco have been working on for a few days now. Draco on the other hand does the same thing he usually does which is just standing there with sword lowered and the blade aiming the other direction. The past couple of sessions he's learned that he does that to confuse the enemy so that they won't be able to tell how he's going to attack.

This was the first time Gobber's seen a fight between the two, but he wondered why Draco was using wooden swords instead of his real one, but he wasn't going to question since he'll see why very soon.

Draco tapped the two of the wooden swords on the stone which began the session. Hiccup began to circle Draco keeping his distance not wanting to make the same mistake as the couple of times before.

Draco stayed put in the middle of the arena watching Hiccup's every move which made it harder for Hiccup to try any surprises that he would try to think up. On the other hand, Draco could recall that Hiccup's never made any attempts to try to surprise him, he only thought that since he's not into fighting but Hiccup's a smart lad, eventually he'll come up with something when he gets a little better.

While Draco was in thought he lost sight of Hiccup for a second, the only reason he realized that when he didn't see the shine of Hiccup's sword. He quickly looked around and saw Hiccup was running up on him being about two feet away.

Draco's instincts kicked in and quickly rose his sword up and blocked Hiccups swing. Hiccup's sword collided with Draco's wooden one bouncing off. This surprised Hiccup "How come it didn't damage you sword?" He asked curious about how his iron sword didn't do anything to Draco's wooden one.

"That's because I used the flat end of the sword and collided with the flat end on yours" Hiccup looked at his sword and saw that he was slightly holding the sword weirdly.

Draco took this opportunity and attacked Hiccup swinging his sword at Hiccup's hand knocking the iron sword out of his hand as well startling in at the same time.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup whined rubbing his hand where Draco struck him.

"You weren't paying attention and I took the opportunity, that was a mistake"

From the stands Gobber didn't really see how Draco blocked Hiccup's sword but it was quite interesting to say the least. He might ask him how he did it later but right now he wants to see how Hiccup is improving so far and from what it looks like it's not much.

"That was quite stupid" Gobber looks behind him and sees Astrid with Ruffnut and Fishlegs all sitting behind him.

"I see you came to watch as well" he turns his attention back at the two in the arena.

"We had nothing to do and Fishlegs didn't want to hangout with the two idiots" she was referring to Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Ever since the storm everything is still wet and it's not fun to play when its wet" Gobber was going to say something but decided not to.

"It's also not easy to train when the grounds wet, and I had to cancel class again today due to it being wet" Astrid adds.

The sounds of sword and wood gain the attention of the four drawing their attentions to the arena to see that Draco has blocked Hiccup's attack again, but this time Hiccup's blade was caught in the wood. Draco could easily pull both the wood sword and Hiccup's sword out of his hand, but he decided to grab the other one that was strapped to his waist and swung at Hiccup expecting him to block but instead it hits him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Hiccup yelps. Draco swung a little to hard, it was hard enough to make drop his shield.

Draco could see that Hiccup is becoming uneasy and it probably has to do with Gobber… He didn't notice the others until he looked up. Now he understood but seeing Astrid irritated him, but he kept his attention to Hiccup which was rubbing the spot on his arm. Draco lets out a sigh "I think it's time to call it a day" Hiccup looked confused.

"We've barely did anything?"

"I know but with that swing to your arm, you won't be able to do much more, the only thing I could think of you doing is to have to run around the arena, but I don't fell like it would be a good idea" Hiccup looks at him with concerned eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Hiccup asks Draco out of the blue.

"No, I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well, and I don't want to be here with spectators watching" He said with a low voice so that the people up at the stands didn't hear him.

Hiccup could see that wasn't the only thing on his mind, but he won't push it, afraid that if he does Draco will get mad. Hiccup was still rubbing his arm watching Draco head for the arenas exit but stops.

"I have some homework for you, You are to make you a weapon that fits you and have it done within four days then bring it with you the next time we meet up" after that he goes back to walking out of the arena.

Everyone at the stands was confused and a little disappointed "Well that was a short session" Gobber comments standing up to go meet up with Draco at the arenas entrance. The three followed.

Gobber sees Draco walking out of the entrances and calls out to him "Draco, what happened?" he asked.

Draco looks over to Gobber and saw the other three following behind him. He really didn't want to have to stay long with the Valkyrie with them but it's Gobber and decided to speak but only to him and Fishlegs "Hiccup won't be able to do anymore with that arm, his arm will be sore and possibly sprang for a while, until then we won't be able to do anymore, but I did give him some homework"

Gobber was curious "What kind of 'omework?"

"He's too make a weapon that suits him, a sword and shield isnt working for him" Draco walks past them not wanting to stay standing near the entrance of the arena.

"It looked like he can use it just fine to me"

"That's because that's all he's worked with so far, but I think it's best if he finds out which kind of weapon truly suits him" Draco continues walking with the four following him.

"Then what kind of weapon do you think suits him?" Fishlegs asks.

"Not sure, that's all up to the person"

Everyone fell silent not knowing what else to talk about but then Gobber remembered something that Stoick said yesterday "Hey lad, I wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead" Draco didn't sound interested but he's still going to ask.

"Your story, the dungeons, could they be found anywhere?" This caught Draco's attention and Gobber knew that because he seemed to stiffen.

"It's possible but why do you want to know?"

"Because Stoick and I were talking yesterday, and he brought up something that made me wonder" Draco looks over his shoulder waiting for the big man to get to the point.

"If I recall right, I told you we use to have a mine where we use to get resources from, I remember that the last time I went in there, I felt a strange breeze coming from within the mine and when I followed it came to a dead end so I thought it was just the wind cycling but then when you told your story I began to think that maybe…" Draco finishes his sentence.

"That maybe there could be a dungeon down there, it's not impossible but if I recall someone saying that the berkians have lived here for three years so if during that time a dungeon was created by who knows what then it's been hidden from everyone for three hundred years, it's not likely" Draco explained.

"It could be possible" Fishlegs comments "Think about it, this island is who knows how old and for all the times we've lived on this island there could've been a time that there was another civilization before us but since we weren't alive at that time we wouldn't know"

"Could the tunnels under Berk be a way to a dungeon?" Ruffnut asks.

"What tunnels?" Draco asks quite curious.

"My brother and I found tunnels a couple of months ago and began to use it as a hangout or when we want to be alone, they have an entrance on the beach to the north of the island" she explains.

"Tunnels don't always lead to dungeons, they could be naturally made over time" Astrid jumps in after an hour of being quiet.

"She's right, not all tunnels lead to dungeons, some can be found above ground"

"They could've also been made by dragons at one point of time" Fishlegs adds.

"That's right, dragons have been on this planet way before us so maybe they could've made those tunnels that you've found"

"Then what about the abandoned barrels and crates down there?" Gobber looks at Ruffnut with curious eyes.

"What do you mean barrels and crates?'

"I mean we found barrels and crates in those tunnels, they looked pretty old and ruined but they still had some of the things inside, but it was pieces of metal and rotten food" she explains.

"How far down have you gone into those tunnels?" Draco asks.

"Not far but that's because they split off in a couple of different directions?" Draco began to think a little bit, but he can't let this lead him astray, it could be nothing but washed up wreckage.

"I wouldn't think to much on that, it could've just been wreckage form a ship a couple of years ago or something" Astrid comments.

"Again, she's right, it could've just been wreckage and for the tunnels I wouldn't think that over to much either, besides if there was dungeons I would've think that someone has already found it and just not have put it down anywhere" Draco isn't sure why they're so interested in dungeons now but it's probably his fault since he did tell them a story that included one.

"What are you five up too at this time?" a voice comes form behind them. It was Stoick's.

"'ey Stoick, we were just leaving the arena" Stoick looks at all five of them.

"Aren't you kind of late for your session with Hiccup, Draco?" he asks Draco which who was just looking out towards the ocean.

"No, I was already there but during the session I might've hit Hiccup a little to hard to where I might've sprang his bruised his arm" he didn't even sound sorry about it.

"Well, that's normal during training, Gobber how was my son?" Gobber shook his head.

"I'm not sure on what to say, since it didn't last as long as it usually does I can't really say but Draco has given the lad some 'omework to do while he's healing" Stoick raises a questionable eyebrow.

"What kind of homework?" Draco's attention was now on Stoick.

"I told him to make a weapon that would suit him, since he knows the forge he should be able to figure that out easy but with that arm it might take longer and when he finds out and makes the weapon he's too bring it to the arena the next time we meet" Draco explains.

"What kind of weapon do ya think suits my son?"

"I don't know, that's up to him to find out but when he does, and I see what it is then I'll judge if I think it's the right one for him"

"Didn't you just say that it's up to him?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I can't give my opinion on his decisions" Draco began to walk away heading for the docks. The five berkians stood there watching as Draco walks away.

"So Stoick, how was your morning so far?" Gobber asks changing the topic.

"It was alright, just a little wet but other then that it was alright, I've already went to the docks and talked to the fishermen to head out tomorrow morning and began to catch as many eels as they can" Gobber wasn't surprised.

"So, you're already sending them out aye?" Stoick nods.

"Sir, do you think that's a good idea? I mean we do need to try to build up our provisions before the cold gets here" Astrid comments.

"I didn't tell them to stop catching fish I just told them to try to catch as many eels as they can while they fished, also I already began to have some men to start repairing the remaining ships and once everything is said and done then we'll continue with the first plan and attack the nest" Gobber shook his head.

"Stoick, if this eel plan works, we won't have the need to attack the nest since they won't ever come around Berk again, so why still go attack it if we won't have to worry about them again?" Gobber questions.

Stoick looks at the three young adults then pulls Gobber off to the side. Astrid, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs decided that it was time for them to leave the two men and went on their way to find something to do.

"What should we do now?" Ruffnut asks sounding bored.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to head home and read a book, I'll see you guys around later" Fishlegs breaks away from the two girls and heads on home.

"Should we go find the other girls?" Ruffnut asks Astrid but noticed that her attention was in the direction of the docks.

"Astrid?" Ruffnut snaps her fingers bringing Astrid back to Midgard. Astrid shakes her head and looks at her friend.

"Wha- What did you say?" Ruffnut places her hands on her hips and says "I said 'Should we go find the other girls and see if they want to do something' but you didn't seem to hear me"

"Sorry Ruff, I just spaced out for a second" Astrid apologized.

"Yea, I can see that, but the question is why?" Astrid shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, just tired I guess" she walks around Ruffnut and heads in the direction of the Great Hall hoping that the other girls are there since they haven't seen or heard them around town.

"Tired from what?"

"Not being able to sleep well I guess" she honestly didn't know why she's tired, but it's been like this for months now and it's finally catching up to her.

Ruffnut grabs Astrid by the arm "You know what, I think it's due time that we have a sparring session, we haven't had one in a long while and I think it would help you wake up" she suggested pulling Astrid back in the direction fo the arena.

Ruffnut dragged and I mean literally dragged Astrid all the way back to the arena. Astrid tried to pull away but Ruffnut had a firm grip on her hand. Upon reaching the arena Ruffnut lets go of Astrid's arm and said "You know you could've just said so"

"Yea, if I just 'said so' you would've said no and went off to do something else" Astrid was going to retort but Ruffnut stood there with her arms over her chest with a smug look. Astrid said nothing and went on ahead entering the arena with Ruffnut not far behind her.

 **(With Gobber and Hiccup)**

When Gobber and Stoick were done chatting Gobber left and went over to the forge to get it ready for the day but upon reaching the forge he could see that the fire was already lit, and he can make out a small form moving around inside. It could only be one person.

"'iccup, What are you doing, you should be restin'" Gobber says as he enters the forge startling the lad.

"O-OH hey Gobber, you scared me" Gobber rolled his eyes and asked again "What are you doing working and not restin'?"

"I wanted to get started on making my weapon" Gobber wobbles over and places a hand on the boys arm. He let out a grunt as he grabbed it.

"You're hurt, and you need rest, you can start on your homework tomorrow, but you need to rest" Gobber takes away the tongs that Hiccup had in his hands and placed them down on the table behind him. He began to push Hiccup out of the forge carefully.

"Now head on home, your stuff will be left untouched unless if I have to move it" Hiccup stands outside of the forge looking back at Gobber.

"But Gobber, I'm fine and don't you need help?' Hiccup asks trying to get Gobber to let him stay.

"If I need 'elp I'll ask Draco or someone that would be willing, now go home" he shewed Hiccup away with his good hand.

"But didn't he go off to somewhere?" Hiccup asks.

"Yea but he'll be back around, but if 'e doesn't then I'll just do it on my own, you're not going to change my mind 'iccup and that's final" Gobber turns away getting ready to begin working on a sword that he had to finish today.

He grabbed the unfinished blade and placed it into the fire letting it get hot. During the time he let it sit in the fire he felt eyes watching him and being a paranoid man, he turns around and sees that it was Hiccup still standing under the door frame.

"'iccup, I told you to go home and get some rest" He lays down the heated blade and walks up to Hiccup.

"Come on Gobber, just let me at least draw it out and get some of it started" Hiccup was pretty much pouting. Gobber and Hiccup stared at one another for about a minute until Gobber let out a groan "Fine, I give you thirty-minutes to do what you have to do then you have to head on home"

A smile grew on Hiccups face while he runs back into the forge and quickly begins to draw out whatever weapon or design of one he had growing in that head of his. Gobber couldn't help but watch the lad run around the forge after he was done with his drawing and began to get to work on whatever he can do within the time he has.

Gobber was keeping count while he went back working on the sword.

About fifteen minutes has passed and Gobber was now finishing up with polishing the sword, the last thing he's got left was to carve out a handle for it. he takes a quick look over to where Hiccup was working, and he was able to see a little bit of what is to be Hiccup's weapon.

It wasn't much but all he was able to see was what looked to be a handle made out of iron with a couple of little stubs only on one side but for the blade he couldn't see from where he was. The only other thing he could see was some rods bent in a weird way. He eventually lost sight of anything else when Hiccup moved a little bit over to the right now blocking everything. Gobber goes back to working on the handle he was working on.

Another fifteen minutes has passed and Gobber was finally done with making the sword also it was time for Hiccup to stop what he's doing and head on home. Gobber places the sword down on the table next to him, turns around and says.

"Ok lad, it's time to…" he pauses when he didn't see Hiccup anywhere in the room. He walks over to the room with a piece of fabric blocking the door and pokes his head in, nothing. Gobber then turns back to where was originally working and notices the strange handle that Hiccup was working on earlier was still there.

"Guess the lad, went on home" he guessed. Gobber steps out of the forge for a second to cool off from being in that hot room. Upon stepping out he looks around and saw that everyone was doing their daily duties or just wasting the day away. He also noticed Draco was coming back up from the docks.

"Aye Draco!" Gobber calls out. Draco turns to look at the man and begins to walk over to him.

"I see you're just now getting back from the docks" Draco nods his head.

"Yea, I was just gathering a couple of nets for catching fish near where I camp"

"You know lad, I've been meaning to ask why you've decided to go with us to the nest, why is that?"

"I've said it before, probably not to you, but the reason is because it's causing me problems, with the raids the dragons are making it harder to get supplies since you guys need them for repairs and the food shortage isnt any better"

"It's not all that bad but you're right, food is getting scarce and supplies are just as bad but that's why we're always busy but since the dragons haven't shown up lately, I don't know why but it's given us a breather so now we have time to finish repairs and gather more food"

"They may have stopped for now, but they'll be back with a bigger group more or less, the dragons back home did something similar, if one couldn't handle taking on a town or castle they would leave and come back with one or two more, I feel like these dragons would do the same" Draco looked away off to the distance for a second as if he was listening to something.

Draco turns back to Gobber and say "If that's all, I'll be going now" he began to make his way past Gobber but stops when Gobber speaks again.

"I 'ave one more thing to ask" Draco looks back over his shoulders.

"Would you be willing to help at the forge tomorrow, I'm going to be swamped and with 'iccup unable to do anything I won't be able to get much done on my own" Draco didn't look interested in helping but he still says 'yes' and that he'll be there around morning.

Gobber nods his head and watches Draco walk off towards the forest once again.

 **(With Draco)**

Draco was walking along the forming trail leading back to his camp but this time he wasn't going all the way to his camp, he decided that he'll go check out that abandoned mine that they mentioned. Remembering the only details that he was able to get, which wasn't much to go by. He follows a narrow path on the right leading through some thick forest with fallen trees and boulders scattered everywhere.

This path was leading northeast and while walking further down the path he noticed a decaying railing. There wasn't much of it left but it did help show him the way since he was pretty much wondering around blind.

Following the direction that the railing was pointing a small overgrown path began to form in front of him, it wasn't much but just enough for him to follow. Walking down the path, In the distance he could see the side of a mountain or at least that's what he thinks it is and could see a small wooden structure coming up.

'I guess this is it' he thought.

Getting closer to the structure he could tell that it was pretty close to falling apart but didn't know how long until it falls. The beams still looked sturdy but looks like one of the beams were about to snap. Looking above the structure he could make out some runes, but they were quite distorted to where it was near impossible to read.

Looking back at the entrance he could now make out some wooden planks bordered up blocking the entrance 'Four planks won't keep people out' he thought shaking his head approaching the wooden planks.

The planks weren't nailed on very good so with a quick pull they came off. Within a couple of seconds all the boards were all on the ground, entrance opened for anyone to enter. Draco takes a quick look around making sure that no one is watching him enter the mine. Not seeing anyone around he enters the mine.

Not far into the mind he could see a bit of the mine caved in only leaving a little bit of room to move. Some of it he'll have to crawl through which he wasn't a big fan of close spaces like this 'Why did it have to collapse' he thought.

He removed the sword from his waist holding it in one hand while he used the other one to help himself crawl through the tunnel. The tunnel wasn't as long as Draco thought but it did take a couple of minutes to get to the other side since his sword got caught a couple of times. Reaching the other side, he could see that it was clear of debris except for the occasional rocks from the ceiling scattered on the floor.

He continues down further into the mine looking around but wasn't able to see much. Due to the darkness he pulls out a piece of fabric then grabs a piece of wood that had fallen off the beams above him. He wraps the fabric around the piece of beam then took out a small bottle out from under his armor. The bottle contained oil.

He pours the oil over the fabric then uses his fire spell to light it. The fabric lit up with a roar lighting up the tunnel making it a little bit easier to see. He raises the fire up a little and saw that the tunnel splits off in two ways, one goes to the left and one to the right. Not knowing which one to go to he takes a couple of seconds to see if he could feel the slight breeze that Gobber mentioned.

A couple seconds later he could feel a faint breeze coming from the right tunnel. It was strange to feel a breeze coming from _within_ a mine since mines usually go further down into the planet. Going right he follows the faint breeze as much as possible using it as a guide, but it fades off and on making it hard to follow.

About an hour following the fading breeze he came up onto a dead end.

The breeze was gone but he was still able to hear it still being pushed out from somewhere. He places his hand along the stone wall and began to feel around. Most of the wall felt solid but when he got further to the left he could feel the wall feel less solid. Feeling around near that area he began to feel the air coming out from a small hole.

He takes a step back and takes another look at the dead end. Looking over the wall he noticed that the wall seemed a little bit off and didn't match the rest of the wall surrounding the tunnel 'How could anyone miss this' he wondered.

The wall to the left was smooth and thin looking while the rest was ridged and solid. At first, he thought about using unrelenting force to knock it down but decided not to since he didn't know if it would make the rest of the mine collapse or reveal something an ancient burial of the ancestors of the people of this island.

He turns back around and took a mental note remembering where to find this for next he decides to come back but first he needs to make sure that there wasn't something that he shouldn't disturb.

Walking back down in the direction he came from he came up to the fork from before. At first, he continued heading back to the exit but remembering the other tunnel made him curious. He turns down the other passage which had more of an incline to it.

The incline continued for about five to ten minutes until it flattened out into a small chamber with a couple of more passages but in here he was able to feel more of a stronger breeze from the passage to the for right. The passage seemed to go right above the thin wall down in the other passage he was just at.

He followed the breeze down the new passage, but quickly was coming to a dead end 'Where is that breeze coming from…' he wasn't able to finish his thought. The floor below him caved in dropping down a whole.

About a minute or two he finally landed on the stone ground with a thud knocking him out.

 **(Couple of Hours Later)**

He woke up back aching and his arm was sore, at first he didn't remember where he was but then he remembered the fall. While laying on the ground he looks up the shaft that he just fell through. It looked like he fell about thirty feet or so.

"Damnit, that really hurts" he cursed slowly sitting upright.

He looks around the room and saw that this room was a bit different from the rest of the mine. The walls weren't like regular stone walls that you would find in a mine, these walls were almost like stone brick walls. The room he fell in seems to be a main chamber of sorts or at least one of them if there is more.

"How am I going to get out of here?" he wondered. Looking around the room he noticed that the room had three doors leading in three different directions.

"I guess door number one" he does his best to stand up and slowly makes his way over to the first door on the left. The door looks different and had viking runes carved all over it.

At first, he was just standing there thinking if it was best to go through this one but after a minute of thinking of what could happen if he stays in here for to long. He grabs the handle to the door and push it open revealing a large tunnel leading down to who knows where.

'Guess there's no other way but go down' even though there were other doors, but he chose the one that seemed like the fitting exit.

What Draco didn't know was that the door he entered would lead him to a place that was thought to be lost. Not knowing this, he'll be the first to have found what was once lost… as well be the first to find out what happened and why it was lost.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N This is just a quick announcement, With my job outside of writing is picking up and more days for me I'll be posting a little later then usual but it won't last long, at least until January. That's all I have to say, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!)**

 **(Chapter Fifteen)**

 **(Morndas 6** **th** **) (With Draco)**

Following the long tunnel down, further down into the depths of the abandoned mine Draco couldn't help but be surprised that such thing actually exists on this island. He didn't really think that he would find something like this since this place looks a lot older than the buildings built on berk, it even looks older then the mine itself, almost as if it was around a couple of thousand years old.

Going down further Draco noticed that the walls were beginning to change color. The walls were now made out of something shiny, at least that's what it looks like. Draco stopped on the stairs for a second and placed his hand on the walls feeling the texture of the wall.

It was smooth, not smooth like some rocks or walls but more like metal smooth. The more he felt around the more he began to notice that there were little stubs in some sort of pattern, almost like writing.

'This isnt normal' he thought still feeling the wall hoping to be able to read or feel what the stubs spelled out, but it didn't feel like anything thing he knows. He holds the torch up to the wall expecting to see the stubs but when the light shined on the wall it showed nothing, only shined off the wall.

He feels around in the area where the light of the fire was lighting, and he could still feel the stubs on the wall. He was very confused, as well interested, stuff like this isnt normal back on Skyrim or anywhere for that matter. He goes back to walking down the steps going further down and down and down.

The further down he went, the more the wall changed and brighter the light shined off the walls from the torch got but after another couple of feet down he began to notice that it wasn't the torch that was now shining, it was the walls.

He takes a look back at the walls and saw a long streak of ocean blue lights leading all the way down the staircase and at the end he could see that they go into what seems to be a room. He stood there for a second trying to make this out but couldn't come up with anything.

The walls looked like something you would see something from the future would have. Not having much of a choice, he continues to go down the steps but stuffs out the fire so that it didn't become blinding with the fire shining off the walls.

Now being able to see he didn't need the stuffed-out torch anymore and tossed it to the floor so that he'll have a free hand just in case he runs into something. He may still be hurting from that fall but it's not going to stop him from getting out of here.

Reaching the end of the steps Draco couldn't help but go wide eyed when he entered the room. The room he stood in was massive, it was bigger then the Great Hall, it even had multiple floors that you can see from where he stood.

He slowly walks up to the railings in front of him and looked around not believing his eyes "This can't be real" he said aloud. Not a second later he was greeted with a huge headache aas if someone hit him in the back of his head with a hammer.

"What the hell" he cursed holding his hand up to his head. This feeling he felt, when the headache began felt like one of those when you forgot something but can't remember what it is or that maybe you've seen it before.

The headache ceased, and Draco relaxes once again taking a deep breath. Hoping that he was just dreaming and still knocked out from the fall he looks around again seeing that he wasn't dreaming. He looks over to his left then his right seeing that both sides had a set of doors leading into different rooms but from what he can see, the doors don't have anyway to open them.

Looking around a little bit more his eyes landed on a door on the third level that was open, but something was off. The door looked like it was busted open and it looks recent too. Deciding to go check it out he takes the right walk way looking for a staircase of some kind, but after taking the first step a light shined off from the ground.

He looks down and sees that a trail of light was making a path leading him to a door that wasn't open before, he then looked over the railing once again and saw that the light lead down to the fourth floor. There was another door that was open but that wasn't open before either.

Draco didn't know what was going on but if this light trail would get him out of here then he'll take it but at the same time it could lead him to the trap. He'll just have to risk it.

Following the light trail to a door on the very end of the right side he couldn't help but look over this place as he walked wondering of what kind of people could make such a place and how it's been hidden for this long but still look so new as if it's been preserved this whole time.

Reaching the end of the first bit of the trail he follows it through a door that lead him into another room. The room he entered was a long-stretched hallway with doors on both sides but like the others they had no way of opening them.

Walking through the hallway he began to hear a strange noise coming from one of these rooms but the closer he seems to get the softer the noise gets 'Is it moving?' he wondered picking up his pace. Passing by each room the sound was now fading until silence took over the hall. He stops hoping that he would once again hear the noise. Nothing…

Not knowing where it was coming from he went back to following the trail of light which turned to the left down another hall with more doors 'What's up with all of these doors? How many people lived here?" his mind was beginning to fill with questions but the more he walks through this strange place the less answers he receives.

 **(With Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Astrid)**

Fishlegs, Astrid, and Ruffnut were all in the Great Hall sitting around talking about what they should do since they've been doing nothing but work or sit around trying to figure out what to do, except for Astrid which still teaches classes.

"Does anyone have any **_Idea_** on what to do today, and no, we're not going to read" Ruffnut looks over at Fishlegs which just lowered his hand.

"Ruffnut, how many times are we going to be going through this conversation, it's getting old" Astrid comments. Astrid's voice was out of her usual tone, it's calm and quite, not loud and aggravated.

"Until we find something fun to do" Ruffnut answers.

"How about we go…" Fishlegs was cut off by Ruffnut saying.

"We're not going to study dragons either" Fishlegs goes quite.

"Then tell us what do you want to do then we'll decide if we want to do it or not" Astrid suggested. Ruffnut almost jumped out of her seat with a big grin.

"How about we go into those caves that I found, there has to be something down there" Fishlegs looked over to Astrid to see what she was thinking. She notices that he's looking at him and shrugs her shoulders. Fishlegs didn't really want to do it but he knows that he'll be dragged anyways.

"Fine, I guess we're going cave diving" Ruffnut quickly got up with a huge triumphant smile.

"Yes, finally something to do besides sit around and be bored for the rest of our lives" Fishlegs and Astrid got out of their seats to follow Ruffnut.

 **(With Draco)**

So far from walking through this place he hasn't found any sign of bodies, bones, or anything to show that there were signs of life here, just this massive structure is the only evidence he has that there were signs of people here.

But the biggest question is how this light activate without anyone turning it on, and he sure knows that he didn't step on any pressure plates while he walked through the cave and into this place.

He continued to follow the light which to seem to be leading him down a narrow hallway with just a couple of doors this time, and this time one of them were open. The door left of him was open and he could see that there was some light coming from within that room. He stops by the door frame and slowly pokes his head inside to see that it was a small room with some strange objects everywhere and some class was scattered on the floor.

'It looks like a fight or something broke out in here but there's no blood or any other signs of something happing in here. He enters the room to get a better look at the other half of the room and saw what looked to be a metal coffin with the glass busted. There was even a label on the glass, but it was torn.

He takes a look at the glass, his eyes widened 'This is some thick glass, it looks to be almost four or so inches of glass, so whatever broke out or something it had to be strong to pull this off' he thought looking inside the metal coffin.

He didn't really find anything in it except for a scale or piece of skin on the bottom. He picks up the scale/skin and examined it 'How is this so preserved if it's been hidden for so many years' he wondered turning it around to see every bit of it.

He decided that he would look around a little more and hopefully find something in here that would tell him what happened here.

 **(With Astrid, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut)**

It took the trio about an hour to get to the tunnels that Ruffnut was talking about the other day. Upon reaching the location it surprised both Astrid and Fishlegs too see how big the entrance was. The entrance itself was about six to seven men tall and the walls looked unusually smooth for it to be natural.

"Well, I have to admit that this wasn't what I was expecting" Astrid says looking over to Ruffnut to see that she had a smug look on her face.

"See, told you guys that exploring this place would be fun" Ruffnut smiled but Fishlegs jumps in and ruins it by saying.

"Technically you didn't say anything about it being fun, you just said that we should go and explore the…" Ruffnut was glaring at him telling him to shut up, which he did.

"You know Fishlegs, sometimes I feel like everyone wishes that you weren't this smart" Ruffnut insulted Fishlegs. He lowered his head with a frown.

"Come Ruffnut, leave the guy alone, aren't we supposed to be exploring some caves or something?" Astrid grabbed Ruffnut's attention away from Fishlegs.

"Yea lets get going" she takes the lead since she already knows a little bit of the layout of the caves.

"Thank you, Astrid" Fishlegs thanked.

"Don't mention it, you know how she gets when you start talking all smart but sometimes, she's right, you don't need to be always so smart" Fishlegs nods his head understanding her words.

The trio enters the large cave just to be greeted with a splitting headache "Don't worry, it always happens when you enter here" Ruffnut calls out from in front of them.

Fishlegs would've said something to that but he decided not to since he didn't want to get anymore glares from her. Their headache only lasted a couple of seconds and when it was gone, they went back to following Ruffnut.

"So Ruffnut, how far have you've gone through these caves?" Fishlegs asked looking around the big tunnel to see that the walls had a weird pattern to them.

"Not far, Tuffnut's been far down in them then me but he told me that he didn't find anything down here, I don't believe him though, whenever he lies, he can't stop smiling and his eyes start to shift side to side"

"You must be close to your brother if you know something like that" she shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe, but I think its just more of twins intuition or something like that" Both Astrid and Fishlegs didn't know what she was talking about, but they didn't question it since the whole twin thing is beyond them.

"Ok, well, what is the farthest you've gone in these caves?"

"Not far but the weird thing is the futher I went down the stranger I felt, it's like if I've seen this place before but I know I haven't been here before or at least I don't think I have" this wasn't something you would hear every day so Ruffnut saying something like this was strange to the others.

"Another thing, even though I didn't go to far down these tunnels the last time I left the day already went to night, that's why I came back to the village so late" Ruffnut was explaining the time back a couple of years when she first found these caves, she barely went far into them but somehow the day ended up turning to night within minutes of just walking into the caves.

"Now I know why you came back late but you're saying you went down into these caves earlier that day and when you came out minutes later it was already night? That's impossible even for you to believe" Astrid comments.

"I know it sounds like that but it happened" Fishlegs decided to jump in and say "Are you sure that you just didn't fall asleep"

"I don't know, maybe, but if I didn't then what would you make of the quick change of time?" Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but whatever happened to you on that day it made the day go by very fast, did you eat anything strange on that day?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe, I can't remember but I think I would've remembered if I did or not" just as she finished her sentence she tripped over something causing her to fall.

"Ouch! What the hel was that?" she cursed looking back to see that Fishlegs was holding a mace of some kind of mace but it looks different then from the ones they've seen.

The mace at first looked rusted with red covering it all over it but with it becoming dark the further they go down it was hard to tell for sure but the sharp of the mace was different and that's stood out the most. The edges looked sharp like thorns, the metal that it was made out of was smoother then the metals they use and the butt of the handle had like three talons hanging off the bottom.

"What is that?" Raven asked getting back on her feet.

"It looks like some sort of mace I think, it looks different though" Fishlegs was examining the mace trying to figure out if it has some kind indication from where it came from.

"I should've gone further in that day, I didn't think we would find something like this and could you imangine what else we could find down here?" Ruffnut's voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

"I don't know but I think it would be a good idea to get somoe light in here so we can see or we'll end up running into something down here" Fishlegs suggested looking around for some sort of way to start a light.

Astrid joins in on the search as well same goes for Ruffnut. A minute or two there was a sound of someone tripping or running into something "(Grunts)" it was Fishlegs. The two girls heads over in the direction of where they heard Fishlegs grunting.

"You alright Fishlegs?" Astrid asks.

"Yea, I just ran into something" he replies from the corner of the tunnel.

"What did you run into?"

"I think I ran into some crates or barrel maybe, I don't know but I think it's a mixture of both barrels and crates" the two girls go over to where they were hearing Fishleg's voice.

Reaching the heavy man they could barely see the outline of some crates and a barrel sitting right in front of them "What's in them?" Ruffnut asks.

"I haven't checked, I can't see" the trio looked around for some way to light up the area around them.

That one minute turned into five minutes then ten minutes then three hours has gone by, the more they looked the more they got bored and as well wasting time. Getting annoyed Astrid stopped looking for a way to light up the tunnel, at first she suggested that they go back out to get some wood to turn into a torch but Fishlegs had to bring up the fact that they didn't have anything to light it with.

"Ok Ruffnut, we've been at this for a while now and I'm getting tired, lets call it a day then we can come back tomorrow supplied with torches" Astrid wanted to get out of here since that headache of hers was coming back and it was like the one when they entered the cave.

Ruffnut didn't want to stop for the day but she knew that Astrid had a point and that they should go back and return tomorrow with some torches and supplies that they might need.

"Ugh, fine, let's go, Fishlegs! Come on, we're going home!" Ruffnut called out into the dark but there was no respownded.

"Fishlegs come on we're going home!" she yelled again but still no answer. Getting annoyed Ruffnut went into the darkness to look for Fishlegs while Astrid stayed near the entrance.

Not far from where they were looking Fishlegs was just right around the corner looking at something that he was holding. He sounded like he was whispering to himself. Ruffnut was weirded out but this is Fishlegs they're talking about so of course anything to do with him is going to be weird.

She goes and reaches out grabbing him by his shoulder. Her grabbing him seemed to have gained his attention because he turned around and almost jumped out of his sking "Ruffnut (Pant) do that (Pant)"

"What were you just looking at?" she asked. He quickly hides whatever it was behind his back.

"Nothing, it's just a book" She eyes him for a second seeing that he wass lying but they needed to get home so she'll have to find out later.

"Well come on, we're leaving" Ruffnut heads for the entrance with Fishlegs not far from behind her.

"Did you find him?" Astrid asked as she stood near the entrance.

"Yep" she simply replies.

Upon leaving the cave they were greeted to the sun setting behind the ocean "How is it already this late?" Fishlegs wondered.

"See, this was like last time"

"We were looking around that cave for a couple of hours at the least so of course it would've been around the time the sun would set" Astrid stats not wanting to have a long conversation about why the day ended so quickly.

"She's got a point, we were in there for a while and since there was no sunlight we couldn't tell what time of day it was" Fishlegs says.

Ruffnut didn't have anything to say since that's true and all but it didn't feel like they were lookingfor that long while they were in that cave but not having anything to prove that it was just them looking around the cave she stayed quite and followed as Astrid took the lead.

On their way back Fishlegs began to wonder about that cave because even though he may not believe what Ruffnut was saying about time going by faster then normal is true but something felt strange when they were in that cave.

Astrid was thinking about what her plans for tomorrow were. She's got to teach class, she's got to go do her chores, she also plans to go train in the woods but don't know if she'll have time for that since she'll be with Fishlegs and Ruffnut, possibly the others to go cave diving again.

Ruffnut just pouting since they didn't find anything cool except for tat weird looking… Her eyes widened when she realized that they found that strange looking mace "Hey Astrid?" Astrid looks over her shoulder but kept walking.

"I don't know, Fishlegs had it last" Ruffnut's eyes jumped towards Fishlegs.

"Where is the mace Fishlegs?" She asked nicely.

"I-I uh… I think I left it back in the cave" her fake smile fell.

"Are you serious Fishlegs?!" shes snapped. Fishelgs lowers his head.

"That was the only cool thing that we found in that cave so far, and now we don't have anything to show" Ruffnut wines.

"Stop complaining, we're coming back remember, so you'll get your chance to find it again or probably some better" she tried to sound serious but it didnt sound to convencing, well convincing enough to fool Ruffnut.

"You may be right, but I still wish we had that mace" she folded her arms over her chest pouting.

The trio was silent for the rest of the walk back to the village and by the time they got back the sun had fully set behind the ocean so when they were back in the plaza they said their goodbyes and went to their separate homes.

Astrid honestly didn't want to go home just yet but she has a busy day tomorrow and she's got not much of a choice.

When she finally arrived home upon entering the house she was greeted with the sight of seeing her mom seating at the dining table "Astrid, I need to talk to you"

Astrid didn't like the sound of her voice. She went over and sat down in the chair across from her mother "Astrid, your farther and I have been worried about you, you've been… acting different I guess is the nicest way I could put it"

"What do you mean, I seem just fine to me"

"We've noticed little changes in you Astrid and it's ever since that Draco lad has saved you and those kids from that dragon in the arena" Astrid was really not liking where this was going.

Her mother continued "Astrid, be honest with me, do you have feelings for the lad?" that made Astrids face red but not embarrassed red more like mad red.

"Really mom, you think I would fall for someone like him, yes he may be a good fighter, yes maybe he saved my life, but he's an outsider that's far beyond the edges of the archipelago and I don't plan to leave Berk for a man that doesn't have any interest that isnt anything that has to do with him leaving, the only reason he even helped us during that raid was because and these are his words _"They were causing me trouble"_ he didn't do it out of kindness, I don't even believe that his helping useless for free, I wouldn't even train that for one hundred gold" her mother just sat there while her daughter rambled.

During that ramble she noticed a couple of different tones in her voice most of them were when she was talking about him being a fighter and him saving her, it sounded almost like admiration "And another thing, he always has that annoyed look on his face as if he doesn't want to give anyone the time of day and a lot of people have been nice to him but all he gives back is an annoyed tone" her mother raised her hand stopping her.

"Ok Astridm I get it but it's like you said, he's far off the edge of the archipelago so of course he would act the way he's acting, I would if I was in his shoes but if you were there durning the night he and Gobber had a drinking contest then you would think other wise" her mother couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Draco drinking Gobber under the table.

"He was a completely different person that night especially when he walked out after beating Gobber at his own game, what I'm trying to say is give him time and give him space he'll come around, it might take longer then others but from what I understand he has a thing against vikings so it might take longer then how he would be with others that weren't vikings"

Astrid eventually calmed down while her mother was explaining Draco's situation and she has to admit that her mother was right, she may still not like the guy since he did call her uptight but she'll listen to her mom and give the guy some time and maybe he'll even take her up on sparring propersition.

"Do you understand?" Astrid nods.

"Good, now get to bed you got class to teach tomorrow" Astrid nods again and runs up to her room.

Closing the door behind her she quickly changes out of her armor throwing the shoulder pads to the ground as well her armored skirk. She keeps her blue tunic and leggings on but tosses her fur boots off to the side with the other boots.

She jumps into bed (Not literally) pulls the fur blanket over her and closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing she thought of was the day she was saved in the arena.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N All I have to say is that I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Now here's a new chapter!)**

 **(Chapter Sixteen)**

 **(Tirdas 7** **th** **) (With Astrid)**

Astrid woke up early for once and was already changing into her new clothes which was the same clothes like the ones she wore yesterday but instead of blue it was red. After changing clothes she left her room closing the door behind her then headed downstairs to see that her mom was up as well.

Her mom noticed her coming downstairs and greeted her daughter with a smile "Morning Astrid, you're up early"

Astrid headed over to the dining table and sat in a chair that had one of the many plates with a piece of chicken and some bread with a mug of water on the side "Yea, today I'm going to be busy and I want to get a head start on it" she explained.

"Well, it seems like you should hurry and eat up before you leave" Astrid was already doing that before she could even finish her sentence.

Her mother was happy to see that Astrid is slowly becoming her old self again 'I guess what I said was the main cause of this change' she thought while she watched her daughter eat with a smile.

Astrid didn't notice this and once she was done she quickly got up and out of her seat and went straight for the door "Bye mom, I'll be back letter"

Outside of her house she could already see Stoick patrolling the village, he looks happy and she could probably guess why. The plan with putting a bunch of eels was on the way and was making a little bit of progress but it's going to take a little bit longer since they're going to need a whole lot more of eels to pull this off.

Stoick noticed Astrid and changed his direction into hers. He greets Astrid with a smile "Morning lass, I see you're up early too" Astrid greets Stoick back.

"Morning to you too and yes, I have to get to the arena before my students do"

"Well then I guess I shouldn't keep you and let you be on your way, oh, one more thing, if you see Draco before I do, tell him that I need to see him" Astrid hesitantly nodded. Last night she decided to listen to her mom and give the guy space but this is pretty much going agansit that but it's her chief and she can't refuse.

"Thank you, if you find him tell him too meet me in the Great Hall " she nods again then went on her way towards the arena.

 **(With Draco)**

Draco has searched through most of the rooms that were already open and so far none of them has given him anything that would tell him of what happened here. Although most of the rooms that he's been in were rooms that looked more for research but there was two rooms that he's been in that looked like living quarters.

Right now he's made it to the bottom floor where the light began to get faster. The light lead him to a door that was just right of the door that lead him downstairs but when he saw that room with the busted down doors he got curious and wanted to go check it out.

Leaving the lit up path Drco walks over to the two hoverig doors…. Wait what? Draco takes another look at the doors and saw that they were hovering at a slight angle about half a inch or two off the ground. He places one of his hands on the hovering door and tried to push it down but it didn't move or even fully fall down.

This was strange even in Draco's standards but what lied inside the room was something that he was not expecting.

Draco enters the room too see a room full of what looks like frozen people that had what looked to be wings. Looking around the room he's counted so far about sixty-five of these people all in different positions, some looked like they were running from something, a few were on the ground covering their heads, while the rest were in different stats. A few were crushed by something and it seemed to keep them like that, and the rest were pinned to something.

What's strange though was when Draco walked up to one and lightly grabbed one by the arm. He felt a heartbeat, so that mean's they're not frozen by ice or something of the sorts but more frozen out of fear.

He tries to pull the arm of the one he was already grabbing but just as he began to pull the arm snapped off and the rest turned to dust. Dropping the arm before it turned to dust as well Draco began to think that from the way they look, it seems that they're frozen in time but how's that possible he doesn't know.

Something catches Draco's eyes when he turned he say one of these people in a featle position. He walks over to it and when standing right in front of it he places a hand on the shoulder. Upon putting his hand on the shoulder something began to happen because what looks to be a ghost of some kind came out of it but that wasn't the only one that it was happening to.

It was happening to all of them. Draco got ready to fight placing his hand on his sword but upon watching he noticed that it looked like they were going backwards as if they were in reverse. Taking his hand off the katana he begins to watch.

From what he's seeing so far is that these people were getting attacked by something or possibly someone but since it's only effecting the beings that were in this room he couldn't tell. Most of them were screaming while others tried to run a couple of them even tried holding the door but from what it looked lie the door was pulled open.

He continued to watch whatever was happening in front of him but after about ten minutes the ghosts vanished. He looked back down at the one at his feet and began to wonder what happened her since it didn't really show all that was happening.

He decided that it would be best if he left the room to leave these people in peace but not long before walking towards the exit he began to feel dizzy. He tried to shake it off but it began to effect the muscles in his legs causing him to fall to his knees.

Eventually he realized what was happening. He was being gased from somewhere. He tries to cover his nose with a little bit of his robe but his arms began to give out and his eyes were getting heavy. A second later he fell to the floor passed out from the gas that filled the room.

 **(With Astrid)**

Astrid had just ended her class and now was on her way to go home to get started on her chores for the day. On her way home she ran into three of her other friends Ally, Maria, and Philia. They were haning out in the plaza in the market area.

The first person to notice Astrid was Maria "Astrid!" Maria called out and the other two look in the direction that Astrid was coming from.

"Hey Maria, Philia, Ally, how are you?" She asks.

"We're good, we're just talking"

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asks.

"Just little things" that didn't really explain anything to her but she could probably already guess a few things that they could be talking about.

"It's something I'm not interest in?" the three girls nodded.

"Ok then I won't ask"

"Well, what have you been doing as of late?" Philia asks.

"Not much, just the usual"

"You mean training the kids, doing chores, and going out in the forest and kill trees? Come on Astrid, you need to loosen up, we can't stay young forever" Ally says placing an arm around Astrid's neck.

"I don't need to loosen up, I'm just busy"

"You seem to be always busy then, you need to take a week off from being 'busy' and try to loosen up, we can get all the girls together and go camp out, just us girls" Maria says.

"Yea, so what do you say Astrid?" the three other girls waited for Astrids answer. Astird honestly didn't want to do but if she doesn't she'll never hear the end of this, also they do have a point.

"Fine, but if it's going to be us then make sure no one else knows, especially Snotlout" Astrid warns. The three girls smiled in victory.

"Great, we'll go camping next week but right now I think we should go to the hall and get something to eat, you want to join us Astrid?" Astrid shook her head.

"Sorry but I have to do my chores before my mom kills me, I'll see you guys later" Astrid left her friends to go on her way to the house.

Upon reaching her house she could hear her mom in the back probably washing clothes. She goes around the house to see her mom doing exactly what she thought she was doing. Her mom notices her and says "Hey dear, since you're here I need you to something for me before you start your chores, I need you to go into town and pick up mom sword from Gobber, I had him repair it but he was busy earlier but now it should be done"

Astrid nods turning herself back towards the plaza and made her way to the blacksmith to pick up her mothers sword. On her way to the forge she could hear the voices of the twins and Snotlout just up ahead of her. She decided to change in the direction of where the voices were coming from and found them between two houses looking out on the other side looking for someone.

"What are you three doing?" her voice startled the three idiots making them quickly turn around to look at her.

"If you must know, we're trying to prank someone" Tuffnut replies.

"I couldn't tell" Astrid gave them a deadpanned look.

"That was the point" she rolled her eyes.

"So, who are you trying to prank this time?"

"It's that Draco guy, he's the only one that we haven't pranked yet but today's going to be the day" the three went back looking out for him.

"How can you be sure if he'll come that way and not the other?"

"Because this is the way he mostly comes from"

"Are you sure he'll come into town?" the three idots let what Astrid think into their heads.

"Well, um… (Looks over to Ruffnut) how can we tell if he'll come into town?" Tuffnut whispers. Ruffnut shrugs her shoulders.

"Also if he was to come to town, he would've been here by now"

"How would you know that?" Snotlout asks sounding a little jealous at the fact that she knows what time he comes into town 'Maybe I should give him another warning' he thought.

"Because he's always coming into town at this time, everytime my class ends he'll be entering town to do who knows what or training useless" while she was talking she remembered that she was doing something for her mom.

"I'll talk to you guys later" she leaves the three idiots to their pranking which won't happen today and goes on her way to the forge.

She arrived at the forge not long after she left Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut she made it to the forge. She steps up to the window and knocks on the counter "I'm comin'" Gobber's voice could be heard from inside.

"Oh, 'ey Astrid, I take it you're here to pick up you moms sword?" She nods her head.

"Let me go get it, I just got finished with it" Gobber heads over to the table where he had placed her mothers sword.

When he picked it up he looked over it one last time before heading back over to the window handing Astrid the sword "She's good as new, but tell your mom to go easy on it"

"I will, thank you Gobber" she thanked the blacksmith and left heading back to her house.

She returned home quicker then she thought since it took a while to reach the forge but that's probably because she stopped to see what the three idiots were doing. She walks up to the door and when she opens the door she could see her mom was in the kitchen.

Her mom must have heard her come in since she turned her head around with a smile "Welcome back, I see you have my sword" she stops whatever she was doing and walks over to Astrid.

Astrid held out the sword letting her mom take it away. Her mom looked over her sword and smiled "He did wonders"

"He also told me to tell you that you need to go easy on it" her mother laughed.

"Well, I'll be getting on with my chores now" Her mother nods.

 **(With Fishlegs) (Three Hours Later)**

Fishlegs was at the docks with his dad helping the fisherman that came back this morning with a ship load of fish and eels. Fishlegs and his father were both surprised when they gatered this much eels, they honestly didn't think that they would be able to gather this much.

"Son, can you come here and help carry these?" Fishleg's father asked from the ship. Fishlegs layed the net of fish that he was carrying on the docks and went back onto the ship to help out with the eels that his dad was trying to carry.

"With all of these I think Draco's plan will actually work, at least I hope" His fathers nods.

"I agree, even I can't stand the smell of these things, they give off such a horrid smell that would even make me want to leave" he joked but then he went stoic and spoke again.

"Though, right now I'm just wondering what happened to the dragons, it's been dads since they've attacked us and winter isn't close so why did they just disappear like that?" Fishleg thought the same thing but never could come up with an answer.

"I don't know but something's telling me that they're not doing this out of kindness, I feel like they have more intelgince then we think" his father looks at him.

"If that was the case then they're thinking of something big but I hope that's not the case, also I've also just remembered that we haven't heard anything fromt that nightfury for a while either"

"Do you think it died?" Fishlegs asked, deep down he hopes it didn't and it just up and left.

"Don't know but it would be good if it did, that demon was giving us so much trouble"

"Yea but I wish we were able to capture it, it would've been nice to study it"

"I don't think it wouls've been possible to study it, Stoick would've wanted it killed on the spot so even if we were able to take it down it would just be killed" Fishlegs already knew that but it still was disappointing.

"I know, hey dad?" they both dropped the nets that they've been carrying from boat to the docks the whole time they've talked.

"Yes son?"

"Can I go meet up with my friends, also I might be a little late later tonight" His father looked at him questionably.

"What are you doing that'll make you late?"

"Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and I are going into the caves near the beach, we found somethings in there and we want to check them out" His father eyed him for a second.

"Ok but you better be home before morning" Fishlegs smiles nodding his head.

Fishlegs drops the last net that he was carrying then took off up to the village to meet up with the rest of the gang.

With Fishlegs being heavier then most it took him a little bit longer to get back to the village from the docks even when he's running but when he did reach the village the sound of the twins and Snotlout's voice could be heard.

"Man, he didn't show up" the male twin complained.

"Who didn't show up?" Fishlegs asked approaching the three.

"That Draco guy, we had a prank ready for him but he never showed, we were waiting for three hours" Ruffnut explained.

"I don't think you'll be getting him anytime soon, he may not look it but he may be the smartest person on berk or at least that's what I think"

"Wow, for once Fishlegs isnt the smartest person for once" Snotlout commented. Fishlegs rolled his eyes ignoring the comment.

"Since you guys couldn't prank him what do you plan to do now?"

"We're going to the hall to get something to eat and for the rest we haven't thought that far ahead" Tuffnut explained.

"Hey guys" everyone turned around and saw that it was Astrid walking in their direction.

"Hey Astrid, so you still on for later?" Ruffnut asks throwing her arm around Astrid's neck.

"Yes, what about you Fishlegs?" Fishlegs nods. Snotlout and Tuffnut were confused.

"On for what? What did we miss?" Snotlout asked.

"We're going into those caves that you guys talked about, we found somethings in there but we couldn't go any further do to us not having torches" Fishlegs explained.

"What! How come we weren't invited?" Snotlout asks.

"Because we didn't feel like inviting you" Astrid replies dryly. Snotlout glares at Astrid but she ignores it.

"Lets go get something to eat then we can gather some torches" Astrid, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs walked away heading towards the Great Hall leaving Snotlout and Tuffnut behind.

 **(With Draco)**

Draco woke up with a headache one that felt like he did a whole night of drinking but he recalls that he didn't drink what made it worse was that when he opened his eyes sunlight was beaming into them blinding him and making the headache worse.

Draco placed a head in the way of the sunlight but quickly jerk up when he realized that sunlight was beaming down on him. He takes a look around him and saw that he wasn't in that room anymore. He also saw that he was right outside of the mine.

'What the hel happened?' he questioned not understanding what's happening.

Looking away from the mine and up to the sky he could tell that it wasn't the same day as it was when he went in 'Was I in there that long?' he wondered. He thought that he was only in there for a couple of hours but he guesses that he was in there longer then he thought.

He slowly got on his feet but with whatever gased him down there it's making his balance off a little. Getting back on his feet he thought about going back in there but with the state he's in right now he decided that he should go back to camp to check up with Galaxy then go to the springs to clean up and clear his head.

While he was walking down the trail he couldn't help but think about what he just saw down there. Something like that shouldn't be possible but he's been in dwarven ruins before which were machines but that isnt like them, it was more futurestic.

What really stumped him was how those people or things whatever you can call them, were frozen and not like cold frozen, it reminds him as if they were frozen in time or something of the sorts but for why the one he grabbed turned to dust he could only guess that they're all dead but being stuck in time they still feel alive.

The one reason why he doesn't think that it was just some slow time copy or power is that it's been like that for about 3000 or more years or at least that's what he suspects not knowing the age of the place it's hard to say if they've really been stuck like that for that long, anything's possible though.

 _"_ _Kolost hi kosaan?"_ Draco snapped his head up to see that he was standing right above the cove. He was so deep in thought he didn't know that he already reached the cove it didn't even feel that long but he did go from the village to there so that means that the mine is close to the camp.

"I went into the mine that Berk use to use and it lead me into some strange ruins that were different then any ruins I've ever seen" Draco explained as he climbed down into the cove.

 _"_ _Gelaar"_ Galaxy could tell that Draco was thinking but with how his faces looks he can tell that he's having a hard time thinking of a way to explain.

"It was like dwarven but more furturistic" Galaxy didn't know anything like that so he wouldn't know what that word meant or what furturistic looks like.

"I don't know how to explain since you've probably never seen anything like it so I can't really describe it to you without it sounding confusing" Draco took a seat infornt of the dead fire pit.

 _"_ _dreh ni strain hinmaar delah wah gelaar atruk tol we've neh nun us"_ Draco nods.

Draco gets up off the ground "I'm going to go to the springs" Galaxy nods.

Usually Galaxy would've joined but he can tell that something has tired him out and should leave his brother alone for now. Galaxy watches as his brother climbs up the cove wall exiting the cove.

Once out of sight Galaxy couldn't help but have this gut feeling that something's going to happen soon, not sure how soon but soon. It wasn't a good feeling either it was one that had him put his guard up and alerted.

He guesses that it's probably the fact that this island hasn't been attacked by dragons for a while now and it's making him anxious. If another dragon attack happens it probably won't be a small one.

Since Draco might have token out a general they might be building up and getting ready for a large attack or probably simaltaniuos ones. Dragon's are quite smart but since these ones are under the queens control then they might be not as smart to pull something like that off but them attacking all at once isnt impossible.

He took a quick sniff of the air trying to see if he can sense anything but nothing's come up which is a good thing but since he was just trying to sense for other dragons that doesn't mean something else isnt happening around here.

But nothing else really happens around here it seems like at least to Galaxy, he never understood why humans get so boring when they get older. Back home he and everyone in the family had a lot of things to do to keep them occupied one of his favorites was wrestling but since Draco, Nima, Sal, Ragnar and Frey being the only ones to be able to wrestle him it got boring sometimes but when it did they would come up with something to make it fun again which most of the times it was bets.

He still laughs at some of the bets that he was part of but then he also remembers the ones he lost and he didn't like how they turned out sometimes.

There was a couple of times where he betted that he wouldn't lose a match between Sal, Draco and him. He said if they won he would do something for him but if he won they would have to give him fish everyday but in the end he lost.

Even though he hated what they made him do it was still fun. He wishes they could go back to that time before everything happened but there's no spells that work like that.

Galaxy lets out his version of a sigh before laying down on the ground. He felt exhaugsted, it's probably from worrying about his lost brother but now that he's back he can rest. That's what he thought at least but something caught his nose and it was a similar smell that he hasn't smelt for a while now.

Galaxy looks up at the top of the cavern to see a slim little man crouched down just enough to poke his head up and it seems like that little man noticed that the dragon had spotted him.

 _"_ _What is it doing?"_ Galaxy wondered keeping a eye on him.

Draco won't be happy when he finds out about this.

 **(With Astrid) (Four Hours Later)**

The day was ending quicker then they thought so before it got to dark Astrid told Ruffnut and Fishlegs to gather what they might need for the trip into the caves while she goes and make them some torches. The three split up and went off to go grab what they needed while she makes her way to the tunnels and while she was at it she'll grab a couple of pieces of cloth to wrap around the sticks that they'll be using. First she needs to stop by and grab some cloth from the forge.

Reaching the forge didn't take long so when she arrived she was met with Gobber waiting at the window "'ey lass, what brings you to me shop?"

"I came to grab some cloth if you have any extra leftover" Gobber raised a brow at her.

"What is it for?"

"Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and I are going to head into the tunnels near the beach and we're needing the cloth to make torches" Astrid explains. He eyed her for a second before speaking.

"Ok lass but be careful in those tunnels there's no telling how far those go and we don't need to loose more people then we already have" Astrid nods. Gobber walks over to a table which had a couple of pieves of metal and cloth sitting there. He picks up the extra pieces of cloth and walks back over to the window handing the cloth out to Astrid.

"Here ya go lass, now remember what I said" Astrid thanks the blacksmith and makes her way towards the forest.

The way she was going had a little dirt path that led to the beach. Entering the forest she could already see a couple of branches that would be perfect sizes for the torches.

Astrid walks over to the braches and picked them up but before continuing onwards she looked over the branches to make sure that there was nothing wrong with them. Not finding anything wrong with them she places them under he arm and goes back to walking to the beach.

Since it usually takes about thirty minutes to reach the beach from the village Astrid thought it would be a good chance to think over a couple of things. The first that pops into her head was why did that mace that they found looked familiar but she can't put her figure on where she's seen it.

It was like she's seen it somewhere that wasn't here but she hasn't left Berk or even been off the island so her ever seeing something like that in her life is near impossible. She remembers that she saw some sort of crest but she couldn't get a good look because of it being so dark in there.

This time she plans to take another look and see if she can find out where that stuff came from and maybe it'll help her figure out why she feels like she's seen it before.

What she's going to do when she found's out where she's seen it, she doesn't know but at least that's one thing that isn't bugging her anymore now for the next thing bugging her was the whole thing with her parents thinking that she's been acting weird. She knows what they mean but isn't it normal to have those kind of days?

The only thing that could come to mind is still the whole thing against Draco but her mom told her just to leave him alone and eventually he'll come around and she listened to her mom but she can't let him walk over her or anyone else.

Also the whole thing with him training useless is still bothering her. Yes, people mostly Gobber say that he's not doing it for anything but just to help out and past the time. That can't be the only reason can it?

"Astrid"

Doesn't he see that it's pointless to train Hiccup, he's not going to be like them no matter who trains him, he's just too weak. Astrid was now getting frustrated from just thinking about it.

"Astrid!" Astrid snaps to Midgard turning her head to see that it was Ruffnut running towards her.

"Oh, Hey Ruffnut, did you get everything?" Astrid asked. Ruffnut nods.

"Yes, how about you?" Astrid nods her head.

"Yes, I got the cloth and some branches that we can use for torches" she gestured to the branches that were under her arm.

"Where's the cloth?" Astrid turns to show her carrying a small sactchel on her side.

"They're in here"

"Great now have you seen Fishlegs yet?" Astrid shakes her head.

"No how about you?" it was Ruffnut's turn to shake her head.

"No but he'll catch up, maybe" the two girls went quite and that's how it was for a while until Astrid stopped looking around.

"What is it?" Ruffnut asks looking around with her.

"I don't know but I thought I just saw something in the corner of my eye"

"You're probably just seeing things because I've had those moments before so I wouldn't worry about it too much" Astrid wasn't sure but something about that figure seemed too real to be something in her head.

"Hey, Ruffnut, Astrid" the two girls turn around to see that it was Fishlegs… with Snotlout and Tuffnut following him.

"What the hel Fish, why are they here?" Ruff wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry but they made me bring them" Fishlegs lowered his head. Ruffnut sighed.

"Fishlegs you got to stand up for yourself oneday" Astrid comments.

"Oh, I don't think that'll happen" Snotlout says.

"Besides we're bored and we thought it would be fun to tag along" Tuffnut jumps in.

It was Astrid's turn to let out a sigh but this one was out of annoyance "Fine, you can come along but if you cause any trouble we're going to leave you in those caves, got it?" the two nodded their heads.

"Good, now lets go we're burning daylight and the tunnels should just be up ahead" with the gang all here they'll be able to cover more ground but Astrid would never say that to them because they wouldn't let it down if she did.

It wasn't long before they reached the beach and in the distance they can see the entrance of the tunnels that they entered in yesterday.

"Ok, when we go in we're going to split up to cover more ground and if you find anything call out so we can come check it out" Astrid explains.

"What if we find treasure?" Snotlout asks.

"Call out and if you try to take any of it without any of us knowing you're going to get it, understand?" Astrid warned but mostly towards Snotlout.

"Fine, I won't touch anything, can we go now?"

While they approached the entrance Astrid and Fishlegs began to make the torches that they'll be using in those tunnels and when they were done they handed one to Ruffnut, one to Fishlegs and the last one Astrid held onto.

"What about us?" Snotlout asks.

"We didn't think you would be coming so I didn't grab more on our way here" Astrid replied bluntly.

Next Astrid pulls out a small piece of both flint and steel "Ok, hold out the torches and Ruff can you hold mine for a second?" She hands her torch over to Ruffnut. Fishlegs and Ruffnut held the torches in the middle of the small circle.

Astrid began to hit both the steel and flint together until the cloth on the torches lit on fire. After the torches were fully lit Astrid placed the flint and steel back in her satchel. Ruffnut handed Astrids torch back to her.

"I'll take the lead and when we're far enough in then we'll split up" everyone nods.

Astrid leads the way as they walked into the tunnel and just like last time they all end up having a headache but this one was not as bad as the one the first time they entered but it still hurt none the less.

After a couple of seconds the headaches stop "What was that?" Snotlout asks rubbing his head.

"I don't know but it happened the first time we came in here, though the first one hurt a lot more then this one" Fishlegs explained.

"Well then this is going to be the last time we're coming in here, I don't want to loose anymore brain cells" Everyone looks at Snotlout.

"Snotlout, I don't think you had any brain cells to start out with" Astrid comments.

"Hey!" Astrid ignores him and continues on walking deeper into the tunnels.

Astrid led the group all the way until they reached the point they were at yesterday but this time the crates and barrels plus the mace wasn't there anymore. This surprise Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Astrid.

"Wasn't it right here yesterday?" Fishlegs asks clearly confused.

"It was but it's been moved, look" Astrid points down to see that a trail led deeper into the tunnels.

"Who or what moved it?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know but instead of splitting up I think we sould stick together, we don't know who or what moved it but we should be apart if it's something we need all fo us for"

"Why don't we just head back, if someone is here then we should tell the chief" says Fishlegs

"We're adults, we can handle this, we can't rely on the adults for the rest of our lives"

"Um… guys, come take a look at these tracks again, you might want to see this" Tuffnut was standing over the tracks.

Everyone stood over the tracks looking over them once again. At first they didn't understand what he was talking about but when Fishlegs spoke up saying "There's no footprints" everyone now understood.

"How is that possible?" Astrid asked hovering her torch over the tracks.

"I didn't know crates could move on their own, can they?" Tuffnut asks. Astrid couldn't help but facepalm.

"It's not, a non living object can't move on it's own so the only thing that comes to mind is that someone was smart enough to cover their tracks as they pull or pushed the crates" Fishlegs explains.

"That's not a bad idea but how could they when they had to come here on multiple occasions?" Ruffnut points out.

"I don't know but it's not like you're thinking of anything"

"I could try to shine some light on this argu…" Fishlegs words died in his mouth. Everyone looked at him wondering why he stopped.

They took a closer look at him and saw that his eyes were following something that was behind them. Everyone slowly turned their heads in the direction that Fishlegs was looking in and what they saw shocked them.

They couldn't really tell because of it being so dark but they could see the outline of a big creature walking out of a hole that was in the wall and down the tunnel that they were following.

"Oh no you're not" Ruffnut says catching a scared Fishlegs by the collar of his tunic.

"Same goes for you" she turns to look at Snotlout who was slowly backing up towards the exit.

"I-I just remembered that I needed to help my dad with something, yea that's it" he lies trying to leave.

"Come on Snotlout, you're beginning to sound like Hiccup now" Snotlout stops in his tracks and glares right at Ruffnut.

"I'm nothing like that twig, I'm more of a man then him, come on lets go" he walks pass everyone grabbing the torch that Ruffnut was holding and took the lead. Ruffnut then looks at Astrid.

"Works everytime" Ruffnut smile. Astrid shook her head.

Fishlegs was eventually let go but still being held onto by Ruffnut dragging him down the tunnel that the creature went down.

 **(One hour of walking down the tunnel)**

The tunnel went down pretty far, to the point where it was slowly beginning to get hard to breathe due to the lack of air as well the pressure from going so far underground. This was the first time that they've experience something like this and they weren't expecting it.

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting harder to breathe?" Tuffnut asks.

"It's not just you,"

"I'm begiinigng to ffeell dizzyz" Snotlout wasn't making any since.

"Hey Astrid, I know I was the one to suggest that we go into these caves but I'm beginning to think that we should…" a thud cut Ruffnut off.

Everyone turned around to see that it was Snotlout passed out on the floor. Tuffnut walks over to his fallen friend and slowly picks him up placing one arm over his shoulder.

"I think you're right, this is getting to much to handle" Astrid usually wouldn't back out of a challenge like this since this is something new but with everyone getting dizzy and light headed they don't know if they'll all be able to stay awake for much longer.

"Come lets go…" another thud was heard. This time it was Tuffnut.

"Shit, come on we have to hel…" again cut off by a thud. It was Fishlegs.

"Great, we're not… going to be… able to drag… them all… up" Ruffnut couldn't finish the rest of her sentence before dropping to the floor next to Astrid.

Astrid had to make a decision and the only one she could think of was to get back to the surface and get some help. It didn't feel right to leave them though, but if it means saving them then she'll do it.

After about ten steps her legs gave out causing to fall on all fours and her breathing started to slow. Her vision was also about to give out 'Is this really it?' she thought. Another couple seconds passed then her arms were next to go.

She was now completely on the floor, her eyes became heavy and her breathing was almost nothing now. The last thing she heard before totally passing out was the sounds of multiple clicking noises closing in on them.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N Hey my fellow readers, I would like to say that my work schedule is finally going back to what it was before so, I'll have enough time now to get back to writing my stories. This chapter is small, I'm sorry but with Christmas just right around the corner I thought I should at least update a chapter before it's here.**

 **Further ado, I would like to say have a wonderful holiday and I'll see you all next weekend.)**

 **(Chapter Seventeen)**

 **(Middas 8** **th** **) (With Astrid)**

 _"_ _Astrid…"_ what's that?

 _"_ _Astrid..."_ is that mom?

 _"_ _Astrid honey, please wake up"_

Astrid's eyes began to shift under her eyelids until her eyes slowly opened to be met with some light shining in her face, she could also make out a couple of shadows sitting around her.

She blinked a couple of times until her vision cleared up. Astrid looks around again and sees that she was back in her room and her parents were here as well one on each side of her bed.

"How are you feeling honey?" Ingrid, Astrid's mother was holding her hand glad that her daughter was safe.

"How did I get back home (quickly sits up) Wait, what happened to…" her mother cuts her off.

"They're safe and for tyour first question we brought you back home, but it was all Draco that found you and your friends, when he found you he came to the village and told the parents, we found you passed out on the floor near the entrance of the cave" her mother explains but Astrid was still confused.

'We weren't anywhere near the entrance' she's going to have to go find Draco after she's able to leave.

"Honey, can you tell us why you went into those caves?" her father asks.

"Ruffnut drag both Fishlegs and I down into those caves saying that she would like to go cave diving to see if anything was down there and when we went down we found some crates and barrels with a strange emblem but it was to dark to see so we decided to go back down there the day after with some torches and when that day came we grabbed a couple of branches and fabric to make some torches, on our way there Snotlout and Tuffnut joined us then after reaching the cave we went to go get a better look at those crates but they were gone, there were tracks next to them but no footprints so we followed them pretty far down but that's when we all started to have a hard time breathing then Snotlout passed out, so on" Astrid explains.

Now it was her mother and fathers turn to be confused "Draco found you guys near the entrance and even brought us to where you guys were"

"Then he has to be lying because we weren't near the entrance, I swear" her parents looked at one another then back to their daughter.

"Ok honey, we believe you but right now I think we need to let you rest for now and then we can talk about it some more ok?" Astrid slowly nods knowing that she won't when against her mom.

"Ok, now get some rest" both of her parents leave her room leaving her with her thoughts that still don't seem to make sense.

 **(With Gobber, Stoick, and Draco)**

It started at first just Stoick and Gobber when they saw Draco sitting not to far from the door they went up and sat down in front of him. At first he didn't say anything keeping his head in his journal but he was aware that they were there he just didn't want to say anything, it didn't stop Stoick though.

"Hey lad, I've been meaning to ask, how did my son get his arm the way it is?" he looked at Draco with a raised brow waiting for him to answer.

"He got distracted and I hit him, you can even ask Gobber" Stoick looks over to Gobber which nodded his head.

"Is it common for your students to get injured when you're training?" Draco looks up from his journal that he was looking through.

"Yes, it's normal but it doesn't mean it's meant to, some just get distracted, or they weren't watching their opponent, so it was on him for the way his arm turned out" they could tell that he was wanting them to leave him alone but they weren't going to be pushed away that easily.

"How about your friends that you mentioned before, did they go through training with you?" Draco nods.

"Yes, but some of us went through training together when we were with…" he cut himself short closing his mouth before he says more than he needs too.

The two vikings were confused and began to question why he stopped in mid sentence, they won't question him though just in case they step on a topic that he wouldn't want to talk about but someday they'll find out.

Draco could feel them staring at him so he closes his journal, stands up and before leaving he says "I'll need you to tell your son to meet me in the arena tomorrow morning" before Stoick could get a word in Draco was already leaving.

"Gobber, do you think the lad is hiding something?" Gobber shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe, but everyone 'as their secrets, so we shouldn't go prying into someone's business" he honestly didn't know what to think but one things for sure he's not going to be telling anyone for a while, probably never.

Gobber chugs the rest of his mead, slams it on the table then stood up patting Stoick on the shoulder "I got to be goin' see you around"

Gobber leaves Stoick alone to go to the forge to get some repairs done before anyone changes that and delays his work.

On his way out of the hall he saw the twins and Fishlegs walking up the steps. They noticed the old blacksmith, greeting him "Hey Gobber, have you seen Draco anywhere?" Fishlegs asks.

"He just left a couple of minutes ago, why?"

"We were hoping to find him and thank him for saving us" Fishlegs explained.

"That thanks might 'ave to wait till tomorrow if he shows that is"

"Ok, thanks Gobber, we'll see you around" the trio passed Gobber entering the hall.

 **(Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut)**

The trio were planning to have a sit down with Draco asking him about what happened in that cave or how he found them or even how did they end up near the entrance when they were further down into that cave but since Gobber said that they just missed him they didn't know what to do for the rest of the time.

"I wonder if Astrid has woken up" Ruffnut starts up a conversation not liking the whole silence thing.

"Most likely she has but I don't think she'll be leaving the house for a while due to how strict her parents are" Fishlegs comments.

"Man, I guess we're lucky our parents are not as strict as her's I don't think I would be able to survive"

"Yea, it would be suffocating if our parents did something like that, I would've snuck out if I was in her shoes"

"You do that anyways" Fishlegs comments.

"Yea and our parents still don't know that we do that and it's going to stay like that"

Fishlegs thought about saying something to them but it won't get him anywhere so he just kept his mouth shut and went back to eating his food. The silence was creepying on them but disappers when they heard the hall doors open revealing a sneaky Astrid.

"Is that Astrid?" Fishlegs questions surprised to see that Astrid has snuck out.

Astrid looks around the hall and when her eyes landed on her friends she walks over to them. She continued to look around the room making sure her parents are not here, when she didn't see them she sat down next to Fishlegs.

"Well if it isnt little miss rule breaker" Ruffnut joked. Astrid glared at her.

"Shut up, have any of you seen Draco, I need to talk to him" she explains.

"Sorry but Gobber said that he already left, so we'll have to wait to talk to him" Astrid deflates.

"Crap, I was- wait did you say we as in you need to talk to him too?" they nodded their heads.

"Yes we wanted to thank him for saving us when we passed out" Fishlegs explains.

"I don't think he's telling the whole truth, we were too far down into that cave to somehow get all the way back to the entrance, I think he's lying"

"Astrid, I don't think that he could've pulled something like that off, he would've ended up like us and passed out" he's not wrong.

"Wouldn't be cool if he could though, be able to carry all of us like nothing, he would've been the strongest man in Berk" says Tuffnut.

"Did somebody say the strongest man on Berk" everyone excluding Tuffnut, all groaned knowing who's voice that belongs too.

"I see that you guys have noticed my greatness" it was Snotlout boasting, growing his ego more than it needs too.

"We weren't talking about you, idiot" Ruffnut snaps. Snotlout sits down next to Tuffnut with a confused look.

"Than who are you talking about? I don't know anyone who's stronger than me" this guy…

"If you would pull your head out of you're a-" Fishlegs stops her "Ruffnut, you know that won't do any good, might as well tell him" Ruffnut huffs.

"Fine, we're talking about Draco" Snotlout's confusion changed into annoyed.

"How is that guy stronger than me, we've never seen him fight" everyone looked at him stupidly.

"Are you forgetting the fight in the arena? Or how about the fight with that huge Monstrous Nightmare? To me that's strong" Ruffnut loved to push the guy since it's always going to end up him trying to do something but fail soon after.

"I could've done all of that, I just didn't get the chance since he got to it first" Ruffnut didn't buy that exscues, not one bit.

"I'll believe it when I see it"

That statement enraged Snotlout, he stands up out of his seat and stomps out of the Hall possibly going to go look for Draco but he's unaware that Draco has already left for the day

"You think he'll get his butt kicked once he find him?" Ruffnut asked couriously.

"Who?"

"Draco kicking Snotlout's butt, who else?"

"I don't know, I don't think he'll go against the rules of Berk even though he's not part of the village" Fishlegs explains.

"Even so, it would be cool to see it happen, wouldn't you?" she asks Astrid directly. Astrid shrugs her shoulders.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(With Snotlout) (Couple of hours later)**

Snotlout has been searching for Draco for a couple of hours now, to the point of that the sun is already setting. Seeing that he won't be finding him today he called it quites and decideds that he'll look for him tomorrow, if he shows up that is.

Now bored and upset for wasting his whole day looking for someone that wasn't even in the village anymore he wanted to just head on home and go to bed.

On his way home he was stopped by Dogsbreath calling out to him "Hey Snotlout, where have you been?"

"I've been looking for that guy Draco, I need to teach him a lesson" he replied with an annoyed sigh.

"Would it be alright if I joined you on that lesson, early today I tried to have a "talk" with him but he brushed me off like dirt" he was still salty about that.

"Sure, more the better, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow, he's already gone for the day it seems like, hey, where's Lugnut?" he's just now realizing that he hasn't seen Lugnut around lately.

Dogsbreath shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, I haven't seen him around all day but if I had to take a guess he's probably trying to hit on some of the girls at the Hall"

"It wouldn't surprise me but we all know he can't something like getting a girl like me" Dogsbreath rolled his eyes luckily it was dark out and Snotlout wouldn't have been able to see it.

"You know, I think I should start a cl-" Snotlout stops talking when he felt Dogsbreath place a hand on his shoulder. Snotlout looks at him confused but when Dogsbreath jerked his head to his left (Snotlout Right) he saw what he was trying to say or show.

The two men were looking at a women with shoulder length black raven hair, slender frame that they wouldn't ever see on Berk, nearly pale white skin, she seemed to be around 5'7, they can't tell for sure, she was also wearing some kind of strange armor that they haven't seen on Berk before. The only thing they can't see is her face since she has her back towards them and she was heading in between two houses.

The two men looked at one another and nodded their heads running over to where she was last both wanting to give it a shot to hit on her but when they looked down the alley they saw nothing and it was even a dead end leading off the ledge of Berk.

"Did she just…?"

"I don't know but did you see that bod, she was like a goddess from vahalla" Dogsbreath raises an eyebrow at the drooling man.

"I wonder what would happen if Astrid heard you talk about another women" Snotlout glares daggers at Dogsbreath.

"Dogsbreath rose his hands in defense "I'm kidding, I won't tell a soul, but I wonder where she went, she couldn't have jump could she?" Snotlout shrugs hi shoulders unsure how to answer that.

"I wouldn't think so but did you notice that armor she was wearing, it wasn't anything I've seen before"

"Do you think we need to tell Stoick?" Snotlout shook his head throwing a lazy hand at Dogsbreath.

"Na, if she's still here, he'll see her but if not it would've been a waste of time" Snotlout lets out a tired yawn then continues to speak "Well, I'm going to head on home, I need to get my beauty rest, see you tomorrow"

Dogsbreath nods his head saying goodnight to his friend, then follows his lead seconds later but he takes one more look down the alley to make sure he didn't miss something, seeing that nothing was there he headed on home to get some shut eye as well.

Far away from the alley, Dogsbreath missed a hint sound of a voice coming from above one of the houses. The voice was soft but loud as if the voice didn't exists _"Stupid…"_


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N Hey, sorry about the double chapter that were the same, I would like to thank Riverdog for pointing it out for me, and now here's the real chapter (I hope) and also I'll be taking a week off from my job to work more on my stories so i should have a lot of chapters coming up next week, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!)**

 **(Chapter Eighteen)**

 **(With Draco)**

The morning was cold, colder than usual but to Draco it's nothing different to how cold Skyrim was so it wasn't bothering him in the slightest. Actually, this was a nice feeling to Draco even though with the cold rolling in that's telling him that he'll have to do something before the snow falls.

He was sitting outside of his tent Galaxy lying next to him watching as he was drawing something in his journal. From what Galaxy can tell so far it's a structure of some kind, it looks small with the way how the size looks but he's never understood measurement and knowing Draco he might have it bigger than it looks.

 _"_ _Fos los verilir?"_ he was courious to know what his brother was doing.

Draco stopped in mid-drawing and looked up from his journal to speak "I'm designing a home for us, with the cold rolling in, I don't want us to be outside in the snow"

That makes sense but Galaxy never had any trouble dealing with the cold since his scales and the massive amount of heat flowing through his body. He understands that humans are different and handle things differently but it can't be that hard to handle the changing weather, especially Draco. With Galaxy's blood flowing through his veins he shouldn't have problems dealing with it.

 _"_ _Hi mindok Zu'u dreh ni really praag wah uful do krah"_ Draco nods his head.

"Yes, I know but it's to keep you out of sight just in case if people find this place so you can just go inside and hide if needed" he explains going back to his drawing.

Seeing that Draco was busy with his drawing he decided to hold the questioning till later on but he did have one thing that he was wondering _"Fod dreh hi lost wah koraav tol sen?"_

"Not till tomorrow, I'm giving him some time to get his weapon of choice made so when he does show he can start practicing with that instead of the crap ones in the arena" he knows it sounded like he was complaining but it was bugging him to see how in poor state those weapons were even though he understands that it's only for practicing. 

At that moment Draco stopped drawing realizing something, he realized that he's thinking of building a house **_HERE_** of all places "Why the hell am I thinking of building a house here?"

Galaxy didn't know what he meant by that since he just explained that he's only doing it to protect them both from the cold and the vikings finding out that he's been hiding a dragon from them.

Draco shook his head removing those thoughts out of his head closing his journal "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back in a little bit"

Galaxy nods his head watching his brother grabbing kami then stand up leaving his side to walk off to clear his head. He can tell that he has a lot on his mind but more so than before they arrived on Berk. Not knowing how to help since he's why they're stuck there all he could do is stay by his side and heal.

But Galaxy knows that there's one thing that's taking up most of his mind and it's worrying about their family, Rias the most. He doesn't want to say anything about it since he knows something that Draco doesn't, but he's afraid of what'll happen when he tells him. The only person that could tell him without hurting him, at least more then most, would be Raven.

Raven's been the only one to be able to tell him things that not a lot of people could tell him without him denying, or hurting them for their so called "Lying" to him.

But, for now he'll just have to try his best to help out until something good comes their way. Which he's really hoping for.

Already out of the cove Draco began to follow the slowly forming path that's he been taking for the past few weeks and followed it towards the village but he doesn't plan to go into the village since he just wants to stay at his camp or at least close by.

That's the plan, but of course not all plans go as smoothly as hoped, at least not to Draco.

Not far from the cove Draco began to hear his name being called from the distance, it was a females voice and he knows too well who it belongs to. He really doesn't want to deal with her right now but if he doesn't do anything she might end up finding his camp along with Galaxy.

Not wanting to put his brother in danger he follows the voice which was coming from the edge of the forest or near it, she sounds like she's far into the forest not too far from him and his camp. Walking off the path he was taking he walks through a couple of trees and bushes he followed where the voice was coming from.

"DRACO!" the closer he got the more annoyed he became. He can't stand when people call out his name so much, it gets annoying.

"Would you stop!" he yells, the voice goes quiet.

He passes through a couple of branches that lead out to a small opened area of the forest, he sees Astrid standing there with her arms crossed. He glares at her making it clear that he's annoyed and snaps "What is it?"

Clearly not happy with him snapping at her she glares back and says "I came here to ask you how did you save us from that cave yesterday?"

He rolls his eyes "I _found_ you, I didn't save you and your friends, that was the people of the village, all I did was go and get them" he explains with a sharp tone.

"Then how did you find us, we didn't tell anyone…" she pauses remembering that she told her mom about it.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind" she looked away for a second then back at Draco which still was glaring at her waiting for her to finish.

"Thank you for saving us" after thanking him she took off heading back towards the village.

Confused at the sudden change of tone along with her thanking him Draco continued his walk through the forest now hoping that she was the only one to bother him for the day.

During his walk he let the sounds of nature fill his ears it reminds him of the forest of Skyrim, at least where he use to leave which wasn't far from Solitude. There wasn't much nature around but just enough for him and his family to enjoy.

"I hope Johann finds them, this is not easy to deal with by myself, I don't have much tolerance for these people" he says to himself.

Draco's always had problems with people even way before he ran into any vikings or anybody for that matter. People has always been annoying too him but ever since he met his now to be family he's gotten over that but only for them.

But now since he's alone (not counting Galaxy) he's gone back to avoiding interaction with people, or at least causal interaction but it seems like he can't avoid. Everyone just seems to come too him even though they can clearly tell that he's not wanting to deal with them.

That's why today he's just going to stay at camp so he can catch a breather away from the villagers even though it's already been slightly ruined due to Astrid finding him before the day could get fully started and if she found him then the others might come looking for him as well.

If that comes to be the case then he'll have to be on alert all day so that nobody gets close to the cove and Galaxy.

He knows that he'll be careful but if they get lucky and get the jump on him then he'll be vulnerable and wouldn't have much of a chance too handle all of the vikings that might show up and kill him then they would come after him.

But what really bothers him is that Hiccup still knows about them but hasn't brought it up to him or to anyone else for that matter and he can't say it worriers him but it's concerning.

Maybe he'll confront Hiccup about it but since he's not done or said anything to anyone just yet he shouldn't push his luck. Not having a clue if Hiccup really does know that Draco is staying with a dragon bothers him because if he were to confront him about it and he didn't know then it could ruin everything and just cause him trouble in the long run.

The only thing he could do is keep an eye on him which he's actually getting tired of doing, watching over people is boring for to him, that's why he would leave it to Raven or Sal since they usually don't mind doing it when asked.

Sometime Nima doesn't care for watching over someone but he doesn't really trust her with a job like that due to her child mind. Nima isnt one to sit still either so if she was left with someone the odds of her just leaving them by themselves are high.

Frey is surely not good with watching over people, she would just tell them to watch over themselves and leave them where ever they're at even if it's in the middle of danger or out in the middle of no where. That girl is beyond useless when it comes to things like that.

But this time it's his turn to do the job and keep an eye out for him since he can cause the most trouble for him and Galaxy .

His stroll through the woods came to a end when he heard the sounds yelling and roaring coming from the village. Knowing what that could mean, means that a dragon attack is happening but that doesn't make sense is that from what the berkians say they only attack at night so why are they attacking during the day.

Not wasting a second longer he took off in the direction of the village.

Nearing the edge before heading out into the open Draco could see everyone, plus the dragons fighting it out, he could even already smell the smoke from the fires that have broken out throughout the village.

Before walking out into the open he stops and takes a quick look at his person to see if he has anything that he'll be able to use to fight since he doesn't/can't use kami.

After a quick check he could only find the two daedric daggers that he carriers around "I guess these will have to do for now"

Pulling out both daggers he bolts out into the open. Once leaving the forest some of the dragons around there instantly noticed him and stopped fighting who ever they were fighting and went for him but some of them were cut down by the vikings that they were dealing with since they turned their attention away from them.

Only a few dragons, about 4 of them were able to fly away and went straight for Draco. Once they were right above him they landed and let out a loud roar trying to intimidate him.

The four dragons that stood around him was two Deadly Nadders, one Monstrous Nightmare and a new dragon he hasn't seen before.

The dragon was purple in color, body is flat close to the floor, small legs, small wings in the back and larger wings in the front, it almost looks aquatic, small horn in the front of th skull and has a ton of teeth.

Not sure what kind of dragon that is or what it uses as fire he went straight for that first. Not a foot away from where he was standing the new dragon opened its jaw lifting it's legs up off the ground and lets out a concussive sound (aka a sonic blast) that threw him back and pass the other dragons knocking him to the floor.

Sitting up off of the ground he quickly jumps back up to his feet he took note that if he got any closer then he just was that could've killed him and that it should be watched.

Seeing that it's right more dangerous then the other three before him he has to get rid of it first but the other three are not going to make that easy. The Montrous Nightmare was the second to make a move and lit it's self on fire before charging at him.

Draco dashed to the side barely avoiding the charge but not a second after dodging another loud blast knocked him off his feet once again but this time he landed on his side. Next one of the Deadly Nadders began to uses it's fire on him forcing him to roll away from it losing one of his daggers in the process.

Out of the way he tried to get back onto his feet back the other Nadder rammed him. During it's ram he grabbed onto the dragons horn and without hesitating he shoved his dagger into the dragons eye. The dragon lets out a loud screech before stopping tossing Draco off of it.

Landing on his feet he looks around for his other dagger but another sonic blast knocks him off his feet again, getting frustrated he says "Ok, this is getting real annoying"

Getting back up from his feet he bolted towards the already hurting dragon that's still trying to get his dagger out of its eyes. Able to get close to the injured dragon he jumps up and grabs his dagger and with a little bit of strength he pulled it to the ground yanking the dagger out.

Now with one of his daggers back he runs for the Nightmare which was charging for him again but this time Draco was ready and dashed too the side, lucky for him that the dragons fire went out a while ago. As the dragon passes him he lunges towards the dragons side shoving his dagger into it.

The dragon lets out a roar before pushing Draco off of him followed by hitting him with its tail. After getting knocked back he gets attacked by another sonic blast but this one was a little bit closer which had a more impact on him and blasted him a good distance.

Landing with a hard thud he let out a groan "Damnit, I need to get me a weapon or just get rid of that damn dragon"

Getting up was difficult for him due to his aching bones from getting knocked around like a ragdoll but once up and on his feet he ran into the village dodging the other dragons, falling debris, and the vikings. While running he looked around for a weapon that was still intact but so far nothing's come up just broken or shattered shards.

He heads for the forge as fast as he could, at least humanly could trying to reach the forge. When the forge came into sight he saw that the dragons that he was fighting before have landed in between him and the forge blocking his way and they weren't alone.

There were three more dragons with them. Two more of those dragons that has that sonic blast and another Nadder.

For a while they had a stare down Draco thinking that they're just trying to keep him away from getting a weapon but when he heard a thud behind him he quickly turns around and saw another Nadder but this one was bigger and looked a lot like what that Nightmare from a couple of days ago looked like.

The dragon lets out a loud screech and rounded its tail at him knocking him back.

Draco was able to land on his feet this time but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He looks back at the other dragons and saw that they were standing there seemingly not getting involved which he's somewhat thankful for.

Turning his attention back to the bigger Nadder he notices that it has jumped up onto a rooftop. The dragon opened its mouth letting a small light grow brighter until it started letting out a couple of fire shots at him.

Being able to dodge them he tries to use this to get away but one of the other dragons has move and blocked his path. He moves away from that dragon back into the middle.

Seeing that they're not going to let him leave he only had one thing left that he could think of and that was to use kami. He grabs the hilt of his sword and began to unsheathe it but stops when he heard a couple of vikings yelling and began attacking the dragons that were blocking his path.

Following that he heard someone call out his name "Draco!" he looks around and saw that it was Gobber with a sword in hand.

Seeing that he got Draco's attention he throws the sword to him. Draco was barely able to catch it due to his arm being injuryed but still was able to catch it. Now with a weapon in hand he turns to see that the dragon has gotten down from the roof and was now charging at him.

Since Draco doesn't have much strength left he lifts the sword up and when the dragon got in close he moves a little to the right followed which left the neck of the dragon wide open and with all the remaining strength he had he brought down the sword onto the dragons neck cutting it clean off.

The dragons body ended up tripping over it's own head lunging it forward straight into a nearby building. The remaining dragons saw this and took off to the skys returning back to the nest.

Everyone in the village cheered in victorious, patting each other on the backs, throwing their helmets up into the air, and high fiving one another. Draco on the other hand just stood there watching the dragons fly off into the distance quietly.

Finally out of range Draco dropped the sword he was given and began to make his way back to his camp but someone grabbed his shoulder letting out a small groan he turns around and saw that it was Stoick.

"Well lad, I can see you got tossed around but that was still a get show you displayed out there" Stoick laughed. Draco didn't though.

"So, you were watching instead of helping?" he asked annoyed.

"No, I just arrived when I saw you cut the head right off that demon, but that's not important right now, right now I suggest that you should go to our healer with the rest of the wounded and get patched up, you look like you went through hel" Draco didn't know if he should be mad or not but he wasn't going to go to a healer that's for sure.

"Thank you for the suggesting but I'll be fine, I just need some rest that's all" he yanked his shoulder away from Stoick and began to walk in the direction of the forest.

Not after a few steps his left leg gave out causing him to drop to the floor "Damnit" he cursed as he tried to get back up.

Stoick walked up behind him and held out a hand which Draco took even though he didn't want to "I really do suggest that you go to the healer, you are not fit enough to walk all the way back to your camp in the stat you're in"

"I said I'm fine, I don't need no…" Gobber's voice cuts him off.

"Lad, you're are goin' to the 'ealer and if I 'ave to I'll drag you there" Gobber warned. Draco glared at him.

"Gobber, like I just told Stoick I don't need no…" Gobber cuts him off again.

"Yea, yea, I 'eard ya but I'm not going to let you talk your way out of this, you may be strong but just lookin' at ya is hurting me and you won't make it to ya camp in yor stat even if we let ya" this was getting tiring for Draco.

He stops talking and goes back to walking towards the forest. Again not far from where he was standing before his head became fuzzy and before he knew it he fell to the floor onto his sides blacking out.

Both Gobber and Stoick run up to the lad that's now passed out. Stoick looks at Gobber and says "We need to send him to the healer" Gobber nods in agreement.

Stoick called out to a couple of vikings near by and had them send Draco to the healer to rest up. Quickly picking him up they took him away and towards the healers hut.

"That lad, I'll admit he's a tough one but he's still human, honestly I'm surprised he survived what he just went through"

"Stoick, that lad, I will say this, he's just as stubborn as you probably more so" Stoick glared at Gobber.

"I'm not that stubborn" Gobber nods his head and says "Yes ya are, you just don't think you are"

With a huff Stoick walks off leaving Gobber in the plaza. Gobber couldn't help but laugh, he can't believe how stubburn both of those two are but Draco is probably the most stubburn person he's met so far, at least Stoick would go to the healers when told.

After done laughing he heads over to his forge and began to help out the best way he can to help the village clean up and that's too forge some nails and tools.

 **(Time Skip)**

Draco's eyes began to flatter open, upon opening he was met with a roof above him. Alerted he sits up, in doing that a arching pain went up his spine causing him let out a groan. The pain eventually ceased after a second or two, once it did he looked around the room again and noticed that he was in a small room that's possibly the healers hut since that's the only thing that comes to mind.

"I see you're awake" says a voice coming from his right.

He looked over and saw that it was Gobber along with a small old women. Clearly not happy Draco glares at them out of annoyance "I told you I was fine, I didn't need to be brought here"

"Actually lad, ya did, your arm is badly bruised, received a little head trama, and some of your ribs are even bruised" Gobber explains.

Draco realizing that they have looked him over he looks down and sees a bandage wrapped around his chest along with one wrapped around his arms and he could feel one on his head as well. Gobber could see in the lads eyes that he's not happy but what they saw under that armor and cloth was frighting to him and even Gothi.

The amount of scars he had covering his body was almost impossible since most of them looked fatal but here he is still kicking. One scar in particular should've finished him off with how deep it went.

Draco could feel Gobbers eyes on him and clearly aware that Gobber's wanting to ask him some questions he kept his eyes down to his lap and said "If you're going to say something, say it"

"Lad, I'm not going to pry to get information from ya, I haven't told Stoick either but I would like to know one thing, how are you still standing?" that sentence just condradict itself.

"You just tried to pry an answer out of me"

"Lad, I'm not tryin' to pry it I would just like to know but if you don't want to say anything then ya don't 'ave too"

"I don't want to, so if we're done here can I leave" Draco was about to get up but Gobber placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Lad, I can't let you do that, you're in no shape of leaving this hut and that's final" he was clearly mad at being force to stay but he can't do anything drastic and if he is as bad as they say than he can't risk it.

Being defeated he lays back up against the wooden piece of the bed and stared at the wall. Both the healer and Gobber smiled seeing that they won they were about to leave the room to let Draco rest some more but before they could fully leave the room Draco speaks up and asks "What time is it?"

"It's night fall, you've been out for a whole day, you were really beat up" Draco was surprised that he's been out for a whole day but it isnt the first time.

"Ok" that's all he said before the two left the room closing the door behins them.

Still staring at the door Draco couldn't help but become curious about the dragons of the archipelago since he's never seen that dragon that knocked him around. He wonders if theres if thers more dragons that he's never seen before.

"I'll have to talk to Galaxy" he whispers to himself.

He thought for a little bit longer wondering if Galaxy's going to be ok without him. He knows that he shouldn't worry about him and that he can handle himself but since he's stuck in here he can't help it.

Seeing that he's got not much of a choose he layed back down into bed and closed his eyes hoping that the night can end and he can leave this place and go back to Galaxy.

A couple minutes have passed and Draco have fallen asleep a lot faster then he usually would but in a way he's lucky. Just around the corner in the hall stood a figure it stood there not moving, or even breathing.

If anyone were to walk up to it or see it they wouldn't be able to tell any details of it. The only thing they could say is that it looked like a human, a short one.

Before disappearing it spoke in a soft tone _"Careless…"_


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N Here's another chapter for everyone! and I would like to say that I've already finished two more chapters after this one but I'm going to keep to the weekend uploads and for the following weekend I will try to post as early as possible but with real life stuff happening I can't make that promise that it'll uploaded.**

 **Once again here another Chapter and I'll see you guys next time!)**

 **(Chapter Nineteen)**

 **(Middas 8** **th** **) (With Draco)**

The cold morning air rushed through a couple of cracks in the wooden wall rushing into the room that Draco was resting in. It him in the face waking him up from his slumber not only that he sat up a little to quickly causing his body to ache all over. He lets out a grunt grabbing a hold of his sides.

"This is going to hurt for a while, but I can't lay here all day I need to get back to Galaxy" he whispers to himself as he throws his legs over to the side of the bed with another grunt.

Taking a deep breath, he tries his best to stand up. At first, he struggled but he was able to get a hold of his balance after a couple of tries. He looks around the room looking for his things especially his sword, Kami. After a couple of seconds of looking around he couldn't find his things neither his sword. Upset Draco wobbles over to the door to go see if they have his things but when he opened the door, he was met with a grinning Gobber.

"Where'd ya think ya goin'?" Gobble asks knowing well where he's going.

Draco glares at the old blacksmith and wobbles back over to bed defeated he sits back down but was not going to lie down. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

Still grinning Gobber enters the room with his clothes in hand at least his good one. He holds out his hand when in reaching distance but when Draco tries to take it, he pulls it away and says "I don't plan to keep you locked up in here, neither will anyone else but I would like to suggest that you stay and rest up, from just lookin' at ya you're still hurting"

Draco tolled his eyes "Thank you for the suggestion but I'll be fine, as you saw yesterday, this was nothing compare to how I got those"

Gobber seeing that he won't stay he holds out his hand and hands Draco his clothes. Draco took them and placed them next to him but seeing that he's still missing his sword he looks up at Gobber and asks, "Where's my sword?"

Gobber takes a step outside for a second grabbing the sword that he left outside of the room and gave it to Draco. Draco took his sword quickly out of Gobbers hand placing on the other side of him. Gobber watches as Draco checks to see if all of his things were there. Seeing that he has all of his things Draco quickly began to remove his bandages but stops seeing out of the corner of his eye that Gobber was still standing there.

"Do you mind?" Gobber seeing that Draco doesn't want him around when he changes, he leaves the room.

As Gobber made his way downstairs into the main room he hears voices just outside of the hut. It was Stoick's voice "Stoick?" Stoick looks up and saw who it was and seeing that it was Gobber.

"Gobber, what are you doing here? I thought you would be already at the forge" Gobber shakes his head "I jus' came by to hand Draco his things before he tried to leave" he explains but not enough for Stoick to understand.

"What'd you mean?" Stoick asks

"The lad was about to sneak out" Gobber chuckles and said lad was having a slight hard time coming down the steps but from the look on his face he wasn't going to let that stop him. He was determined to leave.

"Speak of the devil, I see you're doing all right" Gobber says sarcastically. Draco shot daggers at him

"Haha very funny" he laughs dryly. Draco saw Stoick standing next to the healer and he could see that he wanted to say something, but he didn't have time to stay and chat he needs to get back to camp.

Before he could even reach the door Stoick spoke up and said "Lad, I have some bad news" Draco didn't like the sound of that. He slowly turns around eyes landing on Stoick waiting for him to began explaining.

Stoick seeing that Draco was waiting for him he began to explain "The plan you had with us using the large torches and place eels in it won't work anymore, the dragons destroyed them and we don't have the resources or time to make more, so we'll be having a meeting tomorrow afternoon and I would like you to be there"

Draco wasn't happy too hear this, not right now that is and he can already guess what he meeting's going to be about and in the state he's in he doesn't know if he'll be able to survive but that depends when they decide to go if it's what he thinks that is.

"Fine, I'll be there but right now I'm going to be at my camp and probably won't be back into the village until tomorrow" he opens the door and hobbles out holding onto his sword as if it was the thing holding him up.

But again, Stoick speaks stopping him in his tracks "If you're hungry they're having some fresh food being whipped up in the Great Hall"

Draco was going to decline but when his stomach growled he turned around and said "Thank you but after I'm done eating I'm going back to my camp" Stoick nods.

Once out of the hall Draco began to slowly makes his way down the long stretched path leading down to the village. He's never been at the healers hut but after seeing how far she is, he's going to need to avoid getting sent there.

He was almost at the village and from where he was, he can see that there wasn't as much damage as the last on but it seemed that some of the important things like the torch towers and the catapult towers were taken out, even the forge was somewhat damage but still operable.

This seemed odd to Draco. He knows that dragons are smarter than people think but these ones seemed to have known which structures to go for than went for him and tactically attacking him using a new dragon that he's never seen before. At least here.

If they could tell which structures were important than that means that whatever this queen is, it's smart. And with that in mind, getting rid of that queen is going to be a pain and probably will cause a lot of death.

"Hey Draco" a voice gains Draco's attention. Looking up he saw a face that he hasn't seen for a while. It was Fishleg's.

"Hey Fishlegs, what are you doing here?"

"I was heading to see Gothi to see if she could take a look at my arm" Draco looked at his arm and saw it swollen.

"What happened?" Fishlegs just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure but it was probably due to a beam from a house that fell next to me" he explained.

"That isnt a lot to go on by but I guess your healer will find out what's going on" Fishlegs could see that something was up with Draco and asks.

"Did something happen to you?"

"Just got knocked around that's all, I'll see you later" Fishlegs nods his head slowly seeing that he wasn't in a good mood.

After escaping from Fishlegs he enters the village slowly moving around the pieces of homes and the towers. A lot of the villagers were out helping with the clean up while the others were repairing whatever they can. Even some of the younger ones were helping out with the small things.

He looks over to where the forge was and saw the twins getting a couple of things from the forge that seems to be back in business, somewhat. Some of the structure was still messed up but it wasn't too bad and it won't take a lot to repair it.

While looking at the forge he didn't see the person that was walking right in front of him until he was only a foot away. Seeing a figure at the corner of his eyes he turns around too see Astrid standing there with a couple of planks of wood in her arms.

For a couple of seconds they stood there in silence until Draco was getting annoyed with her just looking at him. With a sharp tone he asks "Got something to say?"

"Yes, I do actually, what are you doing out being all injured like that?" she asks calmly.

"I'm going back to my camp, I'd rather be resting there then in a hut with people that will take my things without asking" he was talking about Gobber but Astrid didn't know that.

"I personally don't think that's a good idea but from how determined you are to leave our village I can't stop you but…" she pauses for a second to place down the wooden planks than walks over to his side and continues " I'll help you at least reach the forest since I know you don't want anyone finding where you're staying"

This Astrid was weirding him out to where he avoided her when she got close to him "What's your reasoning to help?" he asks abruptly.

She takes a step back before saying "I have no reasoning, I can't let someone who's hurt like you are walk on their own without them falling or worse"

"That's not a real explanation"

"Would you just stop being stubborn and let me help" she snaps taking a step closer.

He can see in her eyes that she's determined to help even though he's still questioning why he gave in and let her help him. With a small smile Astrid went over next to his side and had him put his left arm around her shoulder.

Once his arm was around her shoulder he relaxed a little bit but that little bit of relaxation weighed her down just a little bit 'I didn't think he would be this heavy' she thought and Draco could see that he was a little too heavy for her he had to ask "Too heavy?"

She shook her head but he can tell he was. The two began to make their way in the direction of the forest. But what they didn't know that a very pissed off viking was watching them leave.

The whole time they walked through the village they haven't said a word to one another it was kind of getting weird for Astrid since she's use to having conversations with the people she helps but this guy has said nothing, not even a smartass remark.

"So… would you mind telling me what happened to you to make you end up like this?" Astrid ask trying to make conversation.

"I was tossed around by a dragon that blast out sound" he replied.

"Wait, are you saying that you took on a Thunderdrum?" she sounded surprised.

"If that's what that was, the name suits it"

"That's why I was hearing it but never saw it, but how did you survive, it should've blown you to Valhalla" if she's joking he's not in the mood.

"It's not as strong as everyone thinks, at close range it could do that, but from distance you'll just end up like me or dead" he explains.

"Well, it seems like you got the better end huh?" he shot her a sideways glare not finding what she said at all funny.

Slowly turning away she returns he attention back to the front. She notices that the forest is coming into view and said "We're almost there"

Quickly stopping Astrid looks down at him and felt that he was removing his arm off her shoulder moving away from her. She seemed surprised that he did that so quickly but not at the same time. She knows he finds her annoying along with everybody else in the village but it still stung.

He looks at her thanking her for the help and went on his way heading the rest of the way by himself. Astrid watches him for about another a minute or two until he was out of sight.

She turns around and heads back to the village but took one more look over her shoulder making sure that she couldn't see him. When she didn't see him she turns back around and goes back into the village.

Upon entering the village she was greeted by Ruffnut that holding a couple of planks that seems to be Astrid's. Ruffnut held out her arms waiting for Astrid to take them from her but not before saying "I see that you and Draco are getting along"

Astrid glared "I was just helping him get back to the…" she was cut off by Ruffnut speaking "I know, I saw the state he was in, I'm surprised that he aloud you to help, I would've thought that he would've shoved you off like all the other times"

"At first he was trying to shove me away but he seemed to not have the energy to argue so he had no choice but to let me help him" she says taking the planks from Ruffnut hands.

"I have to say that guy won't let his guard down, Tuffnut and I have been trying to prank him for a while and we still haven't been able to get him, not once!" she begins to complain.

"It's like he always know where we are without even trying or asking anyone, Tuffnut and I have pretty much have run out of ideas…"

"So you're going to stop?" Astrid wonders.

"For now but once we can think of a full proof plan than will get back to pranking him, or at least try to"

"I don't think he'll ever let his guard down, from the looks of it, it seems like we just made him put more of a guard up" she's not wrong.

"Yea but he can't stay like that forever, can he?" Ruffnut questions.

Astrid shrugs her shoulders followed by her saying "Maybe, he seems to be a person to be able to pull that off, even when he's badly hurt he has his guard up as if he's watching out for someone"

"Do you think he could be watching out for someone? If you remember back when Johann came he gave him what looks to be letters or something, maybe they have something to do with the way he's acting?"

Astrid shakes her head "No, the reason why is because he was like that the first time I met him, but if that was the case why would he be on guard if he was the one that brought whoever it was here? It wouldn't make sense"

"You have a point" she pauses for a second.

Astrid looked at her and saw that she was trying to think of something "Don't think too hard or you'll hurt yourself" Astrid laughs.

"That ship's already sailed" Tuffnut's voice could be heard from behind the two.

Ruffnut and Astrid turns around to see that it was Tuffnut and Fishlegs "Hey guys, what are you up too?" Astrid asks trying to keep those two from arguing.

"We're going to go meet up with Gobber to help him repair the forge, what about you?" asks Fishlegs.

"Well, I was looking for Astrid, when I did found her I saw her helping that Draco guy walk too the forest" she explains smiling while looking at Astrid which didn't seem to care.

"Why did you have too help him? did something happen to him?"

"It seemed like he ran into a Thunderdrum and he was knocked around by it like a rag doll" she explains.

"What? There was a Thunderdrum, here, on berk, how come I didn't see it, or hear it for that matter?" Astrid shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it but sine there was a lot going on around so not hearing it due to everything happening is normal"

"Yea but still, it should've been loud enough for everyone to hear even over all of the noise that's going on around" Fishlegs is getting to into this.

"Calm down Fish, you'll get your chance too geek over it some other time but right I think it's time for you guys too go help Gobber before he gets onto you" Ruffnut pushes the two away which they didn't argue.

"Why did you send them off?" Astrid asks.

"Because they don't need to hear our girl talk" she smiles.

Astrid was confused and asks "What do you mean 'girl talk'?" Ruffnut only smiles.

 **(With Draco)**

Back at camp Draco was undoing his bandages to lift the restriction that they're putting on him. He had one extra healing potion left in his bag so having these bandages were pointless too him. He struggled to grab his back which was just right behind him. Bag in hand he opens it and begins to feel around for that potion but instead of a solid feel he was met with glass.

Pulling out his hand he saw a couple pieces of glass in his hand, not too serious he pulls them out one at a time even though it still hurt. Once the glass was out of his hand he takes a quick look in his bag and saw that the last potion he had broke and he didn't notice it.

He roughly closes the bag cursing "Son of a… ugh!" he cuts himself off when he felt a sharp pain rush all over his body.

" _Fosro folaas, areid ahraan tol los?_ " Galaxy asks moving his head over so he can see his angered brother.

"Damn potion bottle broke and on top of that glass was stuck in mind hand" he shows the bloody mess on his hand. He rips off a little bit of the other bandage and wrapped it around his hand.

" _Stiildus tum, nii nis kos pah tol volzah_ " Draco glares daggers at him.

"It is that bad, it been bad since we've been here, also what's up with the dragons? It seems like they were targeting certain buildings as well as me"

" _Nii fon med jud ofaal rahgron voth un kropahvok ahrk rekro having wah gon nahlii mindosaal do ek kuzol_ " Galaxy explains to the best of his ability since he doesn't really know.

The queen usually wouldn't be this smart and with the raids that happened before they showed up made it sound like she wasn't that smart at all but this changes their opinion on the situation. Taking a deep breath he struggles too stand up but with Galaxies help with him using his head for Draco to place his hand on he was able too get up.

"I'm going to the springs" that's all he said before slowly walking to the exit of the cove.

Galaxy watches his brother struggle getting up to the top of the cove he wishes he could help but he's not in any better state then him.

When he couldn't see Draco anymore he lays his head back down onto the ground and closes his eyes to get a little bit of rest but that little bit of rest was interrupted when he heard some branches snapping in front of him. Opening his eyes he looks up at the top of the cove and saw a small figure laying down on its belly.

" _Niidro daar gein_ " he wasn't surprised that it was the little one since he's been doing it for a while now whenever Draco's not around but it's really getting annoying because he just lies there and watch him even though it seems too know that he can see him.

This time he's going to make it more noticeable. He raises his head up a little bit more looking in the direction of the little one that's known as Hiccup and let out a small bolt of lighting just above his head. Hiccup ducks down hiding behind some rocks.

" _Tol fend genun mok_ " he lies his head back down but kept his eyes on where Hiccup was knowing that he hasn't fully left the area since he can still smell him.

One hour has past and Hiccup was still there just watching him which at this point he really wants to go get him but he can't fly so he'll have to deal with it till Draco comes back from the springs which he should've been back by now.

Taking a quick whiff of the air he was able to smell Draco's scent and it was getting stronger by the second. Galaxy gave a dragon version of a smile and just laid his head back down but kept his eyes on the boy.

About another minute has past and Galaxy heard the sound of Hiccup yelping. He raises his head up too get a better look and saw that it was Draco standing over Hiccup which whom was trying to explain and from where he could see Draco wasn't happy to find him here.

"Are you going to explain yourself before I have to decide on what to do with you, I may have known this for a while and didn't think about acting on it some you haven't said anything to anyone but since you're here I'm going to have to act" Draco was looking down at the now panicking Hiccup.

"Um… I know this… this looks bad but I… I was just here to draw it… since I've never seen one of these dragons before" he stuttered. Galaxy couldn't help but chuckle.

"How much of that do you think I believe?"

"I-I'm telling the truth, besides even if I told anyone no one would believe me" Hiccups head lowers.

Draco stares at Hiccup for a little bit than took a quick look over to where Galaxy was which was watching the whole thing go down then returns his attention to Hiccup. He takes a deep breath, at least a small one since it still hurts to do that.

"Fine, I'll believe you for now so go on back and next time you better ask me first before doing something like this again, who knows someone could've followed you and that would mean he would have to kill someone" he gestures over to Galaxy.

"I-I understand" he stutters standing up from where he was sitting.

"Also, you better be at the arena tomorrow morning with the weapon that you made for yourself" Hiccup says nothing only nods.

Draco steps aside to let him leave which he quickly did not wanting to make the guy mad more than he already has. Once out of sight Draco climbs back down into the cove going back over to where Galaxy and his stuff is.

Taking a seat next to Galaxy he turns around and grabs a couple of small pieces of wood throwing it onto the burnt out campfire. After throwing a couple of pieces of wood was thrown he uses the flame spell using it on the campfire lighting it with a blaze.

" _Hi mindok zu'u could've nunon drehlaan tol_ " Draco nods saying nothing.

After a couple of minutes of silence Draco speaks "What should we do about him?" Galaxy does his own version of a shrug.

" _Zu'u dreh ni mindok, tolro vok wah hi_ " that wasn't the answer that he was hoping but he can't blame him for not knowing on what to do since he doesn't know either except for keeping an eye on him.

 **(With Tuffnut and Fishlegs)**

Fishlegs and Tuffnut have finally finished helping Gobber with repairing the forge and were now on their way to the hall to get something to eat. On the way to the hall they met up with Snotlout followed by the girls that were already entering the hall.

Once in the hall everyone went to grab their food which is the same old boring chicken and bread along with a mug of water. Due to the constant dragon attacks in the past it was hard to get anything new for food but as of recently with the dragons having a long break they thought they were able to get things done for once but with yesterdays attack they did a good number on them.

The gang were all tired due too the hard work that they've been doing for most of the morning but now they can have a break until tomorrow. The only one that didn't seem tired from working was Snotlout which whom has a sour look on his face and the only one that noticed was Ruffnut.

"What's with that sour look there Snot? Did someone pour something in your water?" Snotlout glares at her but that didn't bother her.

"Don't worry about him, he's been pouting like that ever since he saw Astrid help Draco" Tuffnut says but received a punch in the shoulder for it. Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't here that" she says.

"How come you had to help the guy he looked just fine too me" Snotlout blurts out.

"Then you're blind, I don't know what your definition of fine is but he was not, he wasn't going to make it to his camp so I helped him"

"I'm still surprised he let you help, I know you explained it but still" Ruffnut joins in.

"You guys make it sound like he's not human" Fishlegs jumps in too.

"Well have you seen the guy, he took on a Nightmare and killed it if I recall it was bigger than usual and from what I recall is that Astrid telling us that he took on a Thunderdrum and survived so does that still sound human too you?" Ruffnut questions Fishlegs whom didn't have a answer.

"He's just lucky" Snotlout says clearly still mad.

"I don't think that's the case, from what we've seen is the guy has some serious skills even for his size but the one thing that I want too know is why doesn't he ever use his own sword, if you guys remember he uses other weapons from the people around him or one's he finds" Fishlegs wonders.

The others except for Snotlout and Tuffnut they began to wonder to "Yea, I've noticed that too but I never questioned it but now that you bring it back up it is strange"

"Oh, do you think it's because it has some strange power of some kind?" she's not that far off but they don't that.

"Like magic, come on Ruff you know magic doesn't exist" says Astrid.

"Hey, it was just a theory I wasn't saying that it was real"

"But if he could use magic could you image how much destruction he could cause, he would probably cause more destruction then the dragons" Tuffnut finally speaks up jumping into the conversation.

"Yea, that would be cool, do you think he could teach us magic? If he knew any that is" Ruffnut asks, Tuffnut shrugs.

"Don't know but we should ask if he could or not"

"Guys, if he knew how to use magic why in thors name would he show either of you, he may not know you as long as we have but I think he can tell that you guys are nothing but trouble" Astrid states.

"Got something too say Astrid, because I didn't understand any of what you just said" she rolls her eyes at Tuffnut's stupidity.

"Never mind"

"Can we just stop talking about him, this guy isnt that important" Snotlout is getting really annoyed with this conversation.

"And you saying you are? Come on Snotlout let's be real here" Ruffnut looks at him with questing eyes. He was not happy about that so he angrily stood up and stormed out of the hall going who knows where.

"You know, I just remembered something, do you think he ever found Draco after that day he stormed out just like that?" everyone shrugs.

"If he did he should've been hurting or something"

"Who?" asks Fishlegs.

"Snotlout, come on Fish, do you really think that Snotlout could really beat someone that could take on a Nightmare of that size, I don't think so" Ruffnut says trying to make a point but of course Fishlegs being Fishlegs he had too say something smart.

"Well, in the state that Draco is in now who knows, Snotlout could win"

"That would be a low blow even for Snotlout" Astrid states before taking a bite of her bread.

"Well, this is Snotlout after all" everyone nodded their heads seeing that Ruffnut has a point.

"I did say 'could' that didn't mean that he will, Draco doesn't seem like the guy too go down easily"

"You can say that again" Astrid whispers talking about her encounter with him earlier.

"Another thing, what's up with him training useless, I've been meaning too ask but kept forgetting too" says Tuffnut.

"From what I heard from Gobber he's just doing it too past the time, but I thought we had this conversation already?" Tuffnut shrugs.

"If we did I wasn't paying attention"

"Not surprised"

The group fell silent for about ten minutes, with their food all gone they just sat there saying nothing but that was until they heard Gobber's voice coming from the end of their table.

"I see that you're here to get somethin' to eat too" he says gesturing too the empty plates "Well, did that is" he adds correcting himself.

"Hey Gobber, how's the forge?" Astrid asks.

"It's back in business but some of our material got ruin along with some of me tools but it shouldn't take too long to get new ones"

"That's good because I'll have to come by soon, during that raid" she removes said axe from her back and showed him the blade.

"'ow in the world did that happened?" he was gesturing to the big chip in the axe.

"I was fighting a Nadder but it moved and I hit a wooden bean from a fallen house" she explains.

"Then you must 'ave hit it pretty 'ard too cause it to chip this bad" he says taking the axe from her than adds "I'll take it too the forge when I'm done here, it'll be done tomorrow" she nods her head.

The old blacksmith says his goodbyes to the group before heading over too grab his food. Since they're done they got up and left the hall too go see if anyone else needs help. Once outside they split up, Ruffnut with Astrid while Tuffnut was with Fishlegs.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(With the Gang) (Nightfall)**

The gang excluding Snotlout all went too meet up at the watch tower that they use too meet up at when they were still being trained too fight dragons. Ruffnut and Astrid were the first to get there then it was Tuffnut and Fishlegs, lastly and surprisingly Snotlout showed up about twenty minutes later.

"Wow, I'm surprised you showed up" Ruffnut says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, I came here too see if Draco would be here, but seeing that he's not here I'm going to stay" he says taking a seat next to Tuffnut.

"Why would you think he would be here?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know how about that you're here" he snaps. Astrid was confused "What is that suppose to mean?"

Before he could begin his explanation Fishlegs jumps in explaining for him "He thinks that he would be here since you're here, meaning that Snotlout thinks that somethings going on between you and him"

"What the… What gave you the idea that there's something going on between me and him, also why would it matter if there was?" Astrid asks annoyed with how stupid Snotlout's being.

"I'll explain since it seems like dragon's got his tongue but I could say that it's because the guy's jealous that Draco is getting more attention then him, especially from you" Ruffnut explains gaining a chuckle from her brother.

"I'm going to make this clear, One, there's nothing going on between me and him, Two, I don't give him more attention then everyone else, Three, I was just helping the guy even though he tried to push me away, Four…" Ruffnut cuts her off before she starts counting higher.

"Ok Astrid we get it, there's nothing between you don't have to start spilling everything out"

She takes a deep breath calming herself down but had too add one more thing before changing the subject "Even if there was something going on between him and I it shouldn't matter too anyone, besides that wouldn't happen, he's an outsider and you know how we Berkians work"

"You don't have to make it sound like it's the end of the world, who knows he might decide to stay, that's a low chance but it's there" Ruffnut teases her friend.

"I'm not making it sound like it's the end of the world and even if he did stay that still wouldn't mean we'll get together, he's too stubborn and doesn't want anything too do with us"

"Almost sounds like someone we know" Ruffnut whispers but it wasn't soft enough to evade Astrid's sharp hearing.

"If you're talking about me you're wrong, we're nothing alike and can we get off this topic" she snaps wanting to change this subject now.

"I agree, it's annoying to hear you guys talking about that guy" Snotlout comments.

"Fine, well, does anyone have anything they want to talk about?" Ruffnut asks looking at everyone waiting for them too say something.

The only that came up with something was Fishlegs. Not surprising " How about the meeting tomorrow, what do you guys think it's about?"

"My dad mentioned that it's most likely about going to destroy the nest, more or less, I didn't pay attention too the rest" Snotlout explains sounding happier now that they're not talking about the subject before.

"Does he really plan to go and destroy the nest again, it's suicide and what if another raid happens while they're gone?" Fishlegs begins too worry.

"Don't worry Fish, since I'll be here the village will be safe" Snotlout boasts.

"The village is doomed" Astrid whispers shaking her head.

"Who says that you won't be going with them, you're the future chief after all so shouldn't you go with them" Snotlout's grin fell.

"Hey, if you come back alive you would be a hero of berk" Astrid says sarcastically but it seems didn't see that and his grin came right back.

"Hey, you're right, you know what, I'm going to go destroy the nest and came back as a hero" everyone rolled their eyes Astrid regretting that she ever said that.

"You know what, I'm calling it a night, we still have stuff to do tomorrow and I'd rather not be tired from all of this stupidity" Astrid gets up from where she was sitting and began to make her way down the tower.

"Yea, I'm going to do the same, come on Tuffnut, we're going home" Tuffnut yawns before getting up following his sister home leaving only Fishlegs and Snotlout behind.

Fishlegs didn't want to stay around for too long so he followed everyone else's lead and went on home. He quickly got up and sprinted down the tower making some distance between him and Snotlout just in case he got stuck in something that he want's to avoid.

Snotlout now alone his smile changed back into a scowl thinking back on what Astrid said about the whole 'if' they were a thing. Even though it's just a 'if' it still means that there's a possibility, at least in Snotlout's mind.

"He's got to be taught a lesson and tomorrow I'm going to give him that lesson" he whispers to himself before doing the same thing as everyone else did and headed on home. On his way home he began to think up of a plan to show that guy a lesson and the only thing that came to mind was to challenge him.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N I've finally made it to chapter twenty, from here on out things will start picking up and new characters will start to show themselves, as well the thing most of you readers have been wanting to happen but i won't say when it'll happen. I hope you guys will like the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!)**

 **(Chapter Twenty)**

 **(Turdas 9** **th** **) (With Astrid)**

Astrid was out training on the outskirts of the woods like she usually does but she's a little bit closer to the village then further into the woods. She's keeping here distance from the camp that Draco's supposable staying at but she's never actually gone to see where it is.

Right now she's trying out a replacement axe until her is done being repaired, so far it wasn't too bad for her liking but it's missing the same fell as her older one. Whenever she threw it, it felt off balance but when she looked it over after a couple of throws she couldn't find what was causing her too feel like that. It's maybe because it's not 'her' axe and just a replacement.

She's been at this for about an hour now and from how the looks of the targeted trees she's been throwing it really hard as if she's trying to cut it down like that but doing that she wore herself out and stopped her training for the day. Calling it a day she turns and heads back towards the village but when she heard what sounded like a roar in the distance she quickly turned around battle ready, axe in hand.

She stood there for a little bit scanning the woods but didn't see or hear anything. Calming down she puts her axe away placing it on her back but still kept scanning the woods just one more time "What was that? It wasn't something I've heard before"

Seeing that nothing was going to happen she turns away and sprinted towards the village heading for the arena for her class that's finally back in session, for now.

Upon entering the village she could see that people were slowly waking up leaving their homes to go do what they have plans to do which she suspects that it's repairing whatever is left to repair. She would jump in and help but since she has class in an hour she can't so she kept walking.

"Morning Astrid" she turns too see that it was Stoick that greeted her.

"Morning chief, doing your rounds for the day?" he nods his head.

"Yes, I am but I've heard that your class is back in session, how do you feel about that especially with everything that's been happening?" he asks walking beside her.

"Honestly I don't know how I feel about it, it's kind of scary I guess is the closes I can think of, but I'm determined to get them trained so that they could defend themselves on their own as well protect Berk from those demons" She explains not really sure if that's the answer Stoick was looking for but it was all she could think of.

"I agree, it is scary but that's how it's been for three hundred generations and still going, honestly I'm afraid that this war will never end" Astrid would've tried to say something positive but she can't lie to her chief.

"Sir, I believe that the war will end but not in the way that we want it" she says with a sad tone.

"I believe so, but that doesn't mean we're going to lay down and let them win, we'll give one hel of a fight before they take us all" he said cheerfully but you can still hear the worry in his tone.

Astrid nods smiling "That's right" the two came to a stop at the bridge that leads up to the arena and they could already hear the kids on the other side.

"It's been nice talking to you sir" she says sprinting for arena. Stoick smiles and nods his head even though she didn't see it but did anyways for what reason he doesn't even know.

When Astrid reached the arena she was greeted by some very excited kids running right for her. She couldn't help but smile seeing how excited they were and that made her happy. The kids surrounded Astrid talking over one another making no since on what they're talking about.

Astrid spoke up quiting the kids "Ok, ok clam down, I see that all of you are excited to be hear"

"Why wouldn't we be, we haven't been here for how many days now? Also we've been hyped ever since we saw how everyone was fighting those dragons" this worried Astrid.

"Were you kids outside during that?" she asks.

"No, well, not totally, we were looking out from the Great Hall but were we still safe" Astrid relaxes a little.

"Well, at least you were safe but next time stay inside, completely" the kids nod.

She smiles "Ok, now that all of you are here I'm going to have all of you make teams of two, you'll also need to grab…" "Astrid!" Astrid was cut off when she heard Ruffnut's voice coming from above her.

Astrid and the children all look up to see that it wasn't just Ruffnut but Tuffnut and Fishlegs as well. She looks at the kids and tells them too hold on a second and just practice swinging while she deals with these three.

She walks over to the wall where the three were standing above and calls out "What is it?" she asks wondering why her friends were interrupting her class.

"Hey don't get pissed at us, I was just told to come tell you that we're having a town meeting later this afternoon, also Snotlout said that he wants us to meet him in the middle of town later" one of her brows rose in confusion.

"Is he about to do something stupid?" Ruffnut shrugs her shoulders.

"Who knows, this is Snotlout we're talking about so if it is stupid you know just a much as we do is that he'll get himself hurt or something"

"Yea, I agree, whenever it comes too Snotlout, whatever kind of trouble he tries to cause always backfires just like his flirting wit you" Tuffnut chuckled.

"Dude, I think that was the first time you actually said something funny, it was pretty good" Fishlegs rolls his eyes.

"Well whatever it is I'm not wanting any part of it, I have stuff to do later today" Astrid says walking away back to the children.

"What got her all moody?" Tuffnut whispers.

"I don't know but this is typical Astrid behavior I guess" Ruffnut couldn't be any more right.

"We should get going before she yells at us again" Fishlegs says not wanting to stay any longer so that she can yell at them again.

"Yea, you're right, lets go guys" Ruffnut took the lead, leading the two guys away from the arena heading back to the village.

Astrid was watching them leave and once she couldn't see them anymore she spoke up gaining the children's attention "Alright, now as I was saying before you will need to have a sword and shield as well, once you got those get into groups of two then we'll continue from there"

The kids took off towards the weapon and shield racks grabbing what they wanted to use. After a minute or so the kids all come back to the middle grabbing their partner which luckily it was evened out. But that means one of them is missing.

"Where's Freydis?" she asks looking around the arena.

"Oh, she was sick and was told to stay home"

"Well, I guess I'll have to catch her up with the rest some other time but for now, you guys will be practicing defense" the kids groaned. This confused Astrid.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"We were kind of hoping to be trained like how useless is" this shocked Astrid hearing that nickname.

"What do you mean 'train like how he is'?"

"We mean that why don't we do something like what he's gone through" one of the others jumps in adding onto the sentence "Like running around the edge of the arena with our gear for hours"

"How would you guys know he does stuff like that?" she asks curious.

"Because we watched a couple of sessions, at first we were going to ask if we could watch but we thought that since it was usless it would've been safer to watch from the stands, it seemed that Draco didn't see us though" one of the boys explained.

"What else does he do during the sessions?"

"Well, we've only seen two of them and the other one we saw was useless trying to hit Draco but he kept blocking or just stepping out of the way then knocked him down, then he would tell useless to get up and try again"

"How is that suppose to help?" the kids shrug their shoulders.

"Well, the only thing I could think of is the whole running around part since that would help with stamina but we've done that before"

"Yea but not with our stuff, also we saw useless keep adding more stuff onto him whenever Draco would tell him too"

She looks at all of the kids and saw that they were all wanting to try that "Well, if you guys really want to try that then go over to the wall and get ready to start running but before we start how long did he make him run?"

"Um… about a couple of hours but we only stayed for about three hours"

"Well, um… well how long do you guys want to try?" he asks the kids wanting to know what they have in mind.

"I think an hour or two, we could pull that off right?" the other kids nods their heads.

"Then I guess we're going to do it for an hour and thirty minutes, will that be alright?" the kids nod their heads again.

"Good, then get ready and when I count to three start running" the kids run off too the wall and got into running positions.

"Ok, 1… 2… 3... GO!" the kids take off running around the arena up against the wall.

She couldn't help but think that this might not be a bad thing to teach them from now on since this is a little be more of a challenge then just running around not carrying anything on them to weigh them down .

Maybe next time she'll have to see one of his sessions too see if she could use any of his training sessions in hers but she'll have to get permission first even though he won't be staying long. Just thinking about that hurt her for some reason 'Why is it hurting so much?' she wondered.

 **(Time Skip)**

An hour and thirty minutes have passed and the kids were tired out from the constant running and the equipment that they had didn't make it any less tiresome. After Astrid stopped them the kids dropped too the floor catching their breaths and letting their aching bodies rest.

"So, how do you kids feel about running with equipment?" she asks with a smile.

The kids look up at her breathless only one of them was able to speak "It was… tiring but it… was new at least… maybe we could do it not… so long… next time" Astrid couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"That sounds like a good idea, and from how tired you guys look I guess we'll call it a day, so once you guys are able to stand again make sure you return back to the village ok?" the kids nods their heads.

Calling it a day Astrid leaves the kids too rest up while she goes on ahead back to the village. As she walked towards the entrance she saw someone at the corner of her eye, when she looked she saw that it was Hiccup waiting in the stands with what looks to be a strange looking weapon.

'What kind of weapon is that?' she wondered.

When she couldn't see him in the corner of her eye anymore she couldn't help but shake her head at how disappointing of a viking he is but for some reason Draco's willing to train him. He may say that he's doing it to waist time but she still doesn't believe it's just that.

Leaving the arena she then heard a voice that she wasn't expecting to hear today. It was Draco's voice and from the sound of it he's still hurting.

"You brought it I see, I'll admit, it's been a while since I've seen someone with a weapon like this" she heard him say. She was standing at the entrance of the arena listening in on their conversation.

"Yea, some trader came by a couple of months back and saw her carrying a weapon just like it, if I recall she called it a…" he went quite.

She stepped back a little bit but that didn't seem to change anything because she then heard him call her name "Astrid, I know you're there, you best come on out"

She did as he said and came out revealing herself. When her eyes landed on him she could see that he still had a cast holding his arm up but he had his armor on so he couldn't be in that much pain as he was yesterday.

"Hey, are you listening?" she shakes her head coming back to reality.

"Did you say something?" she asks trying to make it seem like she just didn't listen to what he said.

"I said are you done with your class?" he asks clearly not in the mood like always.

"Yes, they're just resting since I had them run around the arena while holding their gear" he looks at her with a questioning eyebrow.

"Why would you do that to a bunch of kids, that's a strain on a kids body especially someone of their size?"

"They wanted to because they saw you making 'him' do that and they thought it would be a challenge so I let them do it but for only an hour and thirty minutes" she explains.

"Why am I not surprised, I had a feeling they would want to do something that I would have him do, so, how did they do?" he asks curious about the results.

"They're tired and out of breath but they would like to do it again but next time not as long"

"That wasn't what I asked" he stated.

"They did good, is that a better answer?" she snaps, he nods his head.

"For a bunch of kids, if they did good at something like that at a young age then that's a good thing" he began to walk in her direction but she knew it was because she was near the entrance of the arena.

"Come on Hiccup, we're going to try out that new weapon of yours and Astrid, your friend Ruffnut is looking for you, she's at the forge" she thanked him while he walked past her entering the arena with Hiccup not far behind him.

She stayed for a little bit once they were in the arena listening to the sounds of the kids getting all excited to see him and he sounded a little nicer then he was when they were talking. She wonders why is he still so mad at her.

She turns away heading for the village to go meet up with Ruffnut which he said that was waiting at the forge for her. She could take a guess what it's about but this is Ruffnut she's talking about so it could be a number of things.

Not long after leaving the arena she was already entering the village at first she didn't know how but then she realized that she was speed walking for some reason as if she was wanting to get away.

Entering the plaza she looked for the forge and when her eyes landed on it she saw Ruffnut waiting for her near the window with Tuffnut and Fishlegs with her like they were before. Walking over to them she greeted her friends "Hey guys"

The trio greeted her back "Hey Astrid, I see Draco gave you my message" she nods her head.

"So, what did you need me for?"

"Well, remember how I said about how Snotlout was going to do something right?" she nods "Yes, but I don't want anything to do with it since it's probably something stupid"

"It is, I can say that but he said that you might want to "watch" this, whatever he means by that but whatever it is, it's stupid"

"That's why I don't want any part of it"

"Yea I know, we heard you the first time but think about it like this, we're not part of it, we're just going to be there too watch, it should be fun" Ruffnut explains.

"Then I guess it should be fine"

"I think I have a theory of what it could be" Fishlegs speaks up.

"What do you think it is then?"

"Well, if I have to take a guess it could be what we were talking about yesterday, him challenging Draco but that's one idea another is that he'll try to ask Astrid to marry him in public but other then those two I can't think of anything else" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"If he does something like that in public I swear I'll…" she was cut off when she heard Gobber speak from within the forge.

"Aye lads and lasses, what are ya doing here?" he asks leaning on the counter.

"We're just meeting up so we could watch whatever Snotlout plans to do" Gobber was confused.

"What do ya mean? Is he going to do somethin' stupid?" they shrugged.

"Possibly, this is Snotlout we're talking about" Gobber couldn't help but agree with that nodding his head.

"True, so when is 'e suppose to do this?" they shrugged again "Don't know but it should be soon, or at least that's what he said" Ruffnut explains.

"That lad is going to be the death of Berk" he whispers going further into the forge. The four couldn't really say anything even though they believe what Gobber just said. He is going to be the death of Berk and that's freighting.

"What should we do while we wait?" Tuffnut asks bored out of his mind.

"We could go watch Draco train useless?" Ruffnut suggested.

"I was just there and from how he looks I highly doubt it's going to be anything interesting" Astrid's comments.

"Then how about we go meet up with the other girls?" Astrid shakes her head and says "That's not a bad idea but yesterday they said that they would be busy today with chores" Ruffnut groans.

"Then you come up with something then"

"You know, I've noticed that ever since we've gotten older it's become harder to find things to do our age" Fishlegs comments.

"Maybe for you but for us it hasn't changed" Tuffnut gestures to both him and his sister.

"Yea that's because you guys somehow always think of someone to prank no matter how many times you've pranked them"

"And it's still fun" Tuffnut adds.

"For you it is, it's boring for us but if we "have" to do something then I would take to go watch Draco training useless then standing around for knows how long" that's the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"At least we have something but I have something to do so I'll see you guys later" Fishlegs leaves the trio to go off to do whatever he has to do.

"Well I guess it's just us" Ruffnut stats taking the lead.

Astrid and Tuffnut followed closely behind her as they make their way to the arena. For the second time for Astrid but she did want to see a session for once but with the state he's in she doesn't know if it'll be worth to watch.

Upon reaching the arena they could already hear metal hitting one another as if there was a fight going on in the arena. They also saw that the kids were still here but they were watching whatever it was that was going on.

"You kids are still here?" the kids turn to see that Astrid has returned with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Yes, we wanted to watch so we asked and he said that it was ok for us to stay but we have to stay up here, what are you doing here?" the youngest asks.

Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut sat down behind the children "We're here to watch as well, there's nothing to do so we thought it would help waist time" Astrid answers.

"Damn" Ruffnut whispers. Astrid turned to her confused "What?"

Ruffnut points at the arena. When Astrid looked down into the arena she saw that Hiccup was attacking Draco with all his got but Draco on the other hand was blocking or dodging with no problem even with the states he's in but she can see that it's hurting him.

"That guy doesn't know when to drop does he?" Tuffnut questions.

"No, he's just stubburn" Astrid says.

Everyone that was watching were quite impress to see someone in such a bad state like how he is, is still doing things that he normally would do, training for example. Even though they could see that he's hurting but he's not going to stop. A normal person would at least try to rest for a couple of days but him, he got up and went back to doing his daily things the day after he got hurt.

"I guess this will be interesting" Astrid whispers.

 **(Time Skip)**

A whole two hours have past and Hiccup has finally given up on trying to hit him even though he's came real close to doing so a couple of times but still was blocked and knocked down which was surprisingly. They honestly didn't think he would try to fight back with how he's hurting.

"Are we sure he's human?" Tuffnut joked but was serious at the same time. Ruffnut and Astrid shrugged their shoulders not sure how to answer that.

They watched Draco speak to Hiccup about something which he nodded too they couldn't hear any of it though. After he was done talking to Hiccup about whatever it was he makes his way to the exit but looked up to the stands looking in their direction.

"He doesn't seem to keen to see us here" Tuffnut states.

"Yea but hasn't he looked like that ever since he's got here?"

"Yes but not as bad as this" Astrid comments.

"What are you three doing here?" he asks from the entrance.

The trio and the children stand up and walk over to him "We were bored and decided that we would come by and watch some of your session and from we've seen it's not bad but honestly you're dumb to do such a thing in the state that you're in" Draco shoots a slight glare at Astrid.

"Are you my mother or something" he snaps going around the group wanting to go to the hall to get him something to eat before heading back too camp.

The trio and kids followed behind him but not too close not wanting to piss him off "May I ask you something?" Tuffnut calls out.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I'll answer"

"Are you human?" Ruffnut slapped his shoulder "Would you not ask such a stupid question, of course he is (looks at him) are you?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" he quickly asks clearly not amused.

"Well, lets see, one you…" Draco cuts him off "It was a rhetorical question, of course I am"

"Well that's all you had too say"

"Are you always this stupid?" Draco asks insulting the lad.

"Not all the time, just sometimes" Tuffnut says proudly.

"You know he wasn't actually wanting you to answer that right?" Astrid whispers.

"Well he could've just said don't answer or say that it was another rh- whatever it was" everyone including the kids rolls their eyes.

The group went silent as they reached the village but upon arriving they saw a crowd in the middle of the plaza "What's going on?" Astrid questions.

"I guess this is where Snotlout is going to do something stupid" Ruffnut comments.

"Does he ever do anything smart?" Draco asks approaching the crowd which a couple of people saw them and moved out of their way which was strange too them. as they walked through the crowd that was splitting apart they heard whispers like "There he is" "What do you think's going to happen?" or "Were they together?" that one caught Astrid's attention more then anyone else since they were looking at her when she heard it.

Upon reaching the front Astrid could see everyone including her parents, the chief, Gobber, and everyone else that she knew all was all here and not surprised of who was standing in the middle was the one and only Snotlout. he stood there with his arms crossed and was glaring in their direction.

"Finally you showed up" Snotlout yells.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid yells back but he raises his hand "Not you, him "he points too Draco which was annoyed.

"Ok, what do you want then?" Draco snaps.

"I want to challenge you too a duel for Astrid's hand" everyone either gasped or made the "ooohhh" sound. Astrid on the other hand was blushing from embarresment or anger nobody could really tell but she didn't look happy so they're going to say that she's angry.

"What the hel Snotlout, why would you need to duel him for my hand, we're not even a thing" she yells at him.

Draco looks over towards the chief with a 'are you serious' look. Stoick sighed and that wasn't something Draco wanted to see or hear if he heard it.

"I don't have time for this" Draco spat walking back in the direction from where he came wanting to go around the crowd instead.

"Oh, I see, you're too chick to fight aren't ya?" Snotlout was trying too taunt him but it didn't seem to work because Draco just kept walking.

That just made him made and he could only think of one thing that would get to him "No wonder why you don't have a wife anymore, I bet she left due to how scared you are" everyone tensed up with a couple of people gasping. That was a low blow even for Snotlout.

Stoick was going to put a stop too this but Snotlout kept going "Yea, I heard your little conversation with Gobber and I wouldn't blame her, I wouldn't want to be with someone that is scared to fight like a man"

Stoick can sense that this is going to get out of hand real quick if he keeps going. He steps into the middle and begins to speak "Snotlout that's enough, you're going to far with this, you heard the lass so why don't you just take it as it is and leave the lad alone"

Snotlout had turned his back too Draco to speak to his uncle "What I'm just doing what it calls for when someone goes after another mans women" Astrid was going to say something but didn't when she saw Draco walk into the middle. When he walked past her she felt chills go down her spine.

"Yea but that doesn't mean that you can jus' call something like that out…" he goes quite looking behind Snotlout. Snotlout was going to turn but before he could get turned around he was met with a punch in the cheek followed by a grab of the collar of his shirt and tossed too the ground.

"Fine, I'll take your damn challenge and I'll make you pay for what you've said you sack of shit, I'll make sure of it" everyone that heard him all had chills go down their spines feeling the hatred that Draco carried in that promise.

Snotlout on the other hand couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was able to get under his skin for once. Before Draco turned around to leave he adds something in a whispered tone "Tomorrow, at the arena and if you chicken out, I'll hunt you down"

Stoick was shocked too see this side of Draco, like yea anyone would be mad if their wife was brought up like that but this lad, it looks like he plans to kill Snotlout and anyone who brings it up.

Draco walked away from the chief and the idiot to go back to his camp since he wasn't hungry anymore. He wasn't able to get far though since the horns for invaders went off. Everyone turned to look out at the sea and saw a ship coming from the distance and it was flying different sails then the ones they've seen.

"Everyone get your weapons ready, we might have a fight on our hands!" Stoick orders the village. Everyone took off to grab their weapons and shields then made their way towards the docks. Draco on the other hand took a closer look at the flag and ship. The ship was big not too big but bigger than the vikings' ships. The flag on the other hand flew a familiar symbol but it was hard to make out since the wind was blowing it away.

Upon getting closer he was able to see people on bored the ship. Three people stood at the front of the ship, taking a closer look he was able to recognize the three. He couldn't believe what he was seeing so he did as everyone else did and took off towards the docks but didn't grab a weapon hich Stoick saw so he followed.

'For someone so injured he can run' he thought trying his best to catch up with him.

Once at the docks Draco has already pushed his way through to the front and Stoick wasn't that far behind. When Stoick finally reached the front he looked at the lad and asked "What is it lad?"

"Tell everyone to put away their weapons" he whispers but Stoick didn't hear "What?" Draco then repeats a little louder this time "Tell them to put down their weapons"

At first Stoick didn't think it was a good idea but with how his tone has changed he did as he said and told everyone to put down their weapons "Everoyne! Put down your weapons!"

Not sure what was going on everyone did as they were told and lowered their weapons even though a couple of them kept them at the ready.

The ship has finally reached the docks and was now slowly being pulled in by some of the Berkians but since the ship was big it took a little bit more hands to pull. Getting it as close as they could they tied the ship to the dock. The men who pulled it in backed up moving away just in case something was going to happen or people were to jump out.

But when a plank was slid off the side landing on the dock they felt a little bit at ease and since they're seeing the chief not go into a battle stance it calmed them a little more.

Minutes have past and no one has left the ship. Draco wondering what was going on he was about to walk over to get on the ship but out of the blue he heard something from above him. He quickly moved back just barely missing a blade to the head.

When he looked to see who's sword it belonged to he was surprised with another swing to the face. Moving back some more he once again barely didge the blade but this time he was tackled and this time he couldn't dodge.

When he landed on the floor he looked up at the person who had just tackled him. he was met with a women with ashen white hair, bright green eyes, pale skin and a scar over her left eye. She just smiled which he returned "Hello Ciri, it's been a while"

"Yes it has, and I see that you've gotten slower" Ciri jokes aware that he's hurt.

"Haha, funny now can you get off of me before they decide to attack you" he looks back at the Berkians who have put up arms but had confused looks on their faces.

"Sure, let me help you up" she gets off him and holds out a hand which he took. She pulls him up back onto his feet. This time he was met with a hug which again, he returned.

"It's nice to see you" he says.

"Right back at you, I'm not the only one though" she pulls away from the hug and turns back to the ship which he followed where she was looking. At the top of the plank he saw Geralt of Rivia and Triss. He never knew her last name though.

Geralt was wearing his usual attire with the two swords he always uses placed on his back but he was carrying a third sword this time which was wrapped up in a cloth. While Triss was carrying a bag.

"Geralt, I see you haven't kicked the bucket yet" The two walk down the plank and over to Draco and Ciri "And I see you've almost kicked the bucket"

"Nah, just banged up, it'll take a lot more to take me down"

"Good, it would've been bad if I came all the way here with this and find out that you died on us" Geralt removes the wrapped sword from his back and hands it to Draco which he gladly took but Ciri took it instead to help him out.

"I see you brought what I asked" he unwraps the cloth while Ciri held it revealing a one handed, fined polished, silver blade with a black trim that wrapped the handle the sheath wasn't with it though "What happened to the…" Geralt removed it from his side.

"Oh, there it is" he took the sheath in his good hand attaching it to the side where it was free since his katana was on the other. Once attached he took the sword and sheathed it.

"Here's the other thing you asked for" Triss speaks up handing him the bag which if it is what he asked was a couple of pieces of his armor from back when he was in Temeria plus some ingredients for a remedy for Galaxy.

"Thank you, I'm glad you were able to make it"

"It was difficult at first since we had to find a ship but once we did it was smooth sailing" Ciri says.

"Even though we had to steal a ship too get here" Triss adds with her arms folded.

"What's their problem?" Geralt asked gesturing to the very confused vikings.

"Oh yea, I should introduce you to them I guess" he turns to look at the crowd that was behind him.

"Everyone, this is my friends from Temeria, Geralt, Triss, and Ciri (turns to the trio) this is the Berkians and the one up front is the chief, as you can see they're vikings"

"That's obvious" Ciri whispers.

Geralt takes a couple of steps forward until he was standing a couple of feet from Stoick "I must thank you for watching over him, he can get himself into some trouble" "Hey, I'm not the only one that get's myself into trouble"

"He's got a point Geralt, you do get into more trouble than he does" Triss adds. Geralt doesn't say anything staying quite.

"It seems like you hit a nerve Triss" Ciri whispers to her.

"Nah, he just won't admit that I'm right"

"You know me too well" Triss looks at Ciri "See"

Stoick couldn't help but watch as Draco and his friends joke amongst one another and not just too long ago he was seriously pissed but now he's all happy "It's nice too meet you three, welcome to Berk" Ciri couldn't help but say "Oh, he finally speaks"

"Ciri" Triss whispers.

"What, they've been quite for a while now and just been staring at us the whole time, how would you feel if you were being stared at the whole time?" she questions Triss which didn't answer.

"Ciri" Geralt simply says. She goes quiet.

"Sorry about her, she means no harm, sometimes" Stoick could only nod not sure how to responded to that.

"Well, Ryder, mind showing us where we could get some food, we've been sailing for a week or so" Ciri says. Draco nods taking the lead but Stoick stops him and says "I'll show you guys to the hall, we we're about to go there before you arrived"

The trio looks at their friend which didn't say anything letting Stoick to take the lead. Draco, Ciri, Geralt, and Triss followed closely behind Stoick as they made their way through the crowd of people. While passing everyone they heard whispers which wasn't anything they haven't heard before.

Standing next to Draco, Geralt whispers to him as low as possible "Where is he?" Draco knew who he was talking about. It was Galaxy.

"Cove, we'll go there later but right now I think it's best if I catch you guys up with a couple of things that I didn't put in the note"

"Is it anything we'll need to worry about?" Draco only nodded.

While Draco and Geralt talked Triss and Ciri had their own talk "Hey Triss, did you see that blonde girl back there? She didn't look so happy too see us" Ciri whispers.

Triss nods "Yes, I saw but it's something else, it's not that she's not happy that we're here but it's because she saw 'you' on top of Draco" she explains.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that she's jealous? Wait, how can you tell?" Triss shooshed her to quiet.

"Would you be quiet, you're talking a little to loud, and yes, I'm sure and for how I can tell lets just say that it's women's intuition"

"Then how come I couldn't tell?" Ciri questions.

"Because you're not a normal women" Ciri acted offended "Neither are you"

"True but you also you got to remember what I am, it's not hard to read people" Triss whispers the last bit about what she is.

"Got me there, but why is she jealous, it's not like I was doing anything to him"

"She may not know that she's jealous"

"How is that possible?" Triss shrugs her shoulders "Don't know but from how she acted seeing you on top of him she was clearly jealous"

"To you"

"Would you to be quiet before one of them hear you" Geralt whispered to the two girls. Ciri sticks her tounge out while Triss softly slaps Ciri on her lower back.

It became silent between the five of them while they walked the rest of the way to the hall. Upon reaching the hall they said their thanks to Stoick splitting off from him entering the hall. Stoick stayed outside waiting for them to enter.

When he couldn't see them he looked behind him and saw that Gobber has followed them "What do you think of them Gobber?"

"I'm not sure but from what we saw down at the docks, they're probably skilled warriors just like Draco, but since it was just the one lass it's hard to tell about the other two but the other ashen haired one seems to be a warrior just from how he looks as well the two swords 'e wore on 'is back" Gobber explains.

"You're saying that we now have more people like the lad, I would say that is great but something tells me that it's not due to what happened just minutes ago, I bet ya right now that he's telling them about it"

"If 'e does then 'e does but I don't think they'll do anything since it's the lads fight" Gobber says.

"Speaking of the lad, where's Snotlout, I need to have a word with him" Stoick scans the area seeing no sigh of his nephew.

"I don't know but I bet 'e's getting patched up from the hit 'e received from Draco"

"I should try to talk him out of this" he was only able to get a few steps in before Gobber stopped him "Stoick, even if ya tried that, I doubt 'e'll do that, this is Snotlout after all and I also doubt that Draco would let him run now"

Stoick sighed "Gods help us"

"Come on Stoick, it's noon and you have a meeting to discuss to everyone" Gobber says patting his friend on the back.

The two went up the rest of the steps entering the hall seeing that it was only a few couple of people which of course included Draco and the other three but they don't seem to have any interest in looking his way.

"Gobber, go get everyone" Gobber nods leaving the hall to spread the word.

Stoick on the other hand goes over to the table that sat next to the fire pit taking a seat with a thud. He sighed out of frustration 'That lad is going to be the death of me' he thought. He was talking about Snotlout causing him so much trouble that he won't have any control over it.

 **(Time Skip)**

An hour has past and almost everyone was in the hall but during the time Stoick waited he over heard a little bit of the conversation that Draco was having with his comrades but not enough to know what they were talking about.

But after a while he stopped listening since people began to enter the hall. When he saw Gobber enter the hall he knew that everyone was here. Standing in front of everyone he speaks above everyone gaining their attention including Draco and his comrades.

"Settle down everyone! Settle down!" everyone's voice began to die down.

Once the room was all quiet Stoick spoke again "As you all know the dragons have taken out the towers that we were going to put the eels in but how they did it without them backing away, I don't know but that means they're getting smarter and we need to do something about it now or they're going to wipe us out, now I know you all don't want to hear this from me but we have to hunt down the nest and take it out" everyone groaned.

"Now, I know what you want to say but it's our only hope to stop them for good and if we don't we're as good as dead, now who's with me?" no one said anything only coughs could be heard. Stoick looks over to where Draco was sitting.

"Draco, what about you?"

Geralt, Triss, and Ciri had their eyes on him waiting to hear what he's going to say "Stoick, before I give you my answer I need to know one thing, what 'if' we take out this nest and the dragons continued to attack your village what would you do?" this time everyone was now looking at Stoick.

"If that what happens then we'll just have to keep fighting until either side loses" everyone seemed a little shocked but at the same time kind of expected for him to say something like that.

Draco looks at Triss, Ciri, then Geralt which he nods his head "Ok, I'm in but this three are coming along too"

"Have they fought dragons before?"

Ciri was about to say something but Triss quickly stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth. Draco spoke instead "Yes and even more"

"Then they can come, anyone else?" a couple more hands began to raise one of them being Astrid as well the twins and her parents.

"Ok, then everyone who's staying behind will watch over Hiccup" that's when everyone rose their hands.

"Ok then, we'll go attack the nest within a week, meeting dismiss, oh and Draco I need to talk to you real quick" everyone began to leave the hall except for a couple of people.

Stoick made his way over to the table that Draco was sitting at. Once in ear reach he spoke "Draco, I need to talk to you about my nephew…" he wasn't able to finish because Draco spoke.

"Stoick, he brought my wife into this, so there's no way I'm backing out no matter what"

"Wait, you got married, to whom?" Ciri asks changing the subject.

"I'll explain later but right now, this is important" Draco says going back to the original topic.

"I know that Draco, I just wanted to ask if you know what you're fighting for?" Draco looked at him confused.

"Does it matter, he brought up my wife, is that enough for me to fight him?"

"Yes but…" Draco cuts him off again "Stoick, it doesn't matter if there's another reason behind this fight but that won't stop me and that's final" Stoick can clearly see that he was set on fighting Snotlout.

Stoick nods his head seeing that he won't be able to change his mind so he decided to leave him be and go home for now, and probably for the day due to the headache he's gain from today.

When Stoick was out of earshot Ciri spoke "What was that about?"

"It'll take a bit to explain, but lets just say I have a fight tomorrow"

"We have time" Geralt comments leaning back.

"How far back do you want me to start?"

"Let's start with your wife" Ciri says.

"Ok, I guess we'll start with us meeting up back home…"

 **(A/N I would usually put a flashback in stories like this one since it goes back to his wife but due to how long it would take to write it, I decided to wait and see if you guys want the flashback, if you do then I'll write it and re-upload the chapter so that it'll be in it)**

"… now we're here" he finishes the story.

The trio seemed surprised as well angry at the fact that the idiot decided to bring up his wife "What do you plan to do?" Ciri asks.

"Beat him of course, even though I would do a lot more to him if it wasn't the fact that he's the next chief and that we're not on Skyrim or Termeria"

"Then you should make sure to break a couple of bones then, it won't kill him, probably" Geralt suggested with a smile.

"I plan to"

"Hey, I just realized something, night has already fallen" Ciri speaks up.

The other three look at the door that was still slightly open due to the people leaving "It seems like everytime you tell a story, time just flies by, it's kind of scary if you think about it"

"If I recall you said that you've been staying in a cove of sorts while your 'ship' is being repaired" Draco nods.

"Yes so for now I'm stuck here but I do have something to ask of you three" the trio had all of their attention on him.

"Since I'm stuck here for how long I'm not sure but since winter is coming soon I'll need a place too stay so I'm asking you if you could help me build this" he pulls out a piece of paper laying it on the table in front of them.

"You know it'll take a a week or so to build this?" Draco nods.

"And we're not going to be here that long since we're heading back to look for the rest if any of them are on Temeria" Triss adds.

"I know but I just need help with the first part of the house, the rest I'll do on my own unless any of them find Berk"

"Then we should get started" Geralt says standing up.

None of them disagreed since they know they'll be able to use most of their 'tricks' while everyone is asleep. Not a second later everyone follows Geralts lead and leave the table but Draco quickly went back grabbing the paper he almost forgot placing it back in his bag.

Stoick and Gobber watched the four leave the hall. When the door closed Gobber was the first to speak "I 'ave to say, that lads friends are interesting, I guess is the word I could use" Stoick nods.

"They are but from what I'm understanding, at least as much as I've heard, they're not the ones that he's looking for, they're just here for another reason"

"Did ya see what the ashened hair one gave him, I've never seen a sword like that"

"I did and I got a close look at it too, it was very well crafted probably better then most weapons I've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if that lad crafted it"

"Now that I think about it, the first time I saw 'im craft something it was interesting to say the least, a small little thing like that used as a weapon, that takes patience to do"

"Speaking of, why did you let him use the forge the first time you met?" Stoick asks curious.

"I'm not sure on how to explain it, bit I guess it's somethin' about 'im, I felt like I could trust the lad with it even though I've never met 'im" Gobber explained the best he could.

"He does have something about him, another thing I should ask, what do you think about him and Astrid?" Gobber looked at Stoick confused.

"What ya mean?"

"I mean what do you think about the whole thing between him and her, my nephew thinks they're a thing, what do you think?"

"I think, and I mean no disrespect but that lad is an idiot, if he would use his head he would know that it wouldn't be possible for those two to be a thing"

"Why do you say that?"

"Stoick, you know just as much as I do, that lad, Draco isnt one to follow laws or rules, 'e doesn't like vikings and 'e has a wife, at least as we know of, and even if 'e didn't have any of that, he's an outsider with no family name, 'e doesn't have anythin' to offer for her hand, yes 'e could make her a gift or sword or axe, whatever 'e decides but without a name it just won't be possible"

"What if I took him under my name?" Gobber's head snapped so quick he could've twisted his head off.

"What ya mean, ya plan to make 'im a Haddock?"

"It's not impossible but it's just a thought"

"Stoick, I wouldn't know where to begin with that but all I 'ave to say is that I hope you know what you're doing, I'm going to hit the sack, see ya tomorrow" Gobber takes one more big swig of mead then left the table living the hall leaving Stoick by himself.

 _'_ _It wouldn't be impossible'_ he repeated in his head.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N Hello my lovely readers! I would like to apologize for the late update. I was trying to decide if i was going to add a couple of scenes that I would've liked to be in this chapter but since it would be above the rating that Fanfiction will allow I had to use another time skip which brings why I've been using time skips.**

 **During those time skips there is stuff happing but due to their rating or something I didn't feel like you guys would like I used time skips to replace them. Also I would like to talk about the whole relationship between Draco and Astrid. As you guys read on you'll see that it looks like nothing is growing between them but there is something because this chapter is what gives it a good jump.**

 **Another thing I would like to talk about is the three particular dragons from Skyrim that some people have brought up. As of right now only two of them will be seen/heard/talked about since they do leave a lot further then the dragon's nest so bringing them into the story will take some time but one of the dragons, I won't say who will be showing up soon just be patient with me. For the other two they will take some time to add them.**

 **Another thing, the updates for this story might take time due to my new job which is taking up more time then my last one but that doesn't mean I'm not working on it, it's just taking longer to work on. Also for those who read "The Dragonlord Re-write and the "Demons of the sky" which is the real title just in Dovah Those are being worked on still, they haven't been cancelled or forgotten I'm jus focused on this one more.**

 **That should be all I wanted to say so lets get on with the story and once again thank you for being patient and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See you guys next time!)**

 **(Chapter Twenty-one)**

 **(Fredas 10** **th** **) (With Draco)**

The night was rough, mostly for Draco since he was still hurt but it also effect the other three due to the constant work they did just to get a small portion of the house that Draco has plans for but luckily they were able to finish that good portion so if they were too fall asleep they had a decent place to sleep and speaking of sleep two out of the four fell asleep about two hours ago before the sun began to rose over the ocean.

Geralt and Draco were the only ones still awake finishing up with what theyre doing which was installing the last wall of the structure. It was the wall that had the door that would enter into the man hall of the house but as of now this will have to do.

When the wall was finally installed the two dropped the rope and went over to sit on the floor across from the two sleeping women. Draco scans the room making sure that they didn't miss anything, when he couldn't find anything missing he closed his eyes letting them rest for a little bit.

"I'm surprised you haven't been found out, especially with that dragon of yours" Geralt comments.

"I'm surprised too but I'm glad they haven't found us, what I think it's because nobody goes this far out" he still worries about it though.

"Besides that one lad you mentioned but on our way here I smelled a female not too far from here but still far enough" Draco's eyes slightly opened.

"I forgot you have heightened senses too, I've noticed it as well but it's not a mystery though"

"It's that blonde from the docks, the one up from next to the chief?" Draco nods.

"Yes and from what I know she comes into the woods often but never go in too far even though there was a couple of places that she's been that was quite a good ways from the village but they were quite old"

"Probably about a couple of months old but nothing older, also, have you ever though about using one of the potions I gave you or at least remember how to make some, if you recall you're fighting someone today" Draco groans completely forgetting about it but remembering it just made him angry.

"I was going to use a potion but it busted when on the landing, and the island doesn't have any of the ingredients to make another"

"That's some bad luck, so you're going to fight him like that, that's a reckless move even for you" Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I could get Triss to heal you"

"No, it would seem strange if I suddenly get all of my strength back after what I went through, I'm already getting questioned if I'm human or not" Geralt chuckled.

"Wait till you start getting called freak"

"I thought it was mutant?"

"It depends on the people, they could call you whatever they feel like calling you"

Both Geralt and Draco looked over to where the girls were lying after hearing one of them moving in their sleep "Why are you guys so loud?" Ciri asks rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Ciri, but you do know it's morning?"

"Yes, I'm aware it's morning, we've been up all night working and have you guys ever thought to get some rest yourseleves, you have a fight later today remember?"

"Yes I remember, but I'm not tired, I'll get some sleep once the fights over with"

"Draco, that's stupid and you know it, you're not going to be able to focus on lack of sleep" Ciri snaps sitting up in an upright position.

"I told him we could ask Triss but he declined"

"One of these days death is going to catch up with you and we may not be there too help" Ciri snaps.

"I wouldn't mind being healed but remember what I said in the letter, we can't use our spells so that includes healing ones"

"Then you plan to fight that idoit like that?" Draco nods "Yes, and I'm not too worried, he may look strong but that idoit is just that an idoit, he uses more bronzes than brains"

"If you think you can take him then go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you" again Draco rolls his eyes.

"What time is that fight anyways?" Ciri asks.

"Not sure but we'll find out once we go into the village"

"Then should I wke Triss?" Ciri asks with a devilish smile.

"No, I'm already up" Triss raise's up from her slumber into an upright position.

"Aww man" Ciri whined.

"Ciri, you know that I'm not going to let you do that to me again right?"

Draco looks at Geralt confused but he just shakes his head which was telling Draco to not worry about it. Draco shrugs his shoulders "Ok, I was going to ask what that's about but I'm not going to, since you two are awake do you guys want to go get something to eat, I know that their food isnt what you guys are use to, I'm still not use to it but I'm having to suck it up"

"Sure, but luckily for us we brought something of our own to help with that" Ciri crawls over to grab the bag she had on her and opened it up.

She stuck a hand down into the bag and when it hit something glass like she pulled it out. It was a bottle of white wine "I know that you prefer red but we didn't have time to hunt any down so we just grabbed this"

"That's fine, it's not going to kill me"

"With the stat you're in I wouldn't be surprised if it did kill you, well, more like you getting yourself killed after drinking it" Ciri laughed placing the bottle down onto the floor.

"Wine's not that strong, I would have to drink lots of it before it does anything to me"

"You said that last time but when morning came we found you passed out on the floor"

"Hey, that was Frey's doing she spiked my drink" Draco defended.

"Yea, yea that's what you said the first time"

Draco let out a huff getting up from the floor deciding that it was time to leave before she messes with him anymore. Upon leaving the house Draco was greeted with a passed out Galaxy lying right in front of the small structure.

'I should just leave him be' he thought slowly walking passed his scalely brother.

Not far behind him Triss, Ciri and Geralt were following only a couple of feet behind him "How do you plan to take on that small man?" Geralt asks.

"How I usually take small problems on, play it off for a little bit then wait for the right moment to strike"

"In the shape you're in, I doubt "playing it off" will be an issue, also, I need to know one thing, what was the start of the whole thing anyways? I mean like what caused him to want to challenge you in the first place?" Draco almost forgot to tell them why this all happened.

"From what I know, which isnt a lot but supposbly that dumbass thinks that I'm going for the blonde or is with the blonde, don't know which it is but he said he wanted to challenge me for her hand"

"You know what that means right?" Ciri asks in a strange tone.

"Depending on which one you're meaning"

"There's only one meaning and it's for her hand in marriage" Triss explains.

"Ok, then we were thinking the same thing but it doesn't apply to me due to me not being part of their clan, while living here I've learned a couple of things about here and seeing that you actually have to be part of the clan or have a high statues or something around those lines, so even if it is for "her hand" it won't effect me in any way"

"You know that things could change over time, it may be a while but things could change depending on how much of an impact you've made here" Geralt jumps in.

"I haven't made that much of an impact, yea I saved a couple of kids and helped fight off a few raids almost getting myself killed in the process but I doubt that would make much of an impact" Draco explains almost having a solid reason, almost.

"Remember that just "small things" like that could make a big impact, you got to remember that"

"Yea I'll remember that but if it gets to that then I'll have something to worry about but right now I'm just worried about getting off this rock" Draco reassures.

"Then tell me this, what if, just if, once you win you won't just get pulled to the side, been told that since you won you have the right to marry that blonde, what would you do then?" Draco can tell that she's going to push this on until something is brought up or happens.

"Then I'll just have to explain to them that it's not possible"

"If you think that'll work then go for it but from the other worlds I've been through, small things have huge impacts"

"Ciri, leave the man alone, you know that nagging him won't do any good" Ciri looks at Geralt "Like how it's no good on you?" Triss let's out a light chuckle.

"Very funny"

The group goes quite for a little bit but it doesn't last long. Once they reached the dge of the woods one of the vikings, whom being Fishlegs was running towards the group "What is he doing?" Ciri asks.

"I have an idea" Draco whispers.

"Draco, Draco!" he calls out as he gets closer.

"What is it Fishlegs?"

"Draco (gasp) I was told (gasp) to come get you (gaps) to bring you (gasp) to the arena" Draco was right on the dot knowing what it was going to be about.

Even though he knows what it's about but he just had to ask "Why?"

"For the fight with (gasp) Snotlout, they're already waiting in the arena"

"Why so early?"

"It's easier to get everyone there and it'll let people get to their daily things later once it's over" Fishlegs explains.

"Fine, we'll be on our way" Fishlegs nods his head and takes off back in the direction he just came from. Draco looks at Geralt, Triss, and Ciri.

"I guess we should hurry up before they send someone else" the trio nodded agreeing with Draco.

Draco and friends picked up their paces making their journey to the arena. Walking through the village they noticed that NO ONE was there and that means that everyone is at the arena to watch "Holy crap, it's quite"

"This is the first time it's ever been this quite" Draco comments.

"They must all be looking forward to this fight, what have you done?"

"Everything I told you is all I've done, nothing more"

"You sure? Because I wouldn't think that a bunch of vikings would be interested to see a fight with a cripple and an idiot" Ciri was joking about the cripple part.

"I'm not cripple" Draco argues.

"Then you're good at acting like you are" Draco playfully glared at Ciri.

"Enough you two, we don't need to be wasting time, besides, he needs to get his head on straight"

"It is on straight" this time all three of them gave him questioning looks.

"If it was on straight you wouldn't have let that idiot get too you"

"And don't go saying that it was because he brought up Rias, but he's just using it to get under your skin" Triss adds.

"It worked, he got under my skin and now he's going to pay for it" they could hear his voice fill with hatred.

The trio looked at one another not sure what they should do or say to him but even if they were to try to say something he won't listen. Knowing that talking to him won't do anything they went quite for the rest of the walk to the arena.

Five minutes passes and they could finally see the arena as well the huge crowd of people surrounding it. It didn't take long before one of the vikings saw them walking this way and called out to everyone, mostly to the people that were in the arena that they were on their way.

"I didn't take notice to it before but now, I can see that there's a lot more people then I first thought" Ciri comment.

"It makes you wonder where they're hiding everyone"

Draco scanned the crowd to see that on every face they were excited to see something happen. The way they looked at them it makes you wonder if anything fun actually happens here.

Walking along the outside of the crowd going for the entrance, upon reaching the entrance he was met with the faces of Gobber, Fishlegs, and the twins "'ey lad, I see ya still a cripple" Gobber jokes.

"I'm not a cripple, how many times do I have to say that"

"I'm playin' with ya lad, don't get all mad"

"I'm not mad, I just want to get this over with"

Ciri leans in close to Triss and whispers "He's mad" Triss nods. Draco heard them though he turned around and glared playfully.

"Lad, are you sure you're going to be able to fight in the state you're in?"

"Yes" Draco had a lot of confidence in that reply.

Geralt jumps in "He'll be fine" Gobber looks at Geralt questionably but didn't say anything since these three have known him longer then them so he has to trust their words.

"Ok, if you say you can then I won't stop you, I'll open the gate for ya?" Gobber hobbles his way over to the lever that opens the door.

Draco looks back at Ciri, Geralt and Triss "I'll see you guys after the match" the trio nods their heads before breaking off to go sit in the front row.

Draco turns his attention away from them after a couple of seconds then slowly makes his way down the slope that lead to the now open gate of the arena. Inside he can already see Snotlout standing there with his mace in his hand and shield in the other along with a idiotic smile.

Draco could feel anger boil inside of him but he knows he has to keep it under control. So taking a deep breath he calmed himself down. Draco walks pass the blacksmith not saying another word to him. Once inside the arena he heard the gate close behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show, I didn't think you were going to show" Snotlout says making fun of Draco.

"Shut up and get ready" Draco snaps. He turns his head up to the stands and took a good long scan of the crowd surrounding them.

When he saw Stoick standing on the opposite side of the arena he then turned away waiting for the man to speak. Stoick saw this and decided that it was time to get this dual started. Stoick stands up and begins too clam the crowd down "Ok! Everyone settle down!" he yells quiting the crowd.

Once the crowd is fully quite Stoick began to speak again "Today, a duel has been issued between Draco and my nephew, Snotlout, both are fighting for the Hofferson lass's hand (look down into the arena) are you two aware of the rules?"

Snotlout nods but Draco didn't. Stoick saw this and began to explain "For those who don't know the rules, the one to get three direct hits or whoevere surrenders first will lose the duel, the hits can not be fatel" Draco nods now knowing the rules.

"Both of you ready?" They both nodded this time.

"Ok, Let the duel begin!" the crowd lets out loud cheers and roars of excitement.

Snotlout and Draco stared one another down for a little bit before Snotlout spoke "You know that this wouldn't be happening if you just did as I said and leave her alone"

"If YOU remember I didn't agree to nothing that you said and even if I did I wouldn't want anything to do with her, I'm only here because I'm stuck here" when he said those words he wasn't aware that Astrid heard all what he said and it hurt.

"Well, since you're friends are here why don't you leave then, it would be better for the both of us that you did"

"You wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain but if you're just going to keep talking I might as well leave now because this is boring"

"Fine, I was giving you some time to think of a plan but I guess you don't need it" Snotlout charges for Draco, which only just stood there until Snotlout got close and moved to the side but once Snotlout passed him, Snotlout then elbows him in the back knocking him forward.

Draco catches himself then turns around but as he turns around he alone saw it for a slpit second before dodging was Snotlout swinging his mace at his head. He follows it with another swing which Draco dodges again but seeing that he was close he changes tactic and rams into Draco knocking him down onto the ground.

"Come on, is that all you can do, this is already getting boring, seeing how you are I can't believe that you was able to take out a huge dragon"

While Snotlout was bullying Draco, Geralt, Triss, and Ciri while in the stands were talking "What do you think he's planning?" Ciri asks Geralt.

"From the way he's letting the viking hit him, he's waiting for an opening because if he wanted to finish it quick he would've used his sword by now, but since he has to be careful he's going to let him get hit a couple of times" Geralt explains.

"Isnt that stupid though? He's already hurt so why let him get hurt anymore?"

"A simple man like the one down below won't do a lot of harm to our friend down there, this viking is just messing around and thinking of it as a game"

"Well, then he's an idiot too"

Back down in the arena Draco has already gotten back up but was having to avoid Snotlout's attack one after another. By this point Snotlout was getting bored with this whole cat and mouse game and had to say something "You know what, I'm getting bored, but before I end this I would like to say one thing to you, the "girl" of yours, is she just as weak as you?"

Snotlout waited for an answer but instead of words he was quickly greeted with a fist to the face breaking his nose "UGH! What the-" he wasn't able to to another word in because he then felt a flat hard object hitting the side of his head knocking him down to the ground.

He was able to look up but while he looked up he was met with a blade pointed between his eyes "She's a lot stronger then you would ever be, if you want to live after this I would shut up if I were you" Draco's voice became dark but it didn't faze Snotlout.

You can't do anything to me, remember the rules Stoick said, you can only strike me three times or if I surrender, but I don't plan on surrendering anytime-" Snotlout wasn't able to finish his sentence since Draco knocked him out using just the sheath for his blade but he swung it hard enough to actually knock Snotlout out.

The crowd was quiet but that quickly changes the crowd exploseds into a roar. Draco didn't take notice to the cheers neither did he take notice to his friends that were entering the arena "It seems like you won but you could've held back a little"

Draco turned to say something but Stoick spoke first "Now that was a show! I'll admit that I thought it was going to come out differently but this was something else! I would like to say that Draco Ryder is the winner of this duel!"

Draco eventually took notice and looked up at the roaring crowd but didn't say anything. All he wanted to do is go get something to eat. Draco scanned the crowd real quick before turning his attention to his friends "Lets go get something to eat, I'm hungry"

"Then lets go get something to eat, I'm hungry too" Ciri comments.

The trio followed Draco as they leave the arena, while leaving they were met with Gobber that's been standing at the entrance for the whole duel and next to him was Fishlegs "Ya were right lad, you were jus' fine in there"

"I told you (looks at Fishlegs) you got something too say?" he asks tiredly.

"Yes, Astrid said that she needed to talk to you"

"Why?" Draco could hear Ciri chuckle form behind him but didn't react.

"She didn't say but she wants to talk to you, she said that she'll be at the forge" Draco looks behind him to look at the others but they didn't say anything, Ciri only laughed, Triss kept quiet, and Geralt, he had nothing to say.

Turning his attention back to Fishlegs he says "Sorry to say but we're going to go eat in the hall and I don't plan on stopping because once we're done eating we're going to go back to my camp for the remainder of the day"

"She says that she really needs to talk to you"

"Fishlegs (Fishleg flinches) like I just said, we're going back to my camp when we're done, so talking to her will have to wait" he pushes past the two followed by Ciri, Triss and Geralt which were close behind him.

"I think we should go 'elp the idiot that's in the arena" Fishlegs nods his head in agreement.

The two head on in entering the arena to go pick up the unconscious Snotlout that was still lying on the ground "Hey Gobber, what do you think he said to make Draco do what he did?"

"If I 'ave to take a guess, it 'ad to do something about 'is wife, this lad doesn't know when to quit" the two stand over the uncouncious body of Snotlout for a little bit "I fear that this lad will get us all in trouble someday"

"I think he already has" once they were done speaking they carefully pick up Snotlout placing both of his arms one on each of their shoulders then began to drag him out of the arena.

"Hey Gobber, how do you think Astrid feels about all of this?"

"I honestly don't know, but I can say that she wasn't 'appy when the duel was 'apping"

"What do you mean?"

"She looked upset, I think, I'm not good with women"

"Could it be about what Draco said during the fight?" Gobber looks at Fishlegs confused.

"What ya mean? Did 'e say somethin'?"

"Yes but I couldn't hear but I wouldn't doubt it if she did"

"If that was the case then it must've gotten to her"

"What are you two talking about?" Stoick's voice was heard on Fishleg's left side. The two men to look at their chief.

"Jus' talking about what this lad said to get himself knocked out"

"He said something?" Gobber nods.

"I would assume so, that's what the lad here says" Stoick looks at Fishlegs.

"Well, during the duel Snotlout said something to Draco but I couldn't hear what it was but it seemed to have gotten to him"

"I could take a guess that it must have been something about the lads girl back home, I swear this lad is going to get himself killed"

"Stoick, what's goin' to 'appen now that Draco won he lasses hand?" Gobber asks changing the subject.

"I can't really say, I can't force the lad to follow, but I bet ya the Hofferson lass won't let him get away from this, it was about her after all"

"I don't think that lad knew what 'e was fighting for"

"Actually I think he did but he didn't care since like you said, no one can make him follow our rules or traditions so I doubt he'll follow through with this" Fishlegs jumps in.

Stoick was about to comment on what Fishlegs has just said but then a familiar voice could be heard calling his name from behind them. He turns around to see his brother Spitelout and he didn't look happy at all.

"Stoick, I would like ta challenge that Ryder lad" he was angry that was clear and Stoick could guess why.

"Why do you want to challenge him?"

"'cause he made a our family name a laughing stock"

Stoick looked around and saw that no one was laughing, actually they seemed all confused just like him "How did he make a laughing stock out of your name?"

"It's 'cause my son, your nephew and future chief just lost to an outsider weaker then him, he should know his place"

"Spitelout, I don't know if you've been paying attention or not but that lad isnt as weak as you think he is, you've seen how he fights dragons so fighting a man isnt any different the only difference is the fact that he was hurt from the last raid, and I think he does know his place but just not here"

"That's why I want to issue a duel with him, he needs to know 'is place on Berk, if we don't do somethin' 'e'll just keep walking over us"

"Spitelout, would ya shut up, that lad hasn't walked over no one, 'e doesn't want anything to do with Berk and 'e doesn't even come to the village enough to walk over anyone, get that through ya thick skull and listen to the chief" Gobber snaps.

"Spitelout, my answer is no, I don't want anyone else messing with that lad, he hasn't done anything wrong to give us any reason to do anything so stop your complaining and get over it"

Spitelout was pissed and stomped away ahead of everyone "Do you think he'll listen?" Fishlegs asks.

"No, but it doesn't matter I have to give the say so to let a duel commence and the only reason why Snotlout was able to have his was because he was being accused being with the Hofferson lass as well Snotlout bringingup the lads wife, but it was mostly Draco that issued the duel since he hit Snotlout first so I couldn't do anything about it" Stoick explains.

"I bet ya that Spitelout will do somethin' to get a duel with 'im, just ya watch"

"I'm not betting anything since we know it'll happen, but I have to get going, make sure Snotlout gets to the healers and once you're done I need you to go start the repairs on everyones gear" Gobber nods.

Stoick splits off from the two going off in another direction while Fishleg and Gobber continues on to the healers hut to drop Snotlout off.

The two men were walking through the middle of the plaza which has become very busy but out of all the people Fishlegs was able to spot one person. It was Astrid still standing in the front of the forge. She seemed to have noticed him since she was now walking in their direction.

"Fishlegs, Gobber, have either of you seen Draco anywhere?"

"He should've walked through here already, did you not see him?" She shook her head "No I haven't"

"Well, then I can tell you that he might be heading to the Great Hall. At least I think he is, you could check there"

"Thank you Fishlegs, I'll see you around" after that she takes off.

"Do ya think 'e's there?" Gobber asks.

"I'm not sure, but since he does that quite often everytime he comes here, he always goes to the hall to get something to eat"

"How come ya know that?"

"It's hard to miss someone dressed the way he does" Gobber didn't have anything to argue with that.

The two continued on towards the healers hut in silence having said all they wanted to say which the rest of the way there it was awkward because of how quiet it was. Once they reached the healers they dropped them off letting the healer deal with him. After dropping him off they went their separate ways to do their own things.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(With Snotlout)**

Hours have passed making night fall all over Berk and Snotlout was still at the healers hut but he was finally waking up from his long sleep. Upon waking up he looks around to see that he was in the healers hut and he also saw that Tuffnut was there too.

"Look who finally wakes up" Tuffnut teases.

"What happened?" Snotlout asks not sure what really happened. The last thing he remembers was getting knocked out by Draco and that was it.

"Well, if you can remember the part of you getting knocked out during the duel then not much has really happened, well, except for what happened in the hall but I don't think I should say" Snotlout glares at him.

"Well, I could tell you but I don't know much about it but it was some sort of conversation between Astrid and Draco then after that your dad got involved saying that he wanted to duel Draco, that's as much as I know, everything else I wasn't there for or just wasn't paying attention" Tuffnut explains.

"I'm going to get that guy, ohh, I'm going to get him good"

"How do you plan to do that? With his friends here I doubt you would be able to do anything to him"

"Don't worry about that, I'll come up with something" Snotlout had an evil smile.

"If it's something awesome count me in"

"Oh it will, but first I have to get out of here" when he tried to raise up he was hit with what felt like a brick to the head. Laying back down in the bed he lets out an annoyed sigh.

"I guess it'll have to wait till I'm better, I won't be able to think with this headache" Snotlout adds.

"Yea, I was told by the healer that if you tried to leave to tie you down" Snotlout looks at Tuffnut confused.

"Really?" Tuffnut started to laugh.

"No, she just said that you'll be here for a couple of days since he fractured your skull when he hit you with the sheath" Tuffnut lets out a yawn before standing up heading for the door.

"Well, I'm going to head on home, you better hurry up and get better dude, it's boring out there" after that he leaves heading home.

Lying in the room now alone Snotlout's mind begin to fill with ideas of what he could do to get back at Draco but for now he should rest so tomorrow he could plan out his next move which more or less will get him into trouble but he doesn't care.

While Snotlout was deep in though he didn't realize that someone was standing just right outside of the door. The person that stood there heard everything that Tuffnut and Snotlout talked about and begin to think of something of their own.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N Here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! See you next weekend!)**

 **(Chapter Twenty-Two)**

 **(Loredas 11** **th** **) (With Stoick and Gobber)**

It was close to it being lunch and Stoick, along with Gobber were walking around the village talking amongst themselves wasting time until they go for lunch. They were passing by the chiefs house at this time.

"I 'eard that something happened in the hall yesterday, what was it?" Gobber asks getting off the conversation that they were having since it was just about the boring chores that Stoick complains about almost every time they talk, almost.

"Oh yes, like we thought yesterday, Spitelout challenged Draco too a duel, but like we also thought he declined, Spitelout tried to insult him but it didn't bother Draco, then he and his friends left pushing passed Spitelout which mad him angry he was going to try to do something but that's when I inferred"

"What did 'e say?"

"He called the lad an inbred warrior, I don't what that means but it didn't bother him like I said" Stoick explains.

"'ow would 'e know what that word means?" Stoick shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't know but I would have to say that he probably heard it from a trader years back or something because I've never heard that word before"

"Neither 'ave I but it doesn't sound good if ya ask me"

"I wonder if the lad knows what it means?" Stoick questions out loud.

"I wouldn't doubt if 'e did, 'e's not from 'ere so 'e's probably heard words that we haven't heard before but enough of that, did anythin' else 'appen or was that all?"

"The only other thing that happened was before Spitelout and it was the Hofferson lass talking to the lad about something" Gobber chuckles.

"I knew it, she was able to find 'im afterall"

"What do you mean? Was she looking for him?"

"Yea, it was after the match and Fishlegs told 'im that the lass needed to talk to 'im but 'e didn't want to so 'e snuck around 'er somehow, don't know 'ow but 'e did" Gobber explains.

"That lass is persistent but I can't blame her since he did win her hand even if he only did it because my nephew mad him mad"

"I hate to say it Stoick but I think you need to rethink who should be chief, that lad has done nothing but caused trouble for people and if 'e becomes chief who knows what could 'appen" Stoick lets out a sigh.

"I know but it's not like there's anybody that could take his place, Hiccup's not chief material, so Snotlout is the only option I have"

"What about Ryder?"

"Gobber, you and I both know he won't take it even if I did offer him the chance, also he's not from here, giving the position to someone that isnt from Berk could cause more trouble then good even if he could do it"

"What if 'e got married to the lass, would that change somethin'?"

"If he did marry the Hofferson lass then he would be considered a part of the tribe so-" his thought trailed seeing what Gobber was getting at.

"Ya see what I'm getting at now?"

"Yes but you and I both know that he won't do that, he has a girl remember?"

"I remember but that doesn't mean we couldn't just hope for it right?"

Stoick didn't have anything to say to that so he stayed quite shaking his head. By this time the two men have begun making their way to the hall to get some lunch, luckily they weren't to far so they should be able to get some of the fresh food that'll be ready.

Upon reaching the halls doors they pushed open to see only two people (except for the cooks) and those two were Draco and his friend Geralt. The two haven't noticed Gobber and Stoick, at least they don't think. Making their way over to the table Stoick was first to speak.

"What are you two doing here so early (looks down on the table) and what are you doing?" he asks looking at what seems to be cards placed on the table.

"We didn't want to disturb the girls and we're playing a card game called gwent" Draco explains not even looking away.

"What is it about?" Gobber and Stoick take a seat next to the two one next to Draco while the other was next to Geralt.

"It's a card game where you have to try to beat your opponent, I don't really know how to explain it" Draco looks at Geralt for help.

"It's simple really, for the Players build 25-card decks themed around one of five factions. The game is played in three rounds, and the winner is whomever wins two out of the three take turns placing one card at a time onto the board to increase their Power. Cards have different power scores and abilities that affect the scores of other cards. A player that does not want to put a card down can pass the turn, and may no longer play cards in the current round. The round ends when both players have passed their turn. The winner of a round is whichever player has the higher total Power. Most importantly, players do not draw additional cards on their turn, instead drawing a limited number of cards at the end of the entire round. This means your hand is very limited resource" Geralt explains while placing down a card that had a picture of him swinging a sword.

"'ey, isnt that you?" Gobber points at the card that Geralt just laid down.

Draco smacks his hand on the table making the two vikings jump "Damnit, I forgot that you had that card" Draco cursed.

"What? Is that card special or something" Stoick asks.

"Yes, at least one of many special cards that's out there" seeing that he lost Draco passed for his next move. Geralt on the other hand just sat there smiling.

"You still haven't learned on how this game works have you?" Geralt ask taking his cards in his hand.

"No, I haven't because a lot of people don't know how to play and when I did it was mostly Raven or Rohan that played, sometimes Sal but other then them that's everyone" Draco took his cards into his hands.

"So, 'e won?" Gobber asks pointing at Geralt. Draco nods.

"Yes, he won and this is the third time" Draco playfully glared at Geralt which was still smiling.

"It's not my fault that you suck, but I think that's enough for now since it seems like you're doing a little bit better, so how about a spar in the arena?" Geralt suggests putting his deck away into his pouch.

"Sure" Draco follows his lead with putting his cards away and leaving his seat to follow Geralt out. Stoick and Gobber were curious to see this. They left their seats to follow the two to the arena and completely forgot about lunch.

As the four of them walk out of the hall they were quickly gaining attention from the villagers around. Since Stoick and Gobber were following Geralt and Draco the villagers were curous about what was going on, some even began to follow them but only a small amount, about seven while the others kept going on about their day.

"Chief, what's going on?" asks Astrids father.

"A spar between the two in front of us is going to happen"

"Why, it's not like we've seen spars before, how is this one different?"

"I'm not sure, but something inside me tells me that I should watch" The conversation ends quickly and returns to being silent for the rest of the walk to the arena, well except for the casual conversations between the others.

Draco and Geralt on the other hand were talking amongst themselves but kept their voices low "You're aware that they're following us right?"

Draco nods his head "Yes, I'm aware and at this point it doesn't matter since they always do this whenever they want"

"Then it must be boring here"

"You have no idea"

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened over in the Skellige Isles? A couple of months ago I went there for a job and found out that one of the villages were missing, did something happen while you were there?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Geralt shakes his head "Not at all, I was curious to find out if it was you or not"

"It was and for good reason"

"You'll have to tell me sometime"

"How about I tell you once this spar is over?" Draco suggests.

"That sounds like a plan"

It didn't take long for everyone to reach the arena. Draco and Geralt head on into the arena while those who followed went to go sit in the stands to watch.

Those that followed Draco and Geralt watched closely as the two exchanged a couple of words before splitting off to go stand a couple of feet away from each other. Once they were in position they did a couple of adjustments to their person. Mostly Draco since he went on ahead and removed the cloth that held his arm up by tossing it to the side.

He stretches his now free arm out letting a loud snap echo throughout the arena (Not unhumanly loud) it gave a couple of the spectators chills. He then went to go remove his sword, not the katana but the other one that Geralt gave him, out of it's sheath revealing a beautifully crafted blade that had some strange symbols tracing down the blade.

The two got into what seems to be their fighting stances and stood there for a couple of seconds seemingly studying each others stance. After a second has past the two began to circle each other not letting the other get behind him.

The small crowd couldn't help but feel a little excited to see a duel between two people that isnt one of them, to see how people on the outside fight just makes it more exciting.

"'ey Stoick, who do ya think's goin' ta win?" Gobber asks.

"I'm not sure but with the state Draco's in, it would most likely have to be the white haird one"

Just as they began talking the fight begun with Draco making the first move. To some of the crowds surprise Draco didn't seem to be hurt anymore due to how he's running. Geralt jumps back dodging Dracos' attack then follows it up with his own attack taking a swing at Draco whom blocked the attack with his blade holding it up.

He pushes Geralt back then lunges for him this time swinging for his legs but was just fast enough to avoid his attack. Draco moved back a little making some room between them. The two then began to circle around each other once again but only for a second or so before Draco attacked again but this time he dashed for the side trying to get around Geralt but he wasn't going to allow that instead he moved back then took a swing at Draco but Draco changed directions just in time to dodge it and went straight for him.

The people in the stands were on their seats seeing at how close he is thinking that Draco is going to win this fight but to their surprise Geralt takes a swing at Draco. Draco already too close he only had one option and that was for him to go into a defense stance holding up his sword to block but Geralts' blade was already at his neck.

The two stop the fight Geralt clearly being the winner. Geralt sheaths his sword on his back letting Draco stand up sheathing his sword with a sigh.

"It seems like you've become sloppy" Geralt bluntly states.

"Well I was hurt so of course I'm going to be sloppy" that wasn't really the case but it'll hav to do for now.

"That doesn't mean you can slack off"

"Yea, yea, yea, don't go getting onto me about that, besides I'm not aloud to use my full strength remember?" Draco whispers the last part.

"Yes, I remember but that doesn't mean that you should've been that careless"

"I wasn't careless, I had a plan but as I was about to do it I remembered that I had to watch out since the vikings are watching"

"It's nothing to worry about now, it's over and I think that someone is wanting to talk to you" Geralt looks over to the exit and saw Stoick and Astrids father standing there waiting for Draco.

"This gives me a bad feeling" the two men began walking over to the exit to see what the two vikings wanted.

"Lad, that was an interesting display, also I noticed that you were moving around like you weren't hurt at all, how is that?" Stoick asks.

"Because I'm not hurt, at least not anymore, and doing all of that moving popped a lot of my aching bones making them feel better" Draco explains even though that didn't make any kind of sense to him.

"That's interesting to say the least" Astrids' father lets out a cough getting Stoicks attention.

"Oh, right, Draco, Mrs. Hofferson wanted to speak to you about something" Draco turns attention to the other man.

"Let me get to the point, as you know, when you fought and won the duel between Snotlout, you won my daughters hand" Draco was about to say something but Mrs. Hofferson spoke again "But, I won't be giving my daughter away so easily especially to someone that's not one of us, that doesn't mean that I won't allow it" Draco really wants to speak.

"Sir, before you continue on I just want to say…" he gets cut off by Mrs. Hofferson speaking "I know about the whole not wanting anything to do with us thing, my daughters mentioned it before" Draco begins to scratch his head.

"I also know that you won't follow our laws or tradition…" this time Draco cuts him off "I didn't say that I wouldn't follow it, I just won't follow 'ALL' of it since it's not a tradition that I follow, and you won't have to worry about me trying to take your daughter, I wasn't even trying to get involved with her to get me into this situation but it seems like I can't avoid trouble"

"You got that right" Geralt whispers. Draco ignores his comment.

"As I was saying, I wasn't trying to get involved with your daughter, that idiot just thought that I was involved with her, no offense" he looks at Stoick "None taken"

"That may be true and in a way I'm glad that someone put him in his place as well got him to leave my daughter be" even though that won't happen. He continues "But we follow our traditions and due to you winning her hand I have two options, I can either duel you myself so that Astrid doesn't have to marry you or she can do it herself, but that's up too her"

"Ok, so let me get this straight, I pretty much don't have a choice but to fight one of you so that your daughter isnt bound to marry me, is that what I'm understanding?" he looks at Stoick which sadly nodded.

"Ugh, how the hell did I get myself caught up in this shit" he curses under his breath. He looks at Mrs. Hofferson again "Fine, if we have to fight then so be it, but if I win or lose, you have to leave me alone from that point on no matter what, also I'm going to say this now, I'm not going to get forced to marry someone that I barely know"

After those words left his mouth a slight sharp pain hit his chest, thinking that was still due to the injuries he dismisses it. Mrs. Hofferson sighs "I hate to say it, but my daughter is a stickler for rules and tradition, so if you were to win she would do her hardest to follow those traditions all the way through, so if that means marrying you then she will do her best to make that happen"

This was not Dracos' day. He curses under his breath again "Come on Geralt, we're going back to the camp" he says passing past the two men, with Geralt right behind him.

"Hey chief, what do you think I should do?"

"It's not my place to say but I can say is that you might want to go talk to your daughter as soon as possible"

"I guess I'll have to take that, I'll see you around chief" Mrs. Hofferson leaves Stoicks side to go hunt down his daughter.

 **(With Astrid, Ruffnut, Riva, Philia, Maria, and Ally)**

The six girls were sitting in the Great hall talking amongst themselves. Most of the conversations were girl talk but that was until that girl talk changed over to the duel that happened yesterday.

"So Astrid, how do you feel about Draco winning your hand?" Philia blurts out.

"I don't know, I guess a feel of relief since I know Snotlout didn't win but, Draco winning, I don't feel anything, at least I don't think"

"Honestly, I would be thrilled, someone like him fighting for my hand would've been nice and I would've routed for him too" Riva blushes.

"Why the hel are you blushing?" Ally asks.

"Um… nothing, don't worry about it"

"Riva?"

"What?"

"Were you thinking…" Riva covers her ears.

"Don't pay attention too her, if I were you Astrid, I would be glad that a man like him won, yea, he may be a outsider but at least he has brains unlike most of the men here and maybe he might treat you better then these men" Maria hopes that this might help Astrid with her feelings.

"Yea, maybe but he's not wanting anything to do with anyone here, and also, why did you make it sound like I'm actually getting married, I don't want to get married, I don't want to be a house wife"

Maria crosses her arms "Did you not just hear me, he doesn't seem to be a man that would do something like that"

"You didn't say that"

"I didn't?" Astrid shakes her head "Well, I should've"

"Astrid, if you really don't want to get married then just do what most girls do, duel the guy for your freedom" Ruffnut suggests.

"Why are you making it sound like I'm getting married?"

"I'm not, you are, the way you're complaining is what makes it in sound like you're getting married, you've been around the guy then most of us and you even said that he wants nothing to do with us and just wants to leave, so do you really think he thinks that you two are getting married, I may have not talked to the guy but from how you talk about him, he doesn't like anybody here"

"Because he doesn't, at least that's what he says, but he seems too get along with people" this was getting confusing now.

"You know what, why not try to get close to the guy and see how he is" Philia suggests.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Astrid states.

"Why not?"

"Because he'll just ignore me which is actually quite annoying since it's quiet all the time, yea, he might say a few things here and there but not enough for a conversation"

"That's why you should try to get close to him, or at least learn a few things about him that might get him to be less hostile to you"

Astrid was about to speak but the sound of her fathers voice turned her attention away from her friends "Hey dad, is something wrong?"

"No, but I do need to talk to you, alone" this worried Astrid. She stood up leaving the table and friends to follow her dad which went back outside.

Once outside her father began to speak "I talked to Draco earlier"

"Why?"

"Because I had to talk to him about this whole winning your hand situation"

"What did he say?" she was actually curious about what he said.

"Well, he did get mad, I can say that much, but then I brought up that I could get you out of this marriage with him"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that one of us could duel him and if one of us won, you'll be free of this marriage"

"Ok, did he say he would?" her dad nodded his head "Yes, but he did say this, if he were to win or lose he wants us to leave him alone from that point on"

"Does he mean everyone?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but it won't matter, right now we need to decide who'll challenge him"

"I'll do it, it's my hand after all" that was quick.

"Ok, then you should tell him and find out when the duel should happen"

"Where is he?"

"He went back to his camp so talking to him will have to wait, that's all I wanted to talk to you about, you can go back in, I'll be home if you need me" her father then leaves to head on home while she goes back into the hall too see that her friends were waiting for her at the door.

"What was that all about?" Philia asks.

"It seems like my dad made a deal with Draco to have a duel" the other girls looked surprise.

"A duel for what?"

"A duel so I don't have to marry him, which I doubt was going to happen anyways but if it's the only way everyone will quit talking about it"

"So which one of you are going to duel him?" Maria asks.

"Me, I'm going to duel him"

"When is the duel?"

"I have to talk to Draco to figure that out"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Went back to his camp, at least that's what dad said"

"Wait he already went back to camp?" Riva asks excitedly. The other girls look at her questionably.

"What's up with you Riva? You seem out of character"

Her face went red "I-It's nothing, well, I got to get going, I-I have chores to do" she quickly leaves the hall leaving her confused friends.

"What do you think's wrong with her?" Philia asks.

"I'm not sure but this isnt the first time I've seen her face that red, a couple of days ago her face was so red as if she was hit with fire, and she seemed so… what's the word"

"Scared?"

"Paranoid?"

"Happy?"

"Excited?" she snaps her finger "Yes, excited, but when I asked her about it she just said that it's nothing, ever since then every now and again she would act like that at some point of the day"

"Do you think she's doing something 'different'?" Ruffnut asks putting quotations on different.

"What do you mean different?"

"I mean something that that adults do" the girls were still confused. Ruffnut lets out a sigh "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

The girls nod their heads "Relations, is she in a relationship that we don't know about, at least that's the mildest I can get" now the others understand.

"If she was who would it be with, I highly doubt that it's anybody that we know, at least I hope" Philia questions.

"Not sure but I think we should find out, and the only way to do that is to follow her" Ruffnut had an evil smile when she said that.

"That'll have to wait for another time, we wasted to much time so she might already be gone" Maria says.

"Yea, you're right, but enough of that for now, what do you guys want to do now, I'm kind of getting bored?" Ally asks her friends which were all thinking of what to do.

Philia jumps up with an idea "How about we…"

The hall doors opened cutting Philia short. The ones who opened the doors were the chief and Gobber "Hey chief" the girls greeted Stoick.

"Hello girls, what are you doing in front of the door?"

"We were just leaving, what about you, we thought you would've already been by the hall"

"We were for only a couple of seconds before Draco and his white haired friend decided that they were going to spar in the arena and we got side tracked following them to watch" Stoick explains.

"Wait, they had a spar, aw man, I wish I could've seen it" Philia wined.

"Who won?" Astrid asks.

"'is white 'aired friend" Gobber answers quickly.

"How?"

"It's hard to explain but I think a a little of it because Draco was still hurt, at least we think, he moved around like he was fine but at the same time he seemed slower"

"Man, I wish we could've seen"

Stoick looks at Astrid "Hey Astrid, did your dad ever find you?" she nods.

"Yes he did, and I guess you know what's happening huh?" this time he nods.

"I do lass, did you two come to a decision?" she nods again.

"Yes we did, and it's me, I'll be dueling him"

"Lass, it may not be my place to say but I'm just going to give you a heads up, that lad fights a lot differently then us and he's faster too, but that's all I can tell you, we'll be going now, come on Gobber" the two oler vikings walk around the girls heading to grab whatever's left.

"Well then, if the chief is giving you a heads up then this guy must be good"

"But he wasn't that good during the fight with Snotlout, he was just lucky too win" Ally comments.

"That was because he was hurt but from what Stoick said, he's better, at least that's what they think, I'm not sure since I haven't seen him" Astrid says leading the girls out of the hall.

When they got outside they saw that the sun was already setting but hasn't reached the ocean yet but it's getting there. The girls continue their conversation which now has become small girl talk.

Their girl talked kept going until they were in the plaza "Hey, I just now relized that the ship that the three new people came on is still docked, I think we should go check it out… wait hold on" the girls follow where Ruffnut was looking and saw what looked to be Rivacoming out of the woods.

"Why was she in there?"

"I don't know but I think we should go find out" Ruffnut suggests taking the lead but quickly stops when she saw her brother and Fishlegs walking in their direction.

"What are you two doing here?" Ruffnut asks the two.

"We were just coming back from the healers hut seeing how Snotlout was doing"

"Is his nose still broken?"

"Yea, Draco did a real number on it, the healer thinks that it might be the same once it's done healing" Ruffnut busts out laughing.

"So he's going to look like a troll from now on?" Ruffnut asks still laughing.

"Who knows, maybe" Fishlegs answers.

"Hey guys" Astrid speaks up gaining the attention of her friends.

"I'm going to head on home, it looks like we might have a storm tonight" she looks out to the horizen, the others follow and saw a huge set of dark clouds slowly making its way towards Berk.

"I think you guys should do the same, see you guys tomorrow" Astrid then walks off leaving her friends.

"How is she doing?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, she has to duel Draco" Fishleg's head snaps in Ruffnuts direction.

"What? Why?"

"It's too free her from marrying Draco"

"But he doesn't want that so why does she need to do that?"

"Because she's too stuck on the idea of marrying or the idea of marrying is 'scaring' her, even though she didn't say it like that" Ruffnut explains.

A loud crackel of thunder could be heard from the distance. The storm was getting closer the longer they stand out there "Yea, we should all head home now" Philia says leaving the group before anyone else could say anything.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow" Ally was the next to leave. Maria did the same and left but said nothing leaving just Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

"See you guys tomorrow, if the storm still isnt going that is" Fishlegs bolts for home leaving just the twins.

"Yea lets head on home, hey maybe a house will catch on fire" Tuffnut laughs. Ruffnut joins on in the laughing "That would be cool"

The twins take off for their house and not long after reaching the house the storm was right on top of them. The vikings have all by this time went on home while those that were still in the hall stayed in the hall for the night to be safe.

What they didn't know is that their was something flying within the clouds.

 _"_ _Rund hi"_


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N Before you get reading I would like to give you a heads up saying that next weekend there won't be an update. The reason is so I could have some time to work on the other stories that I work on outside of this one. Also it's so I can work on some longer chapters since it's starting to pick up.**

 **That's all I have to say so here you guys go with a new chapter! See you guys next time!)**

 **(Chapter Twenty-Three)**

 **(Sundas 12** **th** **) (With Draco, Ciri, Geralt, and Triss)**

The morning was rough for most of the villagers of Berk. The raging storm that was going on throughout the night kept most people (light sleepers) up. There were a couple of villagers that stayed up to watch over the village just in case if a fire were to break out.

When morning came the storm hasn't lifted, not in the slightest. The thunder was still loud and strong while the rain was heavy and slowly flooding some parts of the village that was lower then the rest.

Luckily for Draco and friends, Triss used a spell most of the night to keep the rain from falling into the cove. But when she wasn't able to do it anymore Draco would use 'Wall of Frost' to make a small frozen bubble covering a small portion (The small house and Galaxy mostly) of the cove. Sadly the spell wouldn't last forever so he had to constantly use 'Wall of Frost' until Triss regained her strength.

When she finally regained her strength she switched places with Draco which whom has finally ran out of magicka. Tired from the constant usage of magicka he flopped onto the floor lying on his he back.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this, maybe once it's over I can try to come up with something for situations like this" he whines.

"I don't think it'll be possible, with the location you're building this house in you would need to find a way to cover the whole area to protect it from weather like this" Triss explains.

"I'll find a way but for now I'll probably have to think of something to keep weather like this a bay"

"Good luck with that" Ciri whispers.

Draco heard what she said but didn't say or do anything about it. He just let it go and rest before they have to switch again. They sat there in silence for a little bit until Ciri spoke again "This is so boring, is there anything we can do to pass the time?"

"Besides play qwent, spar, or drink, there isnt much to do especially in here and with it raining outside that doesn't make it any easier"

"Were not here for fun and games Ciri" Triss reminds Ciri. Ciri was aware of that but it would at least pass the time.

"Yea, I know but it's just boring sitting here while it's raining, back home it didn't matter if it rained or snowed, we still did things even if it was just hunting monsters or jobs"

"That may be true but here is different, remember, we're trying to keep some things secret from these people" Geralt explains.

"I remember what we're doing but out of curiosity, what would happen if they were to find out that we had 'unique' traits?" Ciri asks

"They would most likely try to have us killed, thrown off the island or something around those lines" Draco explains.

"That would be hard since we wouldn't go down without a fight"

"That's why I want to avoid telling them or even letting them find out"

"Ryder" Geralt calls. Draco looks at Geralt "What is it?"

"Your dragon has been trying to get your attention" he says looking at said dragon that has his head poked in.

"What's wrong?" he asks getting up.

 _"_ _kuzol los coming"_ Ciri, Geralt and Triss all look at Draco waiting for him to explain what Galaxy said.

"How long?"

 _"_ _Ni lingrah, ko hin tiid do ziin omaar"_ Draco lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Ciri asks.

"He says there's going to be a raid on it's way, in about two hours at least that's what he says"

"Should we help?" Triss asks letting her spell falter. Draco would hate to bring them involved with something so trivial but with how the last one went, if it's the same kind of raid that is, he doesn't want to have them end up like him.

"As of right now we shouldn't, but seeing how the last one went for me I guess we're going to have to but right now we should wait till it happens because if we we're to tell them about the raid they would question on how we know about it"

"Who says we would have to tell them, we could just go into the village and wait until the raid happens, we don't have to tell them anything" Geralt explains.

"If we do that then Triss will have to stay here" Draco states. Triss looks at Draco with a glare "How come?"

"I may not have known you as long as these two but I can tell is that you rely on your abilities a lot, what I'm saying is that I don't see you having any way of fighting without them"

"He's got a point Triss, I haven't seen you use anything but your abilities, I agree with Draco, you should stay here"

"Are you serious, ugh, fine, but if something were too happen that calls for me to blow my cover, I won't hesitate to do so"

"That's fine but I doubt that'll be necessary, Ciri, Geralt, let's go to the hall and wait it out there" both Ciri and Geralt follow Draco outside leaving a angry Triss behind.

 **(With Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins)**

Astrid was the last one to show up at the hall since she had to help her mom with a couple of chores but when she finally arrived she saw the twins and Fishlegs already there eating. The three saw her and waved her down.

"Astrid, you finally made it, we thought you got swept away by the storm" Ruffnut joked.

"No, I was helping my mom with a few things before I could leave, speaking of storm, when did you guys get here?" she asks taking a seat next to Fishlegs.

"About twenty minutes ago, Fish here was already here before us" Tuffnut explains.

"Hey, I just remembered something, how do you think Snotlout is doing at the healers? Do you think that it got washed away?"

"Sadly no, I saw it on my way here" that was disappointing.

"I wonder how long this storm's going to last, I hope it ends soon" Fishlegs wonders.

"Don't know but I hope soon, the water is causing a lot of large puddles around the plaza and my house along with everyone else's houses"

"My house has already taken in some water, luckily it's minor but if this continues on the rain will make the wood of the houses (pretty much the whole house) will start to deteriorate and if that happens our homes will start to fall apart" Fishlegs explains.

"Wait, does that mean that we'll loose our home?" Tuffnut asks.

"Didn't he just say that?" Astrid questions the idiot.

"Um, did he?" everyone shook their heads.

"Just forget it, Ruffnut, how's your house holding up?"

"It's fine so far but we do have a little bit of leakage here and there"

"Same here, but it's just in the main room so it's not haring anything"

This storm seems to be causing everyone trouble. Even though not everyone is saying it but every house on Berk is having some sort of issue. It's either flooding or leakage they didn't think it could get any worse, well, it probably could, if it became cold then it would've gotten worse.

"Now that I think about it, how do you think Draco and his friends are doing?" Fishlegs wonders.

"He's probably fine" Astrid says a little quietly.

Her friends look at her and she notices this "What?" she asks.

"You said that a little quietly then you normally would, is this still about the whole winning your hand thing?" Ruffnut asks. When she didn't answer Ruffnut knew that's what it's about.

"Astrid, we've talked about this, just challenge him to a duel and then whatever happens, happens"

"I know that Ruff" she snaps.

"Hey don't get snappy with me" "Um, guys" the two girls look at Fishlegs.

"Draco's here" the others turn to look at the hall door too see Draco, Ciri, and Geralt entering the hall.

You can tell by the way they look that they've been walking all the way here since all three of them are soaked all the way though their clothes. But it doesn't seem to bother them from the way it looks. They came in and sat down at the nearest table next to the door not batting an eye to anyone in the hall.

"Why do you think they're here, wouldn't they have stayed at his camp to stay dry?" Ruff asks. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it has to be important"

"Do you think Stoick asked for them?"

"I don't think so, one of them is missing" Astrid points out.

"Yea, so, why does that matter?" Astrid shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, I was just pointing it out"

"Well, this is your chance to go talk to him" Ruff whispers to Astrid. Astrid looks over to Draco's table real quick then back to Ruffnut.

"It's not the right time to do so"

"What do you mean not the right time? He's right there"

"It's just not the right time ok, now drop it before I drop you" Astrid warns.

"Fine, but if you don't do it by the end of the day, I'll do it for you" this time Ruffnut warns.

Astrid glares at Ruffnut which was smiling knowing that she got her trapped. Astrid was about to say something but they heard Draco's voice "Hiccup, come here" he orders.

The group didn't even notice Hiccup come in but what really went through their heads was the fact that Draco called him over to their table. That was quite surprising seeing that he didn't seem to bother the lad only when he trains him does he bother talking to him.

"Ok, that's different, what do you think that's about?" Fishlegs asks.

"I don't know but from the way Hiccup is acting, it seems to be something serious"

"Or it's because he's just a wimp and doesn't know how to stand up for himself" Ruffnut adds to Astrid's comment.

"It doesn't matter, he'll never become one of us" Astrid whispers. The others secretly agreed with her. Fishlegs then adds something to that "Maybe but what if he won't end up like us but like one of them"

"That's not going to happen, not in a million years" Astrid snaps.

"Well, maybe not exactly like them but at least fights like them, to an extent" Fishlegs corrects himself.

"I highly doubt that"

"Come on Astrid at lea…" the sound of the war horn cuts Fishlegs short.

Everyone, including Draco and friends quickly stood up and ran outside. Once outside they could see that it was still storming so hearing the warn horn confused everyone that couldn't see what was happening.

"They're early" Fishlegs heard Draco whisper. Fishlegs gives him a questioning look but didn't bother to ask, at least not now.

"What's going on?" asks a random viking.

Everyone who was either exiting the hall or exiting their homes came out to see only that it was storming and a large dark cloud… wait a dark cloud. Everyone eventually notice the dark cloud making it's way towards Berk but after a couple of minutes they saw a horrifying sight.

A large dragon raiding party came flying out of the clouds raining down a couple shots of fire on Berk damaging some of the houses below. Everyone that was already prepared were already waiting in small groups for when the dragons attacked.

But with this storm still going it was hard to look up to see the dragons without getting water in their eyes. Everyone that was still at the front of the hall doors went down to meet up with the others and help out where ever they're needed. The only ones that stayed were Draco and his friends.

Astrid stops to look at Draco and calls out "Draco, aren't you going to come help?"

He looks at her not saying anything but he did turn his attention to Geralt and Ciri speaking to him but with the storm she couldn't hear what he told them but whatever it was caused them to run off in different directions leaving just him and her.

"Aren't you going to go?" Draco asks as he passes her on the stone steps.

She didn't get to say anything before he was already out of ear shot. Seeing that it's pointless to say anything she takes off towards the plaza which that's where most of the fight is being held.

As she ran for the plaza she could hear people yelling, screaming, dragons roaring, swords clashing, she could even hear the chief bark orders on over the heavy rain. Luckily for Astrid running to the plaza was easy since there wasn't a lot going on as she was running but when she finally reached the plaza she was met with a huge fight between dragons and vikings.

But this fight seems a lot more violent then the past ones. The dragons aren't going after their food or livestock anymore, they're going for the people as if they're the targets which shouldn't surprise her but since they went after their livestock for so long seeing them go after the people.

She takes a quick look around the plaza to see if anyone needs help. The first thing her eyes landed on was Gobber fighting off a Nadder. At first she was going to go run over there and help him but when he landed a good hit on the dragon she could see that he won't need her help.

She was about to take another look around but that changed when another Nadder landed ontop of the house beside her. She looks up and saw that the dragon was looking down on her. The dragon lets out a loud scretch before jumping down in front of her.

Astrid backs up just a little bit to make some room between them but the dragon wasn't going to let that happen instead it charged for her blasting its sparky fire at her. Thinking quickly she dodges to the side making the dragon miss. The dragon follows its missed attack with a spine shot which she was able to dodge that two.

"Come on, was that all you can do?" Astrid taunts the dragon.

The dragon didn't like that. Letting out another loud screech it charges for Astrid going in for a headbutt. This time she wasn't able to dodge in time and the dragon headbutted her out into the open. When it stopped she was tossed onto the ground landing on her feet.

"Lucky shot, but I won't let that happen again" Astrid was sure that she was going to be able to kill this thing but that quickly changed when another dragon, Nadder showed up beside the other one.

"Ok, I can handle two, no big deal" she quickly regretted saying that when she heard another dragon, this time a Nightmare behind her.

She takes a quick look behind her and saw the dragon but this one wasn't after her, it was battling Ciri, which was winning. The dragon was badly hurt with one of it's wings torn and has a lot of noticeable wounds covering it's body. You can also see that the dragon was in a panic trying to back away from Ciri.

Astrid turned her attention back to the two in front of her but to her surprise they were waiting there for her. She was going to question it but when one of the Nadders shot spines at her that quickly changed.

Dodging the spines the other dragon followed up the missed attack with fire. Astrid dropped to the floor barely avoiding getting burned. She quickly got up and got ready to attack for once but when she heard the dragon that was fighting Ciri let out a cry she turned around and saw that the dragon was down =. Ciri then finished it off by cutting it's head off.

"These ones are a lot easier then the ones back home" she calmly states. Ciri looks at Astrid to see a dumbfounded girl looking at her "Do you need help?"

"No, I got this, but I wouldn't mind if you watched my back"

Ciri did as Astrid said and watched her back but since it was just these two she just stayed back and made sure that they didn't get away.

Astrid let out a war cry running straight for one of the dragons which retaliated with swinging its tail at her. She slide under the dragons tail and once it was past her she swings at the dragons leg. The axe made contact with its leg which the dragon let out a loud painfilled screech when it hit.

The other dragon saw its opportunity and went in for an attack but Ciri on the other hand wasn't going to let that happen so she threw one of he small daggers at the dragons side. The dragon felt the blade pierce its skin but it didn't hurt it as much but it did grab its attention.

It looked at Ciri and charged for her forgetting all about Astrid but that's where it made its mistake because when it went to go charge for Ciri Astrid threw her now blooded axe at the dragon hitting it in its back. The dragon fell to the ground landing right in front of Ciri.

Ciri looked down at the downed dragon and just stood there while Astrid walked up to it yanking her axe out of the dragons back then bringing it down on its head putting out of its misery "You were right, you didn't need my help"

Astrid didn't say anything instead she just ran off to go somewhere else. She was now running to go look for any of her friends or family but she suddenly stopped when the sound of a loud whistling getting closer.

Every viking knew that sound and it's a sound that they thought was gone for good but they were wrong. When the whistling was now right above them it went quite but seconds after it going silent a blueish, purple explosion blew up one of the towers.

All the vikings got down when they heard the explosion hoping that it wasn't going to hit them next. When they didn't hear it come back around just yet they quickly got up from the muddy ground and went back fighting off any of the dragons around them.

The fight between human and dragon went on for about an hour or so and the vikings were the ones losing this fight. Some of them even resorted to retreating to the hall while others held off as much as they could so the wounded could reach the hall.

Astrid was one of the few that stayed and fought. Along side her was the chief, Gobber, Geralt, Ciri, Draco, and a couple other vikings. Astrid could see that Stoick was beginning to worry for his tribe but wasn't going to admit it.

"Astrid, I need you to go and catch up with those that are heading for the hall and help them if needed" Stoick orders Astrid. She complied and ran off to go catch up with the ones retreating to the hall.

"Now Draco, I need you too…" a loud boom followed by a roar cut Stoick off silencing the whole island. The dragons on the other hand scattered leaving Berk.

"What was that?" Gobber asks looking up at the sky realizing that it came from the clouds but he also noticed that the storm quickly ceased.

"Don't tell me" Draco was actually now worried hoping that it's not who he think it is.

But what happened next just made it clear that it was who Draco thought it was and he was now worried. A massive red dragon came flying our of the clouds heading straight for the small group down below.

Stoick, Gobber and the other vikings couldn't believe their eyes. Some of them even backed up thinking of running to the hall. Draco on the other hand gripped his witcher sword a little harder then before getting ready for anything that could happen.

Draco knew this dragon but not on good terms, instead the dragon has a vendetta towards Draco. The dragon was named Odahviing and he wasn't one to be kind to humans since he was with Alduin back then.

"Draco, is that?" Draco nods his head "Yes, that's a dragon that came from where I lived, and it has a name, he's called Odahviing and isnt here to save us"

Said dragon landed in front of the group tearing down some buildings when it landed. He started at the humans looking over them but his eyes quickly halted when he saw Draco with the group _"I've finally rund hi, I've finally found you, you thought you could hide from me forever"_

Everyone except for Draco were stunned when the dragon spoke. Nobody had anything to say all they could do was stand there and watch "I'm surprised that you were able to find me"

Those around Draco all turned their attention towards him as he took a step forward _"Niidro kosaan eruvos ruzun ruz and now we can finish what we started"_

After that Odahviing let out a blast of fire which Draco and the other were able to dodge, barely. Everyone else that was there moved back towards the hall to avoid the fight but the only ones that stayed were Geralt, Ciri, Stoick, and Gobber.

"You four need to head to the hall and keep everyone there" Draco yells.

"No way, we're not running from this thing" Ciri yells back. Odahviing looks over to the others that were still here _"I would listen to him, I have no quarl with you but if you interfere then I won't hesitate to kill you two"_ Odahviing warns.

Geralt looks at the chief and Gobber "You two need to head to the hall and protect your people, we'll handle this" both Ciri and Geralt began to walk over to Draco's side which he wasn't happy about.

"We're not leaving, we'll join in the fight…" Stoick grabs his friends shoulder shaking his head "We should listen to them, I hate too admit it but I don't see us coming out alive if we fight" Gobber was wanting to say something but he was right they wouldn't survive a fight with this thing since they've never fought a dragon like this.

The two ran off leaving Draco, Ciri, and Geralt to handle Odahviing. Once out of the way Odahviing speaks to the three standing before him _"You were stupid too stay but it won't make no difference to me, you'll just die along side him"_

"We'll see about that" the three charged for Odahviing starting the long battle.

 **(At the hall)**

Hours have past since the battle between Odahviing, Geralt, Ciri, and Draco started. At first when Stoick told them about it some actually wanted to go out and help them, Astrid was one of them but Stoick forbid it. Those who wanted to fight didn't see the dragon so they wouldn't have known what they were fighting up against until it was too late.

Astrid on the other hand saw the dragon and still wanted to fight it knowing that she would probably die during the fight. Everyone that was in the hall could hear the whole fight from inside, they could hear explosions, roaring, buildings being destroyed, etc.

But after a couple of hours have past the sounds have faded until it was silent. Stoick waited a couple of seconds before heading on out to see what has happened. Once outside he was met with the sight of his village mostly in ruins. He was use to it when the other dragons raided them but this was on a whole new level. Luckily some housing was still around.

He looked over the village looking for the three and the dragon and when he saw the top of the dragons spines not moving he knew that something has happened. He went back into the hall and ordered "Anyone that can fight follow me"

Those who weren't hurt which included Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins along with some other vikings followed Stoick out of the hall making their way where Stoick saw the dragon. Astrid wouldn't admit it but she feard the worst when she didn't hear anything.

Upon reaching the sight of where they were everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they saw that the dragon was still breathing and the three were still somewhat standing. But everyone can see that they were hurt and exhausted. From the looks of it Draco and Geralt took most of the blows since they have more damage to them then Ciri.

"It seems like you've run out" too everyone's surprise the dragon began to laugh _"Hi lorot you've won, this is just the beginning"_

Odahviing let out one more fire breath shout making Draco and the others back up making him room too get up and take too the skies. Draco, Ciri, and Geralt all look up while Odahviing looked down _"I may have lost this time but I'll be back and not alone"_

Done talking Odahviing takes off back in the direction of Skyrim. Once no one could see him anymore the three fell too the floor on their knees or on their butts. The vikings on the other hand ran over to the three and began to bombard them with questions.

"What was that?" "Was that dragon talking?" "Why was it here?" so on. Stoick came pushing through the crowd and began to speak "That's enough, now…" Draco cuts him off.

"Stoick, don't worry about it, I will answer your questions some other time but right now, I think my friends and I should return to camp too rest and I think you people should hurry up and begin repairs at least enough to be able to sleep in before the sun fully goes down"

The sun was still high but not as high to say that it would be lunch time, it seems to be nearing dusk. Stoick looked at the three as they got back up and slowly made their way back to their camp leaving the vikings with tons of questions, mostly about the dragon.

"He's right, everyone, we should begin repairs immediately before the sunsets" everyone did as told and took off to quickly begin repairing what they could while some went back to the hall to get some help from those that can still stand.

Astrid on the other hand stood there watching as the three disappeared around a fallen house feeling relived. Stoick noticed this "Hey lass, have you talk to him yet?" she shakes her head.

"No sir, it wasn't the right time but sir, I do have a question?" she says changing the subject.

"What is it?"

"Earlier, do you think the Night Fury has returned?"

"It seems like, that means we're going to need to hurry with these repairs and set out for the nest soon before this turns for the worse"

"Why do you think it disappeared for so long and now decided to show up?"

"Don't know but whatever reason that is, it can't be a good one" Stoick sighs.

Astrid was thinking of saying something else but instead she stayed quiet and left the chiefs side to go help out with where ever she's needed. Gobber on the other hand walks up next to his friend "Do ya' think we need ta begin to worry about the dragon that was jus' 'ear?"

"I would say so, if I heard it right, which I wish I didn't, but it said that it'll be back and not alone, and if that's the case then we're going to be in some deep trouble, just one dragon did this much damage I couldn't imagine more of them"

"Ya' know, I think we're goin' to need to make some change around 'ere" Stoick doesn't like the idea but if changing means saving his village and people then he'll just have to swallow his pride and do it.

"I guess you're right but for now let's get these repairs before night fall" the two friends go off to help out with any repairs that they can help with.

 **(Back at camp)**

It didn't take long for Geralt, Draco, and Ciri reached the small home that surprisingly survived the storm. But when they entered the house they were met with a angry Triss. No one said anything until they were all sitting down on the ground to rest their wounds.

That's when Triss spoke "You guys are idiots, you guys are lucky that you're not dead"

"Calm down Trissy, we're fine see" Ciri says trying to seem ok but when she tried to make herself look ok she let out a small grunt.

"Yea, you all are 'fine' you're lucky that I'm here" Triss goes over to Ciri and begins too heal her with her magic.

Triss did this until all three of them were all good as new. After she was done with healing she stood up and stood in the middle of the room "Will one of you tell me what the hell that was that was attacking the village?"

"It was a talking dragon" Ciri says making it sound like a joke.

"No, seriously"

"She's telling the truth, it was a dragon named Odahviing and he's one of the few dragons back in Skyrim that can speak" Draco explains.

"Are you serious, just one dragon did this much damage, what happened too it?"

"It got away" Geralt says calmly.

"But not without some injuries of it's own" Ciri adds.

Triss places a hand on her face shaking her head "You know what, it's been a long day and I'm tired from using so much of my magic, I'm going to go too sleep, you three can do whatever you want" the three watches as Triss goes over to one of the corners of the house laying down on some pillows and blankets… wait what?

"When did she get those?" Draco questions.

"She must have brought them or she used a portal to get them from her room, one of the two" Geralt says not sure himself.

"Lucky her but I do agree with being tired, we've had a rough day and I think we should…" he looked over to see that Ciri has already passed out leaving just Geralt and Draco the only ones up.

"Ryder, I've been meaning to ask, have you notice that the days are going by faster then normal?"

"I have but it all started when I entered some sort of structure I found in the mines, I haven't gone back to it ever since due to something happening down there that made me pass out"

"It was probably a trap of some kind"

"Maybe, but I think I'm going to get some shut eye" Geralt just nods his head letting Draco close his eyes. After a while Geralt eventually fell asleep leaning up against the wall that he was resting up against.

For the village those who were able to do repairs continued to repair until night fell. Some house were fully repaired, at least the outside since they weren't that damage but for those that weren't repaired those who lived in them went to go stay in the guest house that luckily survived. They're lucky that they kept it a good distance away from the rest of the village.

Eventually the village and its people fell silent everyone falling asleep after a long day even though tomorrow will just be as long since they have to send those who did not survive off to Valhalla. Today was just the beginning of a long process of change and most will not like it once Stoick announces it tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N Hello and sorry for the late update. I was stuck with the flu for a couple of days and I wasn't able to think straight without feeling sick or just being too tired to get out of my bed. Also with real world stuff happening (like work) I can only get so much done within the time I have when I get home.**

 **I do have a couple of things that I want to talk about though.**

 **1: This chapter was mostly centered around Draco and Astrid. There will be more of that in the upcoming chapters which means the rating will "Possibly" change. I'm not sure yet.**

 **2: Yes, I know that the story does seem like it's progress isn't going anywhere. That's because of how there isn't much too do on Berk as of right now but I was given some ideas to add more too it so that will start changing as well.**

 **3: Draco's hostility is slowly decreasing but since this character was mostly built based off how I am in person and it does take time to get use too people but it will and is changing.**

 **4: Lastly (as for now) the reason he won't show his power is because he's not sure how they're going to act when they see it but he will start showing it soon.**

 **Thank you for being patient and understanding. Also if you have ideas for chapters that you would like too see you can mention it in a review or pm. And again thank you and enjoy the chapter!)**

 **(Chapter Twenty-Four)**

 **(Morndas 13** **th** **) (With Astrid)**

The night was rough, rougher then it's ever been. With homes still needing to be repaired, and on top of that some were fearing of another raid like the one from yesterday. That's mostly the elderly and young ones though.

Astrid on the other hand was one of the few that had a hard time sleeping but not due too her home needing to be repaired (which it does though) or fearing of a raid, it's because of her wondering why all of this is happening to them. It was never this bad before but that was until Draco showed up and ever since then, things have been getting worse. She's not blaming the guy but she's worried what other trouble he'll bring with him.

Astrid was suppose to have class today but she's going to have to go cancel it since she wants to help out with the repairs to the village but she also wants to find Draco and talk with him since she didn't get too yesterday.

After grabbing her things she heads on down stairs to see that her parents were there getting ready too have breakfast. Astrid wasn't hungry right now so she told her mother that she'll get something at the hall later. Her mother did ask where she was going Astrid explained that she was going to cancel her class and that she'll be back to help.

Her mother just nodded letting her daughter leave the house. Leaving the house Astrid was quickly greeted by Ruffnut and with her was her brother.

"Hey Astrid, you off too your class?"

"Yes but I'll be cancelling it so I can come back and help out with the repairs" the three began walking to the arena.

"I don't know why you want to repair such an amazing sight" Astrid glared at Tuffnut.

"Don't listen too him, he's just being stupid"

"Hey!"

"Anyways, how long do you plan to help?"

Astrid shrugs her shoulders "I don't know, I guess until I feel like stopping, why?" it was Ruffnut's turn to shrug.

"Just wondering" Astrid raises an eyebrow.

"I hope you're not planning something"

"Why would you say that?" Ruffnut smiles.

Astrid rolls her eyes "Because it's you we're talking about"

Ruffnut acts offended "How could you say something like that" she laughs.

"I'm bored, I'm going to go find something to do" Tuffnut blurts out leaving the two girls.

"Finally, now that h's gone we can actually talk" this seemed too confuse Astrid "What do you mean?"

"I mean we can actually have some girl talk, like for example, have you talked to Draco yet about the whole 'dueling for your hand' thing?"

"No I haven't, it seems like there's never time to do that and even if there was time, it's do to how it acts towards everyone, he's hostile and yes I know why, everyone doesn't have to keep telling me but that doesn't make it any easier to talk unless you want to get yelled at"

"I think you're the only one he's yelled at, at least that I know of, yea he got made at Snotface but that idiot was asking for it" she couldn't help but laugh remembering seeing Snotlout getting knocked out during the duel he had with Draco.

"He did go too far, I don't know how Stoick can deal with him and if he becomes chief I'm leaving Berk"

"I wouldn't blame you, I would do the same" Ruffnut had a strange thought run through her mind "Hey, what would you think if Draco became the new chief instead of Snotlout?"

This question threw Astrid off a little bit confusing her "Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question"

"If that were to happen then I think a lot of things would change for probably the better but you know how we are, we don't accept change easily"

"That's true but I was mostly talking about how would you feel about him being chief"

"I would feel at least safer knowing that we have someone smarter then Snotlout becoming our chief but I also feel…" Astrid stops speaking when she heard noises as they approached the arena and it wasn't just the kids she was hearing.

Reaching the edge looking down into the arena she sees the kids as well as Draco all standing in the middle of the arena. Taking a closer look at him she's realized that every time he's around the kids his tone changes from cold to friendly but she knows that he's probably only doing that since they're kids.

"Let's go down there and see what they're up too shall we" Ruffnut says leaving her friends side to go into the arena. Astrid quickly catches up with her.

As the two girls enter the arena they begin too hear what they were talking about "Was the dragon big?" one of the asks.

It seems that they're talking about the dragon from yesterday's raid. Draco didn't say anything since he noticed the girls approach them but with the kids around he can't show or say anything hostile so his expression is clear of any sign of hostility.

"Hey kids, what are you guys talking about?" Ruffnut speaks up gaining the attention of all the kids.

The kids quickly run over to greet the girls while Draco just stands there turning his attention away. Seeing that the kids are here Astrid can see that this might be the only chance she gets too talk to him.

"Hey, can you keep them busy for a second?" Ruffnut looks over to where Draco was then back at Astrid now seeing why she wanted her too keep them busy. She nods her head.

Astrid leaves Ruffnut's side and heads over to where Draco was. He seemed to have notice her approaching since his attention was now on her instead of whatever random thing he was looking at. He still doesn't seem to be showing hostility but that's what was making her uneasy.

"Can I talk too you for a second?" she asks.

"If it's about the whole duel thing again then you don't have to say anything because that's what I need to talk to you about as well, Ciri won't let up on it so she told me to come talk to you" he pretty much was saying that if he didn't do it he would be bugged by Ciri the whole entire time they're going to be here.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I'm sure that you weren't doing it out of the kindness of your heart but I do want to thank you since I didn't get to the first time, but I do also want too…" he holds up a hand stopping her.

"Before you continue, you're right I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart, but in a way I did since I've seen how much you hate the guy, also how he just sees you as a prize, that's not right, I also understand, at least too some degree that here, since I won, I pretty much won your hand which wasn't my intention" this time she stops him by speaking.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about, here on Berk, if something like that were to happen then the women has a chance too fight for her own hand" she shifted her weight becoming a little bit more uneasy.

"Yes, I'm aware of that and if that's what you're going to suggest then fine, we'll duel but I won't throw the fight just too let you win so you better get better before then" she felt a little offended hearing that he was pretty much calling her weak but seeing how he fights she can't really argue but that didn't make her any less angry.

"So when can we have the duel then?" she asks folding her arms over her chest.

"Like I said, when you get better so until then we're stuck" that stung Astrid's heart a little bit.

"Dude, why are you being so hostile?" Ruffnut calls out from behind Astrid. Astrid turns too glare at her friend.

"I'm not being hostile, I'm stating the truth and why does it matter too you?" he calls back.

"She's my friend isnt that enough?"

"Yes and no, this doesn't concern you"

"Ok, would you two stop (looks at Draco) stay there for a second" she quickly walks over to where Ruffnut and the kids were.

"Hey kids, I'm going to have to cancel class today since I'm going to be helping out with repairs so you can go on home and for you Ruffnut, just go stand by the door or go back too the village" the kids nod their heads taking off for the exit while Ruffnut does the same and follow them out.

Astrid turns to see that Draco was still standing there "Sorry about her"

"That's nothing new too me, Raven does the same thing" this was the first time he said something about one of his friends that wasn't to the chief or Gobber.

"I've heard that name a couple of times"

"That's because I've mentioned her a couple of times, she's one of those kind of people that will talk out of turn or at higher figures" this shocked Astrid seeing that he was actually talking to her without scolding and about one of his friends at that. This might be her chance.

"How many friends do you actually have, from the way you speak about them you have a lot" she's trying too not stop on any dragon tails while speaking to him.

"I have a lot of friends some on other parts of the world, but there's a totally of sixteen of us that stayed together" Draco knows that he was speaking about his friends too her but since Ciri is pretty much forcing him to get along with them unless he wanted to never here the end of it.

What Draco's talking about is that earlier that morning he and Ciri were talking about some of the things that has happened since he's been here. After hearing it all she realized that he's been avoiding everyone. She understands why he does that but she still got onto him and told him that he needs too loosen up and that he should know by now that none of them are going to do anything stupid.

He knows what she's meaning but still… "Hey? You still there?" Astrid snapped her fingers pulling him back into reality.

"Yes, I'm just thinking"

"So you didn't hear me then?"

"Nope"

"I said why are there so many, are you guys family or something?"

"Something like that, not blood related but we've been together for so long we just eventually became a family or that's at least how we see ourselves"

"You must trust them a lot too consider them family" he nods.

"I trust them with my life" he began too walk away heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm going to the hall"

"Are you going to help out with the repairs?"

"After I'm done eating, I haven't eaten yet" speaking of food Astrid's stomach growls out of hunger.

"I guess I should do the same, I left home without eating"

"Then I guess we should hurry then"

Did Astrid just hear him say 'we' as in he's letting her tag along, whatever that Ciri women said or did to him it's working. Honestly it was weird to see him act this way towards her even though it's also nice since he's not scowling or trying to push her away for once. Still weird though.

The two left the arena and began making their way across the bridge which both are just noticing that it did take some damage from Odahviing. It wasn't a lot of damage so it was kind of difficult too notice but coming back from the arena it was clear what was damage.

"That thing did a number to the village, and you said you've fought things like this"

"Yes, but this one is different from the others, he has more tricks under is scales then most"

"How come you didn't kill it?"

"It's harder too kill those kind of dragons, their scales are tougher then the ones you deal with here, but that one and a couple of others have stronger scales, the main reason I didn't kill him is because we just didn't have the strength too do so, we were able to take him down yes, but passing his scales is another thing" he took a quick breath before continuing.

"I've dealt with him once but I had the others with me and even then we still couldn't pass his scales, we just don't have the kind of material too do so"

"The way you're speaking you know what kind of material it would take" he nods.

"It takes dragon bone to pass scales like that" this surprised Astrid.

"Dragon bone? Has is that possible?" he shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't know, but they're people that can do it but it cost a lot to get one but they're also rare so getting one for everyone would take a long time"

This is actually surprising to Astrid. Being able to make weapons out of dragon bones. It sounds impossible but he doesn't show any signs of joking so it must be true but still sounds impossible.

"Can all dragons talk?"

"You heard him?" she nods.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that like everyone else since it's annoying to keep explaining, but no, not all dragons can talk, only a few but that doesn't mean that they can't understand you. For example, the dragons you deal with here, they can't speak but they can understand it may not look it but you've possibly have notice something weird about them a couple of times"

Astrid began too look back on the times she's fought dragons. She can recall a few times that she's fought dragons that seemed different from the others but she didn't really think about it too much since it didn't seem important to remember. But that's when she remembered the Nadder she fought.

"Yes I have notice, the Nadder I fought, it was trying too chase me into an ambush. At first I thought it was due too them just being animals like wolves but now that I think about it, it seemed more thought out then instinct"

"Because it was, dragons are quite smart, yes some are going off instinct but others are intelligent like the one that blew up that tower yesterday, that one seemed to know what it was doing since it was going after certain things" Astrid knew what he was talking about.

"The Night Fury, that thing hasn't been around for years, we thought it just decided to leave and never return but it seems like we were wrong"

Draco began to think about it a little bit and thought that maybe the queen at the nest is smarter then he thought. It wasn't odd for dragons to orders of alphas or betas but being able to use them wisely, that was uncommon. At least to him it was.

"Have you ever seen the Night Fury?" he asks.

Astrid shakes her head "No, nobody has, the only thing we know about it is that it's black that's why it's been impossible too see but this time we still couldn't see it"

"So, no one's seen this dragon?" she shook her head. Whatever kind of dragon that was, it's going to cause them trouble in the future. He was not looking forward to that.

The two were now in the plaza and from the looks of it everyone, at least that they can see are out helping with the remaining repairs. With the amount of people that are helping out they should be done by midday.

"Hey, Astrid" the sound of Fishleg's voice gained her attention but Draco stopped as well.

"Hey Fish, are you helping out?" he nods.

"Yea, my day has me helping with replacing some of the wall to the forge that wasn't completely done but we got it done now and now I'm heading off (looks at Draco) Oh, Draco you're here too?"

"Yes, but I'm heading to the hall to get something to eat before jumping in to help" Fishlegs looks at Astrid a little confused. She didn't know what to tell him.

"What's that look for?" Draco asks.

"O-Oh, nothing I'm just a little shocked… Oh, I almost forgot, Stoick told me if I were too see you to tell you that he needs to talk too you" he changes the subject.

"What does he want to talk too me about?" Fishlegs shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know but he told me that he would be waiting in the hall, which you're already heading there so telling you was kind of pointless was it?"

Draco didn't say anything else but a quick 'thank you' before he leaves. Astrid does the same leaving Fishlegs by himself. He didn't get far so she was able to catch up with him.

"What do you think the chief wants to talk too you about?"

"Probably about what happened yesterday or something near that line"

"If it is then that means we're most likely going to have a meeting in the hall soon and when that happens it might be the one that will tell us when we're heading out for the nest"

"Have you ever seen the nest?" she shakes her head.

"No I haven't, from what I hear there's a massive wall of fog that surrounds it and in the past whenever we would send ships out that way only about one or two ships return but the last time we did that was a year ago ever since then the raids have become worse and we've lost a lot of lives since" she sounded sad.

"I'm sorry to hear but there's nothing you can do but continue to live for those that have fallen"

She didn't have anything to say so Draco stayed quite until she spoke again. She stayed quiet all the way to the hall which felt kind of weird, usually he wouldn't mind her being quiet but this was just awkward.

Upon entering the hall they were met with greetings from the chief and Gobber "Draco, Astrid, what are you here for?" he asks trying to make conversation.

"We came to get something too eat but I'm also here to talk too you, Fishlegs told me you had something to talk about"

"Getting to the chase huh, yes, I do need to talk to you" Stoick looks at Astrid. She seemed to know what he was thinking and she left to go get her food.

Once she was gone Stoick began to speak "Draco, the dragon from yesterday, are we going to have too worry about what it said?"

"Yes, he will come back and with more, honestly if I were you I would think about leaving the island and move somewhere else, but it's not my island or my choice. The only other thing I could say is that you're going to need to upgrade your gear. The weapons and armors you have now will not withstand a fight against one of those dragons let only who knows how many" this wasn't sounding good to Stoick, not at all.

"'ow long do we 'ave till it returns?" Gobber asks.

"Don't know, it could be days, weeks, months who knows it could even happen tomorrow for all I know. Like I said you might want to consider changing gear"

"I was afraid you would say that, but changing armor and weapons? We don't have the materials to do that"

"Don't worry, I already have that handled, those letters I sent, there was another one that told Johann to get ahold of a merchant that I know back home and told him to have him come here, even though I wasn't expecting for that dragon too show up but since he did it's a good thing I did" this took the two men by surprise.

What they were really surprised about is that Draco was already a couple steps ahead and wasn't even going too tell them about it. This guy seems to always surprise them.

"Ya didn't 'ave to do that ya know?"

"I know but it seems like you guys needed it and with what happened yesterday, you're going to need it" Draco looks past the two men to see that Astrid was sitting at the table close to where they're talking with two plates and mugs.

Both Gobber and Stoick could see that he was looking pass them. They knew who he was looking at. Stoick coughed regaining his attention again "One more thing, later today around midday there's going to be a meeting in the hall and I want you to be there"

"I'll be there but I may already know what it's going to be about, but I'll still be there" Draco walks around the two men to go sit at the table where Astrid was sitting at.

Stoick and Gobber watch Draco go over to sit across from Astrid. This was strange to the both of them "What do ya think 'appened?" Stoick shrugs not sure what happened.

"Well, whatever 'appened, I wish that it 'appened sooner"

Back with Astrid and Draco. Both of them were eating in silence but with how quiet the hall was Astrid spoke up breaking said silence "What was that about?" she asks.

"Just like you said, it was about what happened yesterday and also about a meeting later today" he takes a swig of his drink.

"If they're doing it later today then we better get done with the repairs by then"

"I could already take a guess of what the meeting's going to be about, it'll be about the nest and possibly about making some changes" Astrid looks at him questionably.

"What do you mean changes?"

"I mean like upgrading gear, armor and weapons, nothing big but if or more like when Odahviing returns everyone will more or less have to help escape and or defend Berk"

"Do you really think we'll choose to leave Berk?"

"No, but it might be an option down the road"

Astrid was going to say something about that they won't ever leave Berk but the sound of the hall doors opening grabbed her attention. It was Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and surprisingly Snotlout, with a bandage over his nose.

The three notice Astrid and Draco and walked over to them. Snotlout on the other hand went to go seat somewhere else which Draco found somewhat funny but he wasn't going to let them know that.

"I see you two are still together, did I miss anything?" Ruffnut teased.

"What are you talking about 'did you miss anything?'" Astrid may not know what she's talking about but Draco somewhat does unless it's not what he's thinking.

"Oh come on Astrid, I'm kidding, so how long have you guys been here?" Ruffnut changes the subject.

"Not long but once we're done we're going to go help out with repairs, which I assume you guys won't do" the twins act offended.

"Now that hurt, we would do anything we can to hel…" Tuffnut couldn't even finish his sentence before he busted out laughing along with Ruffnut.

"It seems like you know us well"

"It's because I've met people like you in the past" the twins seemed surprised.

"Wait, so there are more Loki followers out there!?" Draco looks at Astrid with a raised eyebrow but she just shook her head which told him to just ignore them.

"Anyways, I'm done eating, I'm going to go on and start helping out" he says leaving the table along with his plate while waving the three goodbye.

Once he was gone Snotlout then left the table he was sitting at and moved to their table with a thud. He sat next to Tuffnut and they could see that he was still angry at the guy "I thought that guy would never leave" he comments.

"You just got here" Astrid snaps.

"Just ignore him, he's still mad that he got his ass whooped"

"I didn't get 'my ass whooped' he just got lucky" Snotlout argued.

"No, you were just bad, and seriously, fighting him while he was still injured and you still lost"

"He was the one that wanted to fight, I was going to let him heal before fighting"

"Bull, you wanted to fight him while he was weak so you could have an advantage over him"

"Dude, Astrid, you're defending the guy a lot lately what's gotten into you?" the male twin asks stopping the argument. At least for the brief moment.

"I'm not defending him, it's the truth"

"No, you're defending, did something happen…" Snotlout cuts Tuffnut off.

"She's probably sl-OW, what the hel" Snotlout turns around too see who smacked him upside the head. It was Gobber.

"Gobber, I thought you left with Stoick" Gobber takes a sit next to the idiot.

"Na, I stayed behind so I could see how this idiot was doing" he gestures to Snotlout.

"Hey!" Gobber glares at Snotlout shutting him up.

He turns his attention back too Astrid "So, I see that the lad was actin' a little different" he was talking about Draco.

"Yea, but that's because that Ciri women told him that he needs to open up or he'll never hear the end of it" Astrid explains.

"Ah, so it's not because ya used ya charms on him" Gobber joked which caused Astrid to blush a little bit but luckily no one can see, hopefully.

"Astrid's too good for that guy, she would never-" "Would you shut up" Astrid snaps.

Astrid gets up out of her seat annoyed and leaves the hall not saying a word to the others. Gobber and the twins turn to look at Snotlout with disappointing stares. Snotlout looks back at them confused of what he did "What?"

"Do you ever know when too shut up?" Ruffnut questions.

Gobber, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout all got up leaving the table to go do what they're having too do for the day. The twins went to go home and help out their parents which they didn't want to do but had too when their mom forced them too.

Gobber heads to the forge to get it up and running unless Hiccup's already there getting everything ready for the day. And Snotlout left to find his other friends to go complain or something like that.

A couple of hours later nearly all of the repairs were finished and Astrid met up with Draco whom was standing at the window of the forge talking to Gobber and possibly Hiccup. A couple minutes later the twins and Fishlegs were the next to show up.

"Hey, shouldn't we be heading to the hall for that meeting?" Fishlegs questions.

Gobber nods his head and says "Ya kiddos go on ahead, I'll close up shop and be there in a couple of minutes"

"Ok, see you there Gobber" Gobber went further into the forge disappearing in the back while the five of them went on ahead to go to the hall to get there a little early before everyone begins to pile in.

"Arent we kind of going a little too early?" Tuffnut asks.

"It's better to be early then later I guess" his sister answers not sure for herself.

Ruffnut couldn't help but notice that Astrid was ahead of them a little seemingly to try to kept up with Draco which had a head start of everyone else. Tuffnut and Fishlegs have noticed this to but Fishlegs was the first to say something.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird to see those two being around each other this long?" he whispers.

"Yes, he's usually snapping or yelling at her or something like that but this time it's different, yea that Ciri girl told him to be a little nicer but it's still weird"

"You know what would be weirder, what if what Snotlout said was true and that there was a thing between the two that no one knows about" Tuffnut jumps in quietly.

"If those two were a thing I think I would have noticed it" Ruffnut adds.

"I honestly don't think that'll happen" the female twin turns to Fishlegs.

"How come?"

"Well, lets see, how about the fact that he doesn't see her as a women"

Ruffnut was confused "What do you mean by 'not see her as a women' how can he not see that she's a women? There's two things that pretty much proves she's a women"

"Not like that Ruff, what I mean is that he only sees her as a viking nothing more, not a male or female, just a viking" Ruffnut and now Tuffnut were confused.

"That doesn't make sense"

Fishlegs sigh "It's hard too explain but until she can show him that she's more then a viking, I doubt anything between those two will happen"

Even though it still doesn't make much sense to Ruffnut but she knows one thing though, she's going to be helping her friend out in the future or probably sooner.

Upon reaching/entering the hall they were greeted with the sight of an empty hall. It felt weird to be in here by themselves but they still entered and went over to sit at a table that was close to the fire pit. Draco was the first to sit down next Astrid sitting next to Draco, Ruffnut sitting next to Astrid, Fishlegs and Tuffnut sit across from them.

"How long will it be till the meeting begins?" Tuffnut asks.

"Another hour or so, till then just sit there and be patient" Draco answers as he takes out his journal.

The others watched as he opens the journal to a page that had a picture of a dragon. he then places the book in the middle of the table. The others look at said picture and saw that it was very detailed with details of its size, what it can do, and what he calls it.

"Remember how I said that there are others that have stronger scales then most?" he asks Astrid. She nods.

"Well, this is one of those dragons, I call it an elder dragon, these are rare dragons and I've only seen one but never fought it"

"Then how do you know that its scales are stronger?" she asks.

"Dragons shed their scales, I found a couple and compared it too another ones scales" he explains.

They take another look at the picture and saw how much bigger the jaw was compared to the one that showed up yesterday "Hey, what is this?" Fishlegs points at some smudged spots where it looks like there was suppose to be writing.

"It was a mistake that I made when I was working on this page"

"How would you beat something like that if the scales are stronger?" Fishlegs asks.

"Dragon bone, yes it may sound impossible but it is because I've seen it but they're rare to find as well hard to forge"

"So you're saying if we were to make weapons out of dragon bone we would be able to fight something like that off?" Ruffnut asks.

"By yourself no, you'll have to have help" he closes the journal placing it back under his armor.

"Is that why you didn't kill that dragon yesterday, because you couldn't pass by its scales?" Draco nods.

"Is there any other way of killing them instead of forging dragon bone weapons?" Astrid asks.

"As of right now, no, at least I don't know" that's a lie but he can't tell them how, at least not yet.

"Well, we're dead" Tuffnut says receiving a smack by his sister from across the table.

"Shut it, we're not dead yet"

"We might as well be, from the way it sounds we won't be able to beat something like that, even though it would be cool to watch" he receives another smack.

"Would you stop smacking me"

"Then stop saying stupid things"

"Would you two stop it" Astrid snaps shutting the twins up.

The sound of the hall doors opening gained the groups attention. People were now coming to the hall for the meeting so it's going to start getting very crowded soon.

Not even five minutes passed before the hall was completely filled with people. Luckily for them they were in the front so it's not all that bad. After waiting another minute Stoick spoke up quieting the room.

"Ok! Everyone quiet down!" he yells.

When the room was completely quiet he began to speak again "Now that everyone is here I would like to begin this meeting with telling you that we'll sending a raiding party to the nest in the next three days" this wasn't a surprise to everyone.

"I also hate to say but everyone that isnt an elder or child will be going with me on this trip" some people gasped at the sound of this since this is the first time he's ever done this.

"Now I know it sounds unfair but if we can succeed in taking the nest then we won't ever have to deal with them again, they'll stop coming and the war would end" Draco could only shake his head knowing that it won't happen.

"But during this, I'll have a ship ready for those who remain to escape if another raid were too happen while we're gone or if we don't return"

Looking around the hall you can see that kids were grabbing onto their parents not happy with the sound of their parents having to leave by force. Some even began to sob which didn't make Stoick feel any better.

"I also want too talk about the dragon from yesterday, and I want Draco too explain a few things about said dragon" Draco seemed a little taken back. He wasn't a big fan of being in front of crowds.

"First off, Draco, explain too the people about this dragon that you fought"

Draco looked around to see everyone's eyes were on him. He takes a quick breath "Lets see, where too begin, I guess I could begin with that this dragon isnt like any other as most of you have seen, this one is unique and dangerous and if he does return, which he most likely will return but not alone"

Someone, meaning Spitelout speaking up cutting Draco short "Why didn't you kill it then, it wouldn't return with others if you just killed it" he says angerly

"That's what I was going to explain, the scales on that dragon cannot be pierced by normal means, the weapons you carry will not hurt that dragon neither will it hurt the ones he'll bring, the only reason why we were able to fight him off was due to us having to use our surroundings to hurt him along with damaging his underbelly"

"Then how would we defend ourselves against these dragons?" a random vikings asks.

"Dragon bone, dragon bone weapons would be the only way and yes, it sounds impossible but it's not, it's been done before and I've seen one of these weapons, they cost a lot of coin and hard too make so you won't find enough to fight off a horde of dragons"

"Then what should we do?"

"One option would be to leave the island but I can see that you won't do that and some of you've made it clear that you won't so the other way is to upgrade from the weapons and armors you have now to better ones, and I have that covered" everyone except Stoick and Gobber were confused.

"When Johann was here, I gave him a couple of letters, one of those letters were too a merchant back home that I have close connections with and asked for them to come to Berk with supplies and weapons of all kinds, I wasn't expecting for one of the dragons from my home to show up so I wasn't going to metion it until it happened but due to recent events I guess it's a good time now to tell you"

"This has been the most I've heard him talk" Ruffnut whispers to Astrid. She only nodded.

"Will these weapons be of any use?"

"Some yes, not all but like I said I wasn't expecting a dragon from my home to show up so it was mostly for the dragons Berk is already dealing with since they would have effect on them as well it would be useful in battle against other tribes if needed"

"Thank you Draco, once again you didn't have too do that" Draco backs up standing next to Astrid like before.

"With that in mind, I'm going to want everyone to have there weapons ready before we head out to the nest, three days from now. Meeting over"

"That was a quick meeting" Tuffnut comments.

"Lately they've been quick"

While everyone starts too exit out of the hall Fishlegs speaks to Draco "What do you plan to do now?" Draco was already leaving the hall but since Fishlegs has stopped him he should answer.

"I'm going back to camp, my friends haven't been in town and I need to see if they're still alive" he joked following the crowed of people out of the hall.

"I have to admit, when it comes down too it, he's still the same person at the end. Distant and cold" Ruffnut comments.

"What are you talking about?" she shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever, I'm tired so I'm going to call it in early, see you guys tomorrow" Astrid leaves her friends too head home to go to bed. Lately she's been going to bed earlier and she doesn't know why. When she exited the hall she noticed that dusk was approaching.

'We must have been in there longer then I thought' she thought walking down the steps.

On her way home she couldn't help but rethink of what he said during the meeting. Everyone having to go one this upcoming raid except for elders and kids. This wasn't what she was expecting even though she was going to go anyways but being forced too, that's not right.

But what she doesn't like the most is that they're going to leave Berk defensless. This is pretty much a last stand feel. This might be their last days on earth.

She shook her head 'I don't need to be thinking about that now' she thought but a little too late since she ran into her front door. She backed up rubbing her nose "Ow"

Her mom then opened the door after hearing something hitting their door "Hey sweetie, was that you that hit the door?" Astrid walks pass her mom still rubbing her nose.

"I'm going to head to bed" her mom just smiled "Ok, see you in the morning"

Astrid has finally entered her room and tired from her long day of helping. Honestly she wasn't looking forward for her class tomorrow but since she had to cancel it today she'll just have to deal with it. But in a way it was a good day.

After removing the pieces of armor that was on her person she flops on her back on the bed with a tired sigh. She laid there for a little bit looking up at her ceiling before moving around getting the rest of her on the bed then pulled the covers over her.

Luckily for her it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. The last thing that crossed her mind before fully falling asleep was what Gobber said about 'winning him over with her charm' the blush on her cheeks came back.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N Here's another chapter for all you good people! And someone asked if Galaxy was a titan or regular Skrill, he is a titan Skrill, a really old one. The reason his name is the way it is. It's because his eyes looks like galaxies scatter all throughout his eyes. I know that it's a strange design but I liked it and just kept it.**

 **I would also like too mention that next chapter will revolve around Galaxy for a little bit then back on to the humans, mostly Draco, Sal, Raven. Geralt, Triss, and Ciri will be in it too but not as much. The most part will be Astrid and Draco but i won't say what about them.**

 **That's all I have to say and I'll see you all next time!)**

 **(Chapter Twenty-Five)**

 **(Tirdas 14** **th** **) (With Hiccup)**

Today was the day that Hiccup was going to be able get back to training with Draco. Since the past couple of days he's been busy but now he has the free time to train him, at least he hopes. Yesterday before going back to his camp he said that he need to be at the arena tomorrow morning which he was already there but he was probably a little too early since Draco wasn't here yet.

He hasn't been waiting long though, he just got there so, for the time being he'll just draw in his journal that he carries around with him wherever he goes just in case.

He looks down at the bag that was at his waist, openining it pulling the journal out taking it into his free hand while using the other too close the flap of the bag. He sits down leaning upagainst the wall of the arena. He opens the journal too a blank page and began to draw.

The first thing that came too mind was the dragon that he saw that was at the cove that Draco was staying. Yea, he knows that it's Dracos dragon but what kind it is that's what he was interested in. He began to draw the dragons body followed by the head, then tail along with the spines that covered its back.

While drawing the dragon he began too see some resemblance to a dragon that was in the book of dragons. But this one was bigger then the ones he's seen, at least in the book. Anything could be possible though since they saw a huge Monsterous Nightmare before and the dragon that he has seems to be a bigger version of a kind of dragon but which one?

Once he was finished with the dragon he took a really good look at it before he realized that it looks awfully like a Skrill. With the way he drew it, it really does look like the Skrill but if that's what it is then Draco's dragon is one of the deadliest dragons next too the Night Fury, that Berk has ever known but they've never seen one before.

Wait, now looking back on it he remembered when he was watching the dragon and the dragon fired at him. He didn't notice it at first but now that he's thinking about it. It shot lighting at him, not fire. Only one dragon as of right now is known to fire lighting and that IS a Skrill.

He couldn't believe it. A Skrill on Berk, and someone rides it like a horse. A Skrill is worth a lot and if someone were too kill it they would be the best viking alive but if he were to go up and tell his father about it he wouldn't believe him.

But he wouldn't do that, especially after Draco warninig him that if he were to tell anyone about it he would hunt him down. Which in all honesty hhe doesn't want, he's already being picked on here on Berk, he surely doesn't want too make an enemy out of a guy that rides a dragon.

"What do we have here?" a feminine voice pulled his attention away from the book. It was Astrid.

"A-Astrid, Astrid, hey Astrid, hi, w-what are you doing here?" he stuttered quickly putting away the book.

"I'm here to teach my class, what are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms.

"I'm here to train with Draco"

"I guess it can't be he;ped, just stay out of my way" she turns walking away. Hiccup watched with admiration.

'I should just give up' he thought looking down at his now closed journal. He picks up the journal about too open it again but when he heard Astrid's voice. Looking up he sees that she was talking to Draco which was accompanied by his three friends.

Draco looked in the direction of where Astrid was pointing at. When he saw Hiccup they began walking towards him. Hiccup quickly got up onto his feet.

"Hiccup, I see you're early, like always. It doesn't matter, I would like to introduce you too my friends, this is Triss, Ciri, and Geralt, guys, this is Hiccup" Hiccup looks at the three and notice that the one called Ciri was staring at him as if she's trying too read him.

"I can see why his people call him weak" Triss slaps her on the shoulder.

"Don't say it like that"

"What, I wasn't the one calling him weak, I'm just saying" Triss slaps her shoulder again.

"Would you stop"

"Fine"

Draco was looking at them the whole time they argured waiting for them to be quiet and when they did he turns his attention back on Hiccup "They're here too help out with your training, Ciri and Geralt, Triss is here just too watch" Triss lets out a huff.

Hiccup looks at the two. They were all geared up with the clothing they wore when they arrived. Both of them were carrying two swords as well as Draco. He was carrying the sword that was given too him as well wearing the armor they gave him.

"But first I need too let you know that this session won't last too long since Astrid has her class too and I got things too do, so it won't be as long as the normal sessions" Hiccup nods his head understanding the situation.

"Ok, Ciri (looks over to Ciri) you're going to be training him today" she nods her head.

"Ok, follow me" Hiccup did as she said and followed the girl to the middle of the arena.

The other three head over to the edge of the arena to stay out of their way while they train. Honestly Draco thinks this would be a little bit easier for Hiccup if he let someone not as strong but stronger then Hiccup train then him since he's a little too strong for Hiccup.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have Ciri train him, you know how she is" Triss asks having him recall the time he let Ciri train Raven but went a little too hard on her.

"Not sure, but we're going to find out"

The three watched as the session between Hiccup and Ciri began. What they didn't know was that Astrid and the kids were watching as well. It was weird too see someone else training the guy besides Draco and it's weird too see her using a different fighting style then Draco. She wonders what other styles of fighting are out there.

She knows that there's a lot but she's never seen anyone else use them on Berk. Yes the commen traders have their fair share of different people with different fighting styles but not like these. Draco's fighting style almost looks like he uses his sword or what ever weapon differently. The ashened hair women keeps the sword behind her while a hand stays up front which is strange.

But the other two she hasn't seen fight yet so she doesn't know what kind of fighting styles they use but the ashened hair male probably does the same as the women. Astrid and the kids watched from the stands.

"Could we be trained like that?" Astrid looks at the young boy that was sitting next to her.

"Maybe but not now, you still need to learn the basics" the kids groaned.

Fifthteen minutes has passed and just like Draco said they wasn't going to be using the arena for too long. Draco, Triss, and Geralt walk up to the tired Hiccup but this time he was still standing while Ciri on the other hand didn't seem tired at all.

"How was he?"

"You tell me, you were watching"

Draco looks at Hiccup "He seemed to be getting a little better but he still needs to learn how to maintain his stamina"

"It looks like he's using most of his stamina trying to swing as if the weapon is heavy" Triss explains.

"Maybe he could make a lighter weapon?" Ciri suggests.

"That's not a bad idea but lets talk more after we leave, Astrid can start her class" Draco was looking pass Ciri. Everyone followed and saw Astrid and the kids standing at the entrance waiting for them to clear out.

Draco and friends plus Hiccup walked over to the exit of the arena passing by the kids and Astrid. Ciri and Triss waved at the kids as they passed which they waved back. Draco stopped for a second to say something to Astrid "Don't go teaching these kids anything dangerous " he was joking of course. Astrid rolled her eyes but not in an annoyed way.

Hiccup did his best to stay in between everyone so he doesn't run into Astrid. Luckily he was able too do just that but before she was completely out of sight he took a glance back at her before turning away.

"Hiccup" Draco's voice startled Hiccup.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm going to have you do something, when you have time I want you to try to find a way to make that weapon lighter if possible, if you can't don't worry about it" Hiccup nods his head.

"Is it possible to make a weapon lighter then the one you have?" Ciri asks.

"Yes but it depends on the material you'll use"

"What kind of material do you need to do that?"

"Not sure, there's some metals in this world that are lot lighter then what I used for my sword"

"I-I'll find something out" Draco and friends look at Hiccup.

"You don't need to be nervous around us you know" Ciri says.

"Ciri" Triss whispers into her ear explaining to her again why he's like this.

"Oh, never mind, I forgot"

"Draco!" Stoick called out walking in their direction.

"Stoick, what are you doing here?"

"Draco, I need you and your friends to follow me down to the docks, a ship is docked there and the people are asking for you" Stoick explains. Draco looked confuse but followed him anyways.

"Why didn't the horn go off?"

"I told the men that would rotate to ignore ships unless otherwise" that wasn't a good idea. At least to Draco.

"Can you tell me what this people look like?" Draco asks.

"One of them is small while the other is tall at least a little taller then you, they had a weird accent, the tall one was male while the small one was female" that took him off guard a little bit.

"Are they carrying weapons?"

"Yes, one had a bow, strange looking one, the other one was carrying a great sword, as well strange looking" these descriptions were sounding a lot like Raven and Sal, but them actually finding him was small so he can't get his hopes up.

It didn't take long for them to reach the path that leads down to the docks. From where they're at they could see the ship that Stoick was talking about. It was a strange ship one that he hasn't seen before but the people that were standing near the plank of the ship were making his heart beat faster.

"Isnt that?" Ciri whispers trying too get a better look at the people down at the docks but with how they're positioned it was hard to tell.

There were a couple of the villagers at the docks as well but this time instead of standing there staring they were still working with what they're doing. Gobber was the only one that wasn't doing anything besides waiting for them.

When they finally reached the bottom of the path now on the docks they were greeted by Gobber "I see that ya got 'im" Stoick nods.

Gobber looks at Draco "They're ova there" Draco looks down at the end of the dock and saw the two people that were asking for him. They haven't seen him yet but upon getting a better look at them he couldn't believe what he wasseeing.

He walks down the docks not sure if he should say something to get their attention or not. But it didn't seem like he had too since they turned in his direction. It was them, it was Sal and Raven. Raven was the first to make a move running up to him engulfing him in a hug. Sal was next to come up placing a hand on his shoulder.

"H-How did you guys find me?" Draco stuttered hugging Raven back.

"Johann found us, lucky enough we were in Windhelm when he arrived" Sal explained.

"Ich hatte Angst, dass wir dich nicht finden würden" Draco looks at Sal "What did she say?" he asks

"She said she was worried about you but she wasn't the only one" Draco looks down at Raven whom still hasn't let go of him.

"Why are you speaking German?"

"I don't know, it happens remember?" she says in a normal voice.

"It's still hard to get use to that"

"Well tough nuts, I'll talk in whatever language I want" she snapped.

"Same old Raven"

"You know you love me" she jokes finally letting go.

"Is anyone else with you?" Draco asks. The two look at one another then back to him.

"Not anyone we know but…" Raven trailed off.

"You just have to see for yourself" Sal finished her sentence. Draco was confused again.

Sal looks over at the ship and yells "Come on out"

Waiting a couple of seconds a women came up from below deck. She had pitch black hair that passed her shoulders reaching her shoulders blades. She was quiet small in height and size. With the baby looking face he can guess that she's from the east. She also was wearing what looks to be leather armor with a little bit of ebony bits. Draco didn't know who she was though.

The black hair girl walks down the plank onto the dock walking up to them. Sal and Raven separated a little so she can be in between them. Draco couldn't help but feel like he's met her but he knows that he hasn't. It was quiet between the two but that ended when she spoke.

"Dakara, anata wa watashi no imōto to kekkon shita hitodesu" Draco was taken aback as well Raven and Sal.

"Anata no imōto?" he was very confused.

"Rias, kanojo wa watashi no imōtodesu, anata wa nite inai no o miru koto ga dekimasu?" he stumbled back a little. Looking at her a little bit more he can see some resemblance of Rias but can she really be Rias's and Emilia's sister?

"How come she never said anything to me about you?" he changed back to english.

"Sore wa osoraku, kanojo wa watashi ga anata to onaji jōkyō ni naru to wa omowanakattakaradesu" this women was really weirding the three out but they're now not alone. Triss, Ciri, and Geralt were standing behind Draco "Hey little sister" Ciri greets Raven.

"Ciri!" Raven jumped onto Ciri hugging her.

"She's alive as ever, but who is this?" Geralt asks looking at the black haired women that was standing in front of Draco.

"What's your name?"

"Watanabe Hana" that was Rias's last name.

"Hana, since you say you're Rias's sister I would like to say it's nice to meet you but I'll still want Emilia or Rias too tell me themselves too prove that you are their sister"

"Sore wa īdesu" she simply says.

Draco looks around at his friends "Since you're here now I should introduce you to the chief of this island" Raven could be heard groaning.

Draco looks at Raven clearly not wanting to speak too the chief. He leads the group over to where Stoick and Gobber were still standing. They didn't have any of the confused looks as they did when Geralt, Triss, and Ciri showed up. Maybe he's getting use to this.

"Stoick, Gobber, I would like to introduce you to…" Raven cuts him off stepping in front of him.

"Name's Raven, I'm going to be clear about this but…" Sal covers her mouth before she went any further.

"Sorry about her, she has a mouth on her that she can't control, my name is Sal but I guess I should say that this is my sister so I apologize for anything she'll say or do"

"That's fine lad, it's nice to meet you two" he looks at the black haired women that stood behind Draco.

Draco notices that they were looking at her "This is Hana Watanabe, Rias's sister"

"It's nice too meet you"

"Anata ni aete ureshīdesu" Stoick and Gobber look at her confused. Draco forgot that they don't know any other language.

"She says it's nice to meet you to"

"What language is she speaking?" Gobber asks.

"Japanese, a language that Rias speaks as well as Emilia" Draco explains.

Stoick looks over the group "Well, you must have had a long trip here and you're probably hungry"

"Hell yea, I'm starving!" Raven speaks out escaping from Sal's grasp.

Stoick couldn't help but laugh "Then let me show you the hall where we eat" Draco speaks up "Don't worry Stoick, I can show them, you can go back to what you were doing"

Stoick glances at Gobber then back to Draco "Are you sure?" he nods.

"Yes (looks at his friends) come on, I'll show you where to get food" Draco leads his group of friends up the path back to the plaza.

Stoick and Gobber on the other hand stood there watching the group walk away. Stoick looked at Gobber and asks "What do you think of these ones?"

"The two that were waitin' seems to be as normal as they could get, but the black 'aired one, she gives me the willies"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, somethin' about 'er just gives me a bad feelin'"

"Should we be weary of her?"

"Yes, but don't make it look obvious"

"I'll take your word, well I'll see you later Gobber, I'm going to finish off my rounds" Gobber sees his friend off staying at the docks to help out while Stoick leaves.

 **(Back with Draco and friends)**

It didn't take long before Draco and his friends made it to the hall. When they entered the hall they say that there were only a couple of people in there the twins being one of them along with Fishlegs. The twins and Fishlegs noticed them.

"Those three are staring" Raven states.

"You've said that everytime someone would stare as we were walking here" Sal comments.

"It's annoying can you blame me"

"No, but you don't have to keep saying it"

"I forgot how much these two argued" Ciri says aloud.

"I may not have known them long but I can see what you're talking"

Raven turns to the girls "Isnt it natural to argue with your brother?" she asks.

"Yes but you argue a little too much"

Raven turns to Draco whom has stopped at the table that they were going to sit at and asks "Do we argue a lot?"

"Yes" he answers not turning his head.

She let out a huff as she sat down between Ciri and Sal which were sitting across Draco, Geralt and Triss. Raven looked around the hall notcing that it was quite large but what she was really looking for was the food that the chief was talking about.

"So, where's the food?"

"We have to go get it, Sal and I will do that, Geralt you want to come with us?" Geralt does a quick nod before standing up to follow Sal and Draco leaving the girls to themselves.

"So Raven, Draco told us what happened back in Skellige, but I was wondering how it happened, how did you get caught?" Ciri asks quickly getting on the top she's been wanting to know for a while.

"Oh that, yea, the guy was bigger then me and was able to pick me up, sucks being small" Ciri and Triss look at her waiting too see if there's more to the story. When she didn't say anything else Ciri speaks.

"That's it? He was big and he picked you up?" Raven nods.

"Yep, and before you say anything I didn't know it so I couldn't fight back before it was too late, luckily Nima was with us at the time, her high senses are something"

"About that, we have to be quiet about mentioning stuff like magic and stuff like Nima, that's what Draco told us" Ciri explains in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because he's worried about what these people will do"

"Really? Draco worried, if he was worried he wouldn't have helped burn down the village in Skellige after saving me, he didn't seem worried then, if I have too take a guess it's because he's using this place as a resource" she wasn't far off.

"He did say that too but that's because Galaxy's hurt" Raven jumped.

"Wait! How!?" she said a little too loud gaining those in the halls attention. Ciri shushed her.

"Would you be quiet, yes he got shot down while they were helping this village out with a dragon raid" Ciri explains.

"I told Draco that I could try too heal him but he said not too" Triss still didn't understand why.

"How come?" Triss shrugs her shoulders.

"He said that it won't do enough to fix it?" that didn't make sense too any of them.

"What got hurt?"

"His wing, it tore"

"Oh, yea, your magic won't work on that, his wings will have to heal on his own, if your were too use magic on his torn wing it would've come out oddly" Raven explains.

"Oddly what do you…" Ciri didn't get to finish since Geralt, Sal, and Draco came back with their food.

They handed each girl a plate of food and a mug of mead or water in Raven case. She's not a big fan of mead so she would've preferred water if mead was the only thing they had, but if there was any other alcohol she would've gone for that.

"Not a huge variety huh?" Raven asks looking at the food with questionable eyes.

"Sadly no, this place is kind of in a bad state for food due to the dragon raids" Sal explains sitting down.

"Dragon raids?" Draco nods.

"Yes, this place has been raided by dragons for a long time, suppolably there's a nest not far from here and that's where all of the dragons are coming from, I've been part of a couple of them"

"And not too long ago Geralt, Triss, and I were in a raid a couple of days ago. That wasn't all, a huge red dragon showed up talking to him" Ciri explains pointing to Draco.

Raven, Sal, and Hana turned too Draco "Was it who I think it is?" Sal asks. Draco nods.

"Were you able to kill him this time?" Raven asks.

"No, but we were able to chase him off from the island"

"Yea, but not without warnin'" Gobbers voice caught their attentions.

"Oh, it's the old man that was standing next to the chief" Gobber turns too Raven with a slight glare.

"Sorry about her, she doesn't mean any harm" Sal says to the blacksmith.

"It's alright, it's not like I've haven' delt with children before" he smirks which made Raven kind of annoyed.

"So, what do you mean not without warning?" Sal asks trying to stop a argument from happening.

"The dragon said that 'e'll be back an' won't be alone"

"Crap, well this place is do.." Sal covers Ravens mouth.

"Doom? She means ta say doom, yea we know but this is our 'ome and no matter the dragon we'll fight for it" Sal removes his hands from Ravens mouth.

"If you know that then do you think it would be best to leave, we get that it's your home but it won't be once he's done with this place"

"That may be true but we're vikings, and we won't back down"

"No, you're just stubborn" Raven whispers.

"She has a mouth on her" Gobber looks at Draco.

"Yea but you'll get use too it, maybe" he whispers the last part.

"If you lads and lasses don' mind would it be alright if I ask you a couple of things?" Gobber asks taking a stand at the front of the table.

"Sure"

"First, I would like ta ask if you know a way to stop that dragon from comin' back 'ere"

"Sadly no, unless we can kill him we'll have to just try and fight him/ them off"

"If we had Frey we wouldn't need to worry about that" Raven comments.

"I heard about the lass, is she really that strong?" the group look at one another trying to think of how to answer that question.

"Well, lets just say that she's different when holding weapons" Sal didn't know how to explain Frey. She was a complex person.

"Different 'ow?"

"You'll just have to wait and see when you meet her" Raven comments.

"She made it out?" Draco asks surprised but that quickly changed when he remembered that this is Frey they're talking about.

"Never mind, I should've known she would've made it out"

"Anything else?" Sal asks the blacksmith.

"Right (looks at Hana whom hasn't said a word ever since they sat down) what was that language she was speakin'?"

"Japanese, a language from the east" Draco explains.

"That's far from 'ere, lastly, do you plan to join us when we head out to the nest in two days?" he asks Sal, Raven, and Hana.

The three look at Draco for confirmation of what they just heard. He lets out a sigh "I was going to see if you guys would like to help raid the nest, just as he said" he looks at Hana to see if she understood. She nodded.

Raven and Sal thought about it for a second before they answered "Sure, at least we get to see this nest for ourselves" "Hell yea, some adventure" Hana on the other hand just nods again.

Draco looks at Gobber "Does that answer your question?" Gobber nods.

"Anything else?" Raven asks with her mouth full.

"Raven, don't talk with your mouth full" Sal snaps.

"Yes, actually, what's the story behind you meetin' these three?" he gestures too Triss, Ciri, and Geralt.

"It's a long story" Sal says. Gobber goes and takes a seat across Sal.

"I 'ave time"

"Ok, just don't say we warned you" Sal cleared his throat before beginning to tell the story of how they met Triss, Ciri, and Geralt back in Temeria.

 **(Time Skip)**

Once Sal, Raven, and Draco finished the story even though it took longer then they hoped since people started to jump in and ask questions. At the beginning it wasn't that bad but once a lot of people started to ask them questions it started to get annoying. They didn't even realize that there were more people around them now then before they started.

They began to notice the people when Astrid spoke. That's when they realized more people had shown up.

"That was quite interestin'" Gobber comments.

"How long were you there?" Astrid asks. She was standing behind Draco.

"About four years"

"How many other places have you been too?" a random viking asks.

"Three" Draco quickly answers. He lets out a yawn.

Raven yawns right after him "Damnit, you made me yawn" she cursed.

"We've been on a ship for a week, were tired, that's understandable" Sal pats Raven on the head. She didn't like that.

"Would you not (turns to Draco) do we have a place to stay?" Draco nods "Yes, where I made camp"

"You know you can stay at the guest house" Stoick speaks up.

"We'll be fine" Raven quickly states getting up. Sal, Hana, Triss, Geralt, Ciri, and Draco all follow after. The group had too push their way through the crowd that had gathered around while they were telling their story.

Once out of the crowd and out of the hall Ciri took the lead. The group followed Ciri but Draco stopped when he heard his name be called. He turns to see that it was Astrid. She was standing at the door of the hall.

Draco turns to look at his friends and saw that they had all stopped waiting for him. he waved them to go on ahead which they did without hesitation. Ciri was leading the group.

He turns back towards Astrid "Yes, did you need something?" he asks.

"I wanted to talk real quick"

"About what?"

"The one that speaks the other language, she gives me a bad feeling"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she gives me a bad feeling that's all, I just have this feeling like she's bad news"

"Just give her some time, I doubt I gave the best impression the first time you saw me" he wasn't wrong.

"Got a point, but she just has this air around her, that's all"

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Draco asks.

"No, I also wanted to know when we can have that duel, you're better now so we can have this duel right?"

Oh, he remembers the duel she's talking about. The one for her hand and all "Oh, yes, we can have it after the raid of the nest, if that's fine with you" she nods.

"Yes, that's fine, well, I'll see you tomorrow" she heads back on inside the hall.

Draco stared at the door for a couple of seconds letting his mind wonder but came back after a second or two. He then begins too make his way too his camp to meet up with the others.

On his way there he realized that something has been off about her ever since that duel with Snotlout. Yea, he understands why but there seems to be more too it then it looks. He just can't put his finger on it.

He's also notice that every time he sees her something feels off inside him. He doesn't know what it is but it does feel somewhat familiar to him. At one point it felt stronger when he saw her smile or the time when he was talking with her for the whole day.

Could it be….

He shook his head pushing that thought out of his head. It cant be _THAT_ it's just not possible, right? He doesn't know her that much and besides his heart belongs too someone else, but why does it feel like that whenever he sees her.

If it is what he thinks it is he has too find a way too ignore it and hope that it goes away. But it's going to be hard since he sees her a lot. Yesterday was what seemed to make it stronger then it already was. Seeing her smile.

 _"_ _Draco?"_

Seeing her have fun with the kids while she trains them.

 _"_ _Draco?"_

He'll even admit that he couldn't help but look over her a couple of times. She's quite small but a little bit bigger then Raven in both height and waist, also other places.

"Draco!" Ravens voice pulls Draco out of his thoughts.

"What?" he looks around too see that he was standing above the cove.

"Are you coming down or what?"

"Yes, sorry" he jumps down into the cove landing in front of Raven.

"So, where's Galaxy?" she asks looking around the cove.

"Probably laying up against the side of the house or at the hot springs that we found" Raven jumps at the sound of hearing about the hot springs.

"Wait? There's a hot springs here?" he nods.

"Hell yea! Can we go?" she asks with a huge smile.

"Tomorrow, it'll be better tomorrow since we'll have some time tomorrow to catch up with everyone" she lets out a huff but understood, somewhat.

"Galaxy" Draco calls.

Just like Draco said he was laying up against the house because the two could see him poke his head around the corner. Raven runs over to the titan dragon putting her arms around his neck, or at least what she can.

"I heard you got hurt, are you ok?" the dragon lets out a low growl. To Raven it sounds like noise but too Draco it's words but this time it was actually noise to the both of them.

She turns too look at Draco "How long do you think it'll take?"

"He said around two months or so, Hopefully it's not that long, we need too hurry and find the others" Raven's face fell but Draco didn't notice.

"How many of us do you think survived?" she asks.

"Don't know but we all know Frey survived that's for sure" he walks around her going for the front door. She gets up patting the dragon on the head before following him inside.

Entering the house the two saw that Ciri has already fallen asleep but Triss, Geralt , Hana and Sal were still awake talking amongst each other "I see, I'm surprised that you didn't get knocked off afterwards"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asks removing his sword off his waist placing up against the wall where he's going to sit.

"I was telling him about the fight with that red dragon" Geralt answers.

"Oh, yea, that was quite difficult and without everyone it was a harder fight then last time"

"Do you really think he'll bring an army of dragons here?" Sal asks. His eyes were shut already but he was still awake.

"Not sure, but if he does then Berk will fall, I hate too say it but it will"

"Then why not try to convince them to leave" Raven asks sitting in between Draco and Sal.

"They wouldn't listen, they're stubborn and yea, they're vikings after all"

"That's damn true"

"Raven, I swear you cuss more then the rest of us" Draco comments.

"I can't help it" he'll have too take that for now.

"Well, what do you plan to do?"

"What do you mean?" Draco questions.

"I mean since they won't leave, what do you plan to do to prepare?" that's what Raven was meant.

"Not sure but if push comes to shove I'll have to use some magic or even Kami (His sword) but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that"

"Do they know about magic?" he shakes his head "No, and I don't plan to show them, at least not now"

"What about that blonde…" Draco cuts her off "Raven, lets get some sleep then tomorrow you can ask me all the questions you want" she sinks down.

"Ok" she lies up against the wall closing her eyes like everyone else. So far the only ones that are still up were Geralt, Draco, and Raven but they didn't say anything and tried too get some sleep so they can get up early tomorrow.

Back at the village Astrid was at home sitting on her bed thinking the same that Draco was thinking about not too long ago. She shook her head, slams herself on the bed quickly covering herself in her fur blankets hoping that sleeping will get her mind set on straight.


	26. AN Again

This is not a chapter update, again. I forgot that it was Mother's Day as well as my birthday the last weekend.

This weekend was just busy for me as well as my family so I apologize for that as well. But good news is that the chapter is completed, I got it done this morning so it should be up this Saturday if I can get to it.

Once again I'm super sorry!!


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N I'm so sorry about not updating last weekend, with overtime at work and missing people. It should be over with for now but I can't say for a 100%. For now though I got another chapter for you guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **(Chapter Twenty-six)**

 **(Middas 15** **th** **) (With Galaxy)**

Like most morning Galaxy was the first one up before anyone at camp but not long after waking up he began to hear commotion in the small structure. He could probably take a guess and think that it's probably Raven, or Hana. He's honestly surprised too see that she decided to show herself but he won't mention anything to the rest, yet.

He carefully walks around the corner of the structure so he could get a good look at the front door waiting to see who would be awake. When the door opened he wasn't surprised to see that it was Raven dragging (not really) Draco and Sal outside. She was all excited about something.

"Come on guys, its been too long since we've last bathed in a hot springs together" Raven wined. Sal and Draco (mostly Draco) sighed before speaking.

"I know I said we would go to the springs today but I didn't think it would be so early in the morning" Raven put her hands on her hips.

"We used to go to the springs at times like this all the time back in Skyrim, so what's the difference?"

The two men didn't know what to say. Draco looks over to Galaxy and asks "Do you want to come with us?" the dragon looks at the others waiting to see if they had anything to say but when they said nothing he nodded.

Draco turns to look at Raven "Ok, fine, lets go" Raven couldn't help but smile taking the lead with the two following behind them.

Galaxy on the other hand had to use he dragon made ramp that he carved out of the stane wall so he would be able to make it out of the cove anytime he wanted but carving it wasn't easy. It took him a couple of days to carve it but it came out nice in the end.

Galaxy would've thought that Draco would've asked the dragon how that ramp got there but this is Draco that he's talking about. He doesn't really let little things like that get to him.

The dragon slowly made his way up the ramp. Upon reaching the top he heads in the direction where the three humans were climbing up but when he looked he saw that they've already made it to the top and was already making their way to the springs.

 _"_ _Hold on, where's Hana?"_ Galaxy wondered looking back down at the house. He didn't see her come out with the others so maybe she isnt awake.

He shouldn't really think too much on it but something about her makes his scales crawl. He knows why but he can't tell anyone about it since it would bring up some trouble. He shook his head ignoring his thoughts and returns to following the three humans to the springs.

But before he disappears into the woods he takes one more look at the house. This time he saw Hana standing at the door watching as they walk away. He couldn't help but think that she might cause some trouble while they're gone.

 **(With the gang)**

This is the first time in a long while that Astrid and her friends have all been up this early, it's probably because of the voyage to the nest tomorrow that got them all nervous. The gang sat in the hall talking amongst each other about what could happen once they get to the nest.

"Do you think Stoick has a plan to deal with the nest?" Ruffnut questions.

"I would assume that he does, he wouldn't send his people on a suicide mission without a plan, would he?" Fishlegs began to panic.

"Calm down Fishlegs, our chief always has a plan" Astrid reassures Fishlegs.

"You sure about that, ever since that outsider came Stoick seems a bit off, if you know what I mean" Snotlout was blaming Draco.

"You're just mad that he kicked your butt" says Ruffnut.

"Like I said before he just got lucky, next time I'm sure I'll win"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut just snickers "The day you can beat him would be the day we call you chief"

Upon hearing this Snotlout just smiled thinking of all the things he could do if he became chief and the others can see that's what he's clearly thinking about. They ignored him and went back to their conversation.

"Do you think we could take the nest?" Fishlegs asks getting back on the subject at hand.

"With all of the available people that are going on this trip including Draco and his friends I think we have a chance to take it down" Astrid hopes.

"We don't need them, all you need is the Snot-man" Snotlout already came out of his fantasy world and began to boast which everyone ignored. Snotlout saw this and let out a huff standing up from where he was sitting.

He walks out of the hall saying not a word to the others. The others didn't care since lately he's gained a bigger head somehow even after losing terribly.

"As I was about to say, since they're coming along I've been wondering something, what do you think they plan to do? You know that they won't follow any plan that Stoick would make up" Fishlegs brought up a good question.

Astrid was going to speak but Gobbers voice cut her off "I don't think that's all true" Gobber takes a seat next to Astrid.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… hmmmm, because the lad knows wha' 'e's doin'" that was vague.

"That makes no sense Gobber"

"Maybe to ya young ones but it's true, that lad will follow a little bit of the rules, or plan but not all, 'e's never been to the nest so 'e wouldn't know what to expect like the rest, but 'e's one to think fast when 'e sees the situation" Gobber explains taking a swig of his mead.

"So, you saying that he'll do something different then the plan the chief's?" Tuffnut asks clearly confused. Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Yes Tuffnut, that's what Gobber's saying"

"Thank ya Astrid" she nods her head with a smile.

"Well, if he plans to do something different then what do you think he would do?" Ruffnut asks.

Gobber was about to say something but a unfamiliar voice spoke up "Kon'nichiwa" everyone sitting at the table quickly turned to see that it was that girl Hana that was with the other two that came off the ship.

"Um… do you know what she's saying Fishlegs?" Astrid whispers rubbing her neck again.

"Sorry, no I don't but it sounds familiar" he whispers back.

Hana stood there looking at everyone at the table waiting to see what they'll say. She could tell that they were looking over her and they weren't the only ones staring. She could feel all eyes on her. At least the ones that were in the hall.

"Sorry miss, we don' know what ya sayin'" Gobber apologizes. She looks down at Gobber with a small smile.

Gobber couldn't help but feel uneasy about her smile _'What's up with this lass?'_ he wonders not wanting to say that out loud. But what Gobber didn't know was that she was thinking of something of her own.

 _'_ _If only'_ she thought still smiling.

"Gobber, I need you too…" Stoick's voice fades as he notices that Hana was standing right next to him. He didn't notice her.

She looks up at him and smiles but doesn't say anything instead she turns around and walks off heading for the hall doors and leaving the hall. Everyone in the hall couldn't help but watch as she walked out.

"Well, that was weird" Ruffnut comments.

"You could say that again"

"I will, that was weird"

"Gobber, what was that about?" Stoick asks the old blacksmith.

He shrugs his shoulders "I don't know but she's given me some bad feels" it's hard for him to explain what it is but it's not a good feeling. It feels like something is warning him.

"I get what Gobber's saying, something about her throws me off as if she's not who we think she is"

"We don't know anything about her" Ruffnut adds.

"Not personally Ruff, just how she's acting, I feel like that she isnt really like that" Astrid explains the best she could.

"I understand what you mean, the way she was looking at us, her eyes didn't hold the same kindness that she was selling us, at least I think, sense we can't understand her we can't judge her character too much"

"Lads got a point, we know nothing about any of them but I get what you mean as well, enough of that though, Gobber I need you to go to the forge and begin repairing any weapons or anything we'll use during the fight" Stoick says. Gobbers nods following Stoick out of the hall.

"Hey guys, do you think something's off about those two?" Astrid asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since Johann left they've been acting strange"

"They seem fine to me"

"That's because you haven't been paying attention"

"Astrid, I think you're just over thinking this, think about it, the dragon attacks have been getting worse, new people are showing up out of the blue, etc" Fishlegs tries to explain.

"That may be true but something just still seems off"

"Come on now Astrid, you just want to talk about Draco" Ruffnut teases.

Astrid cheeks go red "No I don't!" she snaps. Ruffnut couldn't help but laugh at her friends embarrassment.

"Your reaction says otherwise"

"Ruffnut, if you don't shut up I'll…" Astrid quickly goes silent when she heard the doors open along with some familiar voices.

"See, told you it was fun" it was that girl Raven.

"Calm down" Draco says trying to get Raven to calm herself.

"Come on Raven, calm down a little, we know you're excited but don't over do it" Sal enters the conversation trying to help Draco calm her down.

Raven lets out a playful huff turning around. Draco looks over to Sal and gave him a nod mentally thanking his friend for calming her down. Sal nods back.

The trio take a look around the room seeing who was all in there. Draco's eyes landed on Astrid's table. Astrid and her friends were staring back at them. Draco, Raven and Sal walked over to their table.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Fishlegs asks the trio.

"We're here to grab something to eat"

"Also showing us around" Raven adds.

The trio takes a seat at the end of the table but still near Astrid and her friends. Astrid turns away just a little to hide her blushing cheeks. Draco looks at Astrid for a quick second but then turns away.

"So, Draco, you going to introduce us to your friends?" Ruffnut asks.

"We can do it ourselves" Raven snaps.

Raven always had a bad temper when it came to vikings especially after what happened. Draco and Sal have been telling her to just forget it but she's too stubborn to do that.

Draco was going to say something but Raven spoke again "Name's Raven Blue, strange name I know"

They look at Sal "Name's Sal, I won't say my last name since it's difficult to pronounce"

"Well, it's nice to meet the two of you" Fishlegs says being as nice as possible.

"Back at you" Sal smiles.

The table fell silent for a second before Raven up "Well, this is weird" she wasn't wrong. When silence fall over anything or anyone it gets weird.

"Yea, um… Draco, where are your other friends?" Fishlegs asks trying to start up a conversation.

"Not sure, but they should…" Draco was cut off by Ciri's voice.

"You talking about us?" everyone at the table turned their heads too look at Ciri, Triss, and Geralt.

"Were you guys that close behind us?" Draco asks.

"No, we were in town for a little bit gathering supplies but then we saw you enter the hall so we followed" Triss answers. The trio stood at the end of the table where Draco, Raven and Sal sat at.

"What supplies did you gather?"

"A few supplies for the raid on the nest" that's when Raven realized something.

"That just made me think of an idea, we should have a sparring match, just as a warm up" that wasn't a bad idea.

Draco looks at the others. When none of them objected Draco stood up, Raven and Sal quickly standing up right after him "Hell yea!" Raven exclaims. Draco and his friends began to leave the hall but not without followers. Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were right behind them.

Draco wasn't going to say anything to them since this is common for this too happen. Once out of the hall Draco came to a stop when he bumped into someone. Looking to see who it was, it was Hiccup.

"S-Sorry Draco, I didn't mean too…"

"Don't worry about it, come on, you're coming with us" Hiccup looked confused but did as Draco said and followed them.

Draco and friends went on their way to the arena but on their way there people would gather and follow them. The chief and Gobber were the first since they're always interested in seeing what they do in the arena, at least sometimes.

Next were just some of the other vikings along with Astrid's other friends. They were bombarding her with questions with what was going on and the only thing she told them was that she was going to see Draco and his friends spar.

"Are you sure it's ok for them to watch us spar?" Raven whispers to Draco.

"Yes, we're not going to go all out this time" he whispers back.

"Oh, ok"

"What about your blade then?" this time it was Sal that whispered.

"I'll use the one that i asked Geralt to bring back from his vineyard"

"Oh, that one, I guess we shouldn't use our own weapons either?" Raven asks.

"No, you can use them if you want"

Raven just smiles. Draco wouldn't want to use the weapons that the berkians have since they wouldn't last that long in one of their sparring matches.

"Great, because from the look of their weapons they wouldn't survive a long spar"

"What wouldn't last?" Gobber asks.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Raven says. Gobber just looks at Raven wondering what they were talking about.

Draco looks back at Gobber "We're talking about your weapons, they wouldn't last long during one of our spars" he explains.

"Why ya say that? Is ya spars that good?"

"You could say that"

That made Gobber more interested in watching this along with Stoick wondering what one of their spars were like. The rest of the way to the arena was full of small talk since they couldn't think of anything to really say to Draco or his friends. The ones that mostly said anything to them were Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Hiccup plus some of the other girls but they didn't really get much out of them.

When they arrived at the arena Draco and everyone noticed that Hana was waiting there for them. At least that's what it looked like since she had on some different armor on then she was wearing before.

"What is she doing?" Astrid asks from behind Draco.

"I think she's going to join in on the sparing?" Sal didn't really know but just thought that could be the case.

"What weapon does she wield?" Draco asks.

"Don't know, we didn't see her carry one"

"I guess we're going to find out during the match"

Getting to ear shot Draco speaks to Hana _"Anata wa shiai no tame ni koko ni imasu?"_ Hana nods.

 _"_ _Hai, sorede yoroshikereba"_ Draco nods.

All whom followed including Triss went over to the stands while those who are joining in the sparring they went into the arena. Once they were all in the arena they went on ahead and went over their weapons of choice.

Raven going with her bow, Sal going with his two handed sword, Geralt and Ciri going with their iron swords, Draco going with his iron sword, and Hana, she just stood there not even showing her weapon yet. This confused people as well not seeing Draco use his katana.

"Everyone knows of the rules but for those who don't" he looks at Hana "The rules are simple, who ever gets nicked or blood is drawn is out, or who is put into submission" Hana nods understanding the rules along with those who already know it.

"Ok, everyone have their weapon of choice?" they nod again.

Seeing that everyone is ready they split off into different parts of the arena making some distant between them. When they were in position Draco looks at everyone one more time before starting the match.

"On three we begin"

"1"

"2" everyone gets into a battle position except for Hana which was making Draco a little nervous.

"3!" everyone starts their attack.

Raven being the only one using a bow she tries to keep her distant but Ciri went for her first Sal and Geralt went after Draco but Draco was going after Hana which whom was still standing there.

As he got closer he saw that she began to move but when he saw what she was pulling out he jumped back but quickly turned around to defend himself blocking Sal's attack. He could sense that Geralt was closing in and was pushing Sal off of him to block Geralt s attack but a loud snapping sound followed by a metal sound caught everyone's attention.

They all looked to see Hana wielding a razored whip and she just attacked Geralt which dodged her attack. That's when it hit Draco that she was going to be a tough one.

The match went on for about three hours or so. It was about thirty minutes before the first person to get out and that was Raven, not surprisingly. The second was Sal then Ciri. The last ones standing was Geralt, Draco, and Hana.

Everyone in the stands were mind blown to see that their spar match almost looked like it was a real battle to the death. Some of the Berkians couldn't even think of doing something like this in a sparring match without coming close to actually killing one of their own.

The remaining three stood in the middle of the arena waiting for one someone to move. Draco looks over to Geralt. Geralt did the same nodding his head aware of what Draco was thinking.

The two split up and began to surround Hana whom has been watching their every move but she knows her limits with her weapon and right now she is quickly losing her advantage.

As the two get closer she starts to jerk her head around to keep an eye on both but it's getting harder so she's going to have to do something about this soon. The first one to make a move was Geralt who charged at her. She quickly strikes back cracking the whip at him nicking his side but just seconds later she felt a blade slash her side.

She looks down to see and saw that it was Draco's blade that got her. she shrugs her shoulders aware that she's just lost. In the end Draco came on top just by a hair if it wasn't for Geralt she would've won that.

The crowd in the stands began to cheer the group of friends on. Those who were in the arena huddled up in the middle to talk a little bit.

"Ok, I think there's a few things that need to be worked on but everything else was amazing, the ones who need the most work is Hana and…" Raven cuts him off "Yea, yea, we know it's me right?" he nods.

"Yea, I get it, I'm not the strongest like the rest of you but you know I'm not good with a sword"

"We know Raven, and that's why I still want us to teach you on sword play"

"But you know how hard it is for me to learn something like that"

"Was it easy for you to learn how to use a bow?" she shook her head.

"Then learning to wield a sword is just about the same, just closer up"

"Yea but…" the crowd of people were pouring into the arena.

"That was so cool"

"How did you use a sword like that?"

"What kind of weapon is that?" the questions and comments kept building up.

One comment though caught their attention "You looked like you were really trying to kill each other" Fishlegs says. Draco and friends look at one another but it was Raven that spoke.

"We were, at least we acted like it" everyone around went quiet.

"Wait, really?" they nodded their heads.

While they continued to talk Astrid couldn't help but think about her duel with him after the raid on the nest _"Will I be able to beat him?"_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Astrid?" Ruffnut whispers "Are you sure you still want to duel him?"

She didn't say anything "After what we just witnessed I hate to say it but I don't think you'll have a chance of winning" still didn't say anything.

"If you're having second thoughts you should go—" Astrid cuts her off.

"Ruffnut, I'm not backing down, so just shut it"

"Ok, ok, I was just trying to help" Astrid rolled her eyes.

Draco and friends along with the crowd they began to move out of the arena to get back to work. Draco and his friends begin making their way back to the hall to grab something to eat after a long match like that but Astrid stops him for a second "Draco, can I talk to you for a second?"

Draco looks at her then his friends "Go on ahead, I'll catch up later" they nodded leaving him behind.

"What is it Astrid?"

"I wanted to ask if you're still keeping your promise to duel me after the raid on the nest" he nods.

"I don't remember promising but yes, I'll still duel you after the raid" she went a little stiff.

"Ok, good, also…" she looks around to see if anyone was around before speaking again.

"Also, I was wondering if you decided what you would want if you win" he looks at her confused.

"What do you mean? I don't think we ever talked about some sort of prize"

"We didn't, it's tradition in a way"

"The only thing I want is to get out of this mess" that hurts.

"Is it really that bad?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm stuck on an island that I'm not use too, so yes it's that bad" that's what he meant…

"I was talking about… never mind, I got to go to the forge to get my axe repaired"

"I can do that for you" she looks at him.

"Really?" she asks a little bit cheerful.

"Yes, it'll give me something to do and I have to stop by there myself to do something"

"Ok" the two began making their way to the forge instead of going to the hall.

As the two walked to the forge they had little small talks about how he learned his style of fighting and how long has he been doing it etc. He gave decent answers but still hid a lot of the truth but she didn't know that.

After about a couple minutes of walking the two reach the forge. They both could see that someone was already there because the sound of someone hammering on some metal from inside the forge. Since they didn't see Hiccup or Gobber when they were leaving the arena they could only guess that it was one of them.

"Anyone in here?" Draco asks entering the forge.

"Aye, I'm 'ere" it was Gobber. A small cough could be heard "And the lad too" he adds.

"Gobber, may I use the forge for a second?" Draco asks taking Astrid's axe from her hand that she was holding.

"For what?" he shows Gobber Astrid's axe.

"Ah, the lass need's 'er axe repaired?"

"Yes, Draco said that he would do it for me since he had to come by anyways"

Gobber looks at Draco "What did ya need to come by fer?"

"I needed to buy some nails" Gobber gives him a confused look.

"Fer what?"

"I'm building a house at the cove in the forest" Hiccup, Gobber and Astrid all look at Draco.

"Why at there?" Astrid asks.

"It's peaceful" that's all he said before walking over to a grinder.

Gobber was going to question him about it a little more but didn't "'ow many nails do ya need?"

"A few dozen, I got the coin for it" he takes out a small pouch of coin placing it on the table next to the grinder.

Gobber takes the pouch nodding his head letting Draco know that he can use it. Draco takes a seat in front of the grinder and begins to grind the edges of the blade while Astrid leaned up against the table that he's near.

Gobber couldn't help but look at the two every now and again. He was glad to see those two finally getting along but he's noticed something off about Astrid lately, he just can't point his finger on it.

While Gobber and Hiccup worked the two would occasionally listen in on what the two were talking about every so often but most of it was just small stuff nothing too important. Hiccup felt a little jealous but wasn't going to say anything about it.

Gobber would smile whenever he would hear the lass laugh at whatever Draco would say even though when he was using the grinder he couldn't reall hear much of what he said. After an hour he was done with her axe.

Draco looks over the axe before handing it back to Astrid. She takes a couple of swings with it to see how it held. It was perfect, at least to her it was. The axe felt lighter then before but still had weight behind it and the blalde itself looked a lot sharper.

"Thank you, it's perfect" she thanks with a smile.

"You're welcome (looks at Gobber) thank you for letting me use the forge, also do you have the nails?" he asks. Gobber holds out a small wooden box of nails handing it to Draco.

Draco took the box then places it inside of his bag "You're welcome lad, now run off, your friends are waiting for ya" Draco turns to the window to see Sal and Raven along with Hana waiting outside of the forge.

The two leaves the forge to greet his friends "How long have you three been waiting out here for?" he asks. Raven holds out a piece of bread and a cup of mead.

"Not long, what were you doing in there?" Raven asks. She looks at Astrid and smiles.

"Just sharping her axe and grabbing some nails"

"Why nails?"

"It's for the house, I want to work on it a little more before tomorrow" Hana looks at him. He notices this "What?" she shrugs turning away.

He looks at her confused but says nothing. Instead her turns to Astrid "I'm heading back now, see you at the docks tomorrow" he says leaving her side while Raven, Sal, and Hana follow. Astrid didn't get to say anything before he got out of ear shot.

The four friends talked a little as they made their way back home "So where are Geralt, Ciri, and Triss?" Draco asks.

"They've already went back on home"

"They also said that they would be using the springs too" Sal adds.

"Ok, that's fine (turns to Hana) Doko de sore o tsukau koto o manabimashita ka?" he asks changing languages.

"Sore wa sūnenmaedatta, darekaga sore o shiyō suru hōhō ni tsuite watashi ni misetaga, anata ga mita yō ni watashi wa mada renshū ga hitsuyōdesu"

"Anata wa jissai ni kanari jōzu ni yatta, sore wa anata ga sore o dorehodo umaku tsukatta ka ni tsuite kowakatta" she smiles bowing a little bit taking in the complement.

"So you plan for us to work all night on the house even though we have a raid tomorrow?"

"Not all night, just a small portion of it"

"And we're not using our magic right?" he nods.

"Don't you think that'll be a little difficult?" Sal asks.

"Maybe but we don't know much about this queen, all I know is what Galaxy told me"

"Which isnt much I presume?"

"Right, he's told me that she's very big though so I would assume that'll be a littlt difficult"

"Should we really go after this thing then, it's a suicide run"

"It may be but these dragons are becoming an annoyance and causing a lot of trouble for these people and myself, since we're stuck here until Galaxy is ready to fly again"

"So, we're doing it for the people?"

"Yes and no"

"That's makes no sense"

"Don't over think it"

"Hey you two"

"What?" both Draco and Raven asks.

"We're back home" the two look to see that they some how got down into the cove without realizing it.

"Took you guys long enough" Ciri comment.

"Sorry, Draco was flirting with the blonde viking"

Draco glares at Raven whom was smiling "No I wasn't, why would I do that?" Raven shrug her shoulders leaving their side to go see Galaxy which Hana has already beaten her to.

Draco shook his head and turned to look at Geralt, Triss, and Ciri "Ok, so since we still have time I want to work on the house a little bit before tomorrow morning, will you be willing to help?"

Geralt looks at Ciri and Triss who shrugged their shoulders "Sure, we'll help" Ciri says. Geralt nods agreeing to help as well. Raven calls out "We've already agreed!"

"You didn't have to yell you know"

"Yea but I felt like it" she smiles.

"We should get to work now, the sun won't stay up all day for us to stop talking" Draco nods.

Draco and his friends began to work on the other half of the house started with the foundation. Galaxy helped out with that part since using his strength to put down some of the foundations while the others worked on the pillars and other parts of the house.

Everyone had their own part to work on. Geralt and Sal chopped down trees. Raven, Hana, and Ciri helped out with making rope. Triss did most of the cleaning of the wood but would get help from the other now and again while Draco and Galaxy would work on the foundation along with other parts of the house.

The construction took four to five hours to work on until the main hall of the house was omplete. There were more parts of the house they need to work on but that would have to wait for some other time because one by one everyone started to fall asleep throughout the whole time they were working.

First it was Ciri and Raven followed by Triss, next Sal, and lastly Draco and Geralt leaving just Hana and Galaxy. The two sat down next to the burning fire that Galaxy lit up a hour or two ago.

 _"_ _Fod dreh hi mein wah tinvaak normally?"_ Galaxy asks. Hana shrugs her shoulders looking around the cove.

"Whenever I feel like it I guess, it's just too much fun messing with people, you know how it is"

 _"_ _Hi mindok hi lost wah lingraav hinmaar ruzun lingraav hi"_

"I know but I'm not doing anything wrong, at least not yet" she says with an evil smile "Besides, she won't do anything as long as I don't screw anything up"

 _"_ _Zu'u tovok vir lingrah that'll laat"_ the dragon rolls his eyes laying his head down.

"Oh don't be like that, you know I can be a careful person"

The dragon doesn't say anything. Hana takes that as she needs to go to bed now which she doesn't really want to do but she has to act a little bit longer until the right moment. She gets up and away from the fire to head on inside the house to get some sleep leaving Galaxy to sleep outside but he didn't go to sleep for another hour or so since he felt eyes watching them and the only person that could give him this feeling would be one person.

 _"_ _Fos los dreh het?"_


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N Here's another chapter for all you lovely people! I would like to add a few things first. Number one, This story will possibly, and I mean possibly be taking some time off from posting due to other stories that I want to work on.**

 **Two, I have a couple of ideas for stories that I'll be starting soon and they contain of some anime's that I like to watch. Games and movies. Some of these games contain of Warframe, Borderlands, Fallout and for movies Aliens, Star wars, and some others that I will leave as a surprise.**

 **Three, I'll be also re-writing my very first story from eight years ago which will show what my characters use to be and act as well explain a few things that will be coming up soon.**

 **That should be all for now and remember this story might possibly take some time off posting for my other stories, I hope you can understand, also i plan to make some better covers for my stories and if you guys have any ideas for said covers pm. See you guys next time and enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Chapter Twenty-Seven)**

 **(Turdas 16** **th** **) (With Astrid)**

The sun was just only rising and everyone was already getting ready to head out for the nest. Astrid and her parents were already leaving their home to see that others were leaving their homes as well. Astrid followed her parents down the road heading for the docks.

While they walked Astrid began to hear someone call her name. She turns around to see that it was Ruffnut along with Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. She stops so that her friends can catch up with here.

"Hold up Astrid" Ruffnut calls out.

"You're in such a rush, what's up with that?"

"Nothing, its not like we're going on a raid or anything like that"

"I thought we were?" Astrid rolls her eyes at Tuffnut's stupidity.

"Oh come on Astrid, you don't have to worry, I'll be there to protect you" Snotlout tries to flirt with her but fails even though he should remember that he's not suppose to be messing with her after the whole fight with Draco.

"That's what worries me" she says aloud picking up her pace.

"Come on babe you know you'd feel more—" she shuts him up.

"Don't ever call me babe again, I'm not your babe and never will be, get that through your thick skull" she snaps at him.

Her friends just look at her taken aback. They know how much she can't stand the guy but it seems like he's pushing it a little to much and ever since the duel for her hand she's been very different lately.

They were silent for a while not sure if it would be a good idea to say anything but when the other girls that Astrid and Ruffnut hung out with came around and began to talk it seemed to get her mind off of things and Snotlout's other buddies came around as well pulling him away and Tuffnut joined them leaving Fishlegs with the girls.

"You know, I'm nervous as well as excited at the same time" Philia says gripping onto her swords handle tightly.

I am too, who would've thought that today was already going to come this soon" this was the first time for a lot these people. It could also be their last if they aren't careful.

"You know, I just remembered something, if they couldn't find the nest before why does this time matter?" Rivia asks.

This made Astrid think realizing that she had a point. How would they get to the nest if they have no way of knowing how to get there. She might have to ask Stoick about that when they reach the boats.

"Do you think we'll actually end this war?"

"I don't know but we're all hoping, this war has gone for far to long and…" her words die down when her eyes landed on Draco and his friends that were all the way down at the docks.

Their clothing had a little bit more armor then usual and they had their choice of weapons ready. They sat around near one of the boats talking about something but she couldn't hear since she was pretty far still.

"Man, you're one lucky girl Astrid" her head snaps around so quick it could've come off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you got a guy like that, you're a lucky one"

A blush grows on Astrid cheeks "He's not mine and never will be so will you shut it" she defends herself.

"Who's not yours?" her head snaps around to see that she was already in ear shot of Draco and his friends. They were all looking at her but her friends were smiling.

"No-Nothing, don't worry about it" she really didn't want to talk about it.

Draco looks at his friends and they just shrugged their shoulders. Hana on the other hand was staring at Astrid and her friends but they didn't seem to have noticed it _"I wonder how long she'll realize that she's fallen for the guy, can't blame the girl but still"_ Hana thought turning her attention to the sound of the other people.

"Hey Draco?" Draco looks at Astrid.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how we'll be reaching the nest, if Stoick's told you anything"

"Not sure if he has a way to get there but I have an idea that he'll just wing it and try like he's been doing, probably" he wasn't really sure.

"I just hope that this guy doesn't get us killed" Raven whispers. Draco heard her and smacked her in the back of the head lightly.

"Hey!" Draco looks at her but says nothing. Raven must have understood what that meant.

"How long is this nest that we're heading too?" Triss asks.

"Only a couple of hours" Fishlegs replies.

"I could just transport us there" she whispers for only her friends too hear.

Draco turns to her "Not as long as we're here" he whispers back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruffnut asks.

"Don't worry about it, besides, where's Stoick?"

"He should be coming"

"He's on his way" Hiccups voice caught everyone's attention.

"Come on, is he really coming too?" Ruffnut wines but she gets a lot of glares from Draco and his friends mostly Draco. She backs off.

"You know something Ruffnut, I get that he might not be stronger then you or anyone here but don't put someone down because you don't know the extremes that those kind of people will go through to get stronger, we were the same" he's talking him and his friends.

Those around look at Hiccup whom was backed up but then she looks at Draco and his friends "So you're saying that weakling will get stronger, yea as if" Draco walks up to her. she backs up a little trying no to back down.

"If he continues training with me with the help of my friends he'll be stronger then most of you or maybe all of you" he whispers to her.

"Yea, we may not be as strong as him but compare to you vikings we're pretty strong" Raven says trying to boast but Sal smacks her in the back of the head.

"Hey! Why did you—" Sal speaks cutting her off "Shut up, we don't need to cause any trouble"

"I'm just saying the truth" she whispers.

"Well the truth—" Stoick's voice cuts him off.

"Now that everyone's here I have a few things to say, first off I would like to thank Draco and his friends again for coming along with us on this raid, next we have something that I need to make clear" he looks up which everyone follows looking over to see that a crane was lowing something.

What the crane was carrying was a Gronkle that was locked inside the pens back at the arena. Everyone quickly drew their swords but Stoick spoke up "We'll be using this dragon to lead us to the nest, Draco has given me the idea to use a dragon to reach the nest" Draco looks at him clearly not remembering that he mentioned this at some point.

"When did you tell him that?" Geralt whispers to Draco. He shrugs his shoulders.

"No one is aloud to kill this beast not until we reached the nest" everyone sheathed their weapons understanding his words.

"Now then, since everyone understands we'll be splitting up everyone among the ships, the first ship will be Draco and his friends, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Hiccup, Philia, Rivia, Mr. and Mrs Hoffersons and the Ingerman s" those who were called bored their appointed ships.

The splitting up took about thirty minutes or more before everyone was on their ships. The dragon was already lowered onto a ship that Stoick was going to be on. When everything was ready to go the ships sailed off towards the nest.

The trip to the nest was going to be a long one but during the time they had most of the people were talking about what's probably going to happen when they reach the nest or what might happen once this war is over.

Draco and his friends sat the front of the boat listening to most of the conversations that were scattered throughout the boat but that didn't keep them from having their own conversation.

"So, what's the plan?" Raven whispers.

"Can't really make up one since we haven't even seen what we're up against"

"But didn't—" Draco speaks up "He doesn't know how big she is, he just said that its big" Draco whispers.

"H-Hey Draco, is it really alright for me to be here?" Hiccup asks walking up to Draco and his friends.

"It's fine, if you don't ever experience a real fight then you won't ever get any stronger"

"At least that's his philosophy" Raven chuckles.

Draco doesn't say anything and continues on with speaking "Just use your head and listen to your gut, you should be fine and remember the training that you've been taught so far" Hiccup nods his head.

"You'll be fine" Hiccup nods again leaving them.

"He's a nice kid but he's so pathetic" Raven whispers the last part.

"That may be true but at least he's willing to learn"

"When do you think you'll put him into the same training as you put us?" Draco shrugs his shoulders.

"Not sure yet, probably after this raid maybe I'll put him through some of our training but that means you'll be helping out as well"

"That's fine"

"Tetsudatte mo ī?" Hana asks.

"If you can be careful then yes" she bows her head.

"Are we really ready for something like this, it might come down to us using magic" Geralt whispers.

"If it does then it does, it won't matter, we'll use it" they all nod understanding that it might come down to using their magic.

"Everyone should get some rest since it'll be a couple of hours before we reached the nest!" Stoick yells from the other ship.

No one say anything against it. Everyone decided to take turns in resting on the way there just in case they get attacked on the way there. The trip was going to take a couple of hours but depending on what happens on the way there could make it take longer.

Hours passes and nothing really happens to them on the way to the nest. To everyone's surprise there was a giant wall of fog covering a huge wide spread of the ocean. It's big enough to not be able to see the end of it.

"So this is the nest?" Draco wonders looking down the wall.

"Everyone! you will follow close behind and don't go off from the others!" Stoick yells from his ship.

His ship was the first to enter the fog and one by one the ships entered the fog. The ship Draco and his friends were the second to last to enter the fog. While in the fog everyone was whispering to one another but what made a lot of people nervous was how quiet the fog was.

Draco heard some people say that it wasn't usually this quiet in here. There was sounds of dragons everywhere and some even getting closer but they weren't moving in on the kill. The dragon that was on the ship that Stoick was on was now acting weird which could have helped out with this as well.

"Hey Draco?" Astrid whispers. Draco looks at her.

"Why aren't the dragons moving in" she was looking in the direction of some rocks and Draco did the same and saw that there were some dragons trying to hide themselves but didn't seem to do to well.

"I'm not sure but keep your guard up (looks at friends) same goes for all of you" his friends did as he said and took out their weapons getting ready to defend if they have too.

While they slowly moved through the fog Draco was starting to get a headache from all of the voices of the dragons that were around them but there was too much for him to hear what they were saying. His friends seem to have noticed his distress.

"Are you ok?" Raven asks in a whisper.

"Yes, just too much noise" she seemed confuse but she knows that he's possibly hearing the dragons speaking while they're just hearing noise.

Astrid seemed to have notice this too as well as Hiccup but they didn't come up to him to see if he was ok, they were sure that his friends had it handled even though Astrid didn't feel right seeing how he looked like something was bothering him _'What's wrong with me?'_ she wondered.

No one else seemed to have noticed which is a good thing since he wouldnt want to explain to anybody what's happening to him.

About a couple of minutes the sounds that surrounded them stopped. Draco's head stopped hurting as well. They looked to see what was going on and they saw that they have reached the island and that Stoick was on said island.

"Who knew that it was a volcano" Raven says looking up at the smoking top.

"Got a plan?" Geralt asks walking up to Draco.

"For now just keep an eye out" Geralt nods.

Their ship was last to land on the island and while they were leaving the ship Stoick has called out for them to get the trebuchets in place and ready. Not sure what Stoick's thinking Draco walks over to Stoick who seems to be walking closer to the wall of the mountain.

"Stoick" Draco calls walking up to the chief.

"Yes lad?"

"What's happening?"

"One of the demons snuck through an opening right up there" points up to a little opening in the wall.

"So you're going to knock it open?" Stoick nods.

Stoick turns to the wall and signals with his sword to use the trebuchets on where they're standing. A couple of rocks were thrown at the wall breaking it down little by little until it fell open revealing a massive hole leading down to who knows where.

Stoick, Draco and friends climbed up the pile of rocks to look down into the massive hole to not be able to see anything. Stoick then signals them to light a rock then throw it into the hole. When the rock was lit and thrown it flew over their heads hauling down into the hole revealing dozen probably even thousands of dragons cluttering the wall.

Draco backs up, his friends followed "Get ready, Raven I want you, Triss, and Hana to back up a little further while the rest stay up here with me" they nodded not arguing with his orders.

"Stoick you—" before he could say anything Stoick lets out a war cry running into the hole _'How dumb can this guy be?'_ he wonders with a opened mouth.

The dragons flew out in hordes and everyone began to attack the running dragons but they slowly began to stop attacking due to noticing that the dragons weren't attacking back. About a minute all of the dragons flew off into the distance leaving the vikings confused.

"Was that it?" Gobbers asks.

"We did it!" yells Spitelout.

The crowd began to cheer but Draco and friends were sure that it wasn't the end of it. They stayed ready and backed up a little further. Stoick looked at them confused but before he could get a word in a loud roar.

The cheers quickly died, the ground began to shake and Stoick along with everyone near the hole took off running to the boats. Everyone was running back to the boats except for Draco and friends.

The ground busted open revealing a mountain sized dragon with red spikes all over it's body with greyish black scales. Draco looks at his friends and tells them to move back. They did but Stoick yells "Don't run back to the ships!" but it was too late and the massive dragon lets out a huge stream of fire burning the ships and the trebuchets along with those who were on them including the dragon that was on it.

The screams from those on the ships were horrifying even the dragons scream could give some of them nightmares. Stoick looked back up to the huge dragon with horror "Thor help us" he whispers.

Seeing that Stoick was frozen Draco yells at him "Stoick, get your people out of here!" Stoick snaps his head towards Draco.

"What about ya?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll handle ourselves!" Draco and friends scattered when the dragons foot came crashing down.

Stoick was going to say something but when he saw what his people was doing he listen to what Draco said and took off in the direction of his people. Gobber came running up to his side and yells "What are ya doin'!?"

"We need to get the people out of here, I'll stay with Draco and help out" Gobber holds up his hand and Stoick took it knowing what he was going to say "I can double that time" the two took off to order everyone to head to the other side of the island while they stayed and distracted that thing.

Draco watched as the two men got everyone out of the way but came back "What are you doing!?"

"We're helping you!" Draco could only sigh.

"No, your people need you, if you die here who we'll watch over them!?" Stoick was going to protest but Draco had a point.

"Once our people are safe then we'll leave but until then we're staying!"

"Fine but stay out of the way and be careful!"

The two men smiled nodding. The two then began to yell at the dragon "Here!

"No here!" the dragon were distracted with the two while Draco began to give his friends orders.

"Raven, shoot at the eyes and try to blind that thing, Hana and Triss stay back and keep her safe, Triss get ready to use some spells just in case" the three nodded.

Draco runs back to the others that were attacking the feet. He looks over to Sal and Geralt "You two gain its attention, Ciri get ready to blink!" they nodded.

Draco then looks at Gobber and Stoick whom were still avoiding the dragons attacks "Stoick, Gobber! The people are gone, you can leave now!" the two men nodded leaving Draco and his friends behind to fight the thing but deep down they both felt that it was wrong.

Once they were out of sight Draco turns to Ciri "Now Ciri!" she nods disappearing in a blink of an eye attacking the dragons legs and even its wings. Raven began to bombard the dragons head with countless arrows while Triss was throwing fireballs at it.

"Triss, transport me, Sal and Geralt on the dragons head!" she nods quickly opening a portal in front of them while the other one opened at the top of the dragon.

The three men ran through the portal ending up on top of the dragons head. Draco looks at the two behind him "You two, go for the wings!" the two split up one going for one of the wings while he stayed at the head.

"I guess it's time Kami" he whispers to his sword.

He puts a strong grip on the handle and with a blink of an eye he pulls the sword out. When pulling the sword out the sword lets out a huge electrical wave that shook the dragons head and causing a little bit of damage.

The sword he's using is special since the sword was perfectly crafted by Frey using daedric and dwarven metal along with a light diamond outer shell for the blade while the handle was made out of daedric. The blade itself was enchanted with dragon language giving it the Fus Ro Da shout (which he still doesn't know how she pulled it off) along with the electrical enchantment.

The Dragon lets out a loud roar and was going to try to know them off but Draco was going to let it do that he turns to see Geralt and Sal have done some good damage to the wings and yells "Move!" the two move then he swings his sword which releases an electrical slash that he hurls at the wounds doing the rest for them. The wings were unusable now.

The dragon lets out another but painfilled roar. This time he jams his sword into the soft part of the dragons neck then using a chain lighting channeling it through the sword into the dragon. The other two that were with Draco could see that this might be the time to leave so they stabbed their swords into the dragon sliding down its side hurting the dragon.

The chain lightning began to cause the gas inside of the dragon to spark causing it to explode inside of the dragon "Not so fire proof inside huh?"

The dragon couldn't roar anymore instead blood started to leak out of its mouth while it tried to roar. When his magicka ran out he pulls the sword out of the dragons neck then quickly sheathing it before jumping off the collapsing dragon. When it landed it shook the earth beneath them shooting up a cloud of smoke blinding them from the dragon.

Draco and his friends stayed on high alert until the smoke cleared. Once the smoke cleared they saw that the dragon has stopped breathing. They lowered their guard letting out the breath most of them were holding.

"Did we do it?" Raven asks.

"I believe we did" Triss answers looking around for Geralt.

Geralt and Sal came out from behind the dragon over to Draco. Triss let out a sigh of relief "Thank goodness" she whispered but Raven heard her, won't say anything though.

During this whole fight no one knew that three people just watched the whole thing. Due to what they saw they now know that they can't say anything to anyone about what they just saw.

Draco and his friends gathered together beside the dead beast "That was a little bit harder then I thought" Triss says making it sound like it was going to be easy.

"It wasn't going to be easy in the first place"

"Yea but I didn't think it would be that hard either"

"Hey guys?" Raven gestures over to the upcoming crowd of people.

Everyone that was standing there couldn't believe their eyes. These seven people took down a mountain size dragon with ease and none of them looked hurt, probably some scratches but not badly hurt.

"What?" Draco asks to the surprised crowd.

Stoick couldn't help smile. He turns to his people "The beast is dead! The war is over!" everyone cheered to the loudest they could patting or hugging everyone around them. Stoick and Gobber walk over to Draco and his friends.

"How were you able to pull it off?"

They looked at one another "We just used its size against it" Stoick couldn't help but laugh Gobber on the other hand just stared at them.

"'ave ya fought somethin' like this before?" they shook their heads.

"No, we've just been in a lot of fights in the past" Gobber only nodded.

"Well, however you pulled it off, I'm just glad you did" he looks at each and everyone of them "Thank you, you helped me and my people end this war and now hopefully we'll have peace"

"No problem" Draco took a step back feeling a little dizzy. They all saw this and Raven and Ciri came to his side holding him up.

"What's wrong?" Stoick asks.

"Just tired" that's all his says.

"'ey Stoick, what are we going to do about the trip home?"

"We'll have to scavenge off from any remaining ships and hopefully get some of them to be sea worthy" Gobber nods.

"I'm on it" he walks off towards the destroyed ships that were still burning. Gobber calls over some people to help out.

"Until we find a sea worthy ship you should take a rest, you all earned it" Stoick then walks away to help out too.

Draco then collapses passing out onto the floor the last thing he heard was his name being called. They all knew what happened, he over did it with his magic. They let their brother rest while they waited until otherwise.

"Hey Triss, did you see that thing that hit the dragon?" Raven asks looking down at Draco's sleeping face.

"Yea, I saw it but I couldn't tell where it came from, all I know is that it came right after the whistling sound ended"

"Do you think it could be someone like you?"

"Hardly but its not impossible"

"Could it be a dragon?"

"That could be the better case, I remember seeing a blast like that when the village got raided"

"Well if it was a dragon, I wonder why it did it"

While they continued to talk Astrid couldn't help but stare at them _'Are they really that powerful?'_

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

Draco woke up to the sounds of someone speaking to him. He fluttered his eyes open to see Ciri staring at him and feeling of the boat rocking a little as if people were moving around. He sat up slowly to see that they have returned to Berk. He looks up and around to see that it was just Ciri.

"How long was I out?"

"For six hours, it's already the afternoon"

"Where is the others?"

"They're on the docks helping those that are injured"

He tries to get up but he quickly became dizzy again. Ciri quickly grabs him "Why aren't you helping them?" he asks.

"Because they wanted me to help you once you woke up"

"I'm fine I just need something to drink" she lets go of him.

"Then lets head to the hall" he nods.

The two leave the boat once it was completely docked and on said dock was the others he was looking for along with Astrid who was talking to Raven. Raven looks passed Astrid who had her back to Draco and Ciri. When Astrid noticed that she wasn't paying attention to her she turned to see what she was looking at.

When Astrid's eyes landed on him she ran up to him "Draco, are you ok?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm fine, just need something to drink"

"Then we should head to the hall to get a drink, also Stoick says that he wants to talk to you"

"Where is he?" he asks.

"He should be at the hall with Gobber"

Draco nods passing her with now Raven and Ciri following behind him. Astrid quickly followed them as well. On the way to the hall Draco's friends followed him to the hall but bombarded him if he was alright or not. He ignored them of course but what caught his attention was the many laid out sheets of what could be bodies of the fallen.

"What are those?" Draco asks.

"Those who were killed by the dragon back at the nest"

"Was anyone important in that pile?"

"Not that I saw but they're extremely burnt to where its hard to tell" Astrid explains.

"How about those who survived?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many are injured?"

"A good bit but none of them are fatal" Triss jumps in.

"That's good" Draco looks at Astrid.

"Are you ok?" she nods.

"Yes, just a light burn but other then that I'm fine" she smiles.

"That's good" everyone behind them couldn't help but smile except for Raven who held her chest but faked a smile.

Walking through the village was quiet and this made Draco question "Where is everyone?"

"In the hall, most likely eating"

Draco didn't think anything different so he didn't question it right away but the closer they got to the hall the louder the people were getting. That's when he was getting curious. They stood at the door of the hall.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks.

"Nothing" he places his hands on the doors pushing them open. Once open he was greeted with everyone staring at them.

Stoick stands up "Here are our hero's now!" the room went into an uproar with cheers. This made Draco back up a little bit but Raven pushes him in with a smile. Astrid couldn't help but chuckle.

The group make there way through the huge crowd of people making their way through until they reached Stoicks table. Once at his table Stoick wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I would like to be the first to thank you and your friends for joining us in the battle with the dragons and ending the war that took a lot of family and friends from us years ago, and now with it over we can finally have peace" the room went into another roar.

"Stoick, there will never be true peace in this world"

"Lad, we know that but for now we're at peace and we're going to enjoy it so take a seat and enjoy yourself, you earned it, all of you"

"Thank you Stoick but I'm not a—" Raven jumps in.

"We will, thank you Stoick" she then pulls him away.

"Why did you tell him that, I thought we were coming here to get something to drink?"

"We are but he insisted that we attend this little party for us since we did destroy that massive dragon" she hands him a mug which he takes.

"Raven, I'm not going to stay here, I'm going to go home and sleep, you can stay and enjoy yourself" she gives him a sad face.

"Come on, just stay a little bit at least"

"No, remember, I've used too much magicka and I'm tired" he takes a quick swig of his drink before handing it back to her.

"Stay and enjoy yourself" she pouts as she watches him walk out but that quickly changes when she saw Astrid go after him.

"What's his problem?" Ciri asks taking a drink of her own mug.

"Tired, remember he just woke up after all" she didn't sound happy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm going to go over there and sit, want to join?" Ciri nods "Sure" the two girls walk over to take a seat.

Gobber on the other hand watched Draco walk out then watched the lass follow behind. He couldn't help but think that they have people like them on their side ' _Johann was right, we do have to watch out'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Gobber, where did Draco go?" Stoick asks taking a seat next to his friend.

"Out, it looked like 'e didn't want ta stay"

"What about the Hofferson lass?"

"She followed 'im"

"Do ya think those two really do have a thing goin'?"

Gobber shrugs his shoulder "Don't know but it wouldn't surprise me if there was" the two laugh.

Outside of the hall Draco was walking down the steps but stops when he heard his name get called out "Draco!" he turns to see Astrid standing not to far from him but stood a couple of steps higher then him making her look down at him.

"Want something?" he asks.

"Not really, I wanted to say thank you, for ending the war"

"I didn't end the war alone, everyone had help in it so it's not just me"

"That may be the case" she slowly walks down the steps closer to him "But you and your friends killed that thing while all we did was run" she stops a couple of inches from him.

"No one knew that we would've gone up against a thing like that so that's understandable, it's just we've fought a lot of things in our past"

"Still, we ran and you stayed, you could've been killed"

"It'll take a lot to kill me and with my friends by my side that just makes it harder, now is that all you needed?" he asks turning to look at her.

"Yes" without another wood she grabs his collar pulls him in for a kiss. This shocked him.

After she pulls away she smiles "That was for everything else" she quickly runs back into the hall leaving a confused Draco standing there. He eventually came back and started to question on what just happen but he went back to head on home.

What the two didn't know was that someone was watching the whole scene and they weren't happy about it and had a plan to do something about it.

As the night came everyone slowly left one by one leaving the hall until it was completely empty by midnight. Draco was already home and asleep which the others quickly followed once they got home as well. Everyone back at the village did the same going straight to bed after a long day.

The only one up was a very flustered Astrid. She was sitting on her bed faced red as a tomato "What in thors name did I do" she didn't know what to do or think. She just kissed Draco Ryder for no reason.

"What does he think of me?" she wonders fearing that he might not like her now that she did that.

"Why did I do that?" she began to panic.

"I have to talk to him" she stands up but sat right back down.

"He might already be asleep and I don't even know where they stay" at this point she just talked to herself. This little panic session went on for another hour until she finally calmed down and fell asleep after telling herself that everything will be fine and that she'll just clear it all up tomorrow.


	29. Happy 4th of July!

**(A/N Happy 4th of July to everyone! This coming weekend there will not be an update for any story that's out there on the fanfiction site. I will say that a new story will be uploaded soon along with a new chapter for one of my other stories. The story is going to be based off of the Star Wars franchise.**

 **This will be uploaded to all of my stories and that should be all for now. I hope you enjoy the holiday and fireworks!)**


	30. Chapter 28

**(A/N Back with another chapter! I don't really have much to say this time. See you guys next time!)**

 **(Chapter Twenty-Eight)**

 **(Fridas 17** **th** **) (With Draco)**

The night was hard on Draco. One from being so sore and tired from the battle with the queen and the other was when Astrid kissed him. He couldn't get it out of his head but at some point he was able to fall asleep.

The next morning though wasn't pleasant for him. Someone knocked on the door frame of his soon to be room once it's all finished waking up to see that Geralt was leaning on his door frame "Someone's here to see you" Draco groans.

After getting off of the floor he leaves the room entering into the dining room as well seeing that Sal was up and carving out something. Draco looks and sees a couple of chairs and what seems to be a table.

Sal notices Draco standing there and says "How do they look?" he asks. He gives him an approving nod.

"They look great" Sal smiles getting back to work.

Draco looks around to see that the girls weren't around "Where are the girls?" he asks. Sal looks away form his work again and says "Raven and Ciri went to the springs Triss, I think went into town for some reason and Hana, she's out front with Galaxy"

Geralt calls out to Draco "Draco" Draco follows the sound walking to the front door.

At the door Geralt was holding it open to show that Hiccup was standing there with his weapon in hand. Hiccup noticed Draco and slightly looked down at the ground. Draco stops a foot in front of Hiccup before speaking.

"Don't stare at the ground"

"Sorry" Hiccup apologizes looking up at him. Draco sighs.

"Apologizing a lot makes you sound weak"

"S-Sorry" Draco just shakes his head before speaking again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering when you're going to come back to train me?" Draco mentally slapped his forehead.

"Sorry, I forgot, we'll start it up again tomorrow morning, ok" Hiccup nods his head.

The two stood there in silence but when nothing was said Draco spoke "Is that all?" Hiccup jumped a little "Oh yes, sorry, I'll get going"

Hiccup then bolts back to the village. Draco closes the door behind him still a little annoyed that he forgot about his training. When he looks up he notices that Geralt was still nearby leaning up against the wall.

"What?" Draco asks.

"You forgot his training, that's no good Ryder"

"Don't lecture me, with everything that's been happening it's hard to keep up with the small things like training" he walks passed Geralt.

"Wrong" Draco turns to Geralt.

"What's wrong?"

"Saying that training is a small thing"

"Geralt, it's not the time" he had a feeling that Geralt was going to say something but a girlish scream caught their ears. Draco could only guess that it was Hiccup.

"Get ready" Geralt nods. Sal heard and stopped what he was doing to go grab his things.

Draco quickly went back into the room grabbing his swords and battle rob along with a few other things before he leaves the room again to see that Sal and Geralt were waiting for him. The trio leave the house in a hast but sees that Hana and Galaxy were looking at them.

Draco looks at the two and asks "Where did the scream come from?" he asks. Hana point in the direction of where the scream came from.

Draco nods his head thanking her before taking off. The other two follow closely behind him. Galaxy took this time to sniff the air. Hana watches "What is it?" she asks seeing that he flinched.

 _"_ _Hi frin wah kos kidding zey…"_ he does his own groan. He gets up and carefully goes after the trio but had to still take his ramp.

Hana just shrugs her shoulders not knowing what was going on or at least that's how she's making it look. Instead she gets up and goes on inside of the house to make something for her to eat.

The trio were running through the woods following the screams and now the roars of whatever was attacking Hiccup. They followed the sounds until they came out to a small clearing and within that clearing they saw Hiccup but as well as the thing that was attacking him.

The creature was small for the sound that it makes. It was pitch black, and was on all fours growling at Hiccup but that changed when it heard Sal step on a stick which snapped. The dragon turned around now looking at the trio that have just showed up.

Draco looks at Sal slightly but kept his full focus on the dragon in front of them. The dragon flung its wings out trying to make itself intimidating but it wasn't going to work. Draco gestures to both Sal and Geralt to surround it. They nodded.

The two slowly began to surround the dragon with their weapons drawn while Draco stayed where he stood drawing his silver sword that Geralt brought for him. The dragon felt threatened and stood on its hind legs getting ready to fire at him.

Just as the dragon was going to fire another roar caught their attention but Draco knew this roar. It was Galaxy. The small black dragon turns to look at the bigger dragon and backed down but still held its ground.

Galaxy looked down at the dragon before speaking _"Fos los dreh het vul gein?"_ Draco could understand what the dragon said.

 _"_ _Zu'u came wah koraav gein tol kuz tir jud"_

 _"_ _Druv?"_

Draco could sense that Sal, Geralt and Hiccup were all confused at seeing the two dragons speak to one another. He could explain to them what they were talking about but with Hiccup here.

"Oh screw it" he says softly before taking a step forward gaining the attention of the two dragons.

Draco was going to speak but Sal calls him out. Draco turns to look at Sal and saw Sal shake his head slowly. Draco looks at him confused but listen anyways. He turns to look at the two dragons which still seemed to be watching him.

"Galaxy?" Galaxy knew what he was wanting to ask.

 _"_ _Hi hon fos ved gein saag"_

"I know what it said by why?"

Galaxy looks at the black dragon _"Druv?"_

The black dragon seemed confused but still spoke _"Voth jud nusaan mu don't praag wah kuzol jul nidzos ahrk Zu'u laan wah nox gein wo viik ek"_

"It didn't need to come here to thank us, it could've just stopped raiding this village"

 _"_ _Tolro mein nuz…"_ Draco looks at the black dragon with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _Osos lorot do making leret het"_ Draco let out a deep sigh then rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You got to be kidding me" he whispers.

 _"_ _Tolro druv Zu'u los ahk het"_ Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The dragons are planning to make a nest on Berk. An island that hates and kills dragons. Even Galaxy couldn't believe what he was hearing but everyone else that was there was confused at why Draco seems annoyed.

"Hiccup" said lad jumps at hearing his name.

"Yes?"

"Go on back to the village" Hiccup didn't hesitate and ran for the village.

Geralt takes a step forward "Are you going to tell us what's happening?"

"When we all return home, later but for now (turns to Galaxy and the black dragon) you two go on home, Galaxy lead him back while we go on to the village and pick up a few things" the two dragons nod leaving the trio.

"For us we're…" he gets interrupted when he hears Ravens voice but when her turns to look he quickly looks away.

"Raven… Ciri… why are you naked?" he asks annoyed.

The two girls seemed to have just left the springs but didn't grab their clothes "Oh come on, it's not like you've seen it before" Raven gestures.

"She's right you know" Ciri adds smirks.

Draco still looking away repeats "Go get your clothes and meet us at the edge of the forest.

The two girls didn't listen to him at first but when he didn't turn to see if they were gone they left to go grab their clothes but laughed as they walked away. Draco could only shake his head.

"Why does that bother you?" Geralt asks.

"It doesn't" he simply states clearly not wanting to talk. Geralt looks at Sal and Sal shrugs his shoulders.

 **(With Astrid, the Twins, and Fishlegs)**

Astrid leads her small gang to the hall to grab some morning grub but deep down she feels a little less hungry but that's possibly due to her nerves still bothering her. At first when she first woke up she told herself that it was nothing and that Draco wasn't going to say anything to her since he just doesn't seem to be that kind of person to be bothered by such things.

But on the other hand she was kind of worried that he WOULD say something but she didn't try to think of it to much since it was just going to mess with her head.

The whole time she was in her thoughts she didn't notice that Ruffnut was calling to her. She was only pulled out from her thoughts when she heard Snotlout's voice that was coming right in front of her.

"What do you want Snotface?" she asks glaring at the idiot in front of her. He wasn't alone though.

"You're a lying bitch" she was taken back from this.

"What the hell Snotlout?" Ruffnut asks.

"Shut up, you didn't see what I saw last night"

"You were watching?" Astrid realize what he was talking about.

"Damn right I was, I should've trusted my gut" Astrid was seriously mad.

"I can't believe she's going around with other men" Dogsbreath says sounding surprised.

"Wait, she's going with other men, who?" Tuffnut asks clearly confused. Ruffnut slaps her.

"That damn Draco guy" Snotlout answers.

"What?!" Tuffnut was shocked. Ruffnut slaps him again.

"Would you shut it"

"When I see him, I'm—"

"See who?" Draco asks. Everyone turns to see that Draco along with his friends. Geralt and Sal stood on each side of him while the girls stood behind them. Snotlout stomps towards Draco and says.

"You, me, I challenge you—" Gobber cuts in.

"That's not goin' ta happen"

"Oh yes it is he—"

"Would ya shut ya trap, we just finished defeating the nest and that beast" Gobber argues shutting Snotlout up.

"But—he, ugh" he storms off with Dogsbreath following quickly behind him.

After Snotlout was out of ear shot Gobber turns to Draco "Sorry about the lad's stupidity"

"It's fine (looks at Astrid) can I talk to you?" she flinches a little.

Draco then turns to his friends and says "Go on ahead without me, We'll catch up with you in a little bit" they nodded their heads. Astrid did the same to her friends and told them to go on without her. They did as she says.

The two stood there watching as their friends walk to the halls doors. Once they went inside Draco looks at Astrid and gestures her to follow him. She did.

The two began to walk in the direction of the arena and they did in silence. Astrid was nervous on why he needed to talk to her. A lot of things came to her mind but the biggest one was the kiss from yesterday.

The two eventually came to a stop at the bridge that leads to the arena. She stood there waiting for what he has to say. He turns to look at her but he didn't look angry just… confused.

"What was that about yesterday?" he simply asks. He didn't sound angry either.

She knew this was coming "What do you mean?" trying to make it sound like she doesn't know what he's talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, the kiss?"

She flinches "I-I didn't know- it- it was the heat of the moment" she stuttered. But when she looked at Draco his exspression didn't change.

"Astrid, calm down, I'm not not I was just wondering"

She grabbed a little bit of her hair and twisted it a little "W-Well, if you're aren't mad, does that mean it meant something?"

"I'm not sure" she deflated a little hoping for a different answer that changed when he walked up to her and whispered.

"But, I didn't mind it though, so we'll see" he smiles before walking on back towards the hall. She couldn't help but smile at that.

She quickly sprints off to catch up with him. The two began to make small talk while they walked to the hall and speaking of the hall.

 **(With everyone at the hall)**

Draco's friends along with Astrid's friends and Gobber all sat in the hall talking to one another. At first they sat in silence not sure to say to one another but that was until Raven got bored and yelled saying that she was getting tired of the silence.

After her screaming they began to talk. At least Gobber started the conversation since he kind of agreed with how the silence was getting to him.

During these conversations they talked about some things that they wanted to know about one another but mostly what have they met Draco and or how long have they known one another. Raven on the other hand wanted to know how they've delt with Snotlout for so long.

"The lad wasn't like that back then, but ever since 'e found out 'e was goin' to be chief somethin' 'appened" Gobber explains.

"This is why you shouldn't give kids power, it'll just go to their heads" Raven joked which they found funny.

"I just realized somethin' that other girl isnt with ya"

"Oh Hana, she's back at camp"

"Did she not wanna come?"

"I don't think that's the case but she does what she likes to do" Sal explained.

"Yea, she's a strange one" Raven adds.

"Isnt most of your friends strange?" Geralt asks.

"And you aren't?" Geralt chuckles.

The same chats went on until they heard the doors of the hall open as well as the sounds of both voices of Draco and Astrid. What really caught their ears was Astrid laughing. When they entered the hall they were quickly called over to the table where everyone was sitting at.

The two went over to the table and sat down Draco sitting next to Geralt while Astrid next to Ruffnut. Ruffnut leaned over to Astrid and whispered "After this you're going to tell me everything" Astrid rolls her eyes.

"Now that everyone, exclueding Hana, is here I guess we should eat up" everyone couldn't agree more and began to dig in.

They ate and talked for a whole good hour before they finished up with eating. Once they were done Gobber asked Draco to do something for him "Lad, can you come by the forge in a little bit, I need ya help me with somethin'"

"Sure, what is it I'm going to be helping with?"

"A couple of unfinished weapons" Draco nods his head.

Gobber thanks him and leaves the table to head over to the forge. After Gobber left they went back to speaking "So, how long how you known Draco?" Ruffnut quickly asks.

"Didn't you already ask something like that?" Sal asks.

"Yes but you didn't really say how long to be exact"

"We've known him for seven, almost eight years, but that's us, the others on the other hand have probably only have known him for a couple of years" Raven answers.

"Was he always this badass?" Astrid turns to Ruffnut.

"Why is this all about him?" Astrid asks.

"Because, we actually get to ask him some things"

"You could've always asked me anything but it's my choice to not say anything" Draco says.

"Yea, that's why I'm asking now since you're buddies are here"

"She's got a point" Raven says smiling and that worried Draco. Let the questioning begin.

The questions came pouring down on him but like he said he would only answer some of them but of course with Raven here she answered pretty much all of them for him since he wasn't going to say anything.

A lot of the questions and the answers they got were quite interesting to Astrid but some even upsetted her but that was the one that reminded her that he had a wife but he did say that he didn't mind her kissing him. That thought made her blush a little and Ruffnut caught it when it happened.

"Whats wrong Astrid?" she asks with a smile.

"N-Nothing" Ruffnut nods her head slowly smiling at her friend.

"Sure, we'll stick to that for now (turns back to Draco and friends) so who was Frey to him, you said something about her" Ruffnut asks looking at her friend.

"Frey, well, she always had a thing for him but he keeps turning her down, even while being married she still persued him"

Sal then adds "But even though all of that she's was probably the second to strongest then the rest, she fights so much differently then anyone I've known"

"How so?' Astrid asks interested.

"Well, how do we explain this, well she— wait, where's Dracp?" Sal asks.

"He left not to long ago" Triss answers.

"How, we would've seen him leave?" Fishlegs asks confused.

"We still can't figure it out, but it's something that he just does" Raven explains.

"That's cool, just disappearing out of thin air, man I wish I could do that" Tuffnut whines.

The group went back to having their conversations while Astrid on the other began to think of what's going to happen between her and Draco now he said that he didn't of what happened _'Is that saying that he wouldn't mind…'_ her mind wondered off to a place where she didn't think she would ever think about.

At the forge on the other hand Gobber was beginning his work with the weapons that he needed to finish before the day ended. He usually wouldn't ask for much help since his apprentice Hiccup would be here helping but he's getting old and only having one person help isnt going to be enough.

Gobber had Hiccup grinding the weapons while he fixed them up. Lucky for them though Draco showed up "I'm here Gobber" Draco says entering the forge.

"Thank ya again lad for comin' ta 'elp"

"No problem" Draco removes some layers of armor/clothing and places everything that he won't need on a nearby table.

Draco grabs a couple of weapon in his arms and began to work on the weapons. The trio worked in sync and helped out one another if one needed help. Every so often people would come by and ask for repairs or special orders. Gobber would give the special orders to Draco since he would be a better choice.

Also throughout the time Draco's friends along with Astrid and her friends came by to either get their weapons worked on or needed to ask him a question or just talk to him/them. This went on for a couple of hours and when they were just finishing up with the last bit of weapons Gobber calls out to Draco.

Draco raises his head up from his work seeing that Astrid was standing outside of the forge "You and Hiccup coming to grab dinner?" he just now remembered that they all skipped lunch. Their stomachs growled.

What he really realized was that she actually mentioned Hiccup's name, so did Gobber. He looks over to Hiccup whom was still busy with working on his last weapon. Draco calls out to Hiccup getting his attention.

"Once you're done with that, come by the Great Hall" Hiccup only nods.

Draco then looks at Gobber, he nods too "Go on lad, we'll catch up in a we minute"Draco nods this time putting down his hammer grabbing his gear then leaves the forge to see that Astrid was still waiting for him.

"Are they coming?" Draco nods.

"Yes, but they're just finishing up the last bit of weapons we have left"

"Ok, oh, you're friends are already at the hall and the guy named Geralt says he needs to speak with you once we get there"

"Did he say what about?" She shakes her head.

Throughout the day Draco noticed that everyone doesn't seem all tense and scared anymore. It felt peaceful and it was all due to taking out that queen of dragons. But the main issue is that peace never lasts and that's what wooried Draco.

 **(Hours before at Outcast island)**

For days The Outcast and Berserkers have been gathering their forces together to take over Berk and tomorrow is the day that their attack cominces. Alvin the Treacherous stood at the docks giving out the orders for each group of soldiers and mercernarys they've gained while Dagur on the other hand was being just Dagur, trying to scare people and all.

Near one of the houses a man covered with a cloak hiding his face with the hood keeping his head down armed with a massive sword and a couple of daggers stood there waiting until everyone was on the ships before he got on. He was a hired mercernary.

While he waited he noticed that Dagur was walking over but thought he was just going to walk by but when he did Dagur stopped and turned to look at the hidden figure. He stands in front of the man and looked him up and down "You're a creepy one, I hope paying you will get me what I want"

The guy stood there silent "Not a talker, good, I would've probably thrown you over bored if you talked" he began to laugh insane like.

Still stood there in silence "You know, I might not kill you after this"

"Dagur!" Alvin yells.

"What!? Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"I need ta speak with ya!" Dagur lets out an annoyed groan and stomps over to Alvin yelling at him about interrupting him.

The hooded man felt relieved about him leaving but just as he thought he was going to be left alone another hooded person stands by his side for a quick second "He's quite annoying right?" it was a female.

She was covered in a shiny metallic armor that looked like scales and the weapons were two small war axes "Don't worry, He won't be around much longer" the hooded man slightly looks over next to him but saw that she just left boreding the ship.

 _"_ _Who was she?"_ he wondered now doing the same thing boreding the ship.

Once all of the ships were boreded they sailed off towards Berk with a fleet of thirty ships strong and about a couple of hundreds of men. Berk was going to have another fight on there hands.


	31. Chapter 29

**(A/N Hello again! I know it's been a while since I've done a chapter update but with work getting more in my way and with loosing my GF I had to take a break but now that I've returned I can get back to writing my stories.**

 **I would like to make a few things known first. One, I'm aware that some of the chapters are still somewhat short that'll change soon. Another thing is the relationship between Draco and Astrid, this will start to grow more in the next chapter. Stories from the characters will be told so expect some flashbacks soon.**

 **More development with Hana will be coming up in the upcoming chapters and more.**

 **Now enough chit chat, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **(Chapter Twenty-Nine)**

 **(Loredus 18** **th** **) (With Hiccup)**

The sun has reason over Berk and everyone has begun their day. Hiccup was just now arriving to the arena to begin his day of training with Draco and possibly the others but not really sure.

On his way their his father stopped him for a little bit and told him that he would come and watch this training to see how he was doing since its been a while. That made Hiccup feel nervous but he has to show his father that his doing well.

The two walked in a awkward silence not knowing what to say one another but when they both reached the arena they both let out a sigh of relief knowing that someone else was going to be there.

Looking down in the arena they saw Astrid, Draco, Geralt, Ciri, Triss, Sal, Raven, and Fishlegs all there talking to one another. Seeing Astrid there made Hiccup more nervous but deep down he knew why she was really there. For Draco.

The group notices the two when Raven spoke out saying to everyone that they're here. Everyone but Draco leaves the arena and head up to the stand while Hiccup enters into the arena while Stoick heads on to seat with the others.

Hiccup walks into the arena weapon in hand but held his head high trying to make himself not so scared. That all changed though when he notices that Draco wasn't wearing his normal battlerobes and saw that he had a blunt sword and some underarmor.

"We're going to be sparing today if you can't tell" yep, Hiccup's screwed.

"O-Ok" he gets into a battlestance.

The stance wasn't bad but it wasn't good either but it'll have to do for now. Draco then gets into a stance. Draco counts down to the start of the match while back in the stands everyone was watching with close eyes.

"I heard my son was doing alright, is that true?"Stoick asks out of no where.

"As for someone who doesn't know how to fight, yes, he's doing alright, I guess" Raven whispers the last part.

Stoick glances at her not really believing in what she says but he'll take her word for it for now. He turns his attention back to the two that are in the arena to see that Hiccup is somewhat holding his own against Draco. This was interesting.

At first he didn't think that his son would actually learn how to fight but after seeing how he's improving he cracks a small smile. His smile did fade when he heard Astrid ask Raven something.

"Who actually trained him?"

Raven looks at Astrid "He was trained under an imperial soilder back home, but over time he pushed that training to his limit and when he met us he put us through his own training"

"Would he train anyone?"

"Back then, yes, but now, I don't know, I wouldn't think so"

"How come?" Fishlegs asks.

Raven had to think about it a little bit "Hmm, I guess because not a lot of people could handle it I guess" she clearly didn't know.

"It's because of his style" Geralt adds.

"That's a big part"

"Did something happen?"

Raven shakes her head "No—" a loud clang gained everyone's attention.

Everyone stared at the two in the arena and saw that Hiccup was blocking Draco's attack. It looked like he was struggling holding it but did it. Draco cracked a small smile realesing the pressure and moving back away from Hiccup.

"Well done, now we'll—" the sound of the horn goes off.

"Really? It's not even the after noon yet" Draco says to himself. He looks up to the stands at Stoick and saw tha he was already leaving.

"What's going on!?" Draco calls to the others.

"Um, you might want to come take a look at this" Draco didn't like the sound of Sal's voice.

Draco and Hiccup run out of the arena and up to where they were all standing. Looking out to the ocean they saw about four dozen ships heading straight for Berk. Looking at the sails on the ships Draco could see that it was two clans instead of one.

He looks over to Astrid "Know those sails?" she nods.

"Berserkers and Outcasts"

Draco nods understanding the situation "I need everyone to listen up" everyone there turns to him.

"Raven and Ciri, you will go and protect the hall, Fishlegs and Astrid, go help with getting those who can't fight to safety" the four that were given orders nods and runs off towards the village.

"Sal and Geralt, you'll be with me"

"What about me?" Triss asks.

Draco looks behind her and saw Hiccup waiting for orders. He turns to Triss "Be ready" she knew what that meant and nods.

"A-And me?" Hiccup stutters.

"You'll go to the hall with Raven and Ciri and told them I told you that" he nods then runs off.

Looking at the other three he then takes the lead with them following close behind him.

Once in the village Triss splits off from them and runs off to who knows where while the other three ran to the where ever they might need to be.

"Draco!" he could hear his name being called from behind. Turning around to see that it was Stoick.

Turns to look at Geralt and Sal "Go to the docks" they nod doing just that.

Turns to look at Stoick "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I can say they're not hear for a visit" he was right. A loud crash was heard from behind them. Turning to see what happened, a house crashed by a boulder that just came from one of the ships.

"Do your catipults work?"

"Yes"

"Then get some men up there and use them" Draco says making it sound like an order.

Stoick looks around until he saw three men running past them "You three, gather some men and get on the catipults and get ready for my signal" the three men runs off to do as their chief says.

More loud crashes could be heard all over Berk. Stoick turns to Draco "Wheres my son?"

"He's with Ciri and Raven at the hall, he'll be fine"

"I 'ope you're right"

"Stoick!" a random viking yells from up top one of the toweres. He continues when he sees Stoick looking up at him "They're making land towards the beach, they'll be out of range soon"

"Then begin firing!" the catipults began firing once they heard the orders to do so.

"Stoick, we need to move those who can fight towards that side and get ready for a counter attack" Stoick nods in agreement.

"I agree" the two ran off around the village getting people to move positions.

Draco ran all the way down to the docks to tell those who were down there but it seemed like they knew that they were moving since everyone including Sal and Geralt have ran past him. Draco follows closely behind them.

With Ciri, Raven and Hiccup they watched all of the commotion from the top of the steps "It sucks that we have to be stuck here" Ciri complains.

"Yea but Draco told us to go here, we can' really do anything about that"

"We could always go anyways" Ciri suggests.

"Yea, we could but I'd rather not make him mad"

"What do you mean? He won't get mad at you"

"Not so sure about that" she sounded sad.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well—" the sounds of metal clashing catches their attention.

In the distance hundreds of men and women clashed letting out their war crys. This was probably the second biggest battle that Raven has ever seen next to the civil war back home. She wanted to join in to help but Draco gave her orders to stay here.

She lowers her head "Don't worry they'll be fine"

 **(Back with Draco, Geralt, and Sal)**

Even though the battle has just begun Draco has already taken out at least six people right now (Cuts down one more) make that seven. He was use to battles like this but having to hold back is making this a little bit difficult for him. Lucky for him he has friends watching his back.

Two men came charging at him with axes and a shield. He quickly turns to look at them but thankfully Geralt cut them down before they reached him. He nods to Geralt mentally thanking him for the save.

"Where's Sal?" he asks Geralt whom has moved closer to him.

He looked over in the direction where Sal was and Draco followed. Sal was handling three men at once "Go over and help out" Geralt nods running over to help Sal.

Running through the battlefield Geralt cut men down one by one as he makes his way over towards Sal's location. Once at Sal's side the two started to pick up on cutting people down. Draco on the other hand will have to—

Draco looks passed a couple of men and noticed that Snotlout has ran into the woods in the direction of the house. He needs to stop him.

Draco cuts his way through, Geralt and Sal saw this to and decided to follow him. Running through the woods the trio began to hear someone speak. They reconiside the voice, it was Snotlout's.

"You look pathetic like that" who was he talking to.

"You guys were so stupid to pick on us Berkians, especially me, you ran into the strongest person on Berk" The trio hid behind some bushes watching what was happening.

"I should hurry and kill you off now, I have to hurry back and save the village before those outsiders take all of the glory" Draco couldn't handle this anymore, it was getting on his nerves.

Draco walks out from behind the bushes and up behind Snotlout. He uses the back of his hilt and hits him in the back of the neck knocking the idiot out.

"Does he ever shut up?" Geralt asks coming out of the woods followed by Sal.

Draco looks over to the person that Snotlout was talking to. It was a man who had a clock hiding his face. He had little bits of armor that only hid a couple of parts of his body. He was also carrying two swords that was covered by a sheet, at least that's what he thinks. Also, he had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder

 _'_ _Hold on a second'_ he looks over the fallen man and lowered himself to get a better look at him. After a closer look he was able to reconigze who this man was.

"Well, I'll be damned, if it isnt—" Raven's voice cut him off.

"Is that Mikazuki?" Draco, Geralt, and Sal turns to see Raven and Ciri standing behind them.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco asks.

"The enemy began a retreat, we don't know why though" that didn't sound good to Draco or any of them.

"That's not good" Geralt says quietly.

"Draco?" Mikazuki's voice pulls Draco's attention.

"I'm surprised you remember"

"I-It hasn't been that long"

"What happened here?" Ciri asks looking over the knocked out Snotlout.

"He was getting annoying" Draco simply states.

"Who's this?" Geralt asks gesturing to Mikazuki.

"One of us, but the question is, why were you with the raiders?"

"I-I heard that a-a couple—" Raven speaks up.

"Ok, we can ask questions later, right now he needs to have his wound treated" she was right.

"Fine, take him back to the house and bandage him up" Raven nods getting Ciri to help her take Mikazuki to the house while the others go back to the village.

"What should we do about him?" Sal asks.

"Leave him, he'll wake up" the other two didn't argue.

On the way back to the village they ran into Triss whom was waiting for them at the edge of the forest. She seemed cautious "Something wrong?"

"The raiders retreated quiet early, something doesn't seem right about that"

"I agree, normally raiders wouldn't give up so easily no matter the cost as long as the coin is good"

Draco thought it over for a second before speaking "I think they actually planned to take over Berk but since they lost a lot of men within the short amount of time they—"

"Or it could've been Hana" Sal adds.

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't with us but I recall as we ran that I heard the sounds of whip snaps in the distance, I'm surprised you didn't hear it"

"Right, I recall seeing her join in after you ran into the woods, she slaughter a lot of men" Triss says.

"Where is she now?"

"Don't know"

"Draco!" Astrid's voice grabs his attention.

He turns to his left to see Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup running in their direction "What's going on?" he asks.

"Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine, how about everyone else?"

"Some causulties, a lot of destruction but other then that everyone's fine"

"That's good" Draco couldn't shake the feeling that what just happened here was just a test.

"Oh, Stoick asked us that if we saw you to ask for some help with the clean up" Draco looks at his friends. They did/ said nothing to object.

He turns back to Astrid "Where do we begin?"

With a quick gesture Astrid leads the group to where they're needed. Astrid had split them up into teams of two. The teams were Astrid and Draco, Sal and Fishlegs, Triss and Geralt, Hiccup on the other hand was sent to look for his dad.

The destruction was not as bad as the time Odahviing attacked but it was still bad. When they're done with this clean up Mikazuki has a lot of explaining to do.

"So much for a normal day" Draco whispers to himself.

The clean up on Berk took a quiet a while to do since there were a lot of injurs which lengthened the time on the clean up. There were even some injurys during the clean up do to falling structures.

The sun was already beginning to set and Draco hasn't eaten or done anything else. He was really annoyed by this but he wouldn't hear the end of this if Raven knew that he ran off from helping.

"Hey, Draco?" Astrids voice grabbed his attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you… in private"

"Is it that important?" she nods.

"Fine" he didn't want to stop the cleaning but because it seems like Astrid really needed to get this off of her chest.

The two stopped what they're doing and went off behind one of the houses nearby. Turning the corner Draco leans up on the house waiting for her to speak. She looks around for a second making sure that no one was around.

When seeing that it was clear she spoke "I wanted to talk to you about the duel, to get my hand back"

"What about it? I already know about it"

"When can we have it?"

"The duel?"

"Yes, the duel" something then came into her mind "Also, if I when you train me too"

This took Draco aback "Why would you want me to train you?"

"I would feel like it would benefit Berk if I got stronger" so that's the reason.

"So, you think that if I trained you that you would be able to defend Berk all on your own?"

"Yes" she says confidently.

He lowers his head "Astrid, that's not going—"

"Why not?" she raises her voice "Why won't you train me?"

"Because I can't train you in something that doesn't fit you"

"What does that mean?"

"I mean that using a sword is different then using an axe"

"That means nothing, I can learn"

"Astrid—"

"No, and if I have to prove it I will during our duel!" she's clearly not backing down.

"Fine, two days from now, we'll have that duel"

She smiles seeing that she's won "Great, I'll be ready and you better not hold back"

 _'_ _Sorry, I'll have to hold back'_ he thought as he watches her leave.

"Draco" Draco turns to see where the voice was coming from and saw that it was Sal.

"What?"

"Stoick said that we'll be finishing up the rest of the cleaning tomorrow, he also said that they're throwing a celebration for winning the battle against the raiders followed by a meeting afterwards" Draco shakes his head.

"I don't feel like it, I'll be heading home to get something to eat and then heading to bed, this day didn't go as plan as I hoped"

"Not all plans do, you know that"

"Yea, I'm aware, can you go to the meeting for me and tell me all about it first thing tomorrow?" Sal nods.

"Sure"

"Thank you" Draco began walking towards the forest to head on home.

On his way home he couldn't help but think up some questions to ask Mikazuki when he gets back home. After all of this time he thought that he would've been one of the few who fell during that fight back home but now seeing him here it made him wonder.

 _'_ _Does he know where the others are or if they're even alive?'_

He shook his head _'No, no time to worry about that, at least not yet'_

"I should just ask him how he knew we were here"

"Anata wa nani ni tsuite hanashite imasu ka?" The familiar voice of Hana catches his attention.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud"

"Anata wa itsumo sore o shimasu ka, ōgoe de kangaete kudasai?"

"You ask a lot of questions, but yes I do" something just sparked inside his head "Hana, do you truly only understand Japanese or are you hiding something?"

"Well damn, it looks like the jigs up, what gave it away?" her tone has changed completely. Once was sweet and innocent then the next deadly and poisonous.

"Just the personality, it didn't fit"

"I thought I was doing well" Hana's demenor even changed.

"At first yes, you were doing well but just from how I've seen you fight, it kind of gave it away" he hears her let out a sigh.

"At least now I don't have to act all sweet, yuck! at least around you" why is she hiding it though?

"Why are you hiding your true nature?"

"Why are you trying to hide yours?" she whispers but he heard it.

"What do you—"

"Don't worry about it, we're home" he turns to look and she was right. They were home.

The two enter the house to be greeted with Raven, Ciri, Mikazuki and Triss "About time you came home" Raven says teasingly.

"They asked if we could help clean up some of the mess, Geralt and Sal will stay back and finish up there" Draco feels Hana walk pass him without a word heading into what seems to be the room she has chosen to stay in.

"So, how's Mikazuki?"

"I'm fine, just hurts"

"Well of course it's going to hurt" Draco takes a seat at the dining table.

"I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Draco nods. Everyone there sat at the table and listened to what Mikazuki had to say. Well after they got something to eat.

Mikazuki explained everything that he knew uo until now which took him about a couple of hours leading into the night. Once the explaining was done Draco couldn't help but think but seeing it being night he decided that everyone should get some sleep.

Nobody argued and did just that. Later when Sal and Geralt came home they did the same seeing that no one else was awake, well except for Galaxy who was having a hard time getting to sleep.

Galaxy laid outside looking out in the distance _'What is she doing?' he wonders._


	32. Chapter 30

**(A/N Once again here's another chapter! Before you start reading I would like to say a few things. Lets start with the rating change, from here on out, there will be things that will changing the rating of this story to a little higher (Been warned) it'll be around mostly Draco and Astrid but some other things will happen too.**

 **Another thing I want to mention is that the relationship between Toothless and Hiccup will start growing very soon (I didn't forget about them)**

 **I think that's it for now, I hope you all like this chapter! See you guys next time!**

 **(Chapter Thirty)**

 **(Sundas 19** **th** **) (With Draco)**

When morning came Draco's mind continued to race from last nights discussion with Mikazuki. When Mikazuki told him about how to he took up the job to become a mercenary he thought he that it was stupid but seeing that it worked was just surprising.

Draco leaves the room his been sleeping in **(The rooms of the house has been worked on throughout the chapters with the help of Geralt and Sal)** entering the living room to see everyone (including Hana) sitting at the table eating some food. It was some fresh bread, wine, and what looks to be pie.

"Pie this early?" Draco says gaining everyone's attention.

"Yes, got a problem?" Raven asks lips covered with pie stains.

"No, just curious with how you got it"

"She made it, surprisingly" Geralt says taking a sip of wine. Raven sends daggers his way.

"How about the wine?" Sal points at Mikazuki.

"Had on me"

"Come sit down with us" Raven says.

Draco was planning to go out and gather a few things for the house hoping to get some work on it today but with everyone staring at him he couldn't say no. He goes over and takes a seat at the front of the table which already had a plate ready for him.

"What's the plans for today?" Geralt asks bluntly.

"Today we might have to help with the rest of the clean up but if not I want to work on the house a little bit before you guys leave tomorrow"

It won't be fun without you guys" Raven says sadly.

"Then we should all do something together before we leave" Ciri suggests.

"Like what?"

"How about we all take a hot bath in the springs, like we use to" Everyone stops eating to think the idea over.

"How about we wait till the end of the day for something like that" it's not that Draco was against the idea but _they_ really do have things to do.

"Really think that's a good idea?" Geralt asks.

"Why not? Afraid somethin' might happen?" Triss tease.

"No" he simply says.

Draco looks over to Hana whom was sitting there eating her food in silence _"What's going on through her head?"_ he wonders but she seemed to have notice that he was looking at her and stared back. When their eyes met something felt weird when he stared into those black eyes. It looked like annoyance, lust, and…

"Draco?" Raven says brining him back to the world.

"W-What?"

"You seemed to have spaced out"

Draco shakes his head "It's nothing, I was just thinking"

Hana on the other hand let a small smile form on her lips _"So close"_ just as she thought that something made her smile completely disappear.

"I'm going to go head into the village, Raven keep am eye out on Mikazuki and don't let him leave" Draco orders, leaving the table.

"What, why me?"

"Because you got to make sure that his wound doesn't get any worse"

"Why can't I just use healing on him?" she really didn't want to watch over him.

"Because we're trying to keep all of our abilities hidden from the Berkians"

"Ugh, fine" Draco leaves heading for the front door.

"Draco" Sal calls out.

"What?"

Sal hands over his katana, silver sword, hidden blades and his battle robe "You almost forgot these" Draco looks himself over realizing that he forgot everything besides his underclothes. He takes his stuff and gears up.

Once he was all geared up he then now leaves the house without another word. Sal on the other hand stood there for a little bit until he heard Ravens voice "What do you thinks going on with him?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think it's just all that's been going on"

"He knows we're here for him right?" Sal nods.

Back with Draco whom was leaving the cove heading towards the village. Walking through the woods he began to hear a familiar sound which seemed to have gotten closer to where they're staying.

 _"_ _It couldn't be"_ he thought following the sound.

The closer the sound got the more it sounded like someone throwing something and he only knew one person that did that this early but it's been a while since she's done it. Passing through a couple of bushes he sees who he thought it was. It was Astrid throwing her axe at a tree.

"What are you doing?" and just last the first time she quickly turns around and throws the axe at him but misses hitting the tree next to him.

"Oh my thor! I'm sorry, you just scared me" she apologizes running over to him.

He grabs her axe from the tree then hands it to her "You remember that I'm camping out here right?" she takes the axe from him.

"Yea, I remember" she seems embarrassed.

He took a look at the axe that was in her hand and noticed that it was chipped all over "I think you should get Gobber to fix that up, it's not looking to good" she looks at her axe and saw what he was talking about.

"R-Right, I'll do that" Draco begins to walk away but Astrid quickly ran up to his side.

"What are you doing today?" she quickly asks.

"Getting a couple of things for the house that we're building" this caught her attention.

"You're building a house? All the way out here?" he nods.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she shakes her head furiously.

"No, I-I just don't understand why not just build it in the village, it'd be easier to get things"

"The reason is because the house is a little to big for the village, there isnt any place to have it built and also I just didn't want to be around to many people"

"The house is big? Like how big?"

"Bigger then Stoick's" she tripped on her own feet a little but quickly regained herself.

"W-Why is it that big?" she asks.

"We have a built in forge and armory along with a living room and bakery, plus the bedrooms"

"All of that in one house?" he nods.

"That's how our house was back home"

"Wow… that's a big house"

"Yes it is but I've seen bigger" at that moment Astrid remembered something.

"Hey Draco, do you think you can come with me to the arena for a little while?" he looks down at her.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you could watch one of my classes"

"Why?"

"Because… because I wanted some advice"

"I don't know how advice from me will be helpfully but ok" Astrid takes the lead.

Once out of the forest Astrid then remembered what Draco said about her axe and took them on a quick detour to the forge to let it be fixed. On the way to the forge asked "What do you plan to do after gathering what you need?"

"I was planning to go back home to help out with the building, why?"

"I was wanting to see if you would like to come to the hall for dinner with me and my friends, excluding Snotface of course"

Draco thought about it and remembered that she has two sets of friends "Which friends?"

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs… oh and your friends are welcomed to of course, and Hiccup…" she still doesn't seem to be a fan of Hiccup but she's going to have to get use to him.

"I'll see if they would be up for it" she smiles.

"Aye lass, Draco what are ya two doin' 'ere?" Gobber asks. It seems like they've been standing there for at least a few minutes.

"Oh, hey Gobber, I'm here to have my axe repaired" she says handing him the axe.

"Been a while since I've 'ad to repair this" he takes the axe and hobbles into the forge to begin repairs.

"Hey Gobber, we'll be heading to the arena, I'll be back to pick it up later!" she yells into the forge. Nothing was said from within but she took that as an ok.

The two leave the forge to continue on their way to the arena but something bothered Draco about being around her. To get rid of this he decided to start a conversation "Will everyone finish up the cleaning from yesterdays raid?"

"Yes, but not everyone since some do have their own jobs but when they're not doing their jobs they'll jump in to help" she explains.

"What about you?"

"Oh… well, I wasn't plaining to since I… I was planning on asking if you could tell me some stories of your adventures" that doesn't seem to be the real reason but he'll let it slide.

"Wouldn't it be better if we wait until later so that everyone could hear it?"

She looks a little disappointed but says "I guess" shrugging her shoulders.

"Until then what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know, probably hang out with my friends"

"Speaking of friends where are they?" he asks looking around.

"They're around here somewhere"

The two go silent for a little bit. During the silence Draco glances over at Astrid looking her over. Something about her just keeps catching his eyes. He just couldn't help but stare at her a little taking in all of her beauty. It seems the longer he stays the more he finds her attractive but at the same time it seems wrong.

Astrid on the other hand has already notice that he's staring at her. That made her smile but she shouldn't do anything to make it obvious that she's caught him staring at her. It's also making her blush which she's trying to hide.

 _"_ _I can't believe he's actually staring at me"_ she smiles a little bigger but kept her head turned away.

Eventually Draco stopped staring at her which made her a little disappointed _"Usually I wouldn't be happy about a guy staring at me but… he's different, he's not staring at me with lustful eyes"_

"Astrid?" Draco's voices pulls her out of her head.

"Y-Yes?"

"You ok?"

"Oh, u-um yes, I'm fine just thinking"

The two finally arrived at the arena to see all the kids waiting with their gear. The kids noticed Draco and Astrid entering the arena "Draco!" the kids exclaimed running over to him.

"Been a while since I've seen you kids"

"Yea, why haven't you come to see us lately?" one of the girls asked.

"I've been busy with my friends"

"Oh that's right, you're friends are here now, why didn't they come with you?"

"Because they're busy doing something else" he explains.

"Oh, then why are you here?"

"Astrid here asked for me to come along"

"To watch?" he nods. The kids all cheered in excitement.

He looks at Astrid "I'll be over there" he gestures over to the entrance of the arena. She nods her head. He walks away from Astrid and the children walking over to the entrance.

Astrid turns to look at the kids "Alright everyone, class will begin now"

Draco stood there and watched the whole class close fully taking in everything that he was watching. The way Astrid was training class today seems to be a little bit more different then the other ones he saw but something still seems a little off.

Right now she started them with simple swings of their weapons but from how the kids are looking it looks like they haven't really done a lot of real combat training. This might be what Astrid really had in mind but he'll wait it out a little bit longer to see how this goes.

The constant swings continued on for about another ten or so minutes before Astrid decided to stop them and do something different. This time she was having her students practice blocking one another but still in a non combat style. This was kind of pitiful to watch.

"Astrid" he calls gaining her attention "I have an idea, why not let them go through a real combat run?"

"What do you mean? With real weapons?" he shakes his head.

"With the fake ones that they're already using, have them fight a free for all match, that'll show them at least a little bit of real combat" She looks at the students who have stopped.

"Will we get hurt?" asks one of the little girls.

"Sadly yes, you'll be getting hurt but until you're out of the match"

"You might have to explain to them what you're talking about"

"Ok, a free for all is when everyone is against everyone, or the simple way of saying you're fighting everyone, and when you get hit by someone you're out of the fight, this is to show how you would do in a real fight" the kids seemed to understand.

"Ok, everyone split up and make some space in between you" the kids looked around confused but then Astrid began to help move people around spreading them apart.

After the kids were spread apart Draco began to speak "Ok, now that everyone is in position the match will start… Start!" the kids scattered and was confused not so sure what to do but after a little while everyone started to attack one another.

During this Astrid and Draco kept really close eyes on them making sure that someone got hit to call out that they're out. It didn't take long though since it seems like none of them knew any real combat and everyone didn't know how to actually block or fight.

"They need some more training" Draco says to Astrid whom couldn't disagree.

"I guess I should do this more often?" he nods.

"If I recall they watch the match I had with my friends but it seems like it didn't really stick"

"Seems like" the match quickly ended no real winner since the last two took each other out at the same time.

"Match over!" Draco yells. All of the kids were breathing heavily and rubbing where they got hit.

"Lets call it a day, with them being this young matches like this will take a toll on them, I'll give you some ideas on what could possibly help in other trainings" Draco says to Astrid. She nods.

"Ok everyone, we're calling it a day, go home and rest" Astrid says walking over to the kids.

Draco walks out of the arena leaving to go to the village. Not long after leaving the arena Astrid came running out of the arena to his side.

"Going to grab what you came for?" he nods.

"Can I walk with you?" he nods again.

"I don't mind but why would you want to?"

"B-Because I—" she doesn't know how to answer that.

"Forget that I asked"

"N-No, I just wanted to that's all" she quickly answers.

"Ok" he wasn't going to make her leave so he'll just let it go for now.

"What all do you have to get?"

"I have to get some nails, hinges, and cloth"

"That's all?" he nods.

"Well if that's the case then I can help with the cloth, my mom works with cloth and hide" she says with a smile.

"Oh, I guess that will be helpful" she smiles.

The two first set off for the forge to grab the nails and hinges, plus her axe. Making their way into the village they noticed that everyone has started to begin their day of cleaning up and repairs.

Upon reaching the forge they could hear banging as well talking within the forge. It was Gobber and what sounds like Hiccup. The two walked up to the window calling to Gobber "Gobber!?" Draco calls.

"In 'ere!" Gobber comes hobbling over to the window.

"Ya 'ere ta pick up ya axe lass?" she nods. He then looks at Draco.

"What about ya lad?"

"I need some nails and hinges"

"Lucky for ya I got some" he hobbles away to grab the things for the two.

About a minute or two he comes back to the window with some nails and hinges in one hand while carrying Astrids axe in the other. He hands out both to the two.

"'ere ya go" the two take away the nails, hinges, and axe away from him.

"Thank you Gobber" Astrid thanks the old blacksmith. Draco nods thankfully.

"Anytime, now run along ya two" the two walk away from the forge now heading over to where Astrid's mom would be to get the cloth.

"The axe looks beautiful" Draco comments at the brand new looking axe.

"Yea, it does" she says smiling looking over her newly fixed axe.

Not far from the forge they saw the little shop that Astrid's mom, Ingrid worked in and saw that she was there. The two walk up to the small shop quickly being seen by her mother. Ingrid smiles at the two.

"Morning you two, what can I help you with?" she asks with a smile.

"Hey mom, we came here for some cloth"

"What kind of cloth?" Astrid looks at Draco.

"I came for some soft cloth, boar preferably" she looks between the two with a confused look but turned to look at all of the types of cloth.

About a minute or two she turns back around with a couple of sheets of cloth made from boar skin in her hands. She places it on the table in front of them. Draco looks over them for a little making sure that they were in some good condition.

After checking them over he smiles and looks at Ingrid "How much them?"

"Hmmm, for you, I'll say twelve silver and one gold"

"That's all?" she seemed confused by this question.

"What do you mean, that's all?"

He opens up his robe pulling out a coin potch that looked rather large and pulling out two gold coins handing it over to Ingrid. This surprised her along with Astrid. Draco puts his potch away back under his robe then grabs the cloth leaving the store.

"Astrid, can you hang back a little, I need to speak to you" Astrid looks at Draco and tells him "Go on ahead" he nods leaving the store.

When Draco was gone Astrid looks at her mom and asks "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you two aren't planning to… you know" Astrid seems confused but after a second of thinking her face turns bright red and furiously shakes her head.

"NO! MOM NO!" she yells still red in the face.

"Ok, ok, I was just making sure, because if you were—"

"I don't want to hear this!" she yells leaving the store. Her mom was laughing as she left the store.

Outside of the store, Astrid was still blushing like a tomato and Draco saw this. Curious of what happened he asks Astrid "What's the matter?"

She shook her head "Nothing, don't worry about it" she quickly says walking past him. He didn't know what happened but whatever happened it seems to have gotten to her.

 _"_ _I wonder what the mom said?"_ he wondered.

The two walked through the plaza heading towards the woods to go and drop this stuff off at the house but it seems like luck was on his side today because Geralt and Sal were walking through the plaza heading right for the two.

"There you are" Sal says walking up to the two.

"Did something happen?" Draco asks.

"No, just came to see what's taking you so long" Geralt explains but when he lands on Astrid he then sees what took him so long "So that's why"

"What?"

"Nothing, Sal, grab the cloth from him and take it back to the house" Sal nods understanding the situation as well.

Sal takes the cloth from Draco and begins to walk away back to the house "Got anything else?" Geralt asks. Draco hands out a bag of nails and hinges handing it over to Geralt.

Geralt takes the bags in hand "I'll see you back home"

"Actually, I want you to get everyone to come to dinner later, I'll be back home in a little bit" Geralt nods his head leaving Astrid and Draco.

"Do you still plan to go hang out with your friends?" Draco asks Astrid.

"Yea, also I have to help out with the clean up with my father"

"Would like to get some lunch first?" just hearing the word lunch a growling sound could be heard. Astrid blushes.

"I'll take that as a yes" he grins. She doesn't say anything and begins to make her way to the hall. Draco follows.

Astrid kept herself ahead of Draco not wanting to let him see her blushing again but also she's hoping to catch him looking at her again. She glances over her shoulder slightly trying to catch him looking at her. Surprisingly he was and that just made her blush a little bit more but smile at the same time.

She continued to glance over her shoulder a few more times but when she glanced over for the fourth time she tripped over her own feet and began to fall forward but she quickly felt something wrap around her stomach.

When she looks to see who it is she was surprised to see that it was Draco that's grabbed her. She stared at him for a little while until he spoke "You ok?"

She nods slowly "Y-Yea, I'm fine" he helps her back onto her feet.

Once back on her feet she continues on walking up the steps but this time doesn't take glances to see if he was looking _"That was so embarrassing"_

The two enter the hall to see that only a few people were in there already eating. Lucky for Astrid it wasn't anyone that she knew. She looks around at the tables and sees the one in the corner that Draco used to use and pointed.

"How about we sit over there" he looks at where she was pointing.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yes, I'll go over and grab some food" she quickly runs over to where they grab the food leaving Draco to go sit at the table by himself for a little bit.

Heading over to the table, he sits down on the side where his back was up against the wall so he would have a good sight of the hall and everyone in it, especially Astrid. Lately… his heart would race every time he sees her… and it was ever since that day she kissed him.

Astrid on the other hand couldn't get her heart to stop racing. This whole entire day it was racing almost busting out of her chest. She felt nervous around him… but happy at the same time. She smiled… then frowned when she remembered that she'll be having a duel with him for her hand soon… It made her heart ache thinking about it.

She didn't know what to do…

Back at the table with Draco he watches as people began to walk into the hall coming to eat lunch like them. When he sees Astrid coming over to the table with the food in each hand. She places the food down onto the table then sitting down just across of him.

"You guys need to seriously think of some new food ideas, this stuff is getting a little boring" Draco complains.

"Well, during raids whatever you eat isnt something to worry about"

"Yea, but with less raids now you should think about that" he takes a bite of his food.

"Well, we don't have much of variety to plant anything around here" she then took a bite out of her food.

The two sat there talking and eating for about an hour until they were fully finished with their plates. Once done Astrid told Draco that she has to get going and that she would see him a little later leaving Draco there by himself.

After she left the hall it was his turn to leave and head back on home.

 **(Back at the house)**

Back at the house everyone, excluding Hana have been working on the house, finishing up the rooms and other additions to it. The girls worked on the some of the furniture while the guys worked on the walls and whatever else that had to do with heavy lifting.

"It's looking good in here" Raven comments on the new furniture that they've just finished.

"Yea it is" Sal agrees.

"So this is what your house back home looked like?" Ciri asks.

"Yes, but it was a little bit different inside though since there were a lot more of us"

"Do you plan to ever tell him?"

"I-I don't know yet"

"You'll have to tell him soon"

"I know" Raven lowers her head. But it quickly rose back up when she heard the dragons outside making noises.

"Took him long enough" says Geralt.

Everyone hears the front door open revealing who everyone thought it was, Draco. He seems to be a little annoyed.

"What's the matter?" Raven asks.

"The black dragon said that he's not able to convince the other dragons not to move here" Draco explains.

"Well shit, that doesn't sound good"

"If that happens a lot of bloodshed will happen" Draco sits down at the dining table.

"Is there really nothing that it could do?"

"No, at least that's what it said but maybe…" he trailed off. Everyone in the room waited for him to finish. When he didn't Raven spoke.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe Galaxy could do something about it" he finishes.

"How? Is something special about that beast?" Geralt asks.

"Yes, he's what other dragons would call an alpha he has power over dragons and could be a way to get the dragons to find another place to live" Draco gets up and heads back over to the front door leaving the house.

"Galaxy, would it be possible if you did something about the other dragons?"

The two dragons look at him for a second, then at one another, then back at him _"Tilro koraas tol Zu'u vust dreh atruk nuz ni reistigaar"_

Draco then looks at the black dragon. The black dragon can tell that Draco was waiting for him to say something _"Zu'u vust fun niin do strun faaniik het"_

"Would you do that, if it doesn't work then there'll be a lot of bloodshed on both sides" the black dragon understands what he's talking about and it would be bad if that did happen.

"Speaking of bloodshed, what did the vikings do with the fallen ones?" Geralt asks out of the blue.

"I-I'm not really sure, I didn't think about it but I could probably say they put them somewhere until they get a chance to burn them" Draco explains.

The sound of wings flapping catches Draco's attention. When he turned around to see what was happening he saw that it was the black dragon taking off. Draco looks down at Galaxy that did his own version of a shrug.

"Let's hope this works" he whispers to himself.

 **(5 hours later)**

Hours have past and a lot has gotten down within that amount of time. The house was fully furnished and almost all of the buildings were fixed and livable again. Everyone back at the village were happy that everything was now finished so they can get back with their daily lives again, even though this time, it didn't take it that long to finish repairs.

With Draco and his friends on the other hand they got done with everything, at least on the main part of the house done and next was the underground forge which will be worked on a later date. They were finish with it about two hours ago which gave them some time to place all of the newly made furnisher.

For the remaining two hours they thought about hitting up the hot springs but that was stopped when Draco mention about dinner at the hall again.

Night began to fell and everyone was making their way to the hall to get dinner before calling it a day. Astrid, along with her friends, Fishlegs, and the twins were waiting at the hall for Draco and his friends to show. Astrid's heart began to race again.

"What's wrong Astrid?" Fishlegs asks.

"N-Nothing, just tired, long day and all" she says looking down at her food.

"I heard differently" Ruffnut teases.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asks curiously.

"Well, little miss divine beauty was hanging out with Draco most of the day" Fishlegs quickly looks at Astrid.

"W-Woah, I thought… I didn't think that you… I—" he begins to loses himself.

"Fishlegs! Calm down, it's not that big of a deal" Astrid snaps.

"Actually it is, because if people see you and him together people will start thinking that—" she cuts him off.

"I know Fishlegs" she growled.

"Oh come on Astrid, don't be like that—"

"Hey look" Tuffnut points at the door making Astrid turn. It was Draco and his friends entering the hall.

Astrid was going to call them over but she stopped when she saw Snotlout and his goons Lugnut, and Dogsbreath walk up to them. This didn't look good to her so she got up and went over to them but something grabbed her arm and it was Ruffnut.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sit and wait" Astrid didn't want to 'sit and wait' but Ruffnut sounded like she knows nothing's going to happen so she sat back down and watched the show.

"I challenge you to another duel" Snotlout bluntly calls out.

"No"

"You afraid you're going to loose?"

"No, just don't want to, you're a waste of my time" Snotlout didn't like that answer.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Raven jumps in.

"I'm the next chief so you should show some—"

"Don't listen to him, he's just an idiot" Draco cuts him off.

"Makes sense, he looks like one and acts like one too, but he seems more like a dumbass this anything" Raven laughs.

"Listen here you little—" this time Raven cuts him off.

"Would you shut your fat mouth! I've heard a lot about you and how much trouble you cause everyone, I'm surprised that they haven't kicked you out!" she yells making him back up a little.

This time Spitelout joined in "Shut your mouth! That's the soon to be chief you're speaking to!" he yells back.

"Do you really think that anybody's going to listen to a dumbass like him!? I would be surprised if anybody took one order from him!" some mumbles could be heard from within the crowd of people.

"Raven, be quiet" Draco simply asks.

"But—"

"No buts, just be quiet" Draco says with a serious look. He turns his attention to Snotlout.

"How about this, we have a mock battle" everyone that heard 'mock battle' was confused since they've never heard of that word.

"What's a mock battle?" asks Lugnut.

"A mock battle is a team oriented battle"

"Meaning?" Snotlout is seriously an idiot…

Draco sighs "My friends and I verse you and your friends but in this case it won't be fair"

"What's going on?" Stoick joins in on the conversation.

"Just suggesting something other then duels" Stoick seemed interested.

"Can you tell us about this?" Draco nods then adds "Yes but it'll have to wait until tomorrow"

"Wait you can't just—" Stoick places a hand on Snotlout's shoulder.

"Be quiet and go sit down" Snotlout mumbles under his breath as he walks back over to his seat.

Draco watches as the idiot goes and sits back down at the table he was sitting at which was where his father was sitting but the father just stood there and glared at Draco but didn't say anything to him.

"Draco!" he looks around for where his name came from and eventually landed on Astrid whom was sitting with her friends and surprisingly Hiccup.

Draco leads his friends over to the table all taking a seat "I see you made it" he says to a nervous Hiccup.

"Y-Yea, I just got here actually" he says with a small stutter.

"So Hiccup, how do you like Draco's training?" Raven asks curious, this caught Astrid's attention as well.

"U-Um… It's a-alright, a little difficult… difficult then what we're put through" at least he didn't stutter through the whole explanation.

"That's all (looks at Draco) I thought you would've put him through our regiment" Raven says sounding disappointed.

"He's not ready"

"But we were?" she questions with a raised eyebrow?"

"You were trained the same way as I was so yes, I thought you were ready" he argues. Everyone sitting at the table couldn't help but watch these two. It was actually funny.

"You two seem close" Ruffnut comments on the way the two are acting while glancing over at Astrid.

"We've known each other for a long time, I think about seven years or eight, lost count, got a problem with that?" she sees where the dirty blondes eyes were glancing at, following them she sees that it was at the other blonde girl.

 _"_ _Hold on"_ she thinks back a little a remembers that she's notice something weird about this girl, at first she thought it was nothing but seeing how this girl is seeming to be uneasy and the way her voice was when she called Draco's name… now she understands.

"No, I don't have a problem, I was just wondering what was going between you two" sure, that was her reason.

Seeing where this is probably going to go, Draco steps in "We're like siblings" he simply puts it. What he didn't know was what he said made Raven's heart ache a little.

"Oh, makes sense"

Draco looks around the table to see that the other men around seem to be uncomfortable, he thinks back at the time Astrid brought up the idea of telling her some more stories about what he did in the past.

"Raven, how about we tell them of one of our adventures" she quickly jumps at the idea, smiling like a madman "Hell yea (begins to think) wonder which one we should tell them" she wonders.

"How about the one with the leshen? I would to see if you still remember that one" Geralt suggested.

"Oh, that creepy thing, that was… something" Draco looked back at how it went and remembered that some of it they had to use magic so he'll have to alter some of it.

"Sure, lets go with that one… I guess we could start when we entered the forest…" then the story how Draco, Sal, and Geralt took on the leshen.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 **** _This was one of the first contracts that Geralt, Draco and Sal took without the others leaving the girls back at the vineyard to do whatever they want. The contract that the trio took lead them to Velen and from what Geralt says that they'll be up against a creature called a leshen._

 _From how Geralt describes the leshen it's a guardian of the forest, immune to human steel and can control the animals of the forest to come to its aid when needed. It's described of possessing a deer skull as a head and tree like limbs. Draco and Sal have never heard of such a creature and don't know how to defeat such a creature, something that looks like the forest itself._

 _"_ _Geralt, have you fought one of these things before?" Sal asks._

 _"_ _A couple, not sure if this will be like the others though"_

 _"_ _What do you mean like the others?"_

 _"_ _There are three variants of a leshen, Kernun, woodland spirt, and ancient leshen, lets hope we don't run into one of those"_

 _The trio has been walking through the woods of Velen for about an hour now and haven't run into anything out of the ordinary so telling them that isnt something that they wanted to hear. What made that statement even worse was the fact that it was super quiet._

 _"_ _How long will it be until we run into this thing?" Draco asks._

 _"_ _Shouldn't be long, look" Geralt looks past some trees out into a huge opening._

 _Just walking out into the opening was a tall slender creature that resembled what a leshen is. This one was taller though then what Geralt described._

 _"_ _This isnt good, that's an ancient leshen" Geralt whispers, drawing his sword._

 _"_ _Great, something you said the we hope we don't run into" Draco complains, following Geralt s lead by drawing his own sword._

 _"_ _So, what's the plan?"_

 _"_ _Split up but not to far, this thing will likely call in some help so be ready" the trio split slowly circling around the edge of the forest. It seems to have not noticed them yet but it won't take long until it does._

 _When splitted far enough the trio exit the forest, into the opening letting the leshen see them. It quickly called in some aid starting out with crows swarming out of the trees right at the trio. Most of them went at Geralt but still sent a few after Draco and Sal._

 _"_ _Ok, if I knew I would be fighting birds I wouldn't have decided to hunt this thing!" Draco calls out while cutting down the birds that are swarming him._

 _"_ _That's why I didn't say anything!" Geralt calls back._

 _It didn't take that long for Sal and Draco slay the crows that were attacking them, both charged for the leshen and started to swing at it. A few hits were made but after about five hits on the thing it turns to smoke disappearing right before their eyes._

 _"_ _What the hel?" Draco and Sal both say at the same time in confusion of what just happened._

 _"_ _They tend to do that" Geralt states walking up behind the two._

 _"_ _Where did it go?" Sal asks._

 _"_ _Not sure but usually it wouldn't be to far"_

 _The trio head back into the woods seeing that sticking around here would be a waste of time. Back into the woods they already began to hear wolves howling in the distance and getting closer._

 _"_ _Wolves, it had to be wolves" A pack of wolves, around a dozen came running at the trio._

"Wait, this thing called in wolves after you… cool" Tuffnut interrupts.

"Wow, took you long enough to actually ask a question, you broke a new record" Draco says sarcastically. Some laughed.

"Can we get back with the story?" Raven asks, annoyed with the interruption.

"Right…"

 _Geralt, Sal, and Draco, swords drawn got ready for the incoming attack. The wolves made no hesitation of backing off and jumped at the trio. Draco was quick enough to move back before he got tackled. Sal swung instead taking out two of the wolves with one good swing._

 _Geralt did the same and swung taking out one of them but the other two that jumped him circled around him to come in for another attack. Draco saw this and calls out to him "Geralt, behind you!"_

 _Geralt quickly turns around to see the wolves charging at him. With another swing he took out the two wolves. Draco on the other hand was stuck with six of them. Luckily for him he's fast but with them trying to get behind him it was becoming a little difficult to maneuver around._

 _Sal saw this and ran over to help but was quickly stopped by the last little bit of wolves. He made quick with them taking them down with a swing to the heads. Once done he runs on over to Draco's aid._

 _Once by his side the duo took out the wolves while watching each others backs. After the wolves were taken care of the leshen came into sight once again and began its own attack but onto Geralt._

 _While Geralt was keeping it busy Sal and Draco ran up behind it and slashed at its back, it didn't like that of course and tried swinging at them but they were able to block it. Geralt took this chance to create a small bomb that will light this thing up in flames._

 _Both Sal and Draco kept that thing busy as long as they could but they had a feeling that something is going to happen soon. Draco glances over to Geralt "When are you going to be done with that!?"_

 _"_ _Move!" the two did and jumped back away from the leshen._

 _Once out of the way Geralt throws the small bomb at the leshen which set it ablaze once it made contact with it. The creature made a loud screeching noise while it burned. About a minute of burning it finally fell over turning into a pile of burnt wood._

"After that, we returned to the contractor, gained our rewards and went back to the vineyard" the story finally came to an end.

"Yea, and when you returned we had to patch you three up" Triss adds.

"You should've expected that"

"S-So you were able to kill that thing?" Fishlegs asks. Draco noticed that he had a notebook out with a charcoal pencil in hand.

"Yes, but I wouldn't suggest going looking for one"

Draco then feels someone pull on his sleeve. Looks down to see that it was Raven. From the look she's giving him, he knows that she's at her limit and wants to go to the hot springs. At least they got done with eating even though he didn't get to talk to Astrid much.

"It seems like we need to be heading back home for the night" Draco and all of his friends stood up from their seats leaving the table, everyone seemed confused.

"Didn't you just get here?" Astrid asks.

"Yea but with these three (gesturing to Ciri, Triss, and Geralt) leaving tomorrow afternoon and with the possibility of a mock battle we need to be ready" Draco explains. Astrid was still disappointed though.

With nothing else being said Draco and everyone else leaves the hall. Once out of the hall Astrid lowers into the seat but tries to hide it, though it didn't seem to work out all to well since Ruffnut was sitting there looking at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Follow me, I have something to show you" this didn't sound good.

 **(1 Hour later) (Hot springs)**

Draco and friends were enjoying themselves at the hot springs, even Galaxy was there, hiding at the lower part of the springs where a lot of steam will keep him hidden.

"It's been so long since we've done this together" The girls stayed on one side of the springs while the men stayed on the other, even though some were a little close since the springs weren't that big.

"This is actually the first time for me" Ciri says.

"Same" Mikazuki's voice could be heard.

"Well, this is something common for us as you can tell" Ciri nods understanding that from how Raven has stood up revealing herself to everyone and no one has done or said anything.

"Sit down" well, besides Draco.

"Oh come on, it's not you haven't seen this before" she gestures to herself. He keeps his eyes closed trying to relax.

"Just sit" disappointed she sits down next to Ciri once again.

 _"_ _Zeymah"_ Galaxy says sniffing the air.

"I know"

Geralt notices the smell to "At least I wasn't the only one" they kept their voices down from the girls.

 _"_ _Zu'u vis sahlon nunon vogaan nuz voth vorey sahlon muliik niidro buruk wah mindok vir pogaan"_ Galaxy explains.

Draco and Geralt looks over to Mikazuki and sees that he was paying attention to something else but something tells them that he can smell it too. Draco couldn't help but facepalm himself _"This is going to get out of hand"_

"I think it's about time we leave" Geralt suggests to Draco who couldn't disagree with that idea.

"It seems like it but lets sit here for a little bit longer so Raven doesn't complain about leaving to early"

Everyone else in the springs, except for Geralt, Mikazuki, Draco, and Galaxy wasn't able to actually enjoy the springs since there was something else happening behind them but not wanting to cause a seen they stayed quiet, staying for about thirty minutes before leaving the springs. After everyone began to leave the springs, revealing all of their glory, the smells that the four smelled disappeared.


	33. Chapter 31

**(A/N I'm back! for now, I've still got stuff keeping** **me busy for a while. Thank you for bein patient and I hope you like the chapter!)**

 **(Chapter Thrity-One)**

 **(Mordas 19** **th** **) (With Draco)**

 _"_ _Draco…?"_

 _"_ _Draco…..?"_

"Draco!"

Hearing his name Draco's eyes shot open, raising into an upright position looking around the room franticly. His eyes eventually landed on Raven whom was standing right next to his bedside with her arms folded over her chest.

"What?" he asks tiredly.

"You got to wake up, Hiccup's here"

He sits up rubbing his eye "Why is he here?"

"He wanted to talk to you"

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute" she nods, turning away leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Wonder what he wants" he has a guess of what the boy could want to talk about but he wouldn't be surprised if it was about something else.

Gathering his things and putting on his clothe, he leaves his room entering the living room to see that Mikazuki, Raven, Sal, Geralt, Triss, Ciri, and Hana were already waiting for him along with Hiccup whom's sitting at the table with everyone else.

"You wanted to speak" Draco asks sitting down at the table.

"Y-Yes, my dad wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday" Hiccup explains.

"What I- Oh right, the mock battle, right, does he want me to meet him somewhere?"

"The Great Hall, that's all"

Draco nods "Ok, you go on back to the village and tell your dad I'll be there in a little bit" Hiccup nods his head, quickly getting up out of the chair to leave.

Hiccup was close to leaving the house but Draco calls out "Hiccup, I have a question" Hiccup slowly turns around to see that Draco has stood up and was walking over to him.

"Yes?"

"Does anyone else know where we're staying?"

Hiccup shakes his head furiously "N-No, I don't think anyone else knows where this is, at least I don't think"

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know" Hiccup lets out a sigh of relief.

"I-I'll be going now" Hiccup makes his way to the door quickly leaving the house closing the door closely behind him.

"I think you make him nervous" Raven comments.

"I can see that Raven"

"Why don't you try to be less, I don't knw, imtimidating" she suggested.

"Not trying to be, that's just I am"

"When? I don't remember you being this imtimdating"

"Because you don't get imtimidated easily…. I got to get going" he didn't want to continue with this conversation so he quickly left the house without saying anything else to her. She frowned.

"Something's wrong with him"

"I've noticed that" Sal was watching the whole thing.

"Did something happen that he's not telling us?" she asks.

Sal shrugs "If that was the case then we should give him some time, he'll tell us at some point, this is Draco we're talking about"

"I know but still-" Sal places a hand on her shoulder.

"Raevn, relax, it'll be alright, lets drop it for now and get back with the now, we got stuff to do today remember" she looks at Sal nodding her head.

"Yea Raven, we're leaving today so come and hang with us" Ciri jumps in.

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming"

 **(With Astrid, Ruffnut, Philia, Rivia, Maria, and Ally)**

The girls were sitting in the Great Hall eating some breakfast, which of course was some bread and some water or mead. Most o the girls took up water but Philia on the other hand took up mead.

"Philia, why are you drinking mead this early?" Rivia asks.

"I-I had a long night, after last night, I-I just couldn't sleep" Philia explains taking a sip of mead.

Ther other girls knows how she feels bu it must have gotten to her more then them, well, except for Ruffnut since… yea, They don't want to talk about that. Astrid's didn't shut off until late last night but with Philia bringing last night back up, it start again, making her cheeks red.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Astrid asks not in the mood for this today.

"I agree" Ally lowers her head not wanting people to see her face.

"Oh come on ladies, you all know that you liked it" they all turn to Ruffnut.

"It was a mistake to listen to you" Astrid whispers.

"You don't mean that do you?" no one says anything.

Seeing that no one was going to say anything she speaks again "Well damn, harsh crowd" in a joking manner.

"Well hello ladies" the sound of that voice made all the girls stomachs turn.

"Ugh… what do you want Snotlout?" Ruffnut quickly regrets asking him that.

He takes a seat next to Astrid which was the first bad idea. He follows that with another bad idea by placing an arm around her shoulders. She quickly reacts to that with twisting his hand then threatened him.

"Never touch me again" she gritted through her teeth.

"Snotlout, just go away" Ally says.

"C-Come on now, I'm just here to see eberyone's doing" the girls rolled their eyes.

"Snotlout!" Spitelout's voice could be heard from the other side of the hall.

"You better go to your daddy before he gets mad at you" Ruffnut mocked. Snotlout would've said something back but he had to hurry to his dads side, so he left the table with hest.

"Thank Thor (looks at Astrid) it must suck to be the most wanted girl Astrid" the girls felt sorry for their friend.

"It does actually, at first I didn't think to much of it but when he started constantly flirting, that's when it got annoying"

Ruffnut smiles "I bet it isnt annoying when it's Draco flirting" hearing his name made Astrid's heart jump a little.

"I bet that feels good don't it?" Rivia asks leaning forward closer to Astrid.

"It probably does"

"He's not flirting, there's no flirting between us" Astrid tries to defend herself.

"Oh really, then what was yesterday?" all the girls leaned in closer waiting for Astrid's answer. She said nothing. The girls all smiled looking at their now embarrassed friend.

"That's what I thought, I saw what happened yesterday and you saying anything won't save you, to me it looked like a date"

"It wasn't a date, I was just helping him out that's all"

"Yea, you laughing, blushing, giggling, and falling over your own feet, you were _totally_ helping" Astrid was surprised that Ruffnut knew all of that. Astrid turns to her.

"Were you spying on us?"

"Not at all my dear Astrid, I was minding my own business and just happened to see you two out, walking around having fun and decided to watch, you two looked real cute together" she teases.

All of the girls were smiling at Astrid waiting for what she has to say for herself but luckily for her the doors to the hall opened, Stoick walking in. She quickly gets up and heads over to talk to him, leaving her friends to laugh at her for running away.

"Hey chief, how are you doing this morning?" she asks trying to calm down from the embarresment.

"Doin' good lass, I'm 'ere to talk to Draco, is 'e 'ere?" she shakes her head.

"He's not here, do you need to talk to him about something?"

Stoick nods "Yes, 'e was suppose to explain what this 'mock battle' is, 'e brought it up yesterday"

"Oh, so what happened yesterday, that's what it was about?" he nods again.

"Yes, do ya need to talk to 'im?" it was her turn to nod her head.

"Yes, but I want to talk to you first" he gives her a raised eyebrow.

"Ok? What is it ya need to talk about?"

"It's about the duel for my hand, I want to have it today"

"'ave you talked to 'im about it?"

"Not yet but that's why I came to you first"

"Lass, are you sure you really want—" the doors of the hall opens again. This time it was Draco.

"Morning Stoick, Hiccup said that you wanted to talk to me?" he turns to see that Astrid was standing next to Stoick. He gives her a friendly nod.

"Yes, but (looks at Astrid) she needs to talk to you first" Astrid head snaps to Stoick. Stoick looks at her and nods.

She looks at Draco who was waiting for her to start speaking. She began to play with a strand of her hair then spoke "The duel, for my hand, I want it today" she looks away not wanting to see the look he's probably giving her.

He didn't think she would bring it up this early but it couldn't be avoided forever. He looks at Stoick whom was looking at the Hofferson lass, then back at her letting out a sigh.

"Astrid, are you sure you want to go along with this?" he asks.

She nods her head "Fine, after I'm done with Stoick then we can have that duel" his tone made her flinch a little. It sounded, disappointed.

Stoick then speaks "Go on lass, go get ready, we'll be at the arena in a little" she quickly turns away to go back over to her table where her friends were probably telling them what's happening.

"Ya know ya could've gone about this a different way?"

"It's her choice, now can we get on with this" he walks past Stoick to go sit down at a random table. Stoick follows.

Once the two were seated Stoick spoke "Can ya explain what this 'mock battle' to me is?"

Draco nods "Yes, a mock battle is when two or more teams are against one another, not using real weapons, and depending on who called for the mock battle they can make the rules for how the battle works, for example, the rules I would choose would be that there are two teams, there's a leader for both teams but they can't be part of the battle so they have to have a plan of attack made before sending their "troops" out and whoever "kills" the leader first wins" Draco explains which took a lot out of him.

"Interesting, and this is something ya do often?"

"Sometimes but this one would be different, if you allow it that is" Stoick begin to carest his beard thinking it over.

"Hmmm, ya said no real weapons right?" Draco nods.

"How would these "teams" be split up?"

"Berk versus my friends and I" Stoick was taken back.

"Are ya sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Hmmm, if ya sure, I'll have to talk about this with the people to tell them what's going on" Draco shrugs.

"That's fine (stands up) I guess I shoulde make my way to the arena" he looks in the direaction of Astrid's table and saw that they were gone, along with the other people who were here.

"I'll join ya, I've been curious to see how ya would fight one of our own"

"Didn't Snotlout count" Draco questions.

"'e did but Snotlout, 'e doesn't think, 'e acts and doesn't think about the outcome of 'is actions, and to be honest with ya, 'e's not all that good as a fighter" this was the first.

He continues "Also, 'e chose to fight ya when ya was injured, that wasn't fair but ya still won, I'm hoping that this one will make up for that, the lass is strong and one of our strongest, but to ya she may not all be that strong"

"Honestly Stoick, I've never really seen her fight but from what Ciri told me during the last dragon raid, she was actually pretty good and did well during the raid, so I don't doubt that she's strong" Stoick smiled. This is the first time he's talked about the lass like that.

"Speaking of strength, 'ow's my son?"

"He's doing good, he's getting a lot better but he still seems uneasy and he still doesn't have the best stamina but that's what I plan to work on soon" he's actually being truthful.

"That's good, that's good"

Silence fell over the two. It didn't stay silent for long though when a unknown female voice called out to Stoick "Stoick!" the two turned to see a women who wore a hood, weaing a light cladded armor that looked like dragon scales and carried two axes that combined into one weapon.

"That's me, who my I be talking to?"

The female removed her hood revealing a onyx haired women with bright green eyes. She smiled at the two "Names Heather, we met a long time ago"

"Heather, been a long time, what brings you to Berk?"

"Came to tell you a few things about the Outcast and Bersek team up but it seems like you're busy with something so I'll get back with you a little later" she was about to leave but Stoick spoke up.

"Why not come watch the duel with us?"

"Between who?"

"The Hofferson lass and this lad" she looks at Draco.

"Why is Astrid fighting him?" she looked over Draco.

"Long story but I can explain it on our way there (looks at Draco) if that's alright with you"

"That's fine by me" she shrugs her shoulders and take him up on the offer following the two on the way to the arena.

Stoick explained the whole story of what caused this duel between Draco and Astrid to Heather while the trio walked to the arena. Draco did add some things in if Stoick didn't know something about the story. It lasted all the way to the arena so luckily for Draco it wasn't silent all the way there.

When they arrived at the arena they could see that everyone, except for Draco's friends (more likely they'll be there a little later) were there. They were met with Gobber who was probably waiting for Draco to get there.

Stoick and Heather wished Draco lucky before splitting off from him, leaving to go sit in the stands. Gobber walked with Draco to the entrance of the arena "Ya do 'ave a plan right?" Gobber asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Lad, ya do remember that if ya win, ya win her hand, for good this time" this made Draco think for a second. Gobber was right, if he win's, he win's Astrid hand for marriage.

This was going to be a problem, but for some reason it made his heart jump. Not sure why, he's still married but thinking about marrying that woman made his heart jump and that bothered him. Should he loose the duel on porpuse? Would she know if he did loose on porpuse?

His mind was racing of what to do "Are ya ok lad?" Gobbers voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"W-What, uh, yea, I'm fine, and to answer your question, yes I have a plan, at least I hope so" he whispers the last bit.

"Let's 'ope it works" Drco was hoping the same.

Draco looks on inside of the arena to see Astrid was standing there with here axe in hand also, she was wearing a little bit more armor but not to much. Draco took a few steps forward entering the arena but was stopped when he heard Mikzuki's voice calling him from behind.

"Draco, you forgot something" he turns to see that Mikazuki and friends were all standing there, plus he was holding something.

"Why are you here?" Draco asks.

"You thought you could have all the fun, we felt something was going to happen today so we decided to check it out" Raven explains.

Mikazuki hands over the copyed version of his Katana, which doesn't have any of the enchantments like his actually blade. Draco took the copyed Katana and handed Mikazuki his real one.

"Thanks" Mikazuki noded taking his Kami (the katana) into his care.

"Good luck out there lover boy" Ciri joked. Draco rolled his eyes.

His friends leaves him and heads on up to the stands to get a seat to watch the duel. Gobber watches as Draco places the copyed katana on his side "Why didn't ya uses the one ya had?" he asks.

"It's complicated but lets say, Kami, the katana, she's special and I'd rather not use it if I don't have to" Draco explains not really wanting to get into all the details, plus he's still trying to hide the fact that his has magic.

He enters the arena ready to get this over with but he has a feeling that if he tries to throw the match he'll be found out by Astrid and will have to fight her again but at the same time he shouldn't throw the match and instead fight to win.

"Kick that guys ass for me!" Snotlout yells from the stands. Astrid just rolls her eys.

Just like Draco she has a plan to throw the match and let him win. At first she wanted to win and be free from the idea of marrying him but after being with him just in the amount of time she has, she's realized that maybe, she's fallen for him.

Once he was in the arena, standing a couple of feet away from her, they stare at one another. Stoick, while in the stands, stands up and begins his explanation of the rules.

While he explains the two in the arena just stared at one another both thinking of going with their plans. Stoick was done explaining the rules and looks over to Astrid "You ready!?" she nods.

Looks over to Draco "You ready!?" he nods getting into his fighting stance.

He signals for the fight to start "Begin!"

Astrid speaks up "Don't hold back!" she exclaims. Draco said nothing and began to circle which she followed in suit.

Not long after they started to circle one another, just like Draco thought Astrid attacked first and charged right for him with a war cry. She had her axe high in the air ready to bring it down when she gets closer to him but he quickly moves out of her way and uses his sheathed blade to hit her back.

She quickly regains herself after tripping from his tap and makes for another charge at him. Thinking that she was going to do the same thing again, he moved to the side but to his surprise she stops and takes a swing at him. He dodges it by a hair.

She goes in for another swing but this time he blocks it with his blade. This was th first time anyone's seen his blade and it was quiet surprising on how it looked. At least to those who's never seen a Katana before.

"So you finally bring it out" she was actually surprised.

"Well, yea, I can't defend myself with my bar hands"

Draco pushes her back making some distance. She was pushed back about four feet away which surprised her, a little but she charges for him again swinging at him as she got close. He blocks it again.

"Why don't you fight back?"

"Do I need too?" he asks trying to anger her. It worked.

She pushes forward while glaring at him but she's not able to move him. Seeing that trying to push him to break through his defense isnt working she tries moving back but as she tried to move back he moved forward not letting her make room.

He follows it with a push, knocking her off balance. She was able to catch herself before she fell but he was already back in front of her. This time he swings at her but she dodged it by a hair. He comes back with another swing but she tries and blocks the swing.

With a loud crack the head of the axe falls to the floor. He points his sword to her neck waiting for her to back down but that's when he realized what he just did, he won. He won the match for Astrid's hand.

She was equally shocked, he just won, without even hesitating. He mind began to think if he really wanted to win 'Does that mean?' she didn't know if she should believe it or not but he won.

Everyone around the arena burst into cheers and whistles, well, except for Snotlout, he stomps away from the arena cursing about how it was just luck, or how riged it was. Draco sheaths his blade then lended a hand to Astrid who was still sitting on the ground.

She takes his hand letting him help her back on her feet. Once on her feet she stands there not sure what to say but that's because her mind is racing at 100 miles. She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear before finally speaking.

"Well, you won" she says with a soft tone.

"Yea, I guess I did" he didn't know what to actually say since he's not sure on how she feels about this.

They stand quiet waiting for the other to say something. Nothing was said for a while and it started to get kind of awkward but luckily for them both Mikzuki, Raven, Sal, Geralt, Triss, Ciri, and Hana were entering the arena and Raven being the one to speak.

"Couldn't you have gone a little easy on her, look (geastures to the broken axe) you broke her axe" she tried to act mad but she just found it funny and laughed.

"He was holding back" Geralt comments.

"I know but he could've held back a little bit more"

"I think he held back enough" Ciri didn't actually know that he was holding back.

"What happens now? He won the match" Triss asks.

"Well, it's not like I can fight again, my axe's broken" Astrid says with a light blush.

"And?"

"Raven, you know what it means if I won"

"I know but I wanted to hear it from her"

"Leave her alone" Sal says defending Astrid.

"It was worth a try"

"That was an amazing fight!" everyone turns to see the voice was Stoick's who was walking down into the arena followed by Gobber and Astrid's parents.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing down here?" Astrid asks walking over to her parents.

"Come with us honey, will explain" Ingrid says calmly. Astrid was a little concern about this but did anyways.

"What do you think that was about?" Raven whispers to Sal.

"If I have to take a guess, it's about what might happen next"

"What are you doing down here Gobber?" Draco asks a little loudly.

"I just came to congratulate ya on the win" he walks over to Draco and whispers into his ear "Was that ya plan?"

"A little, but I don't know if that was the right plan" he doesn't even know if he even had a plan in the first place.

"Well, if it was ya plan, it worked" Gobber moves away from Draco.

"Draco, since you won the duel, as everyone saw (gestures to Berk) you and the lass—" Draco cuts him off not wanting to hear it.

"I know Stoick, I know" Draco begins to leave the arena with friends in tow.

Draco and friends leave the arena in silence, or at least until they weren't around anyone else. Seeing that no one else was around Ciri speaks up "You're not happy about winning?"

"I don't know"

"You didn't have a plan did you?" Triss asks. He shook his head.

"Not surprised—" Ravens stomach growls loudly. She blushes.

"Lets go get something to eat" no one argued since they were just as hungry as the little one.

 **(At the Hall)**

When they arrived at the hall Draco was quickly greeted with a lot of cheers and whistles from the people that was inside. All of them congradulating him on winning the duel with Astrid. This just gave him a headache. It made some of his friends chuckle.

"It seems like everyone was routing for you" Geralt comments patting his friend on the back.

"I'll go get the food" Raven takes off. Sal follows closely behind her.

The others head over to the table they usually sit at which is the table in the corner. Draco sits down with a thud, tired and annoyed. He rubs the bridge of his nose trying to think.

"You going to be alright?" Ciri asks.

"Yea, just tired" that wasn't a full lie.

"Draco!" someone calls out.

He turns to see that it was the twins, Fishlegs and Hiccup walking over to where they're sitting "What are you guys doing here?" he asks.

Ruffnut answers "Came here to grab some food, just like you" the three sat down at their table near the end.

"Hey! We're back and with food!" Raven and Sal have returned with enough plates for everyone sitting at the table.

"Did you know they were coming?" Draco aks.

"No, we saw them come in and decided we might as well grab their food too" Sal explains sitting next to Geralt.

Raven looks around "Hey, where's Astrid?"

"Oh, is Draco missing his girl already?" Ruffnut laughs, Raven joins in on the laughter.

Draco says nothing and goes on about eating. Ciri joins on in the laughing, Geralt couldn't help but smirk "It was rigged!" everyone at the table groaned. It was Snotlout.

"Would you just shut up Snotface!" Ruffnut yells. Snotlout was standing at the end of the table with his goons, Dogsbreath and Lugnut.

"No! it was rigged! He shouldn't have won!"

"To bad! He won and that's it!" Ruffnut and Snotlout were yelling.

While the two yelled everyone else felt the air around them get a little heavy. They looked around the table eventually landing on Hana who had her hands clenched into fists. Tuffnut scooted back.

"Is she ok?" he whispers.

"Um… Hana, are you ok?" Raven asks.

Not being able to hold back she yells louder then the two idiots "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HEL UP!" the hall goes quiet.

"OH MY GODS! I can't take this anymore! Being kind and quiet! I'm surprised I lasted this long!" everyone was surprised to finally see Hana's true colors.

"I can only handle so much of being kind around this dumbass!" she's glaring at Snotlout.

He yells back "Who are you calling—" but he wasn't able to get a full sentence out before she yells again.

"No! you shut the fuck up! I never thought I would meet such a dumbass in my life!" she takes a breath before continuing "How this village have delt with you, I don't fucking know! But someone should put you in your damn place!" she was standing up at this point getting ready to walk over to him.

Snotlout has backed up a little "Do you know who you're talk—" he shuts up when he saw her pull out that whip.

"I don't fucking care who you are! Just get out of here!" Snotlout was going to fight back but his goons grabs him and drags him out of the hall.

After he was gone she took a deep breath placing her whip back where it last was and sat back down with a thud. The hall was still quiet, afraid that if someone said something she would yell at them next.

Hana looks at Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Hiccup, and Fishlegs who still has wide eyes "How have you guys not shipped him off yet?" she asks bluntly.

"W-Well, I don't know how to answer that" Ruffnut looks to her brother hoping he would have a strange answer.

"It's because it's fun to mess with him, sometimes, I guess, I don't know!"

"Hana? Have you always been like that?" Raven asks.

"Yes, I don't know why I wanted to hide it but damn, I'm glad I broke character, it was so annoying, being nice and quiet, not my thing" at this point everyone in the hall has started talking again but kept quiet.

"So, you've been able to speak this whole entire time?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yes, everyone can speak"

"Well duh, I know that, I meant like us"

"Yes, I just chose not to, until now"

"I have to say, you're a pretty cool chick, like damn, you made the whole hall go silent, it was pretty cool" Draco has a bad feeling about these two but he's not going to say anything.

"Thanks, you're pretty cool too" she didn't mean it though.

"Hey, maybe we could hangout someday" Ruffnut suggests.

"Yea, maybe" the table goes silent.

They ate their food in silent, which isnt unusual to them but with what happened a minute ago with Hana it kind of made it awkward. Now that Hana isnt hiding her true self anymore she thought it might be the best time to bring this up.

"Hey, would you guys like to hear a legend?" this caught the tables attention.

"What legend?" Fishlegs asked with curiosity in his voice.

"It's a legend of an empire that came out of no where, had the world in it's palms, an empire that people respected and feared" she can tell that this caught their attentions.

"When has there ever been an empire like that?" Triss asked.

"Years ago, before we were born, but that's besides the point, this empire was powerful, and the people that ran it was just as powerful maybe even more, the people respected their rulers and stood by them all the way to the end"

"What happened to it?" Hiccup asks.

"The world betrayed them" hatred could be heard in her voice.

"Why?"

"Because they couldn't see what the empire saw"

"What did the empire see" Ciri asks.

"That's just it, I'm not a hundred percent sure but some thought it was a way to keep the world under control through one way"

"What's that one way?" Draco asks.

"War"

 **(With Galaxy and Toothless)**

Back at the house, Galaxy was minding his own business just lying down getting some rest but it quickly ends when he heard some wings flapping closer to him as well smelling a familiar scent. He looks up to see that the Night Fury has returned from his hunt.

 _"_ _Don't you have any better place to be?"_ Galaxy asks the Night Fury.

The Night Fury places down some fish in front of Galaxy _"No, besides, it's quiet here, for the most part"_

Galaxy can't argue with the black black dragon so he stays quiet. He looks at the black dragon and it just sat there watching Galaxy waiting for him to take the fish. Seeing that he'll be watching until he does, he took the fish into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

 _"_ _Can I ask you something?"_ he should've known.

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _What's with that human that you consider brother?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I mean, why can he understand us?"_

 _"_ _It's a long story"_ Galaxy lays his head back down hoping that the Night Fury doesn't want to hear it.

 _"_ _We have time"_ Galaxy does his own version of a sigh.

 _"_ _Fine, you bette listen and not interrupt"_ the Night Fury nods.

 _"_ _It began five years ago…"_ he then begins the story of how his human brother gained the strength he has now.

 **(With Astrid)**

Astrid left the house in a hurry, face red like a tomato, and her mind going crazy with thoughts ' _Why did she tell me that?_ ' she wondered.

She was now on her way to the Hall to grab some food, she could've grabbed some while she was home but with what she just talked about with her parents she doesn't want to be home right now.

She slowled her pace so that she could get herself under control before making it there. While on her way to the hall she saw Snotlout, Dogsbreath, and Lugnut leaving the hall. Of course Snotlout could be heard because of his loud voice but all she could hear is him talking about how "That woman" or "She needs to learn her place" Astrid could possibly take a guess that it's probably one of Draco's friends that he's mad at.

' _That means he's in there_ ' she thought. A smile grew on her face.

She picks up her pace going from a walk to a sprint. Not wanting to waste to much time she passes everyone and avoids talking to them. She sprints up the stone steps all the way to the doors of the hall, pushing them wide open. Everyone in the hall had their eyes on Astrid.

Not paying attention to the people staring she looks around until her eyes landed on the table where her friends were sitting with Draco and his friends, plus Hiccup and she calmly makes her way over there.

"About time you showed up, you missed a good story" Ruffnut scoots over to let Astrid in.

"Who told the story?" this wasn't important but she was curious.

Everyone at the table turned to Hana "What?"

"Wait? You can speak?" this was surprising to her.

"Yea, I can speak your language, blah, blah, blah, I get that it's strange but yea, and yes I told the story and yes it was good" Astrid already doesn't like her additued.

"What was it about?"

"Ugh, I don't want to say it again" Hana whined slamming her head on the table.

"I'll tell you later" Ruffnut whispers to Astrid. Astrid nods.

Draco notices that Triss was whispering to Geralt. Confused he asks "What's going on?" Geralt turns to Draco.

"Ship should be here any time now"

As he said that the doors opened to show that it was Stoick. He looks around the hall for a little bit until he landed on the table where Draco and everyone's sitting. He makes his way over to them.

"A ship has arrived, they're asking for your friends" gestures to Geralt, Triss, and Ciri.

"What! Seriously? Man, we were just starting to have fun" Raven exclaims.

"Sorry but we have to get back" Ciri apologizes.

"I know but still sucks" everyone at the table got up and left, including Astrid and her friends.

They walked all the way to the docks with little to no words said to one another. The only ones that talked was Raven and Ciri. Everyone else were silent with nothing to say, well, that's not totally true, Astrid wanted to talk to Draco for a second but she'll have to wait until they see his friends off.

At the docks they saw the ship that Stoick was talking about. There was also someone standing at the end of the docks.

"Ready to sail off?" the captain asks.

Geralt does a short nod but before they actually bored the ship he turns around to look at Draco "I'll make sure to send a letter if I find any of your friends" Draco nods.

"Bye little sis" Ciri hugs Raven. Raven hugs back but with more force.

"Hope to see you guys in Tameria" Triss wasn't much of a goodbye type of person.

"Yea, same, hopefully we'll be by soon"

The trio left their friends boreding the ship and not long after boreding the ship, it was already leaving Berk. Draco and friends could see the trio on the back of the ship waving them off, except for Geralt.

When the ship was finally out of sight Draco and friends decided that they'll probably just go back home for the day and do whatever they feel like doing. There's still work to do anyways. Astrid on the other hand, still needed to talk to Draco so before he could go anywhere she grabs his arm.

He turns to look at her "Something wrong?" he asks.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" she asks.

"What is it?"

She looks behind him to see his friends were still standing there. He turns to see this too and motioned them to go on ahead without him. They knew what that ment and left the two by themselves. Astrid's friends followed knowing that she wanted to talk to him in private.

Astrid walks over to the edge of the docks and he follows "They're gone, what did you want to talk about?"

"What's going to happen now? You won, so… what's going to happen?" he had a feeling that she was going to bring this up.

"Usually in situations like this, I would remain the people that I don't follow their customs but… (looks at her) for some reason, I feel like if I did that, it would be wrong"

"What does that mean?" she didn't understand.

Without saying anything he grabs her hand, pulls her in planting a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen at this but she didn't run from it instead she kissed him back. After a few minutes he pulls away.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks with a smirk. She nods slowly.

"I'll see you later Astrid" he says as he walks back towards the village, Astrid shakes herself out of her bliss and sprints after him.

"Wait! Will you be here tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yea, but I'll be training Hiccup in the morning but in the afternoon we can meet up" she smiles.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" she sprints past him going off to look for her friends.

 **(Back at the house)**

Raven, Sal, Hana, and Mikazuki sat around the table waiting for there friend to return. While they waited Sal had brought up a few things that they could add, there own forge for example, like the one back at their old home.

Raven thought about making the hot springs look a little more 'interesting' was her words but the others didn't understand what she ment.

Hana didn't have much in mind on what to do, all she could think of was to update her room and probably make a sparring area for them to train in, not like in the arena, more like where they can let loose.

Mikazuki just stayed quiet not having anything t add since he knows that whatever these guys want to add they have to talk it over with Draco first before being able to do any of that. But he's known the guy for a good while and he knows but Draco will allow it anyways.

"Come on guys, lets get started, I'm getting bored here" whines Raven.

"We should wait to see what Draco—"

"We don't have to do that, you know he'll allow it"

"Allow what?" speaking of the devil.

Draco walks into the house "We were—" Raven cuts off Sal.

"We talked about adding some things to the house and the hot springs but Sal wanted to wait for you to see if you would approve of them" she explains.

"Why? You know I would approve to them"

"See" Mikazuki whispers.

"Oh hush"

"What? I knew that would be his answer"

"Yea, so did I but it's better to ask just in case" Sal explains.

"You don't have to ask, remember this is OUR home, means that you don't have to ask" Draco says taking a seat at the table.

Raven hands him a mug of something. Draco looks down into te mug "What is it?" he asks taking the mug in his hand.

"It's wine, Mikazuki had some on him when he arrived" Raven explains.

Draco takes a quick swig of the mug not even thinking twice if they were lying or not. After chugging it down he seats back into his seat with a thud. Everyone at the table watches as their friend relaxes for the first time in a while.

"Your woman got you stressed" Hana joked but no one laughed.

"Really?" Raven questions.

"What? I was just joking" Hana tries to defend herself.

"You could've waited a little bit"

"Yea, I could've but I didn't"

Raven shakes her head "So, how's the wine?"

"Amazing, it's been a good while since I've had something good" she pulls the bottle out from under her chair, leans over to where he's sitting, pouring him another mug.

"It looks like something got you stressed"

He sighs "That's an understatement" he whispers not wanting to talk about it.

"Told you, it's his new girl" Hana whispers to herself. Raven glares daggers at her, Hana laughs.

"Can we drop it, lets not stress him out anymore then he already is" Sal was right, they were just stressing him out more.

Draco was already on his third mug of wine "Shouldn't you slow down on that?" Hana asks.

"Don't worry, he won't get drunk without effort" Sal explains.

"What does that mean?" Hana asks.

"He won't get drunk from a couple of mugs" Raven simplifies.

Mikazuki stands up and begins to speak "Are we going to do what we have plan or what?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot" Raven jumps our of her seat (Not really) and runs with Sal in tow. Hana, Mikazuki and Hana were the only ones left.

"I'm going to go get started and the smelter" Mikazuki leaves.

Hana and Draco were now the only ones left inside of the house. Draco was still drinking wine while Hana sat there and watched. Normal people would usually be out of it by now from the amount of alcohol he's consumed but no, he's still going strong.

"How much wine will it take before you get drunk?" she asks.

"A barrel or so but I've never gotten myself drunk"

"That's bullshit" she calls him out.

"Why does it matter?" he asks.

"Just curious" she smiles.

"Aren't you going to help them out?" he takes another drink of wine.

"No, I might just go in my room and take a nap" she stands up taking her leave heading to her room.

He watches Hana walk away making sure that's actually what she's going to do and when she did he went back to drinking his wine, but it was disrupted when Galaxy telepathicly called him.

 _"_ _Hiccup's here"_ Draco lets out a sigh pushing his mug away from him.

He stands up and walks away from the table, heads over to the door, flinging it open before Hiccup before he could knock on the door. Hiccup was statled when he saw Draco fling the door open.

"U-Um, hey, c-can I come in?" Hiccup stutters.

Seeing that he startled Hiccup and that something is on the lads mind he lets him in, moving to the side letting him enter. After Hiccup enters the house Draco closes the door behind them and walks back over to the table.

"What did you want to talk about?" Draco asks taking a seat. Hiccup follows behind him taking a seat across from him.

"U-Um… I wanted t-to talk about Astrid" this caught Draco's attention.

"What about her?" he asks.

"W-Well, you won, so, are you guys… you know?"

He rubs the bridge of his nose "I don't know, I guess we're together or something, I still don't fully know" he takes a sip from his mug. Hiccup watches curioursly.

"W-Why don't you talk to her" he sounded kind of down. Draco noticed this.

"You liked her didn't you?" Draco asks. This made Hiccup blush.

"W-What? N-no" Hiccup stutters.

"Hiccup, you know stuttering and blushing isnt making your lie anymore believable" Draco points out. Hiccup lowers his head.

"Y-Yea, I like her, I've liked her for a long time, I was hoping that if I was trained by you I could probably get her attention but—"

"It didn't turn out the way you wanted it?" Hiccup shook his head.

"Instead she assumes that I'm paying you to train me"

"She's still assuming that?" Hiccup shakes his head again.

"No, ever since that day at the arena, the day you said something to her, she stopped"

"Isn't that a good thing?'

"Yea, but—" Raven enters the house.

"Hey Draco could you—oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asks.

Hiccup stands up "No, I was just leaving, um… do I need to be in the arena tomorrow?"

"Yes, be there early" Hiccup then nods his head rushing out of the house.

"Ok, what did you want Raven?" he asks after hearing the door close.

"Oh right, I came to ask what the plans are for tomorrow? Besides training Hiccup"

"After that I'm meeting up with Astrid but other then that nothing, did you have something planned?" she shakes her head.

"No, just making sure" without another word she leaves the house. Seeing that he's by himself again he goes back to drinking his wine in peace.

Hours pass, night falls and everyone's returned back to the house to see that Draco wasn't at the table anymore and probably already in his room sleeping. Raven was wanting to go check on him but Sal stopped her, telling her that 'it would be best wait until tomorrow' all she could do is agree since she's tired too.

They said their goodnights and went on to their rooms to call it in for the night. But one person was still awake and that was Hana.


End file.
